Miłość Wilkołaka
by Anielska23
Summary: Podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie Voldemort porywa Harry'ego i torturuje go. Z pomocą przychodzą mu przyjaciele, ale młody mężczyzna już nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Odkrywa w sobie mrok i nie zamierza ukrywać swojego nowego "ja". Kto stanie po jego stronie, a kto odwróci się od niego? I co zrobi pewien wilkołak, który nagle odkrywa, że pożąda młodszego czarodzieja?
1. Prolog

Pisząc kolejny rozdział tej historii, zapragnęłam się nią podzielić. Mam wrażenie, że uda mi się ją dokończyć, ale moje wena jest kapryśna, więc z góry przepraszam jeśli mi się nie uda. Miałam zamiar opublikować to coś, dopiero gdy skończę, ale tak wyszło. Mam kilka "zapasowych" rozdziałów, więc mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Dziś wrzucam prolog, I i II rozdział, ponieważ są krótkie (każdy rozdział planuje na 3k słów) , ale na następne będzie trzeba czekać tydzień. We wtorki w takim razie.

Mało jest opowiadań z tym właśnie paringiem (Harry/Remus), a ponieważ moja dewiza brzmi "Jeśli chcesz coś przeczytać, napisz to sobie" oto jest! Nie chciałam robić szybkiej akcji, wyznawania sobie miłości i seksu w pierwszym rozdziale i mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda. Jakby co wytykajcie błędy! Obojętnie co! Najlepiej od zaraz, bo później ciężko będzie przestawić się na krytykę xD

Nie zamierzam unikać przekleństw, ale i nie nadużywać ich. Poza tym pojawią się sceny seksu męsko-męskiego. Dlatego jeśli ktoś nie czuje się na siłach, ostrzegam.

Nic nie należy do mnie ze świata "Harry'ego Potter'a".

W takim razie miłego czytania~!

~H~

Grzmot błyskawicy oświetla ciasne pomieszczenie jasnoniebieskim światłem. Postać siedząca w kącie kuli się jeszcze bardziej, zwijając się w kłębek. Chwilę walczy sam ze sobą, ale w końcu unosi głowę i pozwala, by światło księżyca oświetliło jego twarz. Dostrzega tylko granatowe niebo rozmazane przez brak okularów. Ten ruch sprawia, że nawiedza go kolejna fala bólu, więc drży, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. W uszach szumi mu krew, a ciężki oddech odbija się echem. Jego umysł wciąż od nowa odtwarza szaleńczy śmiech Voldemort'a. Kuli się gwałtownie, rozglądając się ze strachem jakby samo myślenie o czarnoksiężniku miało sprawić, że pojawi się w pomieszczeniu. Gdy nie dostrzega niczego podejrzanego, rozluźnia się trochę. Mięśnie ma zesztywniałe, a każdy fragment jego ciała pali nieznośnym bólem. Stara się nie poruszać za bardzo, by nie pogarszać sprawy. Wlepia otępiały wzrok w kajdany zaciśnięte wokół jego kostek i przestaje skupiać się na swoim otoczeniu.

Głośny wybuch wstrząsa budynkiem aż po fundamenty, jednak więzień nawet tego nie zauważa. Dopiero gdy ciężkie metalowe drzwi do jego celi otwierają się z hukiem, a blade światło razi go w oczy, zaczyna kontaktować. Unosi twarz, z przyjemnością pozwalając poświacie otulić swoją sylwetkę. Słyszy krzyki i widzi jakąś osobę, która zmierza w jego kierunku, ale nie potrafi jej rozpoznać. Z trudem wyciąga dłoń i chwyta swojego wybawiciela za nogawkę spodni. Jego wargi wykrzywiają się w delikatnym uśmiechu, po czym mdleje.


	2. Zielone światło nadziei

Wszyscy się mylili. Kłamali, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. To moja wina. Ale także ich. Traktowali mnie jak dziecko, więc starałem się nim być. To był błąd. Nie powinienem ich słuchać, nie powinienem komukolwiek ufać. Jak mogłem zapomnieć o lekcji, którą dało mi wujostwo? Nie mogę na nikim polegać, nikomu ufać. Inaczej... Inaczej znów kogoś stracę. Tak jak Syriusza. Łzy same pojawiają się w moich oczach. Nie widzę sensu w ich powstrzymywaniu, więc pozwalam im swobodnie spłynąć po policzkach. Tylko kto będzie następny? Ron i Hermiona? To jeszcze dzieci, które wciąż wierzą, że wszystko skończy się bez ofiar. Jeszcze nie zdają sobie sprawy, że wojna jest brutalna i nie ma w niej nic pięknego. Tylko ból i łzy. Kto więc? Wesley'owie? Rodzina, która wcale nią nie jest. Nie jest. W takim razie kto? Kto mi został? Dla kogo mam walczyć?

Powoli odwracam głowę w bok i wbijam obojętny wzrok w Hermionę. Ciekawe kiedy zaczęła cokolwiek do mnie mówić. Nie, wcale nieciekawe. Cała wręcz emanuje desperacją. Przekręcam głowę w bok i zastanawiam się. Dlaczego? Tuż za nią stoi Ron, a jego oczy są przerażone. Dlaczego? Dalej ciężko o ścianę opiera się Dumbledore wyglądający tak staro jak tylko może, a jego wzrok jest mroczny i pełen winy. Dlaczego? Mrugam wolno i orientuję się , że ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę. Patrzę w tamtym kierunku. Na krześle przy moim łóżku siedzi Remus. Remus? Nie, wcale nie. Jego oczy są puste. Jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce i kazał dalej żyć. W jego spojrzeniu nie ma już nadziei, to spojrzenie człowieka, który nie ma po co żyć. _Dlaczego?_ Remusie, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Co się stało? Nagle dziwna mgła w moim umyśle rozrzedza się i cały ból uderza we mnie nagle.

-Nie ma go-poruszam ustami, a źrenice Remusa rozszerzają się-On odszedł.

Przymykam oczy, a łzy płyną mi po policzkach niezatrzymane. _To boli_. Każdy ruch i każda myśl tak bardzo _boli_. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się nad powrotem do błogiej nieświadomości. Tam nic mnie nie bolało. Patrzę Remusowi w oczy i dostrzegam, że szuka we mnie czegoś. Czego szukasz, Remusie? Czego? Odpowiedź nagle pojawia się w moim umyśle.

-Dobrze-mój głos jest tak cichy, że sam go nie słyszę, ale wiem, że on mnie słucha-Ale nie ma nic za darmo. W porządku? Będę twoim powodem do życia, ale ty musisz być moim. Co o tym myślisz, Remusie?

-Tak-odpowiada zdławionym głosem i oczami pełnymi łez.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem niewesoło. Wiem, że to będzie bolało. Bardzo bolało. Ale to nic nowego. Bolało od samego początku.

Gdy zapada noc, wszyscy opuszczają sale. Remus wygląda jakby chciał zostać, ale każę mu odejść. Czekam spokojnie aż ciemność czająca się w kątach weźmie w posiadanie całą sale. Cienie wydłużają się, szczerząc kły i uśmiechając się szyderczo. W środku trzęsę się ze strachu. Niczym nie różnię się od moich przyjaciół. Jestem głupim, naiwnym dzieciakiem, który wierzy, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale to się zmieni. Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, by Remus został. Sam muszę się z tym zmierzyć. Gęsty mrok drwi ze mnie, a ja wiem, że nie mam wiele czasu, by przygotować się na jego nadejście. Tuż obok na stoliku stoi lampa i wystarczyłoby ją włączyć, by cienie rozpierzchły się, ale oznaczałoby to, że przegrałem. Jestem całkowicie nieprzygotowany, gdy w końcu ciemność mnie atakuje.

 _-Co u ciebie, Potter? Jak się czujesz po tym jak ten brudny kundel zginął przez ciebie?_

 _-Zamknij się! Zamknij się! Zamknij się!_

 _-Ależ to szczera prawda! Zabiłeś go, Potter! Zabiłeś!_

 _-Wcale nie! Zamknij się!_

 _-Zabiłeś go, zabiłeś go, zabiłeś go!_

 _-NIE! Przestań!_

 _Otępiały obserwował jak na jego ciele pojawiają się nierówne cięcia, a w uszach dźwięczał mu szaleńczy śmiech Voldemort'a. Gdy jego nogi zostały pokryte krwią, przyszła kolej na ramiona i plecy. Nie czuł już nawet bólu. Niepocieszony Czarny Pan używał coraz to nowszych i wymyślniejszych zaklęć, ale jego ofiara nie wydała nawet jęku bólu._

 _-Ciekawe co teraz myśli o tobie ten brudny kundel, jak myślisz, Potter? Pewnie cie nienawidzi-zasyczał, chcąc wytrącić go z równowagi i udało mu się to._

 _-Zamknij się, ty pieprzony psychopato._

 _-Bo co?-roześmiał się głośno-Co mi zrobisz, Potter? Nie ma już twojego kundla, który przybiegłby ci na pomoc._

 _-Zamknij się!_

 _Voldemort cofnął się i obrzucił nastolatka dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie reagował już ani na ból ani na zaczepki. Za to miał wrażenie, że cały czas nuci coś pod nosem. To było niepokojące. Czyżby stracił rozum? Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki do tyłu, nie mogąc powstrzymać dziwnego uczucia, że powinien trzymać się z daleka. To absurd! Był Czarnym Panem, a przerażał go bezbronny bachor! Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać myśli, że powinien jak najszybciej się go pozbyć._

 _Chłopak skulił się w kącie, szlochając cicho. Znak na jego nadgarstku świecił delikatnym zielonym światłem._

 _-Syriusz! Tak bardzo przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym przyłożył się do nauki albo powiedział komuś, dalej byś żył. To moja wina! Przepraszam, przepraszam..._

Budzę się z krzykiem. Podrywam się do siadu, a całe moje ciało pali z bólu. Wplatam dłoń we włosy i zaciskam ją w pięść. Drżę cały. Kurwa, nie sądziłem, że to będzie tak przerażające i bolesne. Ale _wygrałem_. Wygrałem i już nigdy nie zamierzam _przegrać_. Po omacku przeszukuję szafkę nocną i z ulgą wsuwam na nos okulary. Są trochę krzywe i wyglądają jakby ktoś na szybko je przetransmutował z czegoś. Unoszę wzrok i mrugam zaskoczony. Wokół mojego łóżka rozciąga się jasnozielona bariera, która lśni w kilku miejscach innymi kolorami. Marszczę brwi, widząc to. Co to, do diabła, jest? Nagle przypominam sobie, że jedno z zaklęć nadzorujących ma taki sam kolor, który błyszczy na bańce. Na Merlina, czy to jakiegoś rodzaju osłona? Jakiś blask drażni moje oczy, więc patrzę w jego kierunku. Moje zdziwienie wzrasta, gdy zauważam, że spod bandaża na moim lewym nadgarstku wydobywa się zielona poświata. Przełykam z trudem ślinę i powoli zaczynam rozwijać opatrunek. Niemal wszystkie ślady po klątwach zniknęły, oprócz jednego. Czarne linie splatają się ze sobą i tworzą drzewo, które wygląda jak symbol celtycki. To z niego wydobywa się dziwne światło. Mój niepokój znika niemal natychmiast. _Życie_. Przesuwam delikatnie palcami po znaku i uśmiecham się. Zerkam na osłonę z zakłopotaniem. Jak mam ją zdezaktywować? Gdy tylko myśl ta pojawia się w moim umyśle, bariera rozpływa się w powietrzu, a zaklęcia nadzorujące bez naruszenia znów mnie otaczają. Kilka minut siedzę w bezruchu, zastanawiając się nad całą tą sytuacją. Wyraźnie czuję, że coś się we mnie zmieniło. Nagle świat stał się bardziej kolorowy, a istnienie mniej bolesne. Moje rozmyślanie przerywa pielęgniarka, która wchodzi do sali. Obserwuję ją uważnie. Nie wygląda na zaniepokojoną, co oznacza, że osłona nie przerwała zaklęć, a moje przebudzenie nie aktywowało ich. Coś czuję, że polubię tą tarczę. Swoją drogą ciekawe jak potężna jest. Pielęgniarka wzdycha wkurzona, więc zwracam na nią uwagę. Chyba coś do mnie mówiła.

-Panie Potter, pański przyjaciel czeka pod salą. Mam go wpuścić?-pyta ze znudzeniem i dziękuję jej w myślach, że nie odbiło jej na mój widok.

-Przyjaciel?-pytam ostrożnie.

-Pan Lupin-obrzuca mnie zamyślonym spojrzeniem-Wpuścić go?

-Tak, proszę.

Od razu podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je, dając znak zapewne Remusowi, że może wejść. Już sekundę później znajduje się przy niej, a gdy kiwa mu głową, wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Układam się wygodniej na poduszkach i wbijam w niego uważny wzrok. Wygląda źle, _bardzo_ źle. Koszmarnie wręcz. Już gdy widziałem go po raz ostatni przed wydarzeniami z Ministerstwa, nie był okazem zdrowia, ale teraz przypomina żywego trupa. Jest blady jak ściana, choć zazwyczaj cały czas jego skóra ma złocisty odcień. Ciemnogranatowe worki pod oczami pokazują, że w ostatnim czasie praktycznie nie spał. Tylko jego oczy dają znak, że jeszcze żyje. Są zmęczone, ale pełne nadziei. Garbi się, gdy podchodzi do krzesła przy moim posłaniu. Jego widok niemal boli fizycznie. Och, Remusie, dlaczego sobie to robisz? Pielęgniarka opuszcza pomieszczenie, zostawiając nas samych. Milczę jeszcze chwilę, po czym rzucam wilkołakowi znaczące spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej mnie rozumie, bo rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające. Gdy kończy, kiwa mi głową.

-Gdzie jestem?-pytam i nagle zauważam, że mój głos jest zachrypnięty; Remus podaje mi szklankę stojącą na stoliku.

-W Św. Mungu. To prywatna sala i tylko kilka osób wie, że tu jesteś-po wypiciu wody, oddaję mu szklankę, którą stawia na szafce.

-Dlaczego nie zabraliście mnie po prostu do Hogwart'u?-pytam ciekawie, a Remus natychmiast spina się i odwraca wzrok.

-Byłeś w naprawdę złym stanie-mówi łamiącym się głosem-Długo w ogóle nie kontaktowałeś i trwałeś w dziwnej apatii-marszczę brwi zaniepokojony.

-Jak długo?-gdy odwraca wzrok, wiem, że odpowiedź mi się nie spodoba.

-Cały miesiąc. Dzisiaj jest wtorek, 24 czerwca.

Opadam ciężko na poduszki. Długo byłem pogrążony w nieświadomości, _zbyt_ długo. Wbijam wzrok w leżący na kołdrze bandaż, który sobie zdjąłem.

-Kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść?

-Myślę, że jeszcze dzisiaj. Harry, musisz wiedzieć, że został już odczytany testament Syriusz-imię przyjaciela ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, a przy tym wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść-Zostawił ci Grimmauld Place 12 i wszystko, co miał.

Przymykam oczy, by nie płakać. Oczywiście. Kochany Syriusz.

-Co to oznacza?-pytam szorstko, mając ochotę ryczeć jak dzieciak.

-Zostałeś głową rodu Black i tym samym zostałeś uznany przez Ministerstwo za pełnoletniego czarodzieja.

Jestem pewien, że moje oczy zapłonęły, gdy usłyszałem tą wiadomość. Pełnoletni, niezależny od nikogo. Nikt nie ma prawa mi rozkazywać. A to oznacza, że mogę spokojnie wziąć się za siebie i Dumbledore może mi podskoczyć. Kieruję roziskrzone spojrzenie w kierunku Remusa i posyłam mu drapieżny uśmiech.

-Czy mógłbyś iść po mój wypis?-w odpowiedzi wstaje i rusza do drzwi, przez które wychodzi.

Odrzucam kołdrę na bok i zsuwam nogi na podłogę. Zaciskam zęby i wstaję powoli. Zastałe mięśnie protestują, a ból sprawia, że muszę przytrzymać się szafki, by nie upaść. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, dlatego wolałem zrobić to bez Remusa obok. Otwieram szarkę i odkrywam, że w środku jest moja szkolna torba. Wyciągam ją i zaglądam do środka. Bingo! Wyciągam ubrania i najszybciej jak ból mi na to pozwala przebieram się ze szpitalnej piżamy. Nigdy nie widziałem tych ciuchów u siebie, co przypomina mi, że koniecznie muszę wreszcie iść na porządne zakupy. Nagła myśl paraliżuje mnie przez chwilę. Już nigdy nie wrócę do Dursley'ów. Nigdy już nie będę musiał ich oglądać. Mam wrażenie jakby nagle z moich ramion został zdjęty ogromny ciężar. Jest tyle spraw, które wymagają mojej uwagi. Wybacz, Syriuszu, że tak długo mnie nie było. Moje rozmyślenia przerywa Remus, który wchodzi do sali z uśmiechem. Wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń z butelką po Frugo, za którą łapię. Szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka przypomina mi tylko jak bardzo nie lubię tego środka transportu. Prawie upadam na twarz, gdy grunt nagle pojawia się pod moimi stopami, ale Remus chwyta mnie za ramię. Kiwam mu głową w podziękowaniu i w milczeniu ruszamy przed siebie. Do Grimmauld Place 12. Do domu.


	3. Zawsze wierni

Gdy wchodzimy do budynku, panuje spokój i cisza, co oznacza, że jesteśmy sami w środku. Oddycham z ulgą. Nie chcę jeszcze spotkać swoich przyjaciół. Całą swoją uwagę skupiłbym na nich jak robiłem to przez ostatnie lata, a ważniejsze sprawy odsunąłbym na bok. A to nie wchodzi w grę. Kilka minut stoimy w progu, a widmo Syriusza przytłacza nas. W końcu przełamuję się i ruszam w kierunku schodów. Staję w połowie i odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć na Remusa.

-Masz coś przeciwko, bym zajął pokój Syriusza?-na to pytanie wbija we mnie zszokowany wzrok.

Wiem, dlaczego jest taki zaskoczony. Sam prowadziłem wcześniej wewnętrzną walkę na ten temat. W końcu pokój mojego ojca chrzestnego jest przesycony jego obecnością i wspomnieniami. Ale nie ma sensu uciekać. Nic mi to nie da. Nie ma go. I choć myśl ta sprawia, że łzy napływają mi do oczu, taka jest prawda. Zapomnienie o Syriuszu byłoby nie fair. Zasługuje na bycie zapamiętanym. Gdy tylko otwieram drzwi do pokoju, atakuje mnie jedno ze wspomnień. Podchodzę do drzewa genealogicznego Blck'ów i przesuwam palcami po gobelinie aż nie natrafiam na wypalone miejsce z imieniem Syriusza. Z nagłym gniewem zaciskam dłoń w pięść i uderzam w dzieło. Nawet nie zauważam, że znak na lewym nadgarstku znów lśni zielonym światłem.

-Żaden z was, ścierwa, nie zasługuje na upamiętnienie skoro nie ma na nim Syriusza-syczę, odszukując wzrokiem matkę Syriusza-Najwierniejszego z was wszystkich!

Z satysfakcją obserwuję jak fala magi przechodzi przez gobelin, usuwając wszystkich i zostawiając gładką powierzchnie. Wyciągam dłoń do rodowego motta Black'ów i przesuwam po nim palcami. _„_ _Toujours pur"_ w mgnieniu oka zmienia się w _„_ _Toujours fidèle"_. Opieram czoło o ścianę i przymykam oczy.

-Dla ciebie, Syriuszu. _„Zawsze wierni"_ -szepczę łamiącym się głosem.

Unoszę powieki i patrzę jak na materiale zaczynają pojawiać się nazwiska i podobizny. James Potter i Lily Potter zd. Evans, a zaraz pod nimi moje imię i nazwisko. Kawałek dalej pojawiają się ciemne loki Syriusza, a obok Remus. Niżej cała rodzina Wesley'ów i Hermiona. Dotykam podobizny Syriusza i szlocham cicho. Pociągam nosem i wbijam wzrok w jego imię.

-Nienawidziłeś tego domu, prawda? _Nigdy więcej_. Zmienię go dla ciebie, choćbym miał budować go od fundamentów. A ty już _nigdy_ nie będziesz zdrajcą. Od dziś jesteś najlepszym z nich wszystkich. Zawsze wierny-uśmiecham się delikatnie, starając się nie rozpłakać ponownie.

Po godzinie uspakajania się i płakania nad wspomnieniami wychodzę z pokoju i kieruję się do kuchni. Remus już tam jest. Siedzi przy stole i garbi się na kubkiem herbaty. Gdy wchodzę, wbija we mnie zmęczony wzrok. Podchodzę do lodówki i przeglądam jej zawartość, po czym zaczynam przygotowywać obiad. Po kilku minutach stawiam talerze na stole i w milczeniu zaczynamy jeść. Jestem pewien, że Remus nie zjadłby sam, wymawiając się czymś tak absurdalnym jak „nie jestem głodny". Ale przy mnie nie ma wyboru. Po skończeniu posiłku Remus jednym ruchem różdżki czyści naczynia i wysyła je do szafek. Zamyślony dopija swoją zimną już herbatę. Odchrząkam, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać-mówię zdławionym głosem, a on tylko kiwa głową.

Wstaję i prowadzę go do swojego pokoju. Przepuszczam go w drzwiach przodem. Jak się spodziewałem od razu podchodzi do gobelina. Obserwuję uważnie jego zachowanie. Przesuwa palcami po materiale ze łzami w oczach.

-Ty to zrobiłeś?-pyta cicho i wlepia miękki wzrok w podobiznę Syriusza-Och, Łapo. Pasuje idealnie. _Zawsze wierny_ -uśmiecha się szczerze chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

-Remusie-czekam aż na mnie spojrzy i kontynuuję-Zamierzam wybrać się do Gringott'a. Chcę sprawdzić wszystkie skrytki jakie posiadam. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, a powinienem. Chcesz iść ze mną?

Remus chwilę myśli, po czym potrząsa głową. Unoszę brwi zaskoczony. Czyżby czuł się nieswojo?

-Jesteś pewien? Chcę żebyś wiedział, że połowa fortuny Black'ów należy od dzisiaj do ciebie-otwiera usta zaskoczony, chcąc zaprotestować-Doskonale wiesz, że byłeś dla Syriusza równie ważny co ja. Chodźmy tam razem.

W końcu kiwa głową i po ostatnim spojrzeniu na gobelin, wstaję i rusza w moim kierunku.

Złoty napis na drzwiach lśni w słońcu, gdy wraz z Remusem wchodzimy do środka. Chwilę przeciskamy się przez tłum ludzi i w końcu docieramy do jednego z goblinów. Zerka na nas i uśmiecha się szeroko. Staram się nie wzdrygać; ich uśmiechy zawsze są takie przerażające.

-Pan Potter-kiwa mi głową na przywitanie-Oczekiwałem pana.

-W jakiej sprawie?-pytam zaskoczony.

W odpowiedzi wskazuje ręką jedne z drzwi, do których nas prowadzi. Jest to niewielkie pomieszczenie ze stołem i kilkoma krzesłami. Gdy zajmujemy miejsca, goblin rozwija pergamin, który trzymał do tej pory. Przesuwa go w moim kierunku. W moim gardle pojawia się gula, gdy orientuję się, że mam przed sobą testament Syriusza. Na samym dole widnieje jego podpis oraz Dumbledore'a. Biorę od goblina długopis i sam również się podpisuję w wyznaczonym miejscu. Pergamin znika w czerwonej chmurce.

-W jakiej sprawie przybył pan, Panie Potter?-pyta goblin, splatając ze sobą palce.

-Chcę odwiedzić wszystkie należące do mnie skrytki.

Chwilę siłujemy się na spojrzenia jakby chciał sprawdzić moje intencje, po czym wstaje zza stołu i wychodzimy z pomieszczenia. Droga jest dokładnie taka jak zapamiętałem-szybka i mokra.

Na początku odwiedzamy osobistą skrytkę moich rodziców. Znajdują się tam tylko galeony, więc bez zbędnego tracenia czasu ruszamy dalej. Następna okazuje się być skrytka Syriusza, którą odziedziczył po swoim wuju. Tam również nie ma nic poza galeonami. Później zjeżdżamy na niższy poziom-do skrytek rodowych. Na początku trafiamy do skrytki rodowej Potter'ów. Za górami galeonów znajdują się kufry i skrzynie pełne książek, biżuterii i innych przedmiotów. W kącie ustawionych jest kilka wiekowych mebli. Remus wygląda na zainteresowanego stosami książek, więc daję mu czas na przejrzenie ich na szybko. Sam ruszam do jednego z kufrów na błyskotki. Marszczę brwi na widok mniejszej szkatułki z wygrawerowanym herbem rodu. Otwieram ją powoli i przyglądam się zawartości. W środku znajduje się kilka pierścieni rodowych, wśród których jest sygnet dla głowy rodziny oraz dwa zwinięte ciemnozielone materiały. Serce bije mi szybciej. Właśnie tego szukałem. Biorę jeden z płaszczy i wstaję, rozwijając go i zarzucając sobie na plecy. Z peleryny chwilę wydobywa się delikatne światło, a gdy znika, płaszcz wygląda jak nowy. Zdejmuję go ostrożnie i zauważam, że na plecach ma wyszyty symbol. Trójkąt, przed którym znajduje się ptak z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, który jest przecinany błyskawicą. Symbol Potter'ów. Ze szkatułki biorę sygnet głowy rodu i wsuwam go na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni. Chwilę pierścień dostosowuje swój rozmiar, po czym zastyga. Chwytam pudełko i podchodzę do Remusa, który w najlepsze ogląda książki. Pukam go w ramię i dopiero wtedy zauważa, że do niego podszedłem. Zerka na mnie pytająco. Wyciągam drugi płaszcz i zarzucam mu go na ramiona. Następnie wyciągam kolejny pierścień świadczący tym razem o przynależności do rodu i wsuwam mu go na serdeczny palec. Jego twarz zastyga w szoku.

-Harry, ja nie mogę...-protestuje słabo.

-Możesz. Jestem głową rodu i uznaję cię za kogoś bliskiego. _Możesz_ -powtarzam z naciskiem.

Remus zabiera ze sobą trzy książki, który wybitnie go zainteresowały, po czym oboje wychodzimy ze skrytki. Serce bije mi szybko. Następna jest skrytka rodowa Black'ów. Już po wejściu do środku widać różnicę. Pomieszczenie jest duże, a każdy przedmiot ma swoje miejsce. Stosy galeonów umieszczone zostały z tyłu za wytwornymi meblami. Przód zaś zapełniony był kuframi, skrzyniami, obrazami, portretami, książkami i innymi przedmiotami. Remus jak poprzednio zaczyna przeglądać powieści, a ja przeszukuję kufry. Dopiero po kilku minutach udaję mi się znaleźć szkatułkę z rodowym herbem. W środku są pierścienie oraz dwa wisiorki kruków. Biorę rodowy sygnet i obracam go w palcach. Z tego co wiem taki pierścień nosi się tylko i wyłącznie na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni. W innym wypadku jest to wybitna hańba. Niepewnie wsuwam pierścień na ten sam palec co sygnet Potter'ów. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu pierścienie łączą się, tworząc jeden grubszy pierścień z dwoma herbami. Zadowolony zabieram medalion i z pewnymi trudnościami zakładam go. Tak jak wcześniej podchodzę do Remusa. Tym razem nie protestuje, gdy zakładam mu obie błyskotki. Następnie znajduję zaczarowane sakiewki-jedną rzucam Lunatykowi, a drugą biorę dla siebie. Oboje napełniamy je niemal do granic możliwości. Na szczęście przez czary na nie nałożone nie czujemy ciężarów galeonów. Już zmierzamy do wyjścia, gdy coś przyciąga moją uwagę. Podchodzę szybkim krokiem do portretów stojących pod ścianą i klękam przy jednym. Jest pusty, nie licząc krzesła stojącego na środku. Chwytam go i wstaję. Podpis nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. _„_ _Syriusz Black III"_ Remus rzuca mi zaskoczone spojrzenie, a ja uśmiecham się chytrze. Jeśli jest tak jak myślę, nasz dom zostanie uzupełniony przez portret „zawsze wiernego".

Bez problemu wracamy do Grimmauld Place 12. Gdy przekraczamy próg budynku, Remus rzuca mi zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale ignoruję go i stawiam portret przy ścianie. Za sobą słyszę jak wdycha szybko powietrze zszokowany.

-Portret Syriusza...-szepcze cicho jakby nie dowierzał-Gdzie chcesz go powiesić?

-W salonie nad kominkiem. To dla niego jedyne słuszne miejsce-opowiadam równie cicho, przesuwając palcami po złocistej ramie-To tam wisi zazwyczaj portret wybitnego przodka, prawda? To miejsce będzie idealne.

-W takim razie chodźmy go zawiesić-rusza w kierunku salonu, ale chwytam go za nadgarstek.

-Jeszcze nie teraz-kręcę głową-Nie chcę, żeby obudził się w tym okropnym miejscu.

-Co więc zamierzasz?

-Chcę tu posprzątać i pozbyć się wszystkich tych obrzydliwych przedmiotów-zerkam znacząco w kierunku ściany ze skrzacimi głowami.

Jak powiedziałem, tak zrobiłem. Na początek z Remusem zajęliśmy się kuchnią, salonem, naszymi pokojami i łazienkami przyłączonymi do nich. Właściwie nasza praca polegała na paleniu wszystkich rzeczy, które są zbyt zniszczone lub pozbywanie się ich i sprzedawaniu tych mebli, które wyglądały na zdatne do użycia-znaleźliśmy zagubioną ulotkę jednego z lepszych sklepów, które zajmują się takimi rzeczami w wyniku czego nasza fortuna powiększyła się o kolejny wcale niemały stos galeonów. Poza tym użyłem zaklęć czyszczących więcej razy niż wszystkich innych rzuconych przez całe swoje życie. Przerażające. A zarówno ściany jak i posadzki wciąż wyglądały na brudne i zapuszczone. Na razie zostawiliśmy je w spokoju i wzięliśmy się za inne pomieszczenia, a trzeba przyznać, że Grimmauld Place 12 ma ich dziesiątki-i nie, nie jest to przesada. Sprzątanie innych pokojów było prawdziwą udręką. Na każdym kroku spotykaliśmy się ze zdjęciami z młodości Śmierciorzerców lub książkami w stylu „Jak przyrządzić mugola na 100 sposobów?", na widok których nie wiedzieliśmy czy się śmiać czy uderzać głową w ścianę. Robota szła szybko, w jeden dzień udawało nam się sprzątnąć dwa pokoje razem z łazienkami. Później przyszedł czas na bibliotekę. Spędziliśmy tam cały tydzień, segregując książki i paląc przynajmniej jedną piątą pozycji. Resztę ustawiliśmy w stosy pod względem zastosowania. Półki i fotele stały się częścią ogniska, nad którym upiekliśmy kiełbaski. Składziki i strych były składowiskiem kurzu, więc zanim przekroczyliśmy ich progi, przynajmniej po pięć razy rzucaliśmy zaklęcia czyszczące. Większość z ich zawartości została spalona przez nas z czystą satysfakcją, reszta albo sprzedana albo, o dziwo, okazała się całkiem przydatna. Jednak były to naprawdę nieliczne przypadki. Następnie natrafiliśmy na gabinet, który najwyraźniej należał do głowy rodu, a który ja zdecydowałem się uczynić swoim biurem. Naprzeciwko znajduje się jeden ze sporych składzików, który w tajemnicy zamierzałem uczynić gabinetem Remusa. Na koniec przyszło nam zmierzyć się z piwnicą, która zajmuje całe podziemne piętro. Nie było to nic przyjemnego. Od samego progu zapach stęchlizny i zgnilizny sprawiał nam niemal fizyczny ból. Na nic się zdały zaklęcia czyszczące i odświeżające. Musieliśmy założyć maski i dopiero wtedy weszliśmy do środka. A wnętrze wcale nie było przyjemniejsze. Wręcz przeciwnie. Piwnica była właściwie lochami oddzielonymi od siebie solidnymi kratami odpornymi na magię. Nie żeby to mnie zniechęciło. Wspomnienie podobnego miejsca w rezydencji Voldemort'a, w którym byłem torturowany, zmotywowało mnie do działania. Po całym dniu udało mi się zamienić stalowe pręty w proch. Remus przyglądał się moim działaniom w ciszy. Na terenie całego piętra znaleźliśmy około sześciu ludzkich szkieletów, które sprawiały, że zamrażało mi wnętrzności. Kolejnym problemem były szczury i myszy, ale zajęcie się nimi nie było takie złe w porównaniu z całym tym psychicznym miejscem. Najgorsza okazała się być krew. Nie udało nam się jej usunąć, mimo rzucania zaklęć czyszczących dziesiątki razy. W końcu poddaliśmy się. Wszystkie te działania trwały dłużej niż cały miesiąc. Dokładnie 27 lipca wzięliśmy się za ostatnie, co mogliśmy zrobić-za korytarz.

Skrzacich głów trudno było się pozbyć, ale Remus zdecydował, że to on się tym zajmie. Ja za to szedłem spokojnie do swojego pokoju, gdy głośny wrzask sprawił, że podskoczyłem zaskoczony.

-Ty szlamo! Jak śmiesz panoszyć się w moim domu?! Wynoś się!

Staję na początku zdziwiony, ale zaraz wściekłość rozgrzewa mnie od wewnątrz. Odwracam się w bok, w kierunku nieszczelnie zakrytego zasłonami portretu matki Syriusza. Podchodzę powoli, starając się opanować swój gniew. Jednym szarpnięciem zrywam grube ciemnogranatowe firany i staję oko w oko z Walburgą Black. Moje wargi same wykrzywiają się w mrożący krew w żyłach uśmiech na widok jej oburzenia.

-Ach, witaj, hm... ciotuniu?-aż wytrzeszcza oczy i czerwienieje na twarzy na tą jawną zniewagę-Zapewne Stworek już ci doniósł, że jestem nowym właścicielem tego domu...

-Zamknij się, szlamo! Ten dom nigdy nie będzie tw...-urywa, gdy unoszę lewą dłoń i pokazuję jej rodowy pierścień-Jakim cudem taka szlama została dziedzicem?!-wrzeszczy niemal spanikowana.

-Och, ciotuniu, spokojnie-posyłam jej drwiący uśmiech-Zostałem wyznaczony na dziedzica przez Syriusza, twojego syna-otwiera usta, słysząc jego imię, zapewne, by zacząć go obrażać, ale nie pozwalam jej na to, mocno uderzając w jej portret-Spróbuj-zaczynam, sycząc-Spróbuj powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, które uznam za obraźliwe na temat Syriusza, a możesz być pewna, że spalę ten twój pieprzony portret.

Nagle robi się blada jak ściana i wygląda jakbym rzeczywiście ją przestraszył. Uśmiecham się ponuro, odsuwając się trochę.

-Jestem właścicielem tego domu i wszystkiego, co należało do Balck'ów czy tobie się to podoba czy nie-w parodii czułego gestu, gładzę złoconą ramę-A ty, ciotuniu, będziesz z szacunkiem traktować zarówno mnie jak i moich gości niezależnie od ich pochodzenia-krzywi się i otwiera usta z zamiarem protestowania, ale nie pozwalam jej na to-Jeżeli dowiem się, że nie stosujesz się do moich poleceń, po prostu cię spalę, jasne?-zaciska usta, więc uśmiecham się paskudnie-Zrozumieliśmy się, ciotuniu?

-Oczywiście-syczy nienawistnie.

Na dowód, że nie żartuję podpalam leżące na posadzce zasłony, które w mgnieniu oka zmieniają się w popiół. Walburga wydaje z siebie przestraszony okrzyk i obserwuje płomienie z niepokojem. Posyłam jej jeszcze władcze spojrzenie i odchodzę. Teraz jeszcze muszę zająć się Stworkiem. Nie dam sobą pomiatać w moim własnym domu. Po moim trupie.

Prysznic dobrze mi robi i w dobrym humorze staję przed wyczarowanym lustrem, przeglądając się w jego gładkiej tafli. Pełne posiłki zrobiły swoje i choć wciąż pozostaję chudy, nie wyglądam już jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Z zadowoleniem zauważam, że na brzuchu zaczynają mi się rysować mięśnie. Mój wzrost nadal pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale nie jest to coś, co aż tak bardzo mi przeszkadza. Właściwie to wydaje się być fajne. Na pewno niejednokrotnie spotkam się z nieprzyjaznym traktowaniem, a ponieważ nie wyglądam imponująco, będzie ona wybitnie nieprzychylne. A wtedy gdy już zostanę zlekceważony, odsłonię swoje karty i pokażę kto tu rządzi. Przeczesuję swoje wilgotne włosy. W sprawy dziedziczenia zapewne zamieszana jest magia, inaczej nie potrafię wytłumaczyć ich zmiany. Od kąt pamiętam były one takiej samej długości, a ich ułożenie graniczyło z cudem. Po podpisaniu testamentu zaczęły rosnąć i teraz sięgają mi do ramion. W dodatku zaczęły się kręcić. Dużą radość sprawia mi myśl, że mam w sobie choć część Syriusza. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że moje oczy nabrały dziwnej, tajemniczej głębi.

Gdy wchodzę do kuchni, okazuje się, że Remus jest już w środku, a przyjemny zapach rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu. Siadamy przy niewielkim stole, który transmutowany został z łyżeczki i zaczynamy jeść jajecznicę. Milczymy, ale cisza nie jest przytłaczająca. Przez ten czas przyzwyczailiśmy się do swojej obecności i połączyło nas jakieś specyficzne porozumienie. Unoszę głowę znad kubka z herbatą na dźwięk łopotu skrzydeł. Nagła myśl o Hedwidzę zasmuca mnie i wywołuje wyrzuty sumienia. Nawet nie spytałem gdzie jest moja przyjaciółka. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznaję w sowie Errola-sowę należącą do Wesley'ów. Z ciekawością obserwuję czytającego list Remusa, opijając swoją herbatę o smaku ananasa. Lunatyk kiwa głową zadowolony,a delikatny uśmiech sam pojawia się na moich ustach. W końcu unosi wzrok zza listu i zauważa, że na niego patrzę.

-Molly pisze, że chciałaby byśmy odwiedzili ich, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj, i zostali do twoich urodzin-sam również chwyta swój kubek i pije.

-W porządku, spodziewałem się, że niedługo napisze coś w tym stylu-kiwa głową w zadowoleniu-I będę mógł spytać czy znają kogoś, kto zna się na zaklęciach, które pomogą położyć podłogi i pomalować ściany-jednym ruchem różdżki czyszczę swój kubek i wstaję od stołu-Pójdę tylko po kilka rzeczy i możemy ruszać.

Już po kilku minutach wypadam z kominka w Norze. Chwieję się niebezpiecznie i pewnie upadłbym gdyby nie Remus, który chwyta mnie za ramię. Posyłam mu radosny uśmiech i rozglądam się po salonie. Jak na zawołanie z kuchni wyłania się matka Rona. Wyciera ręce w fartuch i podchodzi do nas z uśmiechem. Ściska nas obu mocno i prowadzi do jadalni.

-Harry, Kochaneczku, tak długo cie nie widziałam-mruga do mnie przyjaźnie-Urosłeś, prawda? Ale wciąż jesteś taki chudy.

-Jest dobrze, pani Wesley. Jeszcze trochę i przybiorę na wadzę.

Przy stole siedzi pan Wesley, który rozmawia z Tonks, oraz Ron, który na nasz widok zrywa się na nogi i obejmuje mnie po „męsku". Klepie mnie po plecach z radosnym uśmiechem.

-Stary, jak długo cie nie widziałem! Och?-ogląda mnie ze wszystkich stron-Stary, urosłeś! I twoje włosy! Są odjechane!

-Tak, Ron, urosłem-śmieję się cicho, czując się wyjątkowo dobrze w towarzystwie rudzielca-Prawda, że są świetne?

Chwilę rozmawiamy o mojej nowej fryzurze, po czym siadamy przy stole i zwracam uwagę na pana Wesley'a, który przygląda mi się z zadowoleniem.

-No, Harry, już nie jesteś chłopcem tylko młodym mężczyzną-na moje policzki wypływa rumieniec, a wszyscy obecni chichoczą-Remus mówi, że masz pytanie.

-Ach, tak-poważnieję-Nie zna pan kogoś, kto pomoże nam położyć podłogi i przemalować ściany?

-Och, robisz remont? Hm, ktoś kto położy podłogi? Hm...-pan Wesley zamyśla się na chwilę-Wydaję mi się, że Fred i George mają w tym doświadczenie. W końcu przez swoje eksperymenty remonty robią niemal co miesiąc.

-Ach, nie pomyślałem o niech. Ma pan rację, muszę do nich napisać-zaraz przypomina mi się, że nie mam przy sobie Hedwigi.

-Nie musisz, Kochaneczku. Jutro powinni być na obiedzie.

Później z Ronem przenoszę się do salonu, by „dorośli mogli porozmawiać" jak powiedziała pani Wesley. Przez grzeczność nie wspomniałem, że choć teoretycznie wciąż potrzebuję jeszcze dwóch lata w praktyce jestem już dorosły. Rozmowa z Ronem chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była tak łatwa. Właściwie teraz jak sam zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jestem już dzieckiem, zauważyłem, że Ron również wydoroślał. Nie jest już tym gówniarzem, który cały czas zazdrościł mi sławy i pieniędzy. Wręcz przeciwnie. W jego oczach jest już coś, co świadczy o jego powadze. Coś, co mają osoby, które dostrzegają więcej.


	4. Remont pełną parą

Dziękuję za komentarze~!

vElatha Niestety, monotonne fragmenty znajdują się w każdej historii i ciężko je wyłapać samemu. Mam jednak nadzieję, że każdy banalny skrawek opowiadania wywoła choć krótki uśmiech. Dziękuję i poproszę o jeszcze więcej krytyki~!

Nirana Cieszę się, że widzę kogoś, kto lubi moje historie. Jestem ciekawa-trafiłaś na to opowiadanie po prostu przez ciekawość czy z powodu autora(mogę mieć nadzieję? xD) ? Myślę, że jest to opowieść o odkrywaniu siebie, ale Remus owszem jest takim "biednym człowiekiem" i choć będzie próbował się przełamać, zostanie takim jeszcze trochę. Co do tamtej historii-nie żałuję porzucenia jej i tym bardziej nie uważam jej za zakończoną. Nie teraz i nie w najbliższym czasie, ale zamierzam wrócić do tego pomysłu i mam nadzieję, że gdy to się stanie, spodoba Ci się. Niestety, moja wena jest bardzo kapryśna, więc nie wiem kiedy to nastąpi. Tym bardziej nie jestem pewna tego opowiadania, ale trzeba walczyć ze sobą, nie?

Miłego czytania~!

~H~

Obaj z Ronem wstajemy dość późno, właściwie to akurat na obiad. Mieliśmy sobie tyle do powiedzenia, że nawet nie wiem która była godzina, kiedy zasnęliśmy. Wciąż zaspany schodzę po schodach i kieruję się za smakowitymi zapachami. Kilka razy wchodzę na ściany i zamiast przejść przez drzwi trafiam na futrynę. W końcu siadam przy stole, ignorując to, że wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją. Zaraz po mnie przychodzi Ron, który również ma konflikt interesów z drzwiami i wchodzi w futrynę, jęcząc „Kto to tu postawił?". Po zjedzeniu obiadu rozbudzam się i zauważam, że rzeczywiście Fred i Georg są obecni w pomieszczeniu. Właściwie to przyglądają mi się ciekawie z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku.

-Harry, staruszku,...

-...słyszeliśmy, że masz do nas sprawę,...

-...więc co powiesz na...

-...udanie się na stronę?

Kiwam gorliwie głową, łapiąc jeszcze kawałek parówki i wpychając go do ust. Żaden z obecnych nie zwrócił uwagi na mój brak kultury, a pani Wesley zaczęła się wręcz rozpływać z zadowolenia, że chcę jeść. Szybko podążam za bliźniakami do salonu. Gdy tylko chowamy się przed wzrokiem, oboje doskakują do mnie i z uśmiechami zaczynają mnie obmacywać. Aż podskakuję i wydaję z siebie okrzyk zdumienia, gdy ich dłonie zaciskają się na moich pośladkach. Wycofuję się poza zasięg ich dłoni, czując, że moje uszy są całe czerwone, a ciepło zaczyna wpływać również na moje policzki.

-No, no, Harry,...

-...ale z ciebie ciacho!-chichoczą, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

-No wiecie-fukam z udawanym oburzeniem-Bo sobie coś pomyślę!

-No cóż...-wymieniają między sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

-...nie mówimy, że nie.

-Z chęcią zajęlibyśmy się tobą,...-na ich twarzach pojawiają się sugestywne uśmieszki.

-...ale mamy przeczucie, że już niedługo...

-...sam znajdziesz swojego...

-...partnera-kończą razem.

-Ech-wzdycham zrezygnowany-No nic. Mam do was sprawę.

-Słuchamy!

-Potrzebny mi ktoś, kto położy mi podłogi i przemaluje ściany.

-Możesz na nas liczyć,...

-Harry!

Kręcę głową rozbawiony i wracam do kuchni, czując, że wciąż mam ochotę na kolejną parówkę. Słowa bliźniaków nie chcą mnie opuścić i wiem, że męczyć mnie będą jeszcze długo, choć nie tak natarczywie jak teraz. Co mieli na myśli? Powiedzmy sobie szczerze-nie przejęzyczyli się czy coś. Wyraźnie powiedzieli „partner". Rodzaj męski. Chyba powinno mi to bardziej przeszkadzać, ale cóż-nic na to nie poradzę, a przecież nie jestem gówniarzem, by okłamywać samego siebie. „Niedługo", czyli jak niedługo? Teraz zajęty jestem ważniejszymi sprawami niż jakieś głupie miłostki. I tak dostałem już nauczkę w postaci Cho i Ginny, a w tej chwili nie potrzebuję jeszcze większej ilości problemów. Muszę doprowadzić dom do stanu, który mnie zadowoli, zająć się wszystkimi sprawami związanymi z dziedziczeniem, uporządkować skrytki w Gringott'cie, a przydałoby się jeszcze rozwiązać zagadkę symbolu na moim nadgarstku. Choć na razie zakrywanie go starą opaską Dudley'a sprawdza się, niedługo zapewne ktoś okryje, że coś jest nie tak. Ach, tyle spraw do załatwienia. Jak mógłbym teraz zajmować się miłością?

Czas wśród Welsley'ów płynie szybko i przyjemnie. Jedynym problemem pozostaje Ginny, która nadal focha się na mnie z powodu naszego nieudanego związku. Jednak nie mam ani ochoty ani czasu, by się nią zajmować. Jeśli zamierza złościć się wieczność, proszę bardzo. Hermiona ma przyjechać dopiero w dzień moich urodzin, ponieważ razem z rodzicami wybrali się na wakacje do Francji. Gdzieś w środku jestem na nią zły, że nie powiedziała mi o tym. Właściwie Hermiona zawsze taka była-sama oczekiwała, że będę jej się spowiadał, a ona nie mówi nic. W dodatku zanim podzieli się z nami jakąś ważniejszą informacją, najpierw odwiedzi Dumbledore'a i wszystko mu wyśpiewa. Obiecuję sobie, że jeżeli tak będzie i w tym roku, powiem jej jak bardzo mi się to nie podoba, a jeśli to nie pomoże, nasza przyjaźń skończy się. Nie ma sensu nazywanie przyjacielem kogoś, kto nim nie jest. Nie jestem bachorem, by wierzyć, że jakoś wszystko się ułoży. W głębi wciąż miałem również żal do Rona. Przez sytuację na czwartym roku stracił niemal całe moje zaufanie, mimo że nie pokazuję tego po sobie. W tamtej chwili gdy Ron odwrócił się ode mnie, a Hermiona poszła za nim, poczułem się jakbym dostał w twarz. Przyjaciele nie odchodzą tak po prostu, nawet jeżeli wszystko wskazuje przeciw drugiej osobie. Nie robią tego. A oni tak po prostu przekreślili cztery lata przyjaźni. O ile Rona mogłem zrozumieć-w końcu cały czas miał swego rodzaju poczucie niższości i zazdrościł mi wielu rzeczy, które były i nadal są dla mnie bezwartościowe-o tyle Hermiony już nie. Przemyślała sytuację i na pewno odkryła, że jestem po prostu niewinny, a mimo to stanęła po stronie Rona jakby to on w tamtej chwili najbardziej potrzebował jej wsparcia. Wtedy to zacząłem odkrywać, że wcale nie jestem taki „biały", a moja ciemna strona nie jest taka zła. Jednak później moi przyjaciele powrócili i zapomniałem o tym. Dopiero po wyjściu ze Św. Munga pogodziłem się, że nie jestem ani biały ani czarny. Jestem po prostu sobą.

31 lipca zaczynam od gorącego prysznica, a gdy schodzę do kuchni, jestem pewien, że będą to moje najlepsze urodziny. Od progu witają mnie głośne okrzyki „Wszystkiego najlepszego!". Z szerokim uśmiechem przytulam każdego, kto się nawinie, po czym siadam przy stole. Śniadanie zaczynam od naleśnika z syropem klonowym i parówki, a kończę na dwóch tostach z szynką i sercem i jajecznicy. Unoszę wzrok i dopiero wtedy zauważam, że wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie wyczekująco. Przy stole siedzą z Wesley'ów-pani i pan Wesley, Ron, bliźniaki, a nawet Ginny się zjawiła, choć wciąż wygląda na złą, Hermiona, Dumbledore, Tonks, nawet Moody i oczywiście Remus. Uśmiecham się niewinnie i wstaję od stołu. Pierwsza podbiega do mnie Hermiona, która wiesza mi się na szyi, ogłuszając mnie na chwilę swoim piskiem. Zaraz odkleja się ode mnie i podaje mi prostokątny przedmiot. Rozrywam ozdobny papier, a moim oczom ukazuje się książka „Jak rozporządzać swoją ogromną fortuną?". Wpatruję się w nią w zdumieniu. Nie sądziłem, że takie poradniki istnieją.

-Dzięki, Hermiono. Trafiłaś idealnie-zapewniam ją, a ona z uśmiechem odsuwa się.

Ron prawie zgniata mnie w swoich ramionach, a gdy cofa się, uśmiech nie schodzi mu z twarzy. Podaje mi niewielką paczuszkę, którą natychmiast otwieram. Marszczę brwi na widok Mapy Honcwotów. Zerkam na Rona pytająco.

-Rozgryzłem jak to działa. Jak użyjesz to zrozumiesz, stary.

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, bliźniacy wepchnęli się na miejsce Rona i zaczęli mnie przytulać, a właściwie obmacywać.

-Harry, staruszku,...

-...wszystkiego najlepszego!

-Mamy dla ciebie...

-...coś ciekawego!

Zaciekawiony zerkam do torby, a moje policzki natychmiast stają się jaskrawoczerwone. W środku znajduje się mała książeczka, futrzaste kajdanki, obroża z ćwiekami, kilka buteleczek, paczek prezerwatyw, kulki analne oraz dość duży, zielony wibrator. Posyłam Fredowi i Georgowi niedowierzające spojrzenie, ale oni tylko ze śmiechem klepią mnie po ramionach i odchodzą. Szybko odkładam torbę. Dumbledore, Tonks oraz Ginny dają mi słodycze, ale nic nie mówię na tak mało oryginalny pomysł. Moody ku mojemu zdziwieniu daje mi książkę „Zaklęcia na przedmiotach", przy czym mruga do mnie znacząco. Następnie pan i pani Wesley przytulają mnie mocno i podają mi paczkę, która zawiera ciasto z brzoskwiniami. Na końcu podchodzi do mnie Remus. Już na sam jego widok moje wargi same wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Lunatyk obejmuje mnie niezgrabnie, co odwzajemniam z wcale nie większą gracją. Wyczuwam od niego męski zapach, który posiada każdy mężczyzna oraz nutkę... _dzikości_. Coś ściska mnie od środka, gdy wyczuwam to nadzwyczaj przyjemne połączenie. Remus odsuwa się i wręcza mi malutką paczuszkę w kształcie prostokąta. Ciekawość pali mnie od środka, ale powoli i delikatnie rozrywam papier ozdobny. Wystarcza mi jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć co przedstawia zdjęcie. Z lewej strony rozpoznaję Remusa i Syriusza, dalej moich rodziców. W samym centrum stoję ja-wyprostowany i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Obok mnie stoi Ron, a zaraz za nim Hermiona. Dalej cała rodzina Wesley'ów oprócz Percy'ego. Z trudem przełykam ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło. Ze łzami w oczach patrzę na Lunatyka. Otwieram usta, ale nie mogę wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Remus kiwa głową w kierunku zdjęcia, więc znów na nie spoglądam. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam złoty napis rozciągający się nad wszystkimi obecnymi. _„_ _Toujours fidèle"_ Szarpię się do przodu i obejmuję mocno wilkołaka, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Wydaję z siebie zduszony szloch. Och, Remusie. Zrobienie tego zdjęcia musiało zająć mu wiele czasu, nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Nie jest to czarodziejska fotografia, ale nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. Cofam się i ocieram szybko łzy, posyłając zaniepokojonemu Lunatykowi uśmiech. Och, Remi, dopilnuję, byś już nigdy nie został źle potraktowany. _Nigdy_.

Już następnego dnia wymawiamy się remontem i wracamy do domu. Wiele jest jeszcze do zrobienia, a czasu wcale nie przybywa. Zaraz po śniadaniu przenosimy się do Grimmauld Place 12 przez sieć Fiu. Od razu przysiadam do gazety ze sklepu z najróżniejszymi powierzchniami. Zamówienie wszystkiego zajmuje mi dwie godziny z pomocą Remusa, ale gdy kończymy, jesteśmy zadowoleni z postępów. Chyba po raz pierwszy jestem zadowolony ze specjalnego traktowania, które mam zapewnione przez sławę. Moje zamówienie zostaje dostarczone już rankiem następnego dnia. A ponieważ nie ma aż takiego ruchu w sklepie u Wesley'ów, bliźniacy zostawiają wszystko w rękach swojego pomocnika i przybywają, by pomóc mi z tymi nieszczęsnymi podłogami i ścianami. Nie potrafię powstrzymać się od plątania im się pod nogami. Właściwie robię to z dwóch powodów-naprawdę chcę, by wszystko było idealnie, a poza tym... rozmowa o moim „partnerze" wciąż zaprząta mi myśli. Fred i Georg nie wyglądają na złych moją obecnością, więc spokojnie za nimi chodzę.

-Harry, bo coś...

-...sobie pomyślimy...

-...jak będziesz tak za nami...

-...chodził-chichoczą, gdy rumienię się zażenowany.

-To wcale nie tak!-piszczę zawstydzony.

-No pewnie,...

-...że nie!

-Nie wiemy czy...

-...wiesz, ale nasza mama...

-...od jakiegoś czasu...

-...ma na ciebie chrapkę!-robię przerażoną minę, a oni śmieją się jeszcze głośniej.

-Chciałaby mieć...

-...cię w naszej rodzinie!

-Uch, nie wiem co powiedzieć...-mamroczę, nagle czując się winny.

-Nie martw się, Harry.

-My wiemy, że pomarańczowy to nie jest...

-...twój ulubiony kolor!

Mrużę oczy i wbijam w nich natarczywy wzrok. Robiąc niewinne miny, machają różdżkami i kolejne pomieszczenie jest gotowe. Nie odpuszczam i nadal wpatruję się w nich.

-Skąd wiecie?-pytam groźnie.

-No wiesz, twój partner to...-zaczyna jeden, ale drugi natychmiast zakrywa mu usta.

-Fred! Mieliśmy mu nie mówić!

-Ach, wybacz, braciszku.

-Mój partner to _kto_?-dopytuję coraz bardziej ciekawy.

-Haaarry-rzucają mi żałosne spojrzenia-Nie możemy ci powiedzieć.

Są na tyle przekonywający, że odpuszczam im i pozwalam dokończyć pracę w spokoju. Ściskam palcami górną część nosa, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Powinienem napić się melisy. Tak, melisa mi pomoże. Siedzącego nad kubkiem parującej herbaty zastają mnie bliźniacy. Wyglądają na lekko zaniepokojonych, gdy zauważają, że kubek wciąż jest pełen. Nie mówię im, że to mój czwarty i jestem w tej chwili oazą spokoju. Wstaję od stołu i podchodzę do nich. Wcześniej sprawdziłem ile płaci się za tego typu usługi i okazało się, że całkiem sporo, więc z zadowoleniem mogę teraz oglądać zaskoczone miny Wesley'ów.

-Ale, Harry,...

-...nie możemy tego przyjąć!-protestują ostro.

-Ależ możecie. Amatorzy biorą za coś takiego dwa galeony od pomieszczenia, a wy zrobiliście ich dokładnie dwadzieścia siedem plus piwnica i biblioteka, które są jak sześć takich pokoi. Zgodnie z tym trzydzieści dziewięć pomieszczeń to siedemdziesiąt osiem galeonów.

Z czystą przyjemnością obserwuję ich oszołomienie, gdy podaję im sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. Właściwie jest ich tam równo osiemdziesiąt, ale można powiedzieć, że to zadośćuczynienie za moje plątanie się pod nogami. Są tak zszokowani, że przestają nawet protestować. Cóż wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z panującymi przekonaniami o tego typu zapłacie, więc nie mogą odmówić. Ha, świetny sposób na wciśnięcie im sporej ilości pieniędzy. Jakiś ty sprytny, Harry. Jestem z ciebie dumny, moja krew!

Gdy w końcu bliźniacy opuszczają mój dom z totalną sieczką z mózgów, jest wczesny wieczór. Wzdycham z zadowoleniem, czując się wspaniale spokojny. Wracam do kuchni i wylewam zimną już melisę, po czym robię sobie nową. Siadam z nią do stołu uzbrojony w stos gazetek ze sklepów meblowych. Chwilę przeglądam je, gdy nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się pewna myśl. Jasna cholera, przecież w skrytkach pełno jest mebli! Są one zazwyczaj bogato zdobione i niemal antyczne, więc nie do każdego pomieszczenia będą pasować, ale w niektórych podkreślą to i owo. Tak, tak. Salon i oba gabinety powinny mieć przynajmniej pojedynczy taki mebel, który odpowiednim osobą da znać, że ma do czynienia z osobami wpływowymi. A to może działać na naszą korzyść. Ach, skoro już o skrytkach mowa, muszę zrobić w nich porządek. Hm... Tak, jutro udam się do Gringott'a i wszystkim się zajmę. Dopijam wciąż ciepłą herbatę i ruszam w kierunku mojego pokoju. Spokój zmienił się w senność, więc nie ma sensu siedzieć i zamulać. Idę spać.

Jak postanowiłem, tak robię. Wstaję dość wcześnie, bo gdy schodzę do kuchni, wybija dopiero 7.23. Szybko robię sobie kilka kanapek, które pochłaniam w ekspresowym tempie. Następnie zarzucam tylko na ramiona mój zielony płaszcz, który stał się moim ulubieńcem i fiuukam się na Pokątną. Ulica jest niemal pusta i tylko kilku osobników kręci się przed wystawami. Raźnym krokiem wchodzę do Gringott'a i podchodzę do jednego ze stanowiska.

-Ach, pan Potter, witamy, witamy-odzywa się goblin, rzucając mi swój przerażający uśmieszek.

-Dzień dobry-kiwam mu głową na przywitanie, mając nadzieję, że nie wzdrygnąłem się.

-Co pana dziś do nas sprowadza?

-Chcę uporządkować moje skrytki-uśmiecham się powściągliwie i zerkam znacząco na drzwi do bocznych pomieszczeń, w których rozmawia się na takie tematy.

Goblin natychmiast zeskakuje z podium i rusza w tamtym kierunku swoim kaczym chodem. Staram się utrzymać powagę, by nie urazić mojego towarzysza, ale nie jestem pewien czy mi się udaje. W końcu jestem całkiem nowy w tych wszystkich „arystokratycznych" tematach. Siadamy przy stole i aż dostaję gęsiej skórki, gdy goblin wbija we mnie te swoje malutkie oczka.

-Chcę całkowicie zlikwidować dwie moje skrytki-zaczynam tłumaczyć-Wszystkie galeony proszę przenieść do skrytki Potter'ów, a inne cenne przedmioty do skrytki Black'ów-zastanawiam się chwilę czy o czymś nie zapomniałem, po czym kiwam z zadowoleniem głową-To wszystko.

Formalności nie trwają dłużej niż dziesięć minut, po czym schodzę w towarzystwie goblina do podziemia, do skrytki rodowej Black'ów. Uśmiecham się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany wyglądem pomieszczenia. Magia sama zadbała o wszelkie kwestie i teraz spokojnie mogę obejrzeć meble. Z tym już nie idzie mi tak łatwo. Jest ich dużo, a każdy chcę dokładnie obejrzeć. Wszystko musi być _idealnie_!

Wzdycham i podnoszę się z klęczek. Mój żołądek już od jakiegoś czasu próbuje mi dawać subtelne znaki, że pora coś zjeść. Udało mi się przejrzeć wszystkie meble, więc bez wyrzutów sumienia wychodzę najpierw ze skrytki, a następnie z samego Gringott'a. Chwilę rozglądam się niepewnie po ulicy Pokątnej. Powoli zapełnia się ona czarodziejami, więc pozostawanie na niej zbyt długo może mnie wpakować w kłopoty. Tylko... gdzie ja mam właściwie pójść, by normalnie i w spokoju coś zjeść? Coś, co na pewno się nie rusza-Dziurawy Kocioł odpada. Kątem oka dostrzegam niewielki szyld jakiegoś podrzędnego baru. Z wahaniem pcham jego drzwi i z dźwiękiem dzwoneczka wchodzę do środka. Natychmiast przede mną pojawia się kelnerka. Zwróciłbym na nią większą uwagę, ale mój żołądek ma w głębokim poważaniu kulturę i te sprawy. Kieruję się do stolika w kącie przy oknie i szybko wybieram z menu kilka potraw. Kolejne minuty ciągną się w nieskończoność, a smakowite zapachy niemal mnie dobijają. W końcu mój stolik zaczyna zapełniać się talerzami. Na początku pochłaniam jakąś zupę, później jajecznicę i tosty, następnie dwa skrzydełka kurczaka i na koniec niewielką porcje frytek z keczupem. Najedzony popijam wszystko trzema kubkami herbaty cytrynowej, przy której zjadam jeszcze kilka cynamonowych ciasteczek. Gdy kończę, płacę za wszystko i wychodzę. Muszę zapamiętać dobrze ten bar, bo jedzenie naprawdę jest dobre. Zatrzymuję się w połowie drogi do Gringott'a i decyduję się wejść do sklepu z artykułami piśmienniczymi. Naprawdę muszę sobie zapisać co z tymi meblami, bo zapomnę. Uzbrojony w reklamówkę z niewielkimi karteczkami i długopisem, który jest hitem w czarodziejskim świecie-lepiej im nie mówić, że mugole mają to już dłuższy czas, ruszam do Gringott'a. Goblin zauważa mnie już przy wejściu i posyła uśmiecho-grymas. Spokojnie idę w jego kierunku, gdy nagle ktoś zastępuje mi drogę. A myślałem, że to będzie kolejny bezproblemowy i spokojny dzionek, ale nie, komuś wybitnie podoba się moja radość. Dlaczego, Losie, dlaczego?! Skupiam wzrok na tej jakże głupiej istocie, która jeszcze nie wie, że pożałuje swej decyzji. Krzywię się, gdy rozpoznaję brzydką twarz Pansy Parkinson. Wzdycham, uciskając górną część nosa. Ma ktoś melisę? Nie? No to pozostaje mi rozniesienie jej.

-Jakże miło cię widzieć, Parkinson-zduszam chęć wrzaśnięcia czegoś w stylu „Bierz swój krzywy ryj i idź go prostować!" i silę się na milutki ton.

-Potter-syczy, najwyraźniej nie doceniając mojego przyjaznego nastawienia-Co tu robisz, szlamo? Gdzie masz swoich małych, brudnych przyjaciół?

Prostuję się i rzucam jej zimne spojrzenie. Pozwalam pełnemu drwiny uśmiechowi wygiąć moje usta. Fala wściekłości całkowicie usuwa wszelkie wciąż działające efekty melisy. Otwieram usta, mając zamiar doprowadzić ją do płaczu, gdy ktoś do niej podchodzi. Mówiąc ktoś, mam na myśli Malfoy'a. Który całkowicie ignoruje tego mopsa i kiwa głową w moim kierunku.

-Potter-wita się całkiem neutralnym tonem.

-Malfoy-odpowiadam zaskoczony jego postawą.

-Przy okazji, Potter, pamiętaj, że teraz masz wszystkie przywileje. Masz prawo pozwać kogoś, kto cię obraża publicznie-posyła Parkinson pełne jadu spojrzenie, a ona nagle robi się blada jak ściana.

-Och, dobrze o tym wiedzieć-uśmiecham się do dziewczyny z wyższością.

-Gratuluję zostania głową rodu Black'ów, Potter-przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że jego oczy błyszczą ulgą.

Mrugam powoli, mamrocząc coś w stylu „dzięki. Uderzył się w głowę? Ktoś się wielosokował? Dostał wyjątkowo silnym Obliviate? Co jest kurde grane? Tysiąc myśli nagle pojawia się w moim umyśle. Jedna z nich nagle zwraca moją uwagę. Wydaję z siebie głośne „Ach!". Malfoy cofa się zaskoczony, gdy kieruję na niego pełne złości spojrzenie.

-Kurde, Malfoy, przez ciebie prawie zapomniałem! Przestań być tak cholernie zajmujący!

-Och, wybacz-jego wargi wyginają się w rozbawieniu.

-Tsk, idź już sobie, bo zaraz znów zapomnę, po co tu jestem.

Szybkim krokiem ruszam w kierunku goblina, słysząc zza siebie cichy śmiech blondyna. Nie, nie, nie! Nie myśl o nim teraz! Później!

Bez kolejnych przeszkód docieram do skrytki i zaczynam znów oglądać meble. Po godzinie połowa z nich ma poprzylepiane karteczki z różnymi słowami, których rozszyfrowanie nawet mi sprawia trudność. Bo co może znaczyć np. „Ciemny lewy kapeć"? O czym ja myślałem? W końcu zadowolony wychodzę z banku i wracam do domu. Już od progu mam wrażenie, że nów o czymś zapomniałem. Uczucie tylko nasila się, gdy nagle zza rogu wyskakuje Remus, który niemal mnie zgniata w objęciach. Wbijam w niego pytający wzrok.

-Gdzieś ty był?!-pyta napiętym głosem.

-Eee... U Gringott'a, przecież zostawiłem ci...-och-...Czyli to o tym zapomniałem-uderzam się otwartą dłonią w czoło-Nic mi nie jest. Musiałem załatwić tylko kilka spraw.

Lunatyk nie wygląda na przekonanego i przez moment wygląda jakby mnie... _wąchał_ , po czym pokonany odsuwa się.

-Osiwieję przez ciebie-jęczy zrezygnowany.

-Szkoda by było. Masz świetne włosy-posyłam mu słodki uśmiech.


	5. Trudne rozmowy

Dzisiaj jest zły dzień i w ramach pocieszenia wstawiam nowy rozdział już dzisiaj. Tym samym zmieniam datę wstawiania rozdziałów na poniedziałek. Dziękuję wszystkim, który uznali moją historię na tyle interesującą, by ją skomentować i dodać do ulubionych czy śledzonych. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Catherine Tak naprawdę nie przepadam ani za Ronem ani za Hermioną, ale o ile jej dawałam szansę, jemu nie. A tutaj bardzo mi pasował właśnie taki. Niemal wszędzie Harry unika wspomnień o Syriuszu, co jest nie fair. Owszem, sprawiają one ból, ale są potrzebne, by nie zapomnieć. Co do "szlamy"-jest to mój błąd. Założyłam, że nazywani są tak zarówno mugolacy jak i czarodzieje półkrwi, co jest nieprawdą. Jednak zmienianie tego jest zbyt złożone, więc zostawiam to jak jest. Właściwie jest to dobre przezwisko-w końcu stawia tych półkrwi na równi z mugolakami. Jestem bardzo zaskoczona, że ze wszystkim trafiłam w twój gust i mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się dalsza część. Flirtu ciąg dalszy~!

~H~

Remus jest irytujący. Bardzo irytujący. Znaczy ja wiem, że całe życie był traktowany jak gówno, ale jego zachowanie jest bardzo wkurwiające. Z jednej strony to także jego dom i chce pomóc, a z drugiej najchętniej zaszyłby się gdzieś i siedział cicho. Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje się wycofać, to obiecuję, że go uderzę.

Właściwie to ma dobre powody, by się tak zachowywać. W końcu jedynymi osobami, które widziały w nim człowieka byli Huncwoci. Nawet Dumbledore nie był całkowicie fair wobec niego, o czym uświadomił mnie dopiero Syriusz. Gdy Remus pracował w Hogwart'cie, otrzymywał trzykrotnie niższe wynagrodzenie niż inni nauczyciele. Wykorzystał jego trudną sytuacje finansową i zaufanie, ale Lunatyk nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwił. Łapa opowiadał takie historię z niechęcią, ale mój argument „Chcę wiedzieć jacy byli naprawdę" rozwiązał mu usta. Okazuje się, że nawet moja matka nie traktowała Remusa w porządku. Bardzo długo po moim urodzeniu nie zgadzała się na jego obecność w moim pobliżu, a Lunatyk zasmucony tym nie nalegał. James za to głośno protestował i kłócił się na ten temat z Lily. Dopiero gdy miałem siedem miesięcy, wilkołak mógł mnie zobaczyć i dotknąć.

Robię potężny zamach, a moja dłoń z trzaskiem ląduje na potylicy Remusa. Gdyby aż tak nie odsuwał od siebie swojej wilczej natury, pewnie ze spokojem by tego uniknął. Zamiast tego podskakuje zaskoczony i błyskawicznie odwraca się w moim kierunku. Mierzę go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, a on robi zabawną minę, która oznacza chyba winę.

-Remusie, przestań się kręcić smętnie!-warczę mocno wkurzony-To też twój dom, więc masz takie samo prawo być tu jak ja! Nie wkurzaj mnie i ogarnij się!

Fukam i odwracam się, wracając do mierzenia pomieszczenia i wyczarowywania mglistych mebli, które pomagają zaprojektować wnętrze. Po chwili słyszę szelest i Remus również wraca do pracy. Nareszcie nie ma tej dziwnie samotnej miny.

W tajemnicy sprowadziłem antyczne meble i ustawiłem je w jednym pomieszczeniu. Chcę zobaczyć zaskoczoną minę Remusa, gdy je zobaczy. Projektowanie pokoi jest trudniejsze i bardziej czasochłonne z uwagi, że oboje musimy „ustalać" jeden pokój. Na szczęście kolor mebli nie jest kwestią sporną i oboje uważamy, że najlepsze będą jakieś ciemne. Oczywiście są wyjątki jak kuchnia, która powinna być biało-srebrna czy łazienki, w których czerń po prostu nie pasuje. W ciągu trzech dni udało nam się zaprojektować kuchnie, salon i nasze pokoje z łazienkami, po czym natychmiast zamówiliśmy meble. Na szczęście dla mnie w dniu, w którym mają zostać dostarczone, Remus został poproszony przez Dumbledore'a o spotkanie, dzięki czemu mogę spokojnie pracować. Właściwie połowa wyposażenia w salonie to antyki, które wytwarzają naprawdę świetny nastrój. O ile jestem w stanie zamontować wszystko w kuchni, salonie czy u siebie, wolę nie wchodzić do pokoju Remusa. W końcu wcale nie znamy się na tyle dobrze, bym mógł od tak naruszać jego prywatność. Czary bardzo ułatwiły mi sprawę i skończyłem już w południe. Z nudów po zjedzeniu samotnie obiadu, który nie był wcale tak dobry jak zawsze, zająłem się gabinetami. W pojedynkę szło szybciej i z niezadowoleniem dwie godziny później znów straciłem zajęcie. Wtedy postanowiłem zrobić nalot na bibliotekę, mając nadzieję, że zajmie mi to trochę dłużej. Niestety nie było tam wiele do roboty i już po trzydziestu minutach zacząłem snuć się po korytarzach. Do wieczora wyposażyłem cztery pokoje w widmowe meble i po kolacji zaszyłem się w piwnicy. Bliźniacy wykonali kawał dobrej roboty i teraz pomieszczenie nawet nie przypomina lochu. Po wyczarowaniu kilku elementów wyposażenia, siadam na panelach na środku pomieszczenia i odpływam. Tak siedzącego zastaje mnie Remus.

-Hej, Harry, już jestem-woła od progu.

Staram się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo cieszę się, że nie jestem już sam, ale przegrywam już na samym początku. Podrywam się szybko z podłogi i niemal podbiegam do wilkołaka. Niesiony impulsem na przywitanie przytulam go mocno. Cofam się kawałek i obserwuję uważnie twarz Lunatyka. Wydaje się być niemal... _podekscytowany_. Unoszę brwi w zdziwieniu.

-Czego chciał Dumbledore?-pytam, czując jak ciekawość zżera mnie od środka.

-Przekazał mi Wywar Tojadowy. W końcu za tydzień pełnia.

Wyrywa mi się ciche „ach". Byłem tak zajęty przygotowywaniem domu, że całkiem zapomniałem, że księżyc robi się coraz pełniejszy, a już niedługo Remus zniknie na dwa-trzy dni. Nagła dziwna myśl sprawia, że znów przyglądam się Remusowi uważnie. Nie jest tajemnicą, że przemiana jest bolesna nawet z pomocą Wywaru Tojadowego, więc dlaczego Lunatyk wydaje się oczekiwać pełni niecierpliwie? Jakby się nad tym zastanowić już od kilku dni jest pobudzony trochę bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Czemu? Podążam za wilkołakiem, który wydaje się coś do mnie mówić, do kuchni. Siadam przy długim ciemnoszarym stole i obserwuję reakcje Remusa. Podchodzi do biało-srebrnych szafek i przesuwa po nich palcami w zadowoleniu. Odwraca się w moim kierunku, a jego oczy błyszczą radośnie. Tak, nasz dom zaczyna wyglądać wspaniale. Lunatyk przygotowuje nam kanapki i herbaty. Rozmawiamy na jakieś mało znaczące tematy, gdy wpada mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

-Brakuje nam wielu rzeczy-rzucam luźno, rozglądając się po kuchni dla podkreślenia moich słów-Cała zastawa jest do wymienienia, trzeba uzupełnić lodówkę, kupić garnki.

-Może pójdę jutro i kupię wszystko?-zgodnie z moim planem proponuje swoją pomoc.

-Naprawdę?-posyłam mu mój najlepszy uśmiech, a on wydaje się przez chwilę zmieszany.

-Pewnie to żaden problem-kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się nad czymś.

-Powinniśmy iść już spać-wstaję od stołu i czyszczę swoje naczynia-Dobranoc, Remusie.

Nie czekam na jego odpowiedź i wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie jak zmęczony jestem i chcę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Wchodzę do środka i zatrzymuję się, by przyjrzeć się efektowi.

Zaraz po lewej stornie stoi duży ciemnozielony fotel tyłem do mnie. Przed nim prostopadle do siebie stoją dwie szafki-jedna, ta naprzeciwko jest wyższa i służy jako biblioteczka; a druga, ta po boku, jest niższa inaczej zasłaniałaby pokój i jest na różne inne rzeczy. Za nią leży duży okrągły dywan w zielono-srebrnym kolorze. Tuż przy nim w rogu stoi kolejna szuflada na różności. Naprzeciwko mnie przy ścianie stoi łóżko. Jest ogromne ze wspaniałym srebrzystym baldachimem spływającym falami w dół i przywiązanym wstążkami do barierek. Kołdra jest w przyjemnym ciemnozielonym odcieniu, a poduszki czarne. Po obu stronach posłania zostały umieszczone szafki nocne z lampkami i zegarkami. Na prawo od łóżka w drugiej ścianie umieszczone są drzwi do łazienki. Na prawo ode mnie znajduje się szafa, która z góry wygląda jak litera „L" tylko odwrócona w drugą stronę. Wygląda dość niepozornie, ale jej wnętrze jest magicznie powiększone i służy jako garderoba. Wszystkie meble mają wspaniały ciemnobrązowy kolor, który współgra z ciemnozielonymi ścianami i szaro-czarnymi panelami.

Nie zawracam sobie nawet głowy prysznicem, jestem na to zbyt zmęczony. Od razu kieruję się do łóżka, zdejmując z siebie po drodze ciuchy. Zagrzebuję się pod kołdrą i chwilę kręcę się, szukając wygodnej pozycji, po czym nieruchomieję i zasypiam.

Coś nagle wyrywa mnie ze snu, a ja instynktownie zrywam się do pozycji siedzącej. Przecieram wpółprzytomny oczy, mając wrażenie, że w uszach wciąż dźwięczy mi wilcze wycie. Kręcę głową i mrugam powoli. Obraz jest rozmazany, więc zaczynam szukać swoich okularów z nadzieją, że byłem wczoraj na tyle odpowiedzialny, że odłożyłem je na szafkę nocną. Na szczęście tak jest i natychmiast wsuwam je na nos. _Naprawdę_ muszę zrobić porządne zakupy. Cała moja garderoba jest do wymiany, a cały czas pamiętam, że te okulary zostały z czegoś transmutowane. Wzdycham ciężko i z żalem wygrzebuję się spod kołdry. Rzucam posłaniu jeszcze jedno tęskne spojrzenie i ruszam do łazienki.

Nie jest duża, ale według mnie jest to zaleta. Zaraz po lewej umieszczony został prysznic w ładnym odcieniu szarości, a obok niego zajmującą większość pomieszczenia białą ze złotymi wykończeniami wannę, a raczej mini basen. W drugim rogu znajduje się marmurowa toaleta, a po drodze do niej umywalka, nad którą wisi szafka. Obok niej stoją dwie kolejne zaraz po prawej stronie od wejścia. Wszystkie drewniane elementy mają taki sam popielaty kolor. Kafelki są białe z niebieskim wzorem-ułożone zostały na całej podłodze i do połowy ścian, których reszta pokryta została jasnoniebieską farbą.

Przez chwilę mam ochotę pomoczyć się w wannie, ale przypomina mi się, że mam coś do zrobienia. W końcu gabinety same się nie wyremontują, więc muszę korzystać z nieobecności Remusa. Z niezadowoleniem kieruję się pod prysznic. Gdy spod niego wychodzę, mój humor jest lepszy. Szybko zaklęciem związuję swoje długie włosy, krzywiąc się przy tym. To naprawdę je niszczy, ale jeszcze nie mam szczotki. Owijam się ręcznikiem w pasie i otwieram drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju. Natychmiast staję zdezorientowany na widok intruza. Remus jest zaskoczony o wiele bardziej niż ja. Wbija we mnie zszokowane spojrzenie jakby nigdy nie myślał o tym, że ja ściągam z siebie ciuchy, co wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej absurdalne. Mój mózg nie ogarnia sytuacji, ale moje ciało chyba tak. Czuję jak powoli rumieniec przechodzi z uszu na policzki. Lunatyk również robi się czerwony, ale wciąż wbija we mnie spojrzenie. Gdy w końcu dociera do mnie, że stoję niemal nagi przed Remusem, wydaję z siebie cichy pisk. Wilkołak jakby wybudzony z transu podskakuje i odwraca szybko wzrok.

-Em... Tego, no... P-przyszedłem wziąć twoją listę za-zakupów!-jąka się, patrząc wszędzie byle nie na mnie.

Bez udziału myśli podchodzę do szafki, na której leży kartka zapisana listą rzeczy, których mi brakuje. Podaję ją Remusowi i wlepiam wzrok w swoje stopy. Lunatyk odchrząka zażenowany i wierci się w miejscu.

-To... Ja idę-mówi w końcu, zerkając niezręcznie w kierunku drzwi.

-Uch, p-pewnie. Na razie. .

Remus mamrocze pod nosem jakieś pożegnanie i niemal biegiem wychodzi z mojego pokoju. Opadam ciężko na moje łóżko, splatam ze sobą palce i wbijam w nie nieprzytomny wzrok. Co to było? I co, do cholery, ma znaczyć to przyspieszone bicie serca? I te dziwne nie mające sensu myśli! _Remus widział mnie prawie nagiego. Ciekawe co o mnie myśli... Wyglądał uroczo z rumieńcem..._ Potrząsam głową zszokowany torem swoich myśli. Nie, nie, nie! Remi jest jak ojciec. Tak, właśnie-jak ojciec. Albo jak brat. Oczywiście, brat. _Ale nim nie jest_. Warczę na dziwnie złośliwy głos mojej podświadomości. Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl. Przecież to nic takiego. W końcu jestem nastolatkiem, prawda? _Prawda?_

Dziwnie nerwowe uczucie towarzyszy mi cały czas i przez to praca idzie mi wyjątkowo szybko, a czas mija jeszcze szybciej. A to źle. Bardzo źle! Spotkanie z Remusem będzie katastrofą! Zanim schodzę zrobić obiad o 14, zdążam wyposażyć oba gabinety, zapełnić sześć pokoi widmowymi meblami i dodać kilka w piwnicy i na korytarzu. W końcu zaczynam przygotowywać obiad, na który po zjedzeniu rzucam zaklęcie świeżości. Po wypiciu dwóch kubków melisy Remusa wciąż ani widu ani słychu. No cóż, w szafkach znajduję kilka przydatnych składników i postanawiam zrobić ciastka, by zająć czymś ręce. Muszę przekonać się, że między mną a Remusem wszystko jest w porządku. Że nie zamierza nagle zniknąć czy odejść. Zaciskam zęby na tak pesymistyczne myśli, ale z czasem coraz bardziej zaczynam się niepokoić. Wilkołaki mają lepszy wzrok, nie? Na pewno widział moje blizny jeszcze po przebywaniu u Dursley'ów. Czy pomyślał, że moje ciało jest obrzydliwe? A może uważa, że zasłużyłem na to? Z desperacji zaczynam opowiadać sobie na głos co właśnie robię. Nie pomaga to zbytnio i negatywne myśli łączą się, podwajają. Czy chce mnie opuścić? Zostawić? W sumie nie byłoby to nic zaskakującego, prawda? Jestem jednym, wielki, chodzącym fatum. Moi bliscy umierają jedni po drugich. Kurde, ja sam powinienem umrzeć, a zamiast tego wciąż dycham i sprawiam, że inni tracą życia.

-Debil-mamroczę sam do siebie-Remi taki nie jest, wiesz to.

Wkładam blachę z ciastkami do piekarnika i klękam przed nim, obserwując jak rosną. Sięgam do swojego kucyka i skupię końcówki swoich włosów. Czarne myśli nachodzą mnie z podwójną siłą. A może uważa, że jestem kiepskim powodem do życia? Że się nie nadaję? Niemal panicznie oddycham z trudem. Odejdzie, zostawi mnie! Nagła myśl sprawia, że mój umysł pustoszeje. _A może mógłbym go związać?_ Nieruchomieję, zastanawiając się nad tym. Mam tak dużo pieniędzy, że pięć wyjątkowo rozrzutnych osób przeżyłoby swoje życia i ich potomkowie również. Mógłbym zapewnić Remusowi szczęście. Gdzieś w środku wiem, że nie jest to tylko strach o stratę przyjaciela, ale myśl ta gubi się wśród o wiele mrocznych scenariuszy.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi sprawia, że zrywam się do pozycji pionowej, niemal się wywracając. Odwracam się i wlepiam wzrok w drzwi. Serce bije mi szybko, gdy nasłuchuję kroków. Remus a może... Może ktoś inny z informacją, że Remi jest już w Ameryce? Prawie szlocham z ulgi, gdy w kuchni pojawia się wilkołak. Podbiegam do niego i przytulam mocno. Nieruchomieje w moim uścisku, więc odsuwam się kawałek. Szukam w jego oczach jakiegokolwiek objawu obrzydzenia, ale znajduje tam nic poza zaskoczeniem, czułością i czegoś jeszcze. Wzdycham, czując jak wszystkie czarne myśli mnie opuszczają.

-Hej, Szczeniaku, co jest?-pyta z troską i natychmiast marszczy brwi jakby coś mu się nie spodobało.

-N-nic, to nic takiego-staram się uśmiechnąć, ale nie jestem pewien czy mi wychodzi.

Remus chwilę mierzy mnie wzrokiem jakby sprawdzał czy mówię prawdę, ale w końcu wzdycha ciężko i czochra mnie po włosach. Podchodzi do szafek i wyjmuje pomniejszone reklamówki z kieszeni. Zerka na garnki na kuchence.

-Zrobiłem obiad-tłumaczę natychmiast-Jadłem już.

Lunatyk siada do stołu, a ja podchodzę do bagaży. Powiększam kilka i przeszukuję. Cztery z nich są wypełnione po brzegi zastawą, więc zaczynam je rozpakowywać do szafek. Kolejne dwie zawierają produkty spożywcze, które układam w lodówce. Następna pełna jest różnych pojemniczków z zaklęciem świeżości, które układam na jednym blacie. Jedna jest wypełniona rzeczami z mojej listy, a ostatnia chyba zawiera prywatne rzeczy Remusa. Znaczy... Na to wygląda skoro wewnątrz jest paczka prezerwatyw i żel. Natychmiast rumienię się na ich widok i zostawiam w spokoju reklamówkę. Zerkam na Lunatyka, słysząc jego ciche „och". Jest równie czerwony co ja i wygląda jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemie. W pierwszym odruchu chcę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale duszę w sobie to uczucie i również siadam przy stole. W końcu obaj jesteśmy facetami, nie? Splatam ze sobą dłonie i wbijam w nie wzrok.

-Um, no... To... Masz dziewczynę?-pytam, rzucając mu zażenowane spojrzenie spod grzywki.

Remus podrywa głowę w górę i wbija we mnie zdesperowane spojrzenie. Jego mina wręcz krzyczy „Nie rób tego, Harry! Nie!". Wiem jednak, że gdy odpuszczę teraz, może zrobić się między nami jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. A tego nie chcę. Lepiej wyjaśnić sobie wszystko, gdy tylko pojawią się kłopoty. Widząc moje nieustępliwe spojrzenie, wzdycha zakłopotany.

-N-nie-mruczy cicho pod nosem, kończąc obiad i czyszcząc naczynia zaklęciem.

-Tooo... Chłopaka?-Remus rzuca mi niedowierzające spojrzenie-J-ja nie mam nic przeciwko jakby co-tym razem jest zaskoczony.

-Jesteś...? Z-znaczy... Wolisz mężczyzn?-kręci się niespokojnie.

-Chyba. Może-mam ochotę śmiać się z absurdalności całej tej sytuacji-Raczej tak.

-Och...

-Tak, och-odwracam wzrok zażenowany-W takim razie... Masz kogoś na oku?-najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się tego pytania, bo krztusi się herbatą, po czym rzuca mi przerażone spojrzenie-N-no nie wiem, może Tonks?

-C-co? Tonks? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Harry?-jego oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu-Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi!

-Jesteś pewien?-posyłam mu złośliwy uśmieszek, mając nadzieję, że uczucie ulgi jaką poczułem na tą wiadomość to nic wielkiego-Tonks chyba tak nie myśli.

-Nie?-pyta naiwnie, przypominając niewinne dziecko, przez co chichoczę.

-Naprawdę, Remi?-pytam z politowaniem-Ostatnio jak byliście w jednym pomieszczeniu rzuciła tekstem „Ale tu ciepło! Remusie jesteś taki gorący!"-udaję Tonks, mówiąc to.

-J-ja... Myślałem, że chodzi jej o temperaturę mojego ciała-mamrocze cicho wyraźnie zawstydzony-No wiesz, wilkołaki są cieplejsze.

Nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się dziwna myśl, która sprawia, że natychmiast poważnieję i prostuję się. Wbijam w Lunatyka zamyślony wzrok. Nie może być, prawda?

-R-Remus...-zaczynam niepewnie, a on wbija we mnie uważne spojrzenie-T-ty... Jesteś...? Um...

-Kim, Harry?

-Uch! N-nie, zapomnij-czuję, że rumieniec pojawia się na mojej twarzy.

-Dokończ, zaciekawiłeś mnie-nalega z dobrotliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Jesteś...?-biorę głęboki wdech-Jesteśprawiczkiem?-wyrzucam z siebie z szybkością światła.

Remus chwilę siedzi nieruchomo, a ja wbijam w niego nachalny wzrok. Powoli jakby dopiero zaczęło do niego docierać co powiedziałem jego policzki robią się czerwone. Kilka razy otwiera i zamyka usta, wyglądając jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Nagle wstaje od stołu i cofa się, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

-Nie odpowiem na to pytanie!-piszczy niczym dziewczyna i wybiega z pomieszczenia.

Mrugam powoli, wciąż wbijając wzrok w krzesło, na którym przed chwilą jeszcze siedział. Co. To Było? Na Merlina! Chowam twarz w dłoniach, czując, że zaraz spalę się ze wstydu. Jestem debilem! Po co w ogóle pytałem?! Idiota! Z niedowierzaniem zauważam, że moje usta same wyginają się w uśmiech. Remi jest prawiczkiem. Wydaję z siebie zrezygnowany jęk, gdy moje myśli nagle wypełniają się różnymi, dziwnymi rzeczami. Uderzam czołem w stół, mając nadzieję, że sprawi to, że mój umysł opróżni się z kosmatych myśli. Nie pomaga, a czoło zaczyna mnie boleć.

-Jestem debilem-fukam na siebie pod nosem.

Kolejną godzinę spędzam na wpychaniu sobie do ust ciasteczek. A ponieważ zrobiłem ich dwie blachy, mam przynajmniej co robić. Później robię sobie melisę i piję ją, wciąż jedząc ciastka. Gdy w końcu dociera do mnie, że Remus już dzisiaj nie zejdzie, zabieram swoją reklamówkę i idę do swojego pokoju. Chwilę wpatruję się w drzwi do pokoju Remusa, który jest naprzeciwko mojego, ale potrząsam głową i wchodzę do siebie. Wzdycham ciężko, wyjmując wszystkie przedmioty i układając je na szafce. Zabieram ze sobą żel pod prysznic i szampon i ruszam do łazienki. Tym razem kieruję się w kierunku wanny. Stukam różdżką w kran, a następnie w żel, który znika. Basen powoli napełnia się gorącą wodą o zapachu mleka i miodu. Szybko rozbieram się i wsuwam się do wody. Wzdycham zadowolony. Mini basen ma na sobie zaklęcia, które utrzymują temperaturę wody dopóki ktoś w niej przebywa, więc nie muszę się spieszyć. W rezultacie dopiero po godzinie zaczynam się myć. Przymykam oczy zrelaksowany jak chyba nigdy w życiu i natychmiast orientuję się, że to był błąd. Moje myśli znów wypełniają się podejrzanymi scenariuszami z Remusem w roli głównej. Z niechęcią patrzę na swoje krocze, dobrze wiedząc, że muszę coś z tym zrobić, bo zwlekanie wcale nie pomoże. Właściwie co kurde jest ze mną nie tak? Znaczy, Remi jest ideałem mężczyzny, ale jeśli mam wybierać to chyba wolałbym kogoś bardziej... agresywniejszego? W dodatku jest starszy. O wiele starszy. Kurwa, jest w wieku moich rodziców! No właśnie, moi rodzice! Co by pomyśleli sobie? Próbuję sobie to wyobrazić, ale idzie mi opornie. Lily pewnie nie byłaby zadowolona, już wcześniej nie przepadała za Remusem. A James? Uśmiecham się miękko. W końcu pewnie by się zgodzili. Wzdycham i owijam palce wokół mojej erekcji. Niemal nieświadomie przywołuję w pamięci obraz rumieniącego się Lunatyka i oddaję się fantazji. Wystarcza mi kilka ruchów, a moje ciało spina się w rozkoszy. Oddycham ciężko, obserwując swoją poplamioną dłoń. Agrh! Czuję się jakbym zbrukał niewinnego Remusa. Przepraszam, Remi. Przymykam oczy, rozmyślając.

Właściwie to dlaczego dopiero teraz? Znaczy już na trzecim roku uważałem, że Remus jest super, ale raczej nic poza tym. A przecież to był odpowiedni czas na te wszystkie dziecięce zauroczenia. W dodatku Lunatyk wytwarzał taką aurę bezpieczeństwa, która po prostu przyciągała. Może po prostu dorosłem? Chociaż czy nie powtarzają, że w wieku 15 lat hormony buzują i te sprawy? Remus jest najbliżej i widzę go najczęściej, może dlatego reaguję na jego widok? To by się zgadzało. Ach, głupie hormony. Poczekam aż mi przejdzie. W końcu za miesiąc wrócę do Hogwart'u i będzie mnie otaczać większa ilość osób. Tak, na pewno niedługo wszystko wróci do normy.


	6. Wilcze pożądanie

Żebram o komentarze~!

~H~

W połowie sierpnia kończymy wszelkie prace nad domem. Z tej okazji zapraszamy wszystkich znajomych na „parapetówkę" czy coś w tym stylu. Niezręczność między mną a Remusem wciąż jest wyczuwalna, ale i tak jest lepiej niż wcześniej. Zaraz po tym incydencie Lunatyk cały dzień mnie unikał, więc jest duży postęp. Impreza została zaplanowana w weekend, by większość osób bez przeszkód mogła przyjść i się bawić. Remus wziął na siebie wysyłanie zaproszeń, więc jestem pewien, że na przyjęciu pojawi się wiele osób. Specjalnie w sobotę wstaję wcześniej, by przygotować jedzenie. Na szczęście z magią i podzielną uwagą dość szybko kończę. Rzucam jeszcze zaklęcia utrzymujące temperaturę i odrzucam swój zielony fartuch, który podarował mi Remus, chcąc chyba załagodzić nasze napięte relacje. Gdy wbiegam po schodach, Lunatyk, który właśnie schodzi wchodzi prawie na ścianę, by mnie nie dotknąć. Obdarzam go pełnym żalu spojrzeniem, ale nie zatrzymuję się. Właściwie nie staram się nawet odbudować naszych relacji. Dziwne myśli wciąż nie znikły, więc nie chcę obarczać wilkołaka swoim zachwianiem hormonów. Docieram do mojego pokoju i natychmiast udaję się do łazienki. Już po kilku minutach staję umyty przed powiększonym wnętrzem szafy. W tym tygodniu byłem na zakupach. Niestety sam, przez co nie sprawiało mi to aż takiej przyjemności. Na szczęście sprzedawca był bardzo pomocny i wybił mi z głowy kupowanie ubrań o trzy rozmiary większych. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miałem na sobie coś w moim rozmiarze i byłem niezmiernie zdziwiony uczuciem dopasowania. Niektóre z moich ciuchów, no dobra połowa, są tak ciasne, że wciąż mam wrażenie, że niemal stapiają się z moją skórą. Ale sprzedawca-młody chłopak ubrany bardzo modnie był zachwycony. W wielu wypadkach musiał mnie zmuszać do przymierzania różnych ubrań, ale nie żałuję tego. Ostatecznie przekonał go do kupna ich tekstem „O kurwa, jestem twardy". Oczywiście posiadam też luźniejsze ciuchy, które nosiłem do tej pory, ale dzisiaj pora to zmienić. Perwersyjny uśmiech sam pojawia się na mojej twarzy, gdy wyciągam spodnie z czarnej skóry. Doskonale pamiętam jak wspaniale układały się na moim tyłku, więc po prostu je ubieram. Chwilę przyglądam się koszulką, po czym wyciągam jedną-czarną ze szmaragdowym wzorem, która natychmiast po założeniu przylega do mojego torsu i podkreśla moją sylwetkę. Przeglądam się w lustrze powieszonym na drzwiach szafy i aż mruczę z zadowolenia. Jeszcze tylko rozczesuję swoje włosy i związuję je w niski kucyk wstążką. Szeroko uśmiecham się sam do siebie i zachwycony efektem wychodzę z pokoju. W brzuchu buszują mi motyle. Cichy głos podpowiada mi, że wystroiłem się dla konkretnej osoby, a ja się z nim nie sprzeczam. Cóż przedłużająca się cisza między mną a Remusem denerwuję mnie, a poza tym mam ochotę zobaczyć czy zobaczy we mnie mężczyznę czy po prostu dziecko. Wzdycham ciężko. Przed pełnią wszystko zaczęło się układać, ale odkąd Lunatyk wrócił z powrotem unika mnie jeszcze bardziej. Gdy brałem prysznic, goście musieli przybyć, bo z holu dociera do mnie szum rozmów. Kieruję się w tamtym kierunku, prostując się dumnie. Wychodzę zza rogu, a w moim umyśle pojawia się zuchwała prośba „Patrz na mnie, Remusie".

Jak na zawołanie nagle spoczywa na mnie wiele par oczu. Uśmiecham się szeroko, starając się odepchnąć od siebie niezręczność. Na przód wysuwa się Dumbledore w jasnofioletowej szacie, której kolor na chwilę mnie oślepia. Kiwa głową w górę, w kierunku złotych liter z mottem.

-Widzę, że wiele się tu zmieniło, chłopcze.

-Oczywiście, dyrektorze-z czułością spoglądam na napis _„Toujours fidèle"_ -Podoba się panu?

-Ależ oczywiście, jednak czy nie żal było ci usuwać rodowe hasło Black'ów?-obdarza mnie dobrotliwym spojrzeniem, próbując wywołać we mnie wyrzuty sumienia.

-Ani trochę-rzucam mu twarde spojrzenie-Poza tym jestem głową rodu Black i mam prawo dowolnie zmieniać motto. To hasło-„Zawsze wierni"-jest uosobieniem Syriusza.

Przybyli zamierają jakby imię mojego ojca chrzestnego było zaklęciem. Pewnie uważali, że nie należy przy mnie wspominać o nim. Jakże ich zaskoczę. Uśmiecham się i wskazuję dłonią drzwi do kuchni.

-Zapraszam dalej.

Podaję dłoń na przywitanie kilku osobą, a gdy przychodzi kolej na Wesley'ów przytulam ich trochę sztywno, wciąż się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem. Bliźniaki zaś gwiżdżą cicho na mój widok, a moje ego powiększa się.

-No, no, Harry,...

-...ale z ciebie ciacho!

Chichoczą i podążają za swoją rodziną. Wbijam wzrok w stojącego wciąż w tym samym miejscu Remusa. Z całych sił staram się nie uśmiechać. Lunatyk wpatruje się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma i ustami. Jego bursztynowe oczy nabierają złocistego odcieniu, a rysy twarzy robią się drapieżne. Wyrażające pożądanie i zachwyt spojrzenie przesuwa się powoli po mojej sylwetce, a ja mam wrażenie, że zostawia za sobą palące ślady. Nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, wiję się pod jego wzrokiem. Z trudem łapię oddech, a moje policzki są całe czerwone, gdy Remus powoli podchodzi do mnie. Zatrzymuję się zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie i mam wrażenie, że jakaś siła przyciąga mnie do niego. Pochyla się nade mną, a jego oczy są całe złote i ciemne od podniecenia. W moim umyśle panuję zamęt i już nie wiem czy jest to zwykłe zauroczenie czy jestem po uszy zakochany w wilkołaku. Remus wyciąga ramię i obejmuje mnie zaborczo w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Drżę niekontrolowanie pod jego gorącymi dłońmi, a z mojego gardła wyrywa się zduszony jęk. Na ten nagły dźwięk Lunatyk jakby budzi się z transu i cofa się z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

-J-ja... Prze-przepraszam, Harry. Nie chciałem...

Nagła złość wybucha w moim wnętrzu i pcha mnie do przodu. Doskakuję do niego i chwytam mocno za przód koszuli. Szarpię go w dół, by zrównał się ze mną wzrostem. Patrzę mu ze wściekłością w oczy.

-Co jest z tobą nie tak, do kurwy nędzy?!-syczę przez zęby-Zamiast być po prostu sobą, kulisz się jak zbity szczeniak! Jesteś wilkiem, a nie pieprzoną chihuahuą!-złość wyparowuje, a zamiast niej pojawia się smutek-Dlaczego nie możesz być cały czas taki jak przed chwilą?-patrzę mu w oczy z bólem-Czy nie byłeś szczęśliwy?-puszczam go i odsuwam się-Bo ja byłem.

Zostawiam go wstrząśniętego i odpycham od siebie ponure myśli. Mam gości, więc później zastanowię się nad tym bagnem w jakie się wpakowałem. Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów i wchodzę do kuchni. Uśmiech sam pojawia się na moich ustach, gdy zauważam panią Wesley, która nie wie czemu powinna się bliżej przyjrzeć. Dzięki uchwytowi na nadgarstku różdżka natychmiast znajduje się w mojej dłoni. Kilka machnięć, a potrawy pochowane w szafkach wylatują z nich i spoczywają na stole. Wszyscy obecni kierują na mnie wzrok.

-Nie krępujcie się i częstujcie się-uśmiecham się i sam również siadam na krześle.

Pani Wesley z iskierkami w oczach siada naprzeciwko mnie i pochyla się. Wygląda jakby ubyło jej kilku lat i znów była nastolatką.

-Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś, Kochaneczku? Wygląda wspaniale!

-Niech się pani częstuje, pani Wesley-rzucam jej szeroki uśmiech-Obiecuję, że smakuje równie dobrze jak wygląda.

Wszyscy są tak zajęci, że nikt nie zauważa wślizgującego się Remusa. Prawie nikt. Mam ochotę zgromić zapatrzoną w niego Tonks wzrokiem, ale udaję mi się powstrzymać. Lunatyk wydaje się być mocno zamyślony, a ja mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że w końcu zacznie być sobą całkowicie. A jak nadal chce być ofiarą to proszę bardzo, przecież nie będę go powstrzymywał. Obiad mija w pozytywnym nastroju, a gdy wszyscy zaspokajają głód, przychodzi czas na rozmowy.

-Tu jest świetnie, Harry! Nawet nie przypomina tego Grimmauld Place 12 sprzed dwóch miesięcy!-Hermiona kiwa energicznie głową, jednocześnie rozglądając się, co wygląda komicznie.

-Oczywiście-aż puszę się z dumy-Razem z Remusem włożyliśmy w nasz dom dużo pracy.

- _Wasz_ dom?-Tonks dopytuje się, a ja już wiem, że zwęszyła niebezpieczeństwo-Czy Syriusz nie zostawił go tobie?

-Tak zrobił-odpowiadam, dostrzegając, że Remi przysłuchuje się nam i wygląda na zasmuconego-Jestem jednak pewien, że Remus był dla niego równie ważny co ja-staram się wyglądać niewinnie, ale w duchu śmieję się złośliwie-Uczyniłem go członkiem rodu zarówno Black'ów jak i Potter'ów.

Nagle rozmowy przy stole urywają się i wszyscy wbijają we mnie swoje oczy. Tonks wygląda na zszokowaną, a głęboko w jej oczach dostrzegam gorycz porażki. Kąciki moich ust drgają w uśmiechu, co zauważa, przez co mruży oczy. Każdy inteligentny osobnik wiedziałby, że w tej sytuacji są dwa wyjścia-uznanie porażki albo ze względu na nowe korzyści staranie się mocniej. Nie jestem pewien czy Tonks wybrała drugą opcje czy po prostu jest tępa, ale nie wygląda jakby miała się poddać. No cóż, jeśli Remi nie zacznie żyć pełnią życia to może go sobie brać. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać się za wrakiem człowieka.

-To...-odzywa się Dumbledore powoli, a ja już wiem, że zamierza coś palnąć-...bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony, mój drogi chłopcze.

Szybkie spojrzenie na Remusa potwierdza moje przypuszczenia. Wygląda jakby dostał w twarz od przyjaciela. Jego bursztynowe oczy są szeroko otwarte i pełne smutku, żalu i bólu. Splatam ze sobą palce i przechylam głowę w bok z uśmiechem. W moim wnętrzu panuje zimna furia, ale nie daję nic sobie poznać, poza lodowatym spojrzeniem.

-Ależ nie, panie dyrektorze-zaprzeczam uprzejmie-Nie zrobiłem tego dla Remusa-prostuję się i opieram o krzesło nonszalancko-Zapewne pan wie, że jestem po prostu chciwy-wzruszam ramionami dla potwierdzenia moich słów-Chciałem mieć Remusa, więc uczyniłem go swoim bez pytania o zgodę. Kierowały mną tylko i wyłącznie egoistyczne pobudki.

Natychmiast dostrzegam reakcje Dumbledore'a. Dosłownie na sekundę jego spojrzenie staje się zimne niczym lód. _Wygrałem, starcze_. Z aroganckim uśmieszkiem rozglądam się po zebranych. Hermiona, Tonks i pani Wesley wyglądają jakby byli zszokowani i dotknięci moim wyznaniem. Pan Wesley wygląda na niepewnego, ale uśmiecha się delikatnie. Ron nie wygląda na zaskoczonego i gdy zerkam na niego, mruga do mnie przyjaźnie. Bliźniacy szczerzą się do siebie i chichoczą pod nosami. Moody uśmiecha się tajemniczo i wygląda na zadowolonego. Remus za to wpatruje się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Powoli wstaję, przerywając nastałą ciszę.

-Chciałbym wam pokazać coś jeszcze.

Wszyscy posłusznie wstają i podążają za mną do salonu. Serce bije mi szybciej na myśl o tym, co mam zamiar zrobić. Czekam aż każdy znajdzie sobie trochę miejsca i unoszę różdżkę. Nad kominkiem wisi znaleziony w skrytce portret Syriusza wiąż nieprzebudzony. Stukam w niego i z napięciem obserwuję.

Na początku nie dzieje się nic. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach zza ramy zaczynają wstawać ciemne kosmyki. Syriusz wychyla się niepewnie, a gdy mnie zauważa, z uśmiechem podchodzi do krzesła i siada na nim. Wpatruję się w niego z pustką w głowie. _Och, Merlinie, Syriusz._ Czuję jak łzy napływają mi do oczu, ale nie pozwalam im wydostać się. Uśmiecham się czule. Syriusz wygląda trochę lepiej niż, gdy go widziałem po raz ostatni. Ciuchy nie wiszą na nim i wyglądają na nowe i wytworne. Włosy wciąż ma rozpuszczone, ale nie skołtunione. Jego szare oczy lśnią swoją zwyczajową radością.

-Witaj, Harry-odzywa się pierwszy, a serce opada mi aż do kolan na dźwięk jego głosu.

-Cześć-odpowiadam miękko.

-Dobrze wyglądasz, Szczeniaku-uśmiecha się czule, lustrując mnie wzrokiem, po czym rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu-Cześć wszystkim-macha do nich, a następnie ogląda pokój-Gdzie jesteśmy, Harry?

-W domu-odpowiadam natychmiast i uśmiecham się zażenowany pod roześmianym wzrokiem Black'a-W twoim domu-tym razem na jego twarzy pojawia się niedowierzanie.

-To niemożliwe, Szczeniaku-już wiem, że dobrze zrobiłem, że poczekałem z budzeniem go do końca remontu-U mnie nie ma takiego pomieszczenia.

-Nie było-poprawiam go-Teraz już jest. Twój portret wisi nad kominkiem-informuję go.

-N-naprawdę?-mruga zaskoczony-Czy nie wisiał tam portret mojego ojca?

-Tak, wisiał-przyznaję, przypominając sobie milczącego staruszka-Ale teraz wisisz tu ty.

-Zmieniłeś to miejsce w dom-stwierdza po prostu, a ja kiwam głową-To dobrze, Szczeniaku. Ja nie potrafiłem tego zrobić, ale tobie się udało. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Harry.

Nie wiem ile patrzymy sobie w oczy, ale w końcu spojrzenie Syriusza zbacza w bok i wiem, że obserwuje Remusa. Jego oczy błyszczą i wygląda jakby chciał przytulić starego przyjaciela.

-Luniaczku, co to za smutna mina, hm?

-Łapo, ja...-głos Remusa rozbrzmiewa tuż obok mnie, ale nie patrzę na niego.

-Nic już nie mów-przerywa mu łagodnie-Wszystko jest w porządku. Ach!-nagle podskakuje i wlepia w niego pełne winy oczy-Na Merlina! Zapomniałem zmienić swój testament!

Dopiero teraz zerkam na wilkołaka i uśmiecham się na widok jego niepewnej miny. Wymieniam z Syriuszem znaczące spojrzenie.

-Grimmauld Place 12 należy do mnie i do Remusa, prawda?

-Tak, tak! Wybacz, Lunatyku, całkiem wyleciało mi z głowy!-rzuca mu przepraszające spojrzenie, które poważnieje, gdy dostrzega pierścień na jego palcu-Och?

-Uczyniłem Remusa Black'iem-mówię po prostu, nie kryjąc zadowolenia.

-Naprawdę?-oczy Łapy wydają się błyszczeć wręcz z zachwytu-Potter'ów też?-kiwam mu głową, a on aż podskakuje radośnie-Haha! To świetnie!-chyba dostrzega moją niepewność, bo uspokaja się-Nie wiesz co to oznacza, prawda?-potakuję, a on nachyla się-Jest członkiem dwóch starożytnych i potężnych rodów. Jak myślisz, co może mu zrobić Ministerstwo?-marszczę brwi w niezrozumieniu-W końcu jest wilkołakiem.

-Uch?-nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

-Mogą mu naskoczyć!-Syriusz śmieje się zachwycony-Mógłby zostać samym Ministrem, a oni nic nie mogą z tym zrobić!

Radosne, trzepoczące uczucie ogarnia moje serce i sam uśmiecham się szeroko. Teraz Remi może być kimkolwiek zechce. Już nie musi przyjmować litościwych ofert pracy, które dają znikome zarobki. Już nikt nie ma prawa traktować go gorzej.

-Ach-Łapa ziewa nagle przeciągle-Wybacz mi, Szczeniaku, ale to bardziej męczące niż na to wygląda. Pozwólcie, że pójdę odpocząć-wstaje i wychodzi poza ramy obrazu.

Siadam ciężko na jednym z ogromnych foteli, a już minute później Ron wpycha się obok mnie. Rzuca mi szeroki uśmiech.

-Kawał dobrej roboty, stary-kiwa głową z uznaniem-Tu jest świetnie.

-Możesz zostawać kiedy chcesz-zapewniam go, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu ze zmęczeniem.

-Dzięki, stary.

Między nami zapada komfortowa cisza. Ron zmienił się na lepsze, zresztą tak jak i ja. Zaskakujące, że dogadujemy się jeszcze lepiej niż wcześniej. Znudzony obserwuję wszystkich po kolei. Marszczę brwi, widząc, że Dumbledore nagle dosiada się do Remusa. Wstaję i rzucam Ronowi przepraszające spojrzenia, na które kiwa mi tylko głową ze zrozumieniem. Podkradam się do nich, by słyszeć o czym rozmawiają.

-Ach, Remusie, słyszałem, że szukasz pracy-zaczyna z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, a ja aż gotuję się w środku.

-To prawda, dyrektorze-kiwa smutno głową-Masz już nauczyciela OPCM-u?-pyta z nadzieją.

-Tak się składa, że nie znalazłem nikogo-odpowiada z zadowoleniem-Nie masz ochoty znów nauczać?

-Z przyjemnością, dyrektorze!

Opieram się o oparcie kanapy między nimi, ze znudzeniem przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Zerkam na Dembledore'a zimno, a do Remusa się uśmiecham.

-Och? Remus znów będzie nauczycielem?

-Nie ładnie podsłuchiwać, Harry-Remi karci mnie, ale ignoruję go.

-Oczywiście jego pensja będzie normalna, prawda?-uśmiecham się złośliwie do zdenerwowanego dyrektora.

-Ależ, mój chłopcze, nie mogę-kiwa głową ze smutkiem-Ministerstwo nalega.

-Spokojnie, dyrektorze-prostuję się i wbijam w niego lodowaty wzrok-Jeśli będą sprawiali problemy, sam się tym zajmę. Sprawdzę czy wynagrodzenie Remusa jest odpowiednie-ostrzegam go.

-Odpowiednie, mój chłopcze?

-Wyższe niż to profesor Sprout, a niższe profesora Snape'a. Sprawdzę-powtarzam i odchodzę zadowolony.

Niedługo potem goście zaczynają się zbierać. Tonks ociąga się wyraźnie, ale rzucam jej złośliwy uśmieszek i oburzona wychodzi. Odwracam się i zauważam, że Remus opiera się o ścianę w cieniu i przygląda mi się uważnie. Przekręcam głowę w bok i patrzę na niego pytająco. Powoli odpycha się od kamieni i podchodzi do mnie. Drapie się w kark zażenowany.

-Um, Harry, słuchaj... J-ja... Chcę się zmienić, ale nie wiem jak-przyznaje cicho zawstydzony.

Uśmiecham się delikatnie i kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu w pocieszeniu. Iskra przeskakuje między naszymi ciałami i nagle atmosfera robi się cięższa. Niemal nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zbliżam się do niego tak, że dzieli nas kilka centymetrów.

-Nie chcę żebyś się zmieniał-z jakiegoś powodu szepczę-Chcę żebyś był sobą.

-Nie wiem jak-Remus również schodzi do szeptu-Nigdy tego nie robiłem.

-To przecież nic trudnego-mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na ustach Remusa-Musisz robić tylko to, na co masz ochotę.

-Ale...-nachyla się nade mną, a nasze usta dzielą może ze dwa centymetry-...mogę kogoś skrzywdzić.

-Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie spróbujesz-mówię szybko.

W następnej sekundzie nasze usta stykają się. Remus powoli bada na ile może sobie sobie pozwolić, a gdy zarzucam mu ramiona na szyję, wydaje z siebie przeciągłe warknięcie. Unoszę powieki, które nie wiem kiedy opuściłem i patrzę mu w oczy. Jego tęczówki od zewnątrz do połowy są złote. Drżę, czując jak obejmuje mnie zaborczo w pasie i przyciąga bliżej. Delikatnie gryzie moją dolną wargę, a ja z jękiem otwieram usta. Język Remusa jest gorący i sprawia, że mój umysł staje się czystą kartką. Drażni się ze mną, splatając nasze języki w namiętnym tańcu. Nie przerywając pocałunku, przesuwa dłońmi po moich plecach, a jego dotyk zostawia płonące ślady na moim ciele Zsuwa je niżej, a ja ledwo zauważam, że z kącików ust spływają mi strużki śliny. Język rozkosznie mi drętwieje, ale nie chcę przerywać. Głośny jęk wyrywa się z mojego gardła, gdy nagle duże dłonie Lunatyka zaciskają się na moich pośladkach. Erekcja nieznośnie pulsuje mi w spodniach, więc ocieram się o wilkołaka. Mruczy z zadowoleniem i dociska nasze biodra bliżej. Skamlę cicho, gdy wyczuwam jego podniecenie tuż przy moim. Kręcę tyłkiem, czując się tak wspaniale jak jeszcze nigdy. Palce Remusa ściskają i masują moje pośladki, sprawiając, że mam ochotę wić się pod jego dotykiem, co robię. Ocieram się o niego, a jego ciche warknięcia tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie nakręcają. Nasze ciała niemal się stapiają tak blisko jesteśmy, a wciąż staramy się przybliżyć. Ciężko mi się oddycha od żądzy, którą odczuwam. Zdejmuję swoje ramiona z jego karku i wsuwam dłonie pod jego koszule. Niecierpliwie szarpię za materiał, a guziki rozsypują się po podłodze. Z zadowoleniem przesuwam palcami do brzuchu i torsie Remusa. Wyczuwam jego żelazne mięśnie i wewnętrzną siłę. Drapię go, czując nagłą chęć oznaczenia go. Mruczy z aprobatą i odrywa się ode mnie. Szczęka mnie boli od całowania się, ale fukam z niezadowoleniem, gdy przerywa. Zmrużonymi oczyma obserwuję go. Jego całkowicie złote oczy lśnią w półmroku i wiem, że stoi przede mną prawdziwy Remus-człowiek i wilk. Zbliża się ponownie z pomrukiem. Chcę odnaleźć jego usta, ale robi unik i zlizuje z mojej szczęki strużkę śliny. Odchylam głowę w tył, pozwalając mu zejść niżej na moją szyję. Kręcę niecierpliwie biodrami i czuję jak delikatnie chwyta zębami skórę na moim karku z ostrzegawczym warknięciem. Powinno mnie to przestraszyć, ale jedynie podnieca jeszcze bardziej. Dominujący, agresywny Remus jest taki seksowny. Wzdycham zadowolony, czując jak kąsa, liże i całuje moją szyję. Przesuwam dłonie na jego plecy i wbijam w nie palce z rozkoszy. Na mokrej skórze wyczuwam jego ciężki oddech i wiem, że równie mocno co ja pragnie spełnienia. Unoszę prawą nogę i zahaczam ją o jego biodro. Natychmiast idzie mi z pomocą i jedną dłonią chwyta mnie za udo, bym nie musiał się wysilać, utrzymując tę pozycję. Drugą wciąż maca mój tyłek i mam wrażenie, że chce poznać jego kształt na pamięć. Nasze penisy ocierają się o siebie mocno i nawet przed materiały spodni wyczuwam jak twardy jest. Poruszam biodrami, sprawiając nam przyjemność, gdy Remus liże moje obojczyki. Zupełnie nagle nadchodzi orgazm. Odrzucam głowę w tył i krzyczę głośno, drżąc z przyjemności. W kółko powtarzam imię Remusa jakby było zaklęciem, a on tylko mruczy z zadowolenia, co ledwo rejestruję. Łapię szybko oddech i z trudem otwieram oczy. Głowa Remusa spoczywa na mojej piersi, a on sam drży niekontrolowanie. Jak przez mgłę orientuję się, że czuję niewielki ból tam, gdzie Lunatyk lizał mnie przed chwilą. Nie muszę nawet patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że mnie ugryzł. Gdy odzyskuje kontrole, prostuje się i patrzy mi w oczy, oblizując wargi z mojej krwi. Klepie mnie w tyłek, zmuszając do podskoku. Łapie mnie za pośladki, a ja oplatam go nogami w pasie. Kładę mu głowę na ramieniu i składam mokre pocałunki na szyi. Ledwo kontaktuję, ale czuję, że gdzieś mnie niesie. Trzask zamykanych drzwi sprawia, że otwieram z trudem oczy. Nie poznaję tego pokoju, co oznacza tylko jedno-jesteśmy w pokoju Remusa. Ostrożnie kładzie mnie na swoim łóżku i patrzę mu w oczy, myśląc, że wrócił do swojej ludzkiej wersji. Jest jednak przeciwnie, co bardzo mnie cieszy. Jego tęczówki nadal są całe złote. Wiję się na jego pościeli, czując się wyjątkowo na miejscu, a Remi obserwuje mnie z zachwytem. Nakrywa mnie swoim ciałem i obraca nas tak, że to ja leżę na nim. Wtulam twarz w jego obojczyki i przymykam oczy, pozwalając mu na całowanie mojego policzka, ucha i szyi. Wzdycham zadowolony. Zanim zasypiam w moim umyśle pojawia się myśl, że to nie jest zwykłe zauroczenie. Wpadłem po uszy.


	7. Ważne decyzje

Dobra, jestem naprawdę beznadziejna w przestrzeganiu terminów i pisaniu do przodu. Zaraz po skończeniu rozdziału 9 zachciało mi się wstawić coś nowego, a że lubię sobie dogadzać, oto jest! Mam wrażenie, że nie wszystkie komentarze pojawiły mi się na stronie, dlatego nie chcę się rozpisywać na nimi. Choć czytałam je oczywiście wszystkie na poczcie, tylko je usunęłam ^^. Cieszę się, że wszystkim jak na razie się podoba.

Jestem ciekawa ile osób będzie miało ochotę zaszlachtować mnie za ten rozdział~!

~H~

Zazwyczaj budzę się szybko i gwałtownie, więc powolne i rozkoszne przebudzenie jest naprawdę upajające. Wciąż śpię, gdy wyczuwam, że jest mi ciepło i jednocześnie twardo i miękko. Następnie dociera do mnie niesamowity zapach, który tylko odurza mnie jeszcze bardziej. Woń męskości i seksu jest uzależniająca. Chwilę po prostu leżę i rozkoszuję się tym wszystkim, ale później unoszę powieki. Z trudem unoszę głowę i orientuję się, że spałem z okularami na nosie. Mrugam i rozglądam się. Uśmiech sam pojawia się na mojej twarzy. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora stają przede mną jak żywe. Leżę w połowie na Remusie, którego tors robił mi za poduszkę. Właściwie nigdy nie miałem okazji przyjrzeć się Lunatykowi dokładniej z bliska, co natychmiast nadrabiam.

Jego twarz stała się smuklejsza i bardziej męska być może przez odpowiednią dietę i wysiłek fizyczny. Zmiany w jej układzie mogą też być spowodowane przez przynależność do dwóch starożytnych rodów. Nie stało się to z dnia na dzień i sam nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy się zaczęło. Jego kości policzkowe są wyżej niż wcześniej, co jest jedną z cech arystokracji. Na szczęście gdy tylko zamieszkaliśmy tu, zgolił tego swojego wąsa, za co dziękuję Merlinowi. Sprawiał tylko, że Remi wydawał się jeszcze starszy i bardziej wymizerniały. Pozbycie się go było wspaniałym pomysłem. Mój wzrok natrafia na jedną z blizn, która zaczyna się nad jego lewą brwią ciągnie przez nos i prawy policzek po czym kończy się tuż przy szczęce. Ma jeszcze dwie-jedną ciągnącą się równolegle do tej długiej przez lewy policzek trochę pod okiem i drugą zaczynającą się na jego dolnej wardze po prawej stronie i kończącej się przy brodzie. Wszystkie są lekko czerwonawe mimo upływu czasu. Bez nich pewnie wyglądałby młodziej, ale nie są jego wadą. Dodają mu agresywności i powagi. Wędruję spojrzeniem do jego włosów. Odpuścił sobie swoją grzywkę i teraz układa je do tyłu, co przy ich wzroście gęstości wygląda naprawdę powalająco. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Wygląda jak prawdziwy szlachcic, a nie biedny wilkołak.

Ręka mi drętwieje, więc staram się ułożyć ją w innej pozycji, a wtedy zauważam, że Remus oplata mnie w pasie ramieniem. Mam ochotę zachichotać pod nosem, ale nie chcę go obudzić. Radosne, ciepłe uczucie ogarnia całe moje ciało. Chyba otacza mnie tzw. różowa chmura szczęścia. Przy głębszym wdechu odkrywam, że chyba mam ranę na obojczykach. Niewyraźnie pamiętam, że Remi mnie ugryzł. Odchylam koszulkę i sprawdzam to. Jest tam, ale już nie rana, a blizna. Pewnie wyleczył ją swoją śliną. Przesuwam po niej palcem.

-Harry...?-zachrypnięty głos wyrywa mnie z myśli.

Odwracam głowę i patrzę Remusowi w oczy. Są całkowicie bursztynowe, rzez co prawie wzdycham z żalem. Dokładnie widzę jak jego oczy schodzą niżej najpierw na moje usta, a potem na kawałek odkrytej skóry. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się komicznie, a ja przechylam głowę w bok, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Obejmuje mnie mocno i siada błyskawicznie, po czym wyskakuje z łóżka. Stawia mnie na podłodze. Mrugam powoli, wciąż niezbyt dobrze kontaktując. Kolana załamują się pod moim ciężarem, więc łapię się przodu koszuli Remusa. Trochę szumi mi w głowie i patrząc na spanikowanego Lunatyka, mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem.

-Na Merlina, Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam!-Remi wręcz skomle jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć-Przepraszam, przepraszam!

Pozwalam, by wziął mnie w ramiona „na księżniczkę" i kładę głowę na jego piersi. Mam ochotę się uśmiechać ze szczęścia, ale coś mnie powstrzymuje. Serce Remusa bije szybko i desperacko. W dodatku cały wydaje się być pogrążony w rozpaczy. Marszczę brwi, starając się zrozumieć, co się właśnie dzieje. Remus zatacza się, ale szybko łapie równowagę i wręcz wpada do kominka. Zbyt szybko wypowiada słowa, więc nie wiem gdzie dokładnie się udajemy. Przymykam oczy, gdy obraz nieprzyjemnie kołysze się. Gdy unoszę powieki od razu rozpoznaję pomieszczenie. Cóż Skrzydło Szpitalne w Hogwart'cie to jedno z miejsc, które niemal stanowią część mojego życia. Pani Pomfrey niczym rakieta wypada ze swojego kantorka i doskakuje do nas. Patrzę na nią nieprzytomnie i nagle nasuwa mi się na myśl, że przypomina wiewiórkę z ADHD. Uśmiecham się pod nosem do swoich wyobrażeń i skupiam się na rozmowie.

-Błagam, Poopy, ratuj go-panikuje Remus, a ja wciąż nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi-Ja... Tak bardzo przepraszam! Nie mam pojęcia co we mnie wstąpiło! Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego celowo!

Ostrożnie kładzie mnie na szpitalnym łóżku, a pielęgniarka obrzuca mnie uważnym wzrokiem. Następnie patrzy na Lunatyka, a jej twarz wyraża tylko i wyłącznie profesjonalną obojętność.

-Remusie, wyjdź.

Wilkołak z roztargnieniem kiwa głową i rzuca się w kierunku drzwi. Zanim wychodzi rzuca mi jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie wyrażające tak wielki żal i wyrzuty sumienia, że na chwilę przestaję oddychać. Później trzaskają drzwi, a pani Pomfrey siada spokojnie na krześle i wbija we mnie natarczywe spojrzenie.

-Panie Potter, proszę się obudzić-mówi powoli, bym dokładnie zrozumiał.

Marszczę brwi. Przecież nie śpię, prawda? Zerkam na kobietę niepewnie, nie wiedząc czego ode mnie oczekuje. Wzdycha zrezygnowana i wstaje. Śledzę ją wzrokiem, gdy wchodzi do swojej sali. Zaledwie po minucie wychodzi stamtąd z fiolką w dłoni. Ponownie zajmuje miejsce przy moim posłaniu i podaje mi eliksir. Biorę go do ręki i obrzucam badawczym spojrzeniem. Jego kolor jest fiołkowy i wygląda bardziej jak sok. Przysuwam szkło do ust i głęboko wciągam powietrze. Ładnie pachnie, co nie zdarza się często. W końcu pod natarczywym wzrokiem pani Pomfrey wypijam wszystko za jednym zamachem. Nie smakuje źle, co jest kolejnym zaskoczeniem. Co to w ogóle było? Zimne uczucie falami rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Mój umysł rozjaśnia się, więc wbijam w pielęgniarkę pytający wzrok. Co się dzieje?

-Dobrze-kiwa głową zadowolona-Skoro już pan do nas wrócił, panie Potter, możemy zaczynać-prostuje się na krześle i poważnieje-Nie wiem, co takiego robiłeś z Remusem i nie chcę wiedzieć-na widok mojego rumieńca uśmiecha się pod nosem-Ważne jest to, że zostałeś ugryziony.

Och! Odciągam koszulkę i wbijam wzrok w bliznę w kształcie zębów na obojczykach. Nagle dociera do mnie wszystko. Ugryziony. Moje myśli pędzą do przodu z prędkością światła. Gdy wilkołak kogoś gryzie, ta osoba również zmienia się w wilkołaka. Zdarza się to jednak tylko podczas pełni. Inaczej nie zostaje się zmienionym, ale nabywa kilka wilkołaczych cech. Jednak najważniejszy jest stan, w którym był wczoraj Remi. Czy można powiedzieć, że wciąż był człowiekiem? Raczej nie. Co się w takim razie stanie? Serce opada mi aż do żołądka, a gardło zaciska nieprzyjemnie. Przemiany _bolą_. Zmuszam się do otwarcia ust.

-Co się ze mną stanie?-mój głos jest zachrypnięty i łamie się.

-Spokojnie, panie Potter. Gdyby został pan zmieniony, nastąpiłoby to od razu, a zmiany byłby od razu widoczne-wypuszczam oddech z ulgą-Niepokojący jest jednak całkowity brak jakichkolwiek objawów.

-Uch... Co w takim razie jest nie tak?-mam złe przeczucie, _bardzo_ złe.

-Zanim rozpocznę badania, powiem panu jakie są opcje, panie Potter-kiwam głową szybko-Możliwe, że jad wszedł w konflikt z wszystkimi lub choć jednym magicznym zaklęciem, które ma pan na sobie. To zaś może oznaczać dwie rzeczy-po pierwsze jad został zneutralizowany, po drugie został wzmocniony i nie są znane jego właściwości-wbijam wzrok w ścianę, mając wrażenie, że to wszystko dotyczy kogoś innego-Możliwe, że jad nie działa jak zazwyczaj i jego skutki uwidocznią się z czasem. Wtedy możliwe jest, że zostałeś przemieniony lub nabędziesz tylko kilka cech wilkołaków-błagam, niech to będzie sen-Jest jeszcze jedna opcja, która jest bardzo złożona i jest najbardziej prawdopodobna-chwilę czekam aż znów zacznie mówić, ale gdy tego nie robi, jestem zmuszony do przemówienia.

-Jaka?

-Panie Potter-fuka nagle niezadowolona-Sam pan znajdzie odpowiedź. Powiem tylko, że nie jest to nic złego i nie prowadzi ani do pańskiej śmierci ani do okaleczenia fizycznego czy psychicznego.

Zszokowany patrzę jak wstaje i rusza do swojego kantorka. Wstaję szybko i prawie upadam od nagłego ruchu. Chwytam się szafki i wbijam natarczywy wzrok w pielęgniarkę.

-Pani Pomfrey, co mi jest?-pytam i marszczę brwi, słysząc jak żałośnie to brzmi.

-Dowiedz się-rzuca tajemniczo i znika za drzwiami.

Opadam bez sił na łóżko i wlepiam tępy wzrok w ścianę. Co mam zrobić? Mogę zacząć panikować, co nie jest zbyt mądrą decyzją lub uwierzyć w umiejętności pani Pomfrey i rozpocząć poszukiwania. Cóż, do tej pory nigdy nie zawiodłem się na jej doświadczeniu, więc warto zaufać jej jeszcze raz. Niemal nieświadomie dotykam obojczyka i przesuwam palcami po bliźnie. Mrugam powoli, gdy coś do mnie dociera. Właściwie w pewnym sensie obiecałem Remusowi, że nic się nie stanie, gdy przestanie się powstrzymywać. A jednak stało się, co jest w większości moją winą. Ale Remi to Remi-zapewne obwinia się niemiłosiernie i biczuje w myślach. Wzdycham ciężko, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Gorący rumieniec oblewa moje policzki na samo wspomnienie nocy. Skąd ja w ogóle wziąłem odwagę, by zrobić wszystkie te rzeczy? Nie panikuj, Harry. Uspokój się i pomyśl na spokojnie.

Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać-ciągnie mnie do Remusa. I to wcale nie od niedawna. To musiało zacząć się już podczas trzeciego roku. Zaciskam palce na włosach i szarpię sfrustrowany. Byłem zbyt wielkim bachorem, by otworzyć oczy i zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Jak długo jestem w nim zadurzony? Trzy lata? Wypuszczam ciężko oddech. To już nie są żarty ani żadne dziecięce miłostki. Uśmiecham się ponuro pod nosem. Jestem całkowicie oczarowany Remusem. Zakochany po uszy. _Chciałem go uczynić swoim_ , nagła myśl sprawia, że marszczę brwi. Wtedy w skarbcu, gdy uczyniłem go najbliższą mi osobą, o czym myślałem? Pragnąłem, by już zawsze był przy mnie. Nie jako substytut ojca czy Syriusza. Jestem zaskoczony własnymi uczuciami. I dopiąłem swego-pochwyciłem go, skusiłem, związałem i oznaczyłem. Tak, pierścień jest tylko symbolem. Symbolem, że jest mój. No proszę, okazuje się, że nie znam sam siebie. Zmieniłem się na lepsze czy gorsze-tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. Nie ma sensu uganiać się za Remusem dopóki nie będę wiedzieć kim jestem. Zraniłoby to nas oboje, a tego nie chcę. Mam zamiar uczynić jego życie lepszym, a nie gorszym. Podejmując tą decyzję, wstaję. Ruszam powoli do drzwi. Z każdym krokiem z mojej twarzy znikają uczucia. Ból, smutek, tęsknota, troska, niepewność-wszystko to zastępuje pustka. Gdy chwytam klamkę, moja twarz jest maską obojętności. Otwieram drzwi powoli, a już dosłownie sekundę później przy moim boku pojawia się Remus. Zatrzymuje się w pewnej odległości i patrzy na mnie szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, w których czai się lęk. Zaciskam zęby, by powstrzymać się od grymasu, gdy moje serce kurczy się boleśnie na ten widok. Muszę być silny. Dla Remusa. Po części cała odpowiedzialność za sytuację spoczywa na moich barkach, więc nie zamierzam uciekać od niej. Jednak nie zamierzam prowadzić Lunatyka za rękę. Sam musi zdecydować, czego pragnie. Unoszę głowę i krzyżuję nasze spojrzenia. Zauważam, że wstrzymuje oddech.

-Co to za mina, Remi?-pytam miękko niemal nieświadomie.

-Harry...-jego głos jest ochrypły i udręczony, a spojrzenie jakie mi posyła należy do człowieka, który wszystko stracił-Czy ty...?

-Nie-przerywam mu z nagłą złością i rzucam mu lodowaty uśmiech; _przedstawienie czas zacząć_ -A nawet jeśli to byłaby to tylko i wyłącznie moje wina-otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale nie pozwalam dojść mu do głosu-To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

-Przecież to ja...-skomle cicho, a ja mam wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mi serce.

Robię krok do przodu, a on cofa się ze strachem. Parskam wkurzony. Boi się, że mnie skrzywdzi nawet, gdy to ja zamierzam zrobić mu krzywdę. Kilka sekund zajmuje mi uzbrojenie się w złość i obojętność. Patrzę mu w oczy po raz ostatni i staram się wyryć widok jego troski w swoim sercu. A później otwieram usta z zamiarem zniszczenia wszystkiego, co jest między nami. Część mojego umysłu panikuje, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, ale ignoruję ją. Nasza relacja sprawi nam tylko ból. Dlatego muszę ją zniszczyć, by później zbudować ją od nowa, od podstaw.

-To mógł być każdy-mam ochotę zamrugać ze zdziwienia, słysząc swój własny głos, ale nie robię tego-Każdy-powtarzam dobitnie.

Bursztynowe oczy Remusa wypełniają się bólem i zmieszaniem. Zaraz potem jego twarz kurczy się w niepewności. Niewidzialna ręka zaciska się na moim gardle i z trudem wydobywam z siebie głos.

-Taka jest prawda.

-Nie, Harry-mówi słabo-Nie kłam-rzuca mi błagalne spojrzenie.

Rzucam mu drwiące spojrzenie, błagając w myślach, by wyglądało prawdziwie. Czuję się jednocześnie uspokojony i rozczarowany, gdy cofa się jakby dostał w twarz. Jest zszokowany, ale w jego oczach już widzę, że rozumie. Cień przemyka przez jego twarz- _zdrada._

-Dlaczego miałbym, Remi?-przechylam głowę na bok, pytając słodko-Pamiętasz co powiedziałem dyrektorowi?-zbliżam się i schodzę do szeptu-Miałeś być moim trofeum- _nie wierz mi, Remusie!_ -Miałeś być pięknym i dzikim wilkiem-potrząsam głową rozczarowany-Ale jesteś _słaby._

-Harry...-wyraźnie próbuje mi nie wierzyć, ale jego oczy ukazują wszystkie jego emocje.

-Wiesz o tym, prawda?-z trudem powstrzymuję się od ucieczki-Jesteś słaby, nic nie warty-cofam się-Nie potrzebuję pieska salonowego, który przybiegnie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go zawoła-prostuję się i obrzucam go kpiącym wzrokiem-Potrzebuję wilka. A ty nim nie jesteś.

Odwracam się szybko i ruszam korytarzem. Serce bije mi szybko. Błagam, nie idź za mną Remusie. Zostaw mnie. Nie wiem czy jestem bardziej zadowolony czy zrozpaczony, gdy nie podąża za mną. Opieram się ciężko o ścianę zaraz za rogiem. Na chwilę przymykam oczy, czując, że powstrzymywane łzy płyną mi po policzkach. Podskakuję, słysząc głośne przekleństwo i huk. Pospiesznie chwytam w garść naszyjnik z krukiem i mruczę słabo „dom". Korytarz wiruje mi przed oczami, ale już nawet nie zwracam na to uwagi. Z trudem łapię równowagę i moment stoję w bezruchu. Do roku szkolnego zostaje jeszcze niecały miesiąc. Nie mogę tu zostać. Nagła decyzja sprawia, że biegiem ruszam na górę, do swojego pokoju. Wpadam do niego jak błyskawica. Z szafy wylatuje kufer, który zatrzymuje się na środku podłogi. Dopadam do garderoby i wszystkie ubrania wrzucam do środka do przegrody na nie przeznaczonej. Kilka minut miotam się, wrzucając do środka wszystko, czego mogę potrzebować. W rezultacie pakuję cały swój dobytek. Zaklęciem zamykam kufer i pomniejszam go. Nieruchomieję, nasłuchując. Wciąż jest cicho, co oznacza, że Remus jeszcze nie wrócił. (Nie smuć się, Remi. Nie jestem tego wart, nie teraz.) Zbiegam po schodach i wypadam z budynku. Nie odwracam się nawet, by spojrzeć na niego ostatni raz. Po prostu wzywam Błędnego Rycerza, a po wejściu krzyczę jak opętany „Jedź!". Opadam ciężko na jedno z siedzeń. Stan zwykle gadatliwy nie odzywa się, ale czuję na sobie jego uważny wzrok. Odwracam głowę w bok i wlepiam wzrok w krajobraz zlewający się w różnokolorową plamę.

Mam ochotę zasnąć i nie myśleć nad tym całym gównem, ale wiem, że to nie jest możliwe. Kurwa, co ja wyrabiam? Wracaj tam debilu i błagaj o przebaczenie! (Remi, Remi, Remi! Co ja do cholery robię?!) Potrząsam głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej głupie myśli. Powrót tam niczego nie zmieni, a przecież zrobiłem to wszystko dla zmian. _Przestań się nad sobą użalać_ , karcę się głosem Mistrza Eliksirów. Muszę się zastanowić, co dalej. Impulsywnie uciekłem z domu po kłótni z najbliższą mi osobą. Jestem pełnoletni, mogę używać wszystkich dostępnych środków i nikt nie może mnie wytropić z Jasnej Strony. Nie jestem chroniony i w praktycznie każdej chwili mogę zostać zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców. Przymykam powieki, gdy nagle ogarnia mnie ogromne zmęczenie. _Nie zasypiaj_ , kopię się mentalnie. Mógłbym zabunkrować się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu i siedzieć tam przez cały miesiąc. (Po tym jak uciekłem od Remusa? Nie ma mowy!) Mógłbym, ale nie zrobię tego. Pora przestać chować się wiecznie za czyimiś plecami. Otwieram gwałtownie oczy i wlepiam wzrok w Stana.

-Do Gringott'a-rzucam po prostu, a on bez słowa kiwa głową.

Autobus hamuje, więc wstaję i wychodzę. Zaciskam zęby, mając nadzieję, że nie spotkam nikogo znajomego. (Inaczej złamię się i albo rozpłaczę po raz kolejny albo wrócę tam.) Szybkim krokiem przemierzam hol i zmierzam do goblina. Na mój widok zeskakuje z podestu i rusza do skrytek. Nic nie mówi, za co jestem wdzięczny. Czekam aż odjedzie i dopiero wtedy przykładam dłoń do wrót skrytki rodu Black, które skrzą na czerwono i otwierają się. Wsuwam się do środka, a one zatrzaskują się za mną. Od razu kieruję się do stosów książek. Chwilę ogarniam je wzrokiem i wzdycham umęczony. Cały dzień jeszcze przede mną.

W skrytce spędzam całe cztery godziny, a gdy wychodzę mam wrażenie, że jestem martwy. Mój umysł jest czystą kartką i muszę zmuszać się do myślenia. Muszę się zmienić, a właściwie to poznać samego siebie. Bez tej wiedzy jestem jak tykająca bomba, która może zniszczyć wszystko wkoło, a na to nie pozwolę. Nigdy. Staję w bezruchu na środku Pokątnej i unoszę głowę w górę, a moje oczy natrafiają na jasnoniebieskie niebo. Uśmiecham się ponuro-wygląda jakby kpiło z mojego ponurego humoru. Myśl, Harry, myśl. Zrobiłeś pierwszy krok, więc nie pozostaje nic innego jak podążanie dalej tą drogą. Obracam głowę w bok i wbijam niewidzący wzrok w jedną ze sklepowych wystaw. Przesuwam po niej spojrzeniem ze znudzeniem. Zupełnie niespodziewanie pomysł pojawia się w moim umyśle i dominuje go. Z trudem odrywam stopy od chodnika i ruszam w kierunku sklepu. Czekaj na mnie, Remi. Wrócę, tylko poczekaj trochę. Nie schrzanię tego.


	8. Słabości

EKP Z dialogami nic nie mogę niestety zrobić. Przypuszczam, że jest to wina samego fanfictiona. Ciężko by było zmienić styl i poprawiać wszystko, co już mam. Niestety, musi zostać jak jest.

Nie jestem pewna czy już pisałam o kolorze oczu Rona-wkręciłam sobie, że Wesley'owie mają niebieskie oczy i już drugi raz okazuje się, że jest to błąd. Jakby pojawiło się coś takiego to przepraszam ^^.

Jeszcze więcej cierpienia i smutku, tym razem Remusa. I zmiana perspektywy~!

~R~

 _-Jesteś słaby._

 _Nie, Harry, nie! Nie mów tego, błagam! Widzę to w jego oczach-lód i mrok. Ciemność oplata go ciasno, a ja wiem, że nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Wyciągam rękę w jego kierunku z desperacją, ale cofa się, kręcąc głową. Niewidzialna dłoń chwyta mnie za gardło, a strach przytłacza mnie. To ten sam mrok, który widziałem tyle razy w oczach Glizdogona. Próbuję krzyknąć, powstrzymać go, ale nie mogę wydobyć z siebie głosu. Harry obserwuje mnie tylko ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem._

 _-Jesteś słaby-powtarza, a ja mam wrażenie, że te słowa zostają wyryte w mojej duszy; słaby, słaby, słaby._

 _Zakrywam dłońmi uszy i kręcę głową. Nie chcę tego słuchać! Wszyscy, ale nie Harry! Błagam, Harry, nie rób tego! Unoszę wzrok, czując jego dotyk na policzku. Przekrzywia głowę w bok i patrzy na mnie z troską. Ulga obezwładnia mnie, ale zaraz znika._

 _-Potrzebuję wilka. A ty nim nie jesteś._

 _Potrząsam głową, cofając się na oślep. Nie, nie, nie! Mój wzrok sam podąża za jego sylwetką. Patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem._

 _\- Miałeś być moim trofeum. Miałeś być pięknym i dzikim wilkiem._

 _Opadam na kolana i szlocham, starając zakryć uszy ponownie. Jednak jego głos przenika przez tą niewielką zasłonę i mam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze głośniejszy. Kulę się i trzęsę. Harry, błagam, nie!_

 _-Jesteś słaby... słaby... słaby..._

Zrywam się do siadu i rozglądam gwałtownie. Przez chwilę wszystko wydaje się być rozmazane, co potęguje moją panikę. Mój oddech jest płytki i urywany, na granicy hiperwentylacji. Zaciskam palce na pościeli i staram się uspokoić. Drżącą dłonią ocieram twarz i orientuję się, że jest mokra od łez. Wzdycham drżąco. Ze zmęczeniem obracam głowę i wbijam wzrok w zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Jest trochę po trzeciej, co oznacza, że spałem około czterech godzin. Zrezygnowany odrzucam kołdrę na bok i wstaję z trudem. Wiem, że już nie zasnę.

Dziś mija tydzień. Tydzień odkąd obudziłem się przy Harry'm, mając wrażenie, że jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Tydzień odkąd desperacko błagałem Poopy o pomoc, bo ugryzłem Harry'ego. Tydzień odkąd Harry rozwiał wszystkie moje wątpliwości i powiedział mi, co o mnie myśli. Tydzień odkąd zniknął bez śladu. Mrugam powoli, orientując się, że znajduję się w kuchni i siedzę przy stole. Wzdycham i opieram czoło o mebel. Tamtego dnia zaraz po kłótni zacząłem przeklinać i niszczyć wszystko, co znalazło się pod moją ręką. Na szczęście Hogwart bez trudu poradził sobie z moją złością i nie było po niej żadnego śladu. A z tego co pamiętam, zniszczyłem całą ścianę. Długo mi to zajęło, a gdy wróciłem do Grimmauld Place 12, zaczynało świtać. Dopiero następnego dnia zorientowałem się, że jest za cicho. Mimo swojego żalu, poszedłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje z Harry'm. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy odkryłem, że jego pokój jest całkowicie pusty. Jakby nigdy nikt tu nie mieszkał. Dobrą godzinę błąkałem się po pomieszczeniu, szukając choć niewielkiego śladu, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę. Z desperacją godną szaleńca przetrząsnąłem każdy kąt i już popadałem w obłęd, gdy zwróciłem uwagę na gobelin. „Zawsze wierni" lśniło złotym blaskiem jakby drwiło z moich pragnień i marzeń. Opadłem wtedy na kolana i ryczałem jak dzieciak. Co ja sobie myślałem? Że Harry ze wszystkich osób na tym świecie wybierze właśnie mnie? Mnie-biednego, przeciętnego czarodzieja na dodatek wilkołaka? Wcale nie myślałem. Tamtego wieczoru jedyne co się liczyło to Harry. Jego miękkie usta, które chętnie oddawały każdą pieszczotę. Jego dłonie, które wędrowały po moim ciele jakby chciały zapamiętać każdą krzywiznę. Jego ciało, które wiło się rozkosznie pod moim dotykiem. Przymykam powieki, przypominając sobie to wszystko. Czy to prawda? Czy mógł zrobić to z każdym? Jakaś moja część-ta, która wciąż jest zła i rozżalona, mówi mi, że tak. Ale większa część mnie zaprzecza. Jego oczy były wtedy takie szczere, a ich wyraz odbierał mi oddech. Jeszcze nikt nie patrzył na mnie z takim zachwytem, pragnieniem i miłością. A gdy doprowadzałem go na szczyt, wołał moje imię z taką desperacją. To nie mogło być grą. Był taki prawdziwy, taki złakniony całego mnie. Potrząsam głową, czując, że z każdą taką myślą mój wilk coraz bardziej chce po prostu odszukać Harry'ego i ukarać go za kłamstwa. Bo kłamał na pewno. Ignoruję moją wilczą stronę i skupiam się na analizowaniu sytuacji. Czy Harry potrafiłby mnie aż tak oszukać? Być może, ale możliwe, że nie wszystko było kłamstwem. Może półprawdą albo prawdą wypowiedzianą ostrzejszym tonem. Przez chwilę waham się-powracanie wciąż do tamtego momentu jest bolesne i za każdym razem czuję się jakbym umierał. Jednak jest to prawdopodobnie jedyny sposób, by odkryć powody Harry'ego. Przymykam powieki i pozwalam, by wszystkie wypowiedziane przez niego słowa uderzyły we mnie z całą swoją siłą.

 _-To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. To mógł być każdy. Miałeś być moim trofeum. Miałeś być pięknym i dzikim wilkiem. Jesteś słaby, nic nie warty. Nie potrzebuję pieska salonowego, który przybiegnie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go zawoła. Potrzebuję wilka. A ty nim nie jesteś._

Z trudem powstrzymuję panikę i zmuszam się do chłodnego rozumowania. Mój osąd nie jest obiektywny, ale musi mi to wystarczać. _To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego._ Fałsz? Nie, bardziej półprawda. Oboje jesteśmy winni. To ja go ugryzłem, ale nie miałem złych zamiarów. Ja... tylko chciałem go oznaczyć. Uczynić swoim. A Harry mnie sprowokował, a właściwie zachęcił-dał nadzieję na coś więcej. Tak długo nie spotkałem się z całkowitą akceptacją, że pokazałem mu prawdziwego siebie. Najpierw z wahaniem, bojąc się, że przestraszę go. Jednak okazało się, że Harry zaakceptował mnie całkowicie. A wtedy szczęście i pożądanie sprawiło, że przestałem się powstrzymywać. A przecież w całym życiu sytuacje, w których utraciłem kontrolę mogę policzyć na jednej dłoni. Ale Harry jest piękny i ufny. Potrząsam głową. Gdyby nie ostatnie wydarzenia, na samo wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru byłbym twardy. Teraz jednak nie pora na przypominanie sobie jaki wspaniały był Harry. _To mógł być każdy._ Fałsz, zdecydowanie! Na samą myśl o Harry'm i innym mężczyźnie robi mi się gorąco ze wściekłości. Mój wilk zgadza się ze mną i jest gotowy rozszarpać każdego, kto zbliży się do naszego Szczeniaka. Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów, nim przechodzę dalej. _Miałeś być moim trofeum._ Prawda, a może półprawda? Wbijam wzrok w sygnet Potter'ów i Black'ów. Czy chciał mnie uczynić swoim? To możliwe. Nie jestem zły, w końcu ja sam również go oznaczyłem-znacznie boleśniej. _Miałeś być pięknym i dzikim wilkiem._ Uch, wchodzimy na niebezpieczne tematy. Gdy pokazałem mu prawdziwego siebie, był wyraźnie zachwycony. Czyżby chciał bym cały czas był sobą? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Po tak długim czasie ignorowania mojej wilczej natury? Z pomocą Harry'ego zapewne tak. _Jesteś słaby, nic nie warty._ Harry nigdy nie przejmował się ani moim pochodzeniem ani moim futerkowym problemem, więc zapewne nie o tym mówił jak myślałem na początku. Mogło chodzić o moje tchórzostwo, co jak na razie jest najprawdopodobniejsze. _Nie potrzebuję pieska salonowego, który przybiegnie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go zawoła._ Gorycz, którą odczuwam, sprawia, że krzywię się. To jak najbardziej prawda. Przez tyle lat robiłem wszystko, co mi rozkazano i wciąż to robię. Harry wydoroślał i stał się niezależny. Potrzebuje wsparcia, a nie kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Co oznacza, że muszę skończyć z byciem chłopcem na posyłki i od brudnej roboty. Przestać się nie doceniać. _Potrzebuję wilka. A ty nim nie jesteś._ To prawda. Nie jestem wilkiem. Jeszcze nie. Ale gdy wrócisz Harry, będę nim.

Wstaję od stołu i zaczynam szykować sobie śniadanie. Ostatnio jadłem wczoraj wieczorem i choć nadal nie mam na to zbyt dużej ochoty, wiem, że głodzenie się nic nie da. Wręcz przeciwnie-pokaże jak bardzo nie daję sobie rady sam. Dlatego wmuszam w siebie sycący posiłek i ruszam do swojego pokoju. Przez cały tydzień nie zwracałem uwagi na wiele rzeczy, więc nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz brałem prysznic. Niemal przez dwie godziny siedzę w wannie i doprowadzam się do porządku. Dwa razy muszę zmienić wodę, bo robi się szara. Krzywię się zniesmaczony sam sobą. Gdy kończę, odprężam się i odchylam głowę w tył z przymkniętymi powiekami. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiam.

Tym razem nie śni mi się nic, co jest ogromnym postępem, biorąc pod uwagę, że od tygodni śnię o Harry'm. Chwilę zajmuje mi zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Ach, zasnąłem w wannie. Odpowiednie zaklęcia utrzymują temperaturę wody, więc wciąż jest tak samo gorąca. Trochę kręci mi się w głowie, gdy wychodzę z niej, ale czuję się już o niebo lepiej. Niepewnie zerkam w kierunku wielkiego na całą ścianę lustra i z wahaniem staję przed nim. Wiem, że nie jestem najprzystojniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, a właściwie uważam siebie za nieatrakcyjnego. Przez większość życia unikałem luster i nadal nie lubię w nie patrzeć. Jednak nie mogę wciąż się chować. Harry nie wydawał się być niezadowolony z mojego wyglądu, co oznacza, że nie jest wcale tak źle. Z niewytłumaczalnym lękiem spoglądam w tafle.

Pierwsze co rzuca mi się w oczy to mój wzrost. Urosłem i to dość dużo. Przez lykanotropię ciężko było mi znaleźć pracę, co oczywiście przekładało się na moje życie. Ile razy chodziłem w starych, podartych ubraniach czy nie dojadałem? Potrząsam głową, chcąc pozbyć się niewesołych wspomnień. Regularne posiłki zdziałały cuda, a przynależność do prestiżowych rodów również przyczyniła się co nieco. Dlatego mogę się teraz pochwalić metrem dziewięćdziesiąt coś. Przesuwam dłonią po brzuchu z zadowoleniem. Długo nie robiłem nic, przez co moja kondycja była fatalna. Jednak remont wymagał nie tylko sprawności magicznej, ale i fizycznej, co wraz z odpowiednią dietą przyniosło same korzyści. Ile to razy marzyłem, by mieć jakiekolwiek mięśnie, które teraz są ładnie zarysowane. Przypominam sobie, że Harry podczas naszego zbliżenia również mnie tu dotknął i najwyraźniej był zadowolony. Jedyne co pozostało bez zmian to blizny. Cienkie i blade, ale wciąż doskonale widoczne. Zbyt dużo by je wyliczać. Skupiam wzrok na swojej twarzy, a to, co widzę mocno mnie zaskakuje. Idąc za radą Harry'ego, na początku wakacji pozbyłem się wąsów, choć nie wiedziałem dlaczego na to nalegał. Teraz już wiem. Postarzały mnie wyraźnie, a bez nich nagle odmłodniałem o kilka lat. Kilka subtelnych różnic jak wyżej umieszczone kości policzkowe czy lekko przekrzywione oczy są wynikiem przynależności do Black'ów i Potter'ów. Nawet blizny nie wydają się już mnie szpecić, a dodają mi agresywniejszego i poważniejszego wyglądu. No i włosy. Już w czasach szkolnych były moim kompleksem. Ojciec bardzo wcześnie zaczął je tracić i łysieć, co chyba odziedziczyłem, bo zawsze nie były jakoś specjalnie gęste. Z wiekiem robiły się coraz rzadsze i traciły swój kolor. Nic więc dziwnego, że jestem zaskoczony. Hurra dziedziczeniu! James zawsze miał gęste włosy, a Syriusz długie. Przesuwam palcami po wciąż wilgotnych kosmykach. Są o wiele gęstsze i dłuższe niż pamiętam. Jeszcze trochę i będę mógł wiązać je w krótką kitkę. Pamiętam, że Łapa specjalnie ścinał swoje włosy, by móc je tak układać, a wyglądało to świetnie. Co szkodzi spróbować nowej fryzury?

Zadowolony odchodzę od lustra i kieruję się do pokoju. I czego ja się tak bałem? Moja radość znika, gdy otwieram swoją szafę. Byłem tak zajęty remontem, że nawet nie pomyślałem odnowieniu swojej garderoby. Nigdy nie miałem na to pieniędzy, ale teraz gdy Harry dał mi dostęp do wszystkich skrytek, mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Szczeniak zrobił już z nich użytek, a ubrania jakie miał na sobie w swoje urodziny były naprawdę wspaniałe. Czuję gorący rumieniec, gdy przypominam sobie jak idealnie leżały na nim skórzane spodnie. Ubieram się pospiesznie, notując w myślach, że muszę jak najszybciej wybrać się na zakupy. Właśnie poprawiam koszulę, gdy dociera do mnie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Marszczę brwi i niczym błyskawica zbiegam po schodach. Przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że to Harry, która szybko znika. Całkowicie zaskoczony wpatruję się w Bill'a i Charlie'go. O ile obecność tego pierwszego mogę zrozumieć to drugiego już nie. Rozmawiałem kilka razy z Bill'em, ale z Charlie'm raczej nie miałem kontaktu. Unoszę brwi na ich widok.

-Witaj, Remusie-wita mnie starszy.

-Cześć!-wtóruje mu brat.

-Co tu robicie?-pytam po prostu, mając wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

Wymieniają między sobą spojrzenia i kierują na mnie wzrok. Ich oczy błyszczą podejrzanie, a ich usta wyginają się w chytrych uśmiechach. Cofam się, nagle czując się bardzo nieswojo. Oboje szybko doskakują do mnie i łapią za ramiona. Zerkam to na jednego to na drugiego zdezorientowany.

-Przyszliśmy zabrać cię na małe zakupy-tłumaczy Bill, ciągnąc mnie do kominka.

-Zakupy?-powtarzam zdziwiony.

-Acha!-potwierdza Charlie-Ktoś dał nam znak, że przyda ci się pomoc!

Gwałtownie odwracam głowę i wbijam w niego uważny wzrok. Kto ma dobry kontakt z całą rodziną Wesley'ów i w dodatku wie, że siedzę w domu sam, a moja garderoba przypomina szmaty?

-Rozmawialiście z Harry'm?

-Nie, nie. Przysłał nam list-aż mi strzyka w karku tak szybko zwracam się w kierunku starszego z braci-Uspokój się, Remusie. Nic mu nie jest, ale martwi się o ciebie-lustruje mnie wzrokiem-Dość słusznie z tego, co widzę.

Rumieniec wstydu pokrywa moją twarz. Mam nadzieję, że Harry miał tylko takie przeczucie. Co by pomyślał, gdyby zobaczył mnie tak zaniedbanego? W końcu potwierdziłem wszystkie jego obawy. Nie opieram się i pozwalam poprowadzić się do kominka. Jest tak duży, że mieścimy się w nim we trzech. Bill puszcza mnie na chwilę, by wrzucić do środka garść proszku.

-Dziurawy Kocioł!

Wszystko wiruje mi przed oczami, a już po sekundzie czuję, że wyciągają mnie z kominka. Potrząsam głową trochę oszołomiony. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem jest, że nie kierują się w kierunku przejścia na Pokątną tylko do wyjścia. Podążam za nimi, dopiero teraz zauważając, że żaden z nich nie ma na sobie szat. Charlie ubrany jest w skórę jak zazwyczaj, a Bill w elegancki komplet. Są jak ogień i woda, ale oboje wyglądają naprawdę dobrze, co tylko uświadamia mi, że brak pieniędzy był tylko wymówką. Po prostu mam zerowe wyczucie stylu.

Gatunek męski i zakupy to naturalni wrogowie. Tak przynajmniej jest w moim przypadku. Cóż, próby znalezienia czegoś wygodnego, w moim rozmiarze, dość ładnego i w dodatku niedrogiego sprawiają, że zakupy stają się trzy razy gorsze niż normalnie, więc jest to piekło na ziemi. Bill i Charlie idą przodem, ale ten drugi wciąż trzyma mnie za rękaw, przez co nie mogę umknąć. Obserwuję ich zrezygnowany. Zapewne z godzinę będziemy szukać jakiegoś dobrego sklepu. Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawia się w moim umyśle, Bill skręca w bok i zmierza w kierunku dużego budynku. Jego brat idzie za nim bez sprzeciwu. Czyżby już wcześniej wiedzieli, gdzie iść? Dzwonek przy drzwiach obwieszcza nasze wejście.

-Ach, panowie Wesley!

Odwracam głowę w kierunku radosnego głosu. Jest to pracownik sklepu, modnie ubrany chłopak. Obaj bracia witają się z nim kiwnięciem głów. Wtedy jego wzrok spoczywa na mnie.

-Pomóc w czymś?-pyta swoim melodyjnym głosem.

-Nie-zaprzecza Bill zanim zdążam się odezwać-Rozejrzymy się trochę i w razie potrzeby zawołamy cię.

Chłopiec kiwa głową i odchodzi zasmucony. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem i zerkam na braci, którzy rozglądają się uważnie. W końcu Charlie zwraca na mnie uwagę.

-Remi, rozejrzyj się trochę za swoim stylem, a później coś z tego wybierzemy.

Nim otwieram usta, by im odpowiedzieć, znikają pośród rzędów ciuchów. Moment stoję oszołomiony, po czym niepewnie również ruszam przed siebie. „Rozejrzyj się za swoim stylem"-dobrze powiedziane, bo nie mam pojęcia jaki mam styl. Do tej pory były to ubrania wygodne i niedrogie. W ludziach zazwyczaj wzbudzam albo litość albo politowanie albo sympatię. Kojarzę się z osobą takiego wujka. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale pora to zmienić. Przecież nie będę całe życie wyglądał jak przyjazny bezdomny. Rozglądam się. Sklep jest naprawdę duży. Sprzedają tylko męskie ubrania, więc mogą sobie pozwolić na wyjście poza schematy. Z lewej strony znajdują się eleganckie ubrania, które zmieniają się coraz bardziej aż docierają do prawej strony, gdzie znajdują się „dzikie" ciuchy. Chwilę waham się. Z jednej strony mam swoje lata, więc coś eleganckiego powinno bardziej pasować, a z drugiej wciąż mam przed sobą całe życie, więc coś wyzywającego też nie byłoby złe. Dlatego zagłębiam się między półki dokładnie w połowie i zaczynam je przeglądać. Teraz sprawa się komplikuje. Bo czego tak właściwie mam szukać? Jak na zawołanie dołączają do mnie bracia.

To, co następuje później jest o wiele przyjemniejsze niż zapamiętałem. Kompletowanie ubrań i mierzenie ich w odpowiednim towarzystwie sprawia wiele frajdy. Już od dłuższego czasu nie czułem się tak młodo. A przecież wcale nie jestem stary. Na początku jestem niepewny, co do ilości mierzonej odzieży, ale Wesley'owie szybko strofują mnie i przestaję zwracać na to uwagę. Tworzenie mojej garderoby od nowa zajmuje nam około trzech godzin, po czym bracia również wybierają coś sobie i ruszamy do kasy. Prawie oczy mi wyskakują na widok ceny wszystkich tych ubrań, ale Bill zachowuje spokój i wręcza sprzedawcy kartę. Obserwuję to wszystko niepewnie. Skąd mają w ogóle pieniądze? Czyżby jakiś nowy wynalazek Gringott'a? Chcę o to zapytać, ale bracia szybko wyciągają mnie ze sklepu. W jednej z bocznych uliczek zmniejszamy nasze bagaże. Wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy tu tylko po to, ale najwyraźniej nie, bo Charlie ciągnie mnie dalej ulicą. Najpierw zostaję zaciągnięty do fryzjera, który nie ma wiele do roboty, a później do „salonu piękności" jak to powiedział Bill. Spędziliśmy tam kolejne dwie godziny, podczas których nikt nie zwracał uwagi na moje protesty. Szturchano mnie, szczypano, ugniatano, smarowano, przewracano, wyrywano, klepano i zanurzano. Gdy w końcu uwalniam się z ich łap, czuję się mocno oszołomiony. Na szczęście idziemy już tylko do restauracji, w której mogę odpocząć. Kładę głowę na stole i przymykam oczy zmęczony.

-I jak było, Remi?-Charlie szturcha mnie napastliwie, więc otwieram oczy.

-Ciekawie-mówię powoli-I strasznie.

Oboje śmieją się chwilę z tego podsumowania dnia, ale przerywa im kelnerka, która podchodzi zebrać nasze zamówienia. Wesley'owie są tak dobrzy, że składają je za mnie. Jestem padnięty, a literki wirują mi przed oczami. Brak snu przez cały tydzień daje się we znaki.

-Ale było warto-klepie mnie po plecach młodszy z braci-Zobaczysz, Harry oszaleje na twój widok.

Posyłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Szczeniak powiedział im? Czy aż tak widać, że biegam za nim jak pies?

-To widać, że jesteście ze sobą blisko-odpowiada Bill, widząc moje zdziwienie-Ale nie aż tak bardzo. Mamy swoje sposoby.

Dalsze rozmowy uniemożliwia kelnerka, która przynosi nam zamówione dania. Z trudem opanowuję się na tyle, by nie rzucić się na dobrze wypieczone trzy steki. W ciszy spożywamy posiłek.

-No to który wyznał to pierwszy?-pyta Charlie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Rzucam mu pytające spojrzenie, popijając moją herbatę. Uśmiech znika z jego twarzy zastąpiony przez zaskoczenie. Marszczy brwi.

-Nie jesteście razem? Ty i Harry?

-C-co?-odstawiam szybko szklankę, by nie wylać jej zawartości-Dlaczego mielibyśmy być razem?

-Przecież oboje się lubicie, nie?

-T-to nie tak, że się lu-lubimy-mówię zakłopotany.

-Nie czujesz więc nic do Harry'ego?-wtrąca się Bill.

-Um...-chrząkam niepewny co odpowiedzieć-Jest dla mnie ważny.

-Jak ważny?-nalega dalej.

-Jest synem Jamesa-odwracam wzrok, mając wrażenie, że po raz kolejny uciekam.

-Ach, więc nie masz nic przeciwko bym zainteresował się nim... bliżej?

Wbijam w niego groźne spojrzenie. Na to pytanie mój wilk burzy się i warczy wściekle. _Harry jest nasz!_ , woła, kłapiąc zębami. Bill uśmiecha się zadowolony, widząc moją reakcję.

-Nie oszukuj się, Remusie. Jesteś nim zainteresowany.

-A on tobą-dopowiada natychmiast Charlie.

-Czy ja wiem...-mruczę pod nosem nieprzekonany.

-Grunt to przyznać się, że go kochasz-młodszy klepie mnie po plecach.

-K-kocham?-wlepiam w niego speszony wzrok-Wcale nie!

-Remi, nie bądź dzieciakiem!-fuka na moją reakcję.

-Nie kocham Harry'ego!

-Lepiej szybko zrozum, co do niego czujesz, bo zranisz nie tylko siebie, ale i jego-Bill przerywa naszą wymianę zdań.

Milknę. Czy kocham Harry'ego? Jest synem Jamesa i dzieli nas duża różnica wieku. Z drugiej strony naprawdę pociąga mnie fizycznie, a także psychicznie. W końcu doszło między nami do zbliżenia i straciłem kontrolę, a to coś oznacza. Ale czy go kocham? Podoba mi się i ciągnie mnie do niego, ale to chyba jeszcze nie miłość. Znaczy to wszystko nie świadczy o tym, że go kocham, prawda? _Prawda?_


	9. Wesley'owie

Co do aktualek-rozdział pojawi się w każdy poniedziałek. Oprócz tego możliwe są "bonusy", które wynikają z porywów weny oraz Waszych komentarzy.

Komentarz, proszę~?

~R~

Jeszcze zanim budzę się do końca, docierają do mnie niepokojące odgłosy. Wzdycham zaspany i przez kilka minut staram się zagłuszyć je poduszką, ale nie udaje mi się. Zirytowany odrzucam kołdrę na bok i szybkim krokiem wchodzę do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic. Ubrany w jeden z kompletów schodzę po schodach i coraz bardziej wkurzony staję przed drzwiami kuchni. Zmywając z siebie senność, zrobiłem szybką analizę sytuacji. Harry'ego nie ma już drugi tydzień, co zapewne oznacza, że zobaczymy się dopiero w szkole. I nie ważne jak bardzo chcę go zobaczyć-muszę mu dać tyle swobody, ile potrzebuje. Co oznacza, że to nie on robi taki hałas. Tylko niewielki krąg osób wie o tym miejscu i ma do niego dostęp. A właściwie to tylko Wesley'owie mogą korzystać z fiuu bez ograniczeń. Ale to zaś nie oznacza, że mam ochotę budzić się, bo ktoś buszuje po moim mieszkaniu. Powoli liczę w myślach do dziesięciu. A przynajmniej się staram, bo przy „sześciu" tracę kontrolę i gwałtownie pcham drzwi, które z rozmachem uderzają w ścianę. Wszelkie głośne rozmowy urywają się i wszyscy odwracają się w moim kierunku. Mierzę ich nieprzychylnym wzrokiem i zatrzymuję się na pani Wesley. Która swoją drogą na mój widok zrywa się z krzesła i rusza w moją stronę z surową miną. W pierwszym momencie zalewają mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Mam ochotę skulić się i natychmiast przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. I zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie słowa Harry'ego, które echem odzywają się w moim umyśle. _Nie potrzebuję pieska salonowego, który przybiegnie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go zawoła._ Ukłucie rozczarowania samym sobą sprawia, że prostuję się jeszcze bardziej. Obiecałem się zmienić, a już przy pierwszej okazji zapominam o tym. Kobieta otwiera usta, a ja robię krok do przodu, by pokazać, że mam nad nią przewagę. Najwyraźniej nie bierze tego do siebie, a wręcz przeciwnie-jej spojrzenie staje się ostrzejsze.

-Remusie!-fuka niczym rozjuszona kotka-Co to ma być?! Dlaczego, na Merlina, zachowujesz się jak dzieciak?!-czy tylko ja uważam to za śmieszne, że mówi to do mnie?-Mogłeś zniszczyć drzwi! Albo ścianę! Dobrze wiesz jak Harry się nad tym napracował! Nie jesteś u siebie, żeby móc niszczyć co popadnie!- _och..._

Zamierzałem jej darować po niewielkich przeprosinach lub przyznaniu się do błędu. _Zamierzałem_ , to dobre słowo. Zimna furia sprawia, że nie mam na to żadnej ochoty. Robię jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, zmuszając ją, by się cofnęła. W jej oczach błyska niepokój, ale hardo unosi głowę i wbija we mnie uparte spojrzenie. Uśmiecham się łagodnie.

-Molly, jesteś pewna, że naprawdę rozumiesz sytuację?-unosi brwi zaskoczona zapewne brakiem przeprosin-Właściwie to ja jestem u siebie. Czy masz tak słabą pamięć, że zapomniałaś, że jestem właścicielem w równym stopniu co Harry?-cmokam niezadowolony i porzucam moją grę, poważniejąc i wbijając w nią wrogie spojrzenie-Co tu robisz, Molly?

Zupełnie zszokowana stoi i z otwartymi ustami wpatruje się we mnie. Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch, więc zwracam uwagę na inne osoby przebywające w pomieszczeniu. Ron wysuwa się na przód i obrzuca mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem. Spinam się wewnętrznie, doskonale pamiętając jak wybuchowy jest i znając wesleyowskie więzy rodzinne. Kompletnie mnie zaskakuje delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Właśnie, mamo. _Wszyscy_ chcemy wiedzieć, co tu robimy.

Dopiero słysząc głos swojego najmłodszego syna, kobieta otrząsa się z szoku. Obdarza mnie wściekłym grymasem i odwraca się zamaszyście do swojej rodziny. Mierzy wszystkich morderczym wzrokiem jakby to oni byli winni całej tej sytuacji. Przed oczami stają mi skrawki wspomnień, w których Molly strofuje kogoś i zastanawiam się, czy zawsze taka była. Zaraz jednak odrzucam te myśli-teraz są ważniejsze sprawy do przeanalizowania. Rozglądam się dyskretnie. Przy stole siedzi Artur ze splecionymi dłońmi i rzuca żonie zrezygnowane spojrzenia. Na szczycie stołu najważniejsze miejsce zajmuje Albus i momentalnie zalewa mnie wściekłość. W takich sytuacjach tylko Harry i ostatecznie również ja mamy prawo tam siedzieć, a ten staruch bez pytania rozsiadł się na swoim „tronie" jakby mu się należał. Przez chwilę mam ochotę kazać mu się przesiąść, ale ostatecznie duszę w sobie to pragnienie. Kiedy indziej pokażę mu, że nie jestem dłużej jego chłopcem na posyłki. I coś czuję, że nastanie to już niedługo. Odrobinę uspokojony przenoszę wzrok na Hermionę, która z założonymi na piersi rękoma kiwa głową i obrzuca mnie surowym spojrzeniem. Zaraz obok niej siedzi najmłodsza latorośl Wesley'ów w pozycji, która wręcz emanuje pogardą i znudzeniem. Naprzeciw nich krzesło zajmuje Tonks z wyjątkowo poważną miną. Dalej o szafki opierają się Bill i Charlie, którzy rozmawiają cicho. Są wyraźnie niezadowoleni, co wprawia mnie tylko w gorszy nastrój. Z myśli wyrywa mnie podniesiony głos Molly, ociupinkę za cienki jak na mój gust. Nawet nie kryję grymasu.

-Ronaldzie! Nie bądź takim egoistą! Jakbyś nie pamiętał to twój najlepszy przyjaciel zaginął!-odwraca się w moim kierunku, mierząc we mnie oskarżycielsko palcem; przez chwilę mam ochotę jej go złamać-Ty! Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć nam wcześniej?! Gdyby nie Albus, zapewne nie dowiedzielibyśmy się jeszcze dłuższy czas! Wstydź się!

Gdy robi przerwę na oddech, robię krok w przód. Mam wrażenie, że wściekłość wręcz ze mnie wycieka. Molly cofa się natychmiast w przebłysku inteligencji. Zanim zdążam się odezwać, rozlega się dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła. Albus powolnym krokiem podchodzi do nas i staje między nami. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja mam wrażenie, że to on jest pomysłodawcą całego tego kabaretu, bo Ron obdarza go nieprzychylnym zerknięciem.

-Już, już, moje dziecko-mówi łagodnie i spogląda na mnie znad swoich okularów-Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć. Choć twoja nieodpowiedzialność jest naprawdę karygodna, mój chłopcze.

Ledwo powstrzymuję się od wrednego uśmiechu. Leniwym krokiem podchodzę do krzesła, na którym przed chwilą siedział i rozsiadam się na nim wygodnie. Dopiero wtedy łaskawie obdarzam ich spojrzeniem.

-Harry jest dorosły-czy komuś się to podoba czy nie-zaczynam cicho-Ma prawo przebywać gdzie tylko chce, a żadne z was nie może mu tego zabronić.

-Remusie!-oburzony okrzyk Tonks sprawia, że wbijam w nią mordercze spojrzenie, którym się nie przejmuje-To nadal dziecko! Nie może podejmować sam takich decyzji! To...!

-Ależ może-przerywam jej gwałtownie-I nic, co powiecie tego nie zmieni. Jest także właścicielem tego domu.

-Możemy tu przebywać!-Hermiona wtrąca się przemądrzałym tonem-Harry nam pozwolił!

-Pozwolił-potwierdzam-Jednak nie życzę sobie, by odbywało się to bez mojej wiedzy i w tak żałosnej sprawie.

-Żałosnej?!-Molly aż się zapowietrza.

-Żałosnej-powtarzam groźnie i zapada ciężka cisza-Harry z własnej woli przebywa poza domem i, powtarzam, nikt z was nie ma prawa mu tego zabronić.

-Remusie, bądź rozsądny. Harry wciąż nie dojrzał, by podejmować tak ważne decyzje. Przebywając poza osłonami, naraża się na atak Śmierciożerców, a nawet samego Voldemort'a. Musimy jak najprędzej...

-Nie-przerywam mu, wstając z krzesła-Jeżeli nie macie zamiaru powiedzieć czegoś bardziej interesującego, to proszę o opuszczenia mojego mieszkania.

-Nie możesz nas wyrzucić!-Hermiona z rozmachem wstaje z krzesła i zaczyna gwałtownie gestykulować-To siedziba Zakonu Feniksa!

Mrugam powoli i marszczę brwi. _Co?_ Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem, ale moja pamięć jest wyjątkowo dobra jak i słuch. Tym razem nie powstrzymuję mojej złości. Prostuję się jak struna i obdarzam dziewczynę pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Nie. Ten dom nie jest siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa i już nigdy nią nie będzie.

-Remusie, zastanów się...

-Nie!-warczę, a Albus aż się cofa-Nie spytałeś o zgodę ani mnie ani Harry'ego! Po prostu założyłeś, że z chęcią udostępnimy wam nasz dom!

-Mój chłopcze, wszyscy chcemy wygrać tę wojnę-mówi stanowczo, a w jego oczach lśni lód.

-Coraz bardziej zastanawiam się, czy na pewno stoimy po tej samej stronie.

Powiedziawszy to ruszam w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymuję się w nich i zerkam na zebranych przez ramię. Wszyscy są spięci, nawet ci, którzy nie koniecznie chcieli tu być.

-Za 10 minut ma was tu nie być-rzucam na odchodnym.

Kieruję się do schodów. Banda idiotów. Mam ochotę przespać jeszcze kilka godzinek, więc właśnie to zamierzam zrobić. W końcu jestem u siebie.

~R~

Gdy budzę się po raz drugi, czuję się o wiele lepiej, a całe zajście w kuchni wydaje się być tylko złym snem. Przeciągam się aż kości mi trzaskają i chwilę leżę w ciepłej pościeli. W końcu jednak wypełzam z niej i kieruję się do łazienki. Zamierzam poleżeć sobie w wannie. Dlaczego? _Bo mogę_. Moczę się w gorącej wodzie z półgodziny zanim decyduję się, że pora zacząć żyć. Chwilę patrzę na ubrania, które miałem na sobie rano, ale w końcu zostawiam je i zakładam inne. Zadowolony z życia schodzę na parter i od razu nastawiam uszy. Dociera do mnie smakowity zapach jedzenia, a mój żołądek wyraża swoją opinię głośnym burczeniem. Wchodzę do kuchni i zatrzymuję się. Właściwie nie jestem ani zdziwiony ani urażony obecnością trzech Wesley'ów. Ron siedzi przy stole i je kopiec jajecznicy. Jego maniery są o wiele lepsze niż wcześniej, ale wciąż nie idealne. Zresztą, kto by się tym przejmował? Bill zajmuje krzesło naprzeciwko brata i czyta gazetę, popijając czarną kawę. Charlie natomiast stoi przy kuchence, smażąc kolejne jajka i kręcąc biodrami w rytm muzyki niewiadomego pochodzenia. Mrugam powoli na ten rodzinny obrazek i chwilę się waham. Czy na pewno powinienem to psuć? Zaraz jednak Ron zauważa moją obecność i z pełnymi ustami mamrocze powitanie. Od razu orientuje się, że nie powinien tak robić, więc przełyka jedzenie i powtarza, tym razem wyraźniej.

-Cześć, Lunatyku-kiwa głową w kierunku krzesła obok na szczycie stołu-Siadaj, Charlie już smaży też dla ciebie.

Trochę oszołomiony dreptam w stronę krzesła i opadam na nie. Bill składa gazetę i odkłada ją na bok. Dopija swoją kawę i przysuwa do siebie talerz z jedzeniem.

-Dzień dobry, Remusie.

Zanim zdążam odpowiedzieć tuż przy mnie pojawia się Charlie i stawia przede mną jajecznicę. Zdezorientowany zerkam na niego, gdy roztrzepuje mi włosy.

-Hej, Remi!-odpowiada, nie zwracając uwagi na moje spojrzenie i w podskokach siada obok brata ze swoim jedzeniem.

Jemy w ciszy, ale nie jest oni ani niezręczna ani wymuszona. Jest w niej coś przyjemnego i rodzinnego. Gdy tylko kończymy, przy stole materializuje się Stworek i po lekkim ukłonie zbiera wszystkie naczynia. Nie wiem co powiedział mu Harry, ale od tej sprawy z Walpurgą jest przykładnym skrzatem domowym. Znika zaraz potem i kieruję swój wzrok na starszych braci. Unoszę brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co zapytać. Charlie porusza się trochę niespokojnie.

-W czwartek jest pełnia-rzuca jakby od niechcenia-Za dwa dni.

Kiwam głową w milczeniu, obserwując go uważnie. Naprawdę? Zazwyczaj odliczam dni do każdej pełni, a z każdą dobą odczuwam wyraźne zmęczenie. Tym razem nie czuję się źle, może trochę tęsknię za Harry'm, ale poza tym wszystko jest w porządku. Właściwie jest lepiej niż w porządku. Niezwykłe. Zaskakujące. I niepokojące. Przemiana nieodłącznie związana jest z bólem, choć eliksir tojadowy tłumi go to nie pozbywa się go całkiem. W takim razie jego brak jest czymś zastanawiającym. Aż przypominam sobie ostatnią pełnię. Mimo mikstury mój wilk był bardzo niespokojny i przez całe dwa dni szalał z powodu dziwnej pustki. Była to najgorsza przemiana w całym moim życiu, a doświadczenie to ja mam. Aż się wzdrygam na samo wspomnienie tej przerażającej samotności.

-Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę bez Harry'ego?-zaniepokojony głos poskramiacza smoków wyrywa mnie z myśli.

-Dlaczego miałoby to cokolwiek zmieniać?-marszczę brwi zaskoczony-Nie rozumiem dlaczego cały czas uważacie, że jestem w nim zakochany!

-Huh?-Ron robi niedowierzającą minę-To on jeszcze się nie zorientował?

-Uh! Co jest z wami?!-fukam niezadowolony-Ja wcale nie...

-Słuchaj, Remusie-przerywa mi Bill z poważną miną-Skontaktowaliśmy się już z Severusem i dostaniesz podwójną dawkę. Proszę, nie kombinuj i wypij ją.

-Podwójną dawkę?-szepczę niepewnie-Przecież jedna jest więcej niż wystarczająca.

-Uwierz mi, nie tym razem.

Zaraz potem temat został zmieniony i nikt już nie wspomina o pełni. Cały czas jestem nieobecny i rozmyślam nad słowami Bill'a. Oczywistym jest, że męska część potomstwa Wesley'ów wie coś, czego ja nie wiem. I jest to zapewne coś ważnego, ale nie na tyle, by mi o tym powiedzieć. Co oznacza, że sam będę musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. I co z tym wspólnego ma Harry.

~R~

Mam wrażenie, że pełnia nadchodzi zbyt szybko. Na początku nawet się waham czy posłuchać porady Wesley'ów czy może odpuścić sobie. W końcu jednak łykam podwójną dawkę. Wszystko zaczyna się spokojnie. Po prostu zasypiam. Zupełnie niespodziewanie nadchodzi ból przemiany. Jest niewielki w porównaniu do zwyczajowego, ale jest w nim coś nie do zniesienia. Coś, co sprawia, że wyję żałośnie i zwijam w kłębek. Nawet gdy drgawki już ustają, dziwne uczucie pustki nie znika. Nie mogąc jej wytrzymać, przełamuję bariery i wchodzę do salonu gier urządzonego przez Harry'ego w piwnicy. Głęboko wdycham powietrze i mruczę rozczarowany, gdy nie wyczuwam zapachu młodszego czarodzieja. Harry, gdzie jesteś? Gdzie? Jak przez mgłę pamiętam, że błąkam się po korytarzach, szukając czegoś. W końcu staję przed pokojem Harry'ego i wchodzę do środka. Mój nos natychmiast zostaje zaatakowany jego zapachem. Odurzony podchodzę do łóżka i kładę się na nim ostrożnie, by nie zniszczyć pościeli pazurami. Wszystko tak pięknie pachnie Harry'm. Kręci mi się w głowie, a uczucie samotności zostaje przytłumione. Harry pachnie szczęściem, miodem i mlekiem. Zagrzebuję się w pościeli i nawet nie zauważam, kiedy zasypiam. Gdy budzę się po raz kolejny, boli mnie głowa i nie mogę zebrać myśli. Nasłuchuję chwilę, ale nie słyszę niczego podejrzanego. Następnie wdycham głęboko powietrze. Zapach Harry'ego nie jest już tak intensywny i choć sprawia mi przyjemność wyczuwanie naszych zapachów razem to nie czuję się dobrze. Wysuwam się spod kołdry i rozglądam niespokojnie. W końcu kieruję się w kierunku fotelów i siadam na tym, który najbardziej pachnie Harry'm. Przymykam powieki, ale nie zasypiam. Zmiana miejsca nie pomaga na długo i już po jakimś czasie muszę szukać dalej. Wchodzę do łazienki i niucham. Cała wanna przesiąkła zapachem miodu i mleka, więc niezdarnie wchodzę do środka. Trochę nieprzytomnie orientuję się, że jest to zapewne wina jego płynu do kąpieli. Niezdarnie nalewam wody i wypełniam ją pianą. Kulę się i zadowolony odpływam. Kilka razy budzę się, by stworzyć więcej źródeł zapachu. Trwa to długo, ale i to w końcu przestaje mi wystarczać. Ślizgam się po kafelkach, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Pustka wraca i mam wrażenie, że moje serce to czarna dziura. Niemal nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że cały czas wyję głośno. Rozglądam się po kolejnym pomieszczeniu, gdy moją uwagę zwraca cichy szmer. Odwracam głowę w tamtym kierunku.

-Ciii... Spokojnie, Luniaczku-cichy szept Syriusza trochę łagodzi mój niepokój, więc zbliżam się-Co się dzieje? Przecież wziąłeś podwójną dawkę. Powinieneś przespać całą pełnię-rozmyśla na głos, a ja mruczę w potwierdzeniu-Czego szukasz?

Pytanie odbija się echem w moim umyśle. Czego tak właściwie szukam? Za czym podążam? Mój wilk natychmiast odpowiada mi. _Szukamy Harry'ego._ Dlaczego Harry'ego? _Harry, Harry, Harry..._ Dlaczego? Nastawiam uszy, słysząc dziwny dźwięk. To Łapa nuci cicho. Kładę się na dywanie, słuchając melodii. Jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, gdy byłem niespokojny w czasie pełni nucili mi ją wszyscy Huncwot'ci. Wryła się tak głęboko w moją duszę, że nawet mimo tego, że nie byłem wtedy sobą, zapamiętałem ją. Przymykam oczy, a Syriusz nie przestaje śpiewać. Melodia miesza się z moim wyciem. _Harry..._

~H~

Wzdrygam się nagle, czując dziwną pustkę. Rozglądam się szybko z nadzieją, że to nie Dementorzy. Na szczęście nie dostrzegam żadnej z tych istot. Unoszę głowę w górę i wbijam wzrok w ciemnogranatowe niebo usypane gwiazdami. Księżyc wychyla się zza ciemnych chmur i rzuca blask na całą polanę. Mrużę oczy i niespodziewanie ogarnia mnie uczucie samotności. Wzdycham i opieram czoło o korę drzewa. Chciałbym być już z Remusem. Chociaż na chwilę go zobaczyć czy usłyszeć jego głos. Wiem jednak doskonale, że nie mogę teraz wrócić. Jeszcze nie. Nie, gdy jestem już tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. Z gardła wyrywa mi się zrezygnowany jęk. Mam nadzieję, że Wesley'owie zajmą się nim za mnie i nie pozwolą mu rozpaczać zbytnio. W końcu nie tylko ja mam problemy, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić nim zacznę robić cokolwiek w sprawie z Remusem. On również nie jest doskonały. I choć większość jego wad mi nie przeszkadza to kilka jest nie do zaakceptowania. Nie jeżeli między nami ma być coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Łopot skrzydeł wyrywa mnie z ponurych myśli. Mrużę oczy i automatycznie wypatruję niebezpieczeństwa. Zamiast niego dostrzegam tylko sokoła. Wyciągam ramię i pozwalam mu na nim usiąść. Jest piękny, niezbyt duży, ale też nie mały. Tylko podbrzusze ma śnieżnobiałe, reszta ma barwę głębokiej czerni.

-Łapa-witam go cicho.

Wtedy na Pokątnej ostatecznie pogodziłem się ze śmiercią Hedwigi. Wciąż o niej pamiętam, ale pora ruszyć dalej. Łapa oczarował mnie od razu. Miał w sobie coś, co miał również Syriusz. Może to ta odrobina szaleństwa. Może duma. Lub radość z życia. A może po prostu przerażająca samotność w niebieskich oczach. Łapa skubie mnie upominająco w palec, więc odwiązuję od jego nogi pergamin. Ptak natychmiast odlatuje zapewne na polowanie. Niezbyt lubi przysmaki ze sklepu. Rozwijam papier i uśmiecham się na widok pisma Rona. Jego listy już kiedyś były proste i to mu zostało, zniknęła jednak nuda, która wręcz przesiąkała pergamin. Teraz widoczniejsze staje się jego natura stratega, co cieszy mnie. W końcu nie musi kryć się w niczyim cieniu i może pokazać na co go stać. Znalazł coś, w czym jest dobry. Kręcę nosem na brak istotniejszych informacji o Remusie. Ot, _Lunatyk miał ciężką pełnie, mimo podwójnej dawki._ Wzdycham i wbijam oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w jasny księżyc. Jego kształt nie ma już kształtu idealnej kuli, co oznacza, że pełnia skończyła się może ze dwie godziny temu. Przecieram dłonią twarz i zerkam ze zmęczeniem na stos książek. Mam swoje podejrzenia co do tego, co się ze mną dzieje. A jak na razie wszystko wskazuje na to, że moja hipoteza jest prawidłowa. A co gorsze-sam nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle. 24 sierpnia-tydzień do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i spotkania z Remusem.


	10. Hogwart Expres

Z przykrością informuję, że stało się to, czego się obawiałam-moja wena odeszła. Za tydzień wstawię 10 rozdział-ostatni, który mam skończony. Następnie zawieszam opowiadanie na czas nieokreślony, który mam nadzieję nie będzie trwał wiecznie. Dziękuję nielicznym osobą, które postanowiły okazać mi wsparcie przez napisanie choć jednego komentarza.

~R~

Syriusz w milczeniu obserwuje śpiącego Remusa zwiniętego w kłębek na dywanie. Pełnie zawsze były ciężkie niezależnie od tego czy Lunatyk spędzał je biegając po Zakazanym Lesie czy siedział zamknięty we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Były bolesne i każdy z Hunctwot'ów najlepiej usunęło by takie dni całkowicie. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Remi aż tak przeżywał te dwie noce w miesiącu. Przez cały pierwszy dzień słyszał zawodzenie Lunatyka i stukanie pazurów o podłogę. Było dokładnie tak jak napisał Ron-Remus szukał Harry'ego. Na całą noc i dzień drugi uspokoiło się-Lunatyk zaspokoił się samym zapachem, choć z tego co słyszał zmieniał miejsce kilkukrotnie. Jednak druga noc nie była już taka kolorowa. Mimo podwójnej dawki Remi był rozdrażniony i niespokojny. Zapewne sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale przez cały czas rozdzierająco skamlał-nawet podczas snu. Został uprzedzony, że będzie źle, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak źle. To było jakieś pieprzone piekło i aż szkoda słów co musiał czuć Remi, skoro on sam był w kompletnej rozsypce. Gdy zaczął nucić, błagał w myślach, by to zadziałało. Sam nie wie, co by zrobił, gdyby nie wyszło. Cichy łopot skrzydeł sprawia, że podrywa głowę do góry i z uwagą obserwuje intruza. Zerka niespokojnie na śpiącego Remusa, ale ten nie reaguje. Oddycha z ulgą na widok pięknego sokoła, ale jednocześnie gdzieś w środku skręca go. Ptak siada na kominku i unosi nogę, po czym dziobnięciem odczepia pergamin i rzuca go w kierunku portretu. Jak zwykle papier bez przeszkód przedostaje się do środka i Syriusz kiwa głową z wdzięcznością, chwytając go. Sokół obserwuje go uważnie, gdy on rozwija list i zaczyna czytać. Wzdycha ze smutkiem i obdarza ptaka zmęczonym uśmiechem. Tyle czasu stracił z Harry'm i nawet kilkugodzinne rozmowy, które odbyli nie zmniejszyły dystansu, który ich dzieli. A teraz jest zmuszony kłamać na każdym kroku. Krzywi się boleśnie, a jego własne słowa echem odbijają się w jego umyśle. _Lunatyk jest trochę załamany, ale nic mu nie będzie. Nie martw się, daje sobie radę._ Podczas gdy prawda była całkowicie inna, a Remi był zaledwie cieniem samego siebie. Na szczęście po motywacyjnej rozmowie i długich rozmyśleniach dał sobie spokój z torturowaniem samego siebie. A teraz to. Co takiego miał napisać? Że wcale nie było tak źle? Ha, niedopowiedzenie roku! To był jakiś koszmar! W końcu garbi się i skrobie na odwrocie pergaminu krótką wiadomość. _Było źle. Żyje, ale wciąż śpi._ Przez chwilę ma ochotę dopisać „Będę miał koszmary", ale w końcu odpuszcza sobie. Zwija papier w rulon i na powrót związuje zieloną wstążką. Robi jeszcze pętelkę na nóżkę sokoła, by ten łatwiej mógł przymocować przesyłkę. Następnie przerzuca zawiniątko przez tafle obrazu, a ptak łapie je zręcznie. Szybko przymocowuje je do kończyny i ostatni raz zerka na portret.

-Leć już, Łapo. Harry będzie się niepokoił-mówi łagodnie szeptem, delikatnie go poganiając.

Sokół zupełnie jakby rozumiał, że ten oto człowiek jest jego przykładem i osobą do naśladowania kiwa łepkiem, po czym odwraca się i niemal bezszelestnie podrywa się do lotu. Syriusz jeszcze długo wpatruje się we wpółprzymknięte okno, w którym zniknął ptak.

~H~

Chyba po raz setny rozglądam się energicznie i tupię niespokojnie w miejscu. Na Peron 9 i ¾ przybyłem o wiele za wcześnie jakby miało to przyspieszyć spotkanie z Remusem. Przez ostatni tydzień Syriusz ani razu nie odpisał na moje listy, co sprawiało, że szaleję z niepokoju. Brak odpowiedzi oznacza, że nie może napisać mi półprawdy, a to zaś oznacza, że jest bardzo źle. Niby Ron zapewniał mnie, że Remus wciąż żyje i funkcjonuje, ale w jego słowach wyczuwałem delikatne nagięcie prawdy. Po raz kolejny lustruję cały peron wzrokiem z mojego zaciemnionego kąta, ale znów nie odnajduję wzrokiem mojego celu. W końcu wzdycham ze zrezygnowaniem i ruszam w kierunku pociągu. Cóż, mogłem się spodziewać, że Remusa spotkam dopiero w Hogwart'cie, ale wciąż gdzieś tam miałem nadzieję. Ze zmęczeniem opadam na ławkę w jednym z pustych przedziałów i wlepiam beznamiętne spojrzenie w szybę. Peron powoli zapełnia się uczniami i ich rodzinami, które żegnają pociechy ze smutkiem. Moje usta same wyginają się w uśmiech, gdy wśród różnokolorowej masy dostrzegam rude włosy. Wcale się nie mylę, bo już po kilku minutach drzwi mojego przedziału otwierają się, a do środka wchodzi wyszczerzony Ron. Posyła mi błagalne spojrzenie, więc łaskawie zmniejszam jego kufer, który wkłada sobie do kieszeni. Opada ciężko na miejsce naprzeciwko mnie i wpatruje się we mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że moje wargi same wyginają się w odpowiedzi. W końcu chichotem przerywamy ciszę między nami. Ron pochyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie o uda i obserwuje mnie błyszczącymi oczyma. Zapewne jest to skutek dłuższej przerwy w widzeniu się, ale wydaję mi się, że jest wyższy niż wcześniej. W dodatku rysy jego twarzy coraz bardziej mężnieją i zaostrzają się. Zmienia się z chłopca w młodego mężczyznę.

-Wyglądasz jak Dumbledore-rzucam, a on robi urażoną minę.

-No wiesz! Stary, tak długo cię nie widziałem, daj nacieszyć oczy!

Ponownie wybuchamy gromkim śmiechem. Tym razem ktoś postanawia nam przerwać i drzwi od przedziału otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem. Oboje jak na komendę odwracamy głowy w kierunku intruza, ale nie przestajemy chichotać. Stojący w przejściu Malfoy obrzuca nas nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę wygląda jakby się wahał czy zapytać o powód śmiechu czy po prostu wyjść. Zerkam zaniepokojony na Rona-w końcu oni najbardziej za sobą nie przepadali. Jednak mój przyjaciel po raz kolejny mnie zaskakuje, bo w jego oczach nie ma ani grama wrogości.

-Porównał mnie z Dumbledore'm!-rzuca, wydymając usta jak obrażone dziecko.

Blondyn staje jak wryty i gapi się na niego jak na mówiącego gumochłona. Mruga powoli i chyba dociera do niego sens słów, bo kąciki jego ust drgają. Już chwilę potem usilnie stara się powstrzymać chichot, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi i w rezultacie zaczyna rżeć jak koń. Sami ponownie zaczynamy się śmiać, choć już nawet nie wiemy z czego. Czy z moich słów czy ze śmiechu Malfoy'a, a może z całej tej surrealistycznej sytuacji. Już wkrótce cała nasza trójka dosłownie tarza się po podłodze, wręcz rycząc ze śmiechu i trzymając się za bolące brzuchy. Gdy tylko przestajemy, nadchodzi kolejna fala wesołości i w rezultacie nie możemy przestać. W rezultacie na korytarzu przed naszym przedziałem zebrała się grupka gapiów, którzy z niedowierzaniem szeptali między sobą. W końcu nie codziennie widzi się Harry'ego Potter'a, Rona Wesley'a i Draco Malfoy'a śmiejących się jak starzy przyjaciele. Ślizgon przewraca się na plecy i między wybuchami chichotu mamrocze coś w stylu „Na Merlina, przestańcie, bo umrę", ale sprawia to tylko, że jest jeszcze gorzej. Zupełnie nagle czyjś piskliwy krzyk przerywa nam zabawę.

-Harry! Ron!

Hermiona prawie zabija się o rozłożonego w przejściu Malfoy'a i w efekcie robi w powietrzu fikołka, po czym ląduje twarzą na podłodze. Przez dosłownie sekundę panuje grobowa cisza, a zaraz potem Malfoy unosi głowę i rzuca pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie na leżącą nieruchomo dziewczynę. Następnie robi się cały czerwony na twarzy i niemal dusi się ze śmiechu. Grupka uczniów również zaczyna się śmiać, więc krzyżuję spojrzenie z Ronem i wspólnie pełzniemy w ich stronę, by zobaczyć, co ich tak rozbawiło. Powód jest bardzo prosty, a są nim majtki Hermiony, o ile można je tak nazwać. Są to właściwie pantalony w zebrę z napisem „I am sexy and I know it". Zaraz po ich zobaczeniu my również wpadamy w histerię i zaczynamy się śmiać. Hermiona wzdryga się i nagle zrywa się w podłogi i odwraca się w naszą stronę z morderczą miną. Może udałoby jej się nas przestraszyć, gdyby nie to, że całą twarz ma umorusaną kurzem i brudem z paneli. Tupie nogą i warczy pod nosem, co uspokaja nas trochę. Mimo wszystko wciąż jest naszą przyjaciółką. Kompletnie bez gustu i brudną, ale wciąż przyjaciółką.

-No już, Miona, przepraszamy-Ron stara się ją udobruchać, ale ona tylko posyła mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

Zerkam na rudzielca z niepokojem, a on odwzajemni mi się tym samym. Spojrzenie nr 16 „Zmów paciorek, bo zaraz umrzesz" nigdy nie oznacza nic dobrego. Ale z drugiej strony nic, co tu się wydarzyło nie jest naszą winą. Gdyby patrzyła pod nogi, nie przekoziołkowałaby przez Malfoy'a. Albo gdyby założyła seksowniejsze majtki, nikt by się nie śmiał tylko podziwiał. Z trudem wstaję i mimo bolącej przepony, prostuję się.

-Miło cię znowu widzieć, Hermiono.

-Ty!-ryk godny smoka wydobywa się z jej gardła i krzywię się na ten dźwięk-Gdzieś ty był?! Wszyscy się martwili, ale Remus nie pozwolił nam cię szukać!

-Dobrze zrobił-odpowiadam spokojnie, coraz bardziej tracą swój dobry humor-Jestem dorosły i nie potrzebuję niańki.

-Ale Harry! Śmierciożercy i Sam-Wiesz-Kto mogą być wszędzie!-macha energicznie rękami.

-Nie, nie wiem kto-warczę rozzłoszczony-Tak się go boisz, że nie potrafisz wymówić jego imienia? Voldemort!-gwałtownie odwracam głowę w kierunku Rona i wbijam w niego wzrok-Ron.

-V-Voldemort-powtarza z drobnym zająknięciem, ale koryguje ten błąd swoją postawą-Voldemort-powtarza dla pewności.

Hermiona wpatruje się w nas jakbyśmy nagle oznajmili jej, że zamierzamy poślubić Dementorów, co zaczyna mnie drażnić. W listach zarówno Wesley'ów jak i Łapy była mowa, że Hermiona bardzo się zmieniła, ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć. W końcu tyle razem przeszliśmy. Tylko właściwie czy naprawdę się zmieniła? A może to my ruszyliśmy z miejsca?

-O co ci chodzi?-pytam już mocno wkurzony.

-O co mi chodzi?-aż się zapowietrza-Ledwo zostałeś pełnoletni, a już ci odbija! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! Znikasz na cały miesiąc, odbierasz Kwaterę Główną Zakonowi!

-Och, słyszałem o tym-warczę, świdrując ją wzrokiem-Nikt nie spytał ani mnie ani Remusa o zgodę. To nasz dom, a Zakon nie ma do niego żadnych praw.

-Harry! Czyś ty oszalał?! Chyba chcesz pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?! Dlaczego ty i Remus tak bardzo oponujecie?!

-Coraz bardziej zastanawiam się, kto jest moim przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem.

Jej twarz wykrzywia się ze wściekłości, a ona tupie nogą jak dziecko. Rozgląda się dookoła i wszystkim rzuca pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Wymachuje rękami.

-Świetnie!

Po wykrzyczeniu tego tupiąc, rusza do wyjścia niczym taran. Popycha kilku uczniów i znika za zakrętem. Wzdycham, przecierając twarz dłońmi. A zapowiadał się taki świetny dzień. Posyłam zmęczony uśmiech pełznącemu do wyjścia Malfoy'owi, który on niepewnie odwzajemnia. Miejmy nadzieję, że dalej będzie tylko lepiej.

~H~

Pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku unoszę powieki i wbijam zdezorientowane spojrzenie w Rona. Niemal niezauważalnie kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi od przedziału, więc staram się dyskretnie zerknąć w tamtą stronę. Zza futryny obserwuje nas para szarych oczu. Marszczę brwi. Czyżby uczniom znowu odbiło i zamierzają mnie szpiegować? Mam zamiar sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale nim to robię Ron zrywa się z miejsca i doskakuje do intruza. Chwyta go za szatę i unosi niczym kociaka. Zaskoczony pisk rozlega się po przedziale i korytarzu, więc szybkim ruchem różdżki zamykam drzwi i rzucam zaklęcie prywatności. Rudzielec stawia szpiega na środku pomieszczenia i ponownie siada. Jest to chłopiec, który wygląda na bardzo młodego. Jego długie włosy w kolorze złota opadają mu na oczy i sprawiają, że wygląda na zaniedbanego. Niski i drobny przypomina pierwszaka.

-Zgubiłeś się, mały?-pyta Ron mało delikatnie i chłopiec od razu kieruje na niego śmiercionośne spojrzenie.

-Jesteśmy na tym samym roku-fuka, obrzucając rudzielca krzywym uśmiechem.

-Naprawdę?-wyrywa nam się obu w tym samym czasie.

Blondyn robi urażoną minę, widząc naszą reakcję. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i wzdycha sfrustrowany. W końcu stuka palcem w herb umieszczony na swojej szacie. Ma rację, barwy Hufflepuff'u wyraźnie odcinają się od czerni szaty. Wymieniam z Ronem zaskoczone spojrzenie. Waham się chwilę, ale w końcu przechylam do przodu, by bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Oprócz Cedrika nie miałem bliższych kontaktów z domem Helgii, a naszą relację ciężko nazwać bliską. Raczej po spotkaniu takiej jednej paskudy o zacnym imieniu Zachariasz odpuściłem sobie nawiązywanie kontaktów. Słusznie? Nie sądzę.

-Przestań się gapić-burczy chłopak, odwzajemniając moje przenikliwe spojrzenie.

-Nie gapię się-mówię, choć jest to oczywiste kłamstwo.

-Właśnie, że się gapisz-fuka, marszcząc zabawnie nos.

Na chwilę zapada cisza. Z każdą minutą puchon wydaje się być coraz bardziej interesujący, a ja lubię takich. W takim razie nie wypuszczę go dopóki nie zaspokoję swojej ciekawości. Uśmiecham się szeroko i puszczam mu oczko.

-No dobra, masz mnie. Gapię się.

Blondyn posyła mi niedowierzające spojrzenie, po czym parska śmiechem. Jego twarz rozpogadza się i odpręża widocznie. Klepię zachęcająco siedzenie obok mnie, na które chłopiec chętnie opada. Obdarza nas promiennym uśmiechem.

-Zapewne już nas znasz-robię poważną minę i patrzę mu w oczy, mówiąc grobowym tonem-Niesamowici Harry Potter i Ron Wesley, którzy zmusili Draco Malfoy'a do samobójstwa poprzez śmianie się-kiwam głową z powagą.

Puchon mruga powoli i po raz kolejny wbija we mnie niedowierzające spojrzenie. Śmieje się niemal histerycznie przez kilka sekund, po czym ociera łzy rozbawienia i posyła mi sympatyczny uśmiech.

-Cóż, moje nazwisko może wam się nie spodobać, ale nie mam nic do stracenia. Alexander Lestrange, miło mi.

Prostuję się jak struna, słysząc to znienawidzone nazwisko. Wlepiam ostry wzrok w chłopca, który odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie. Nie cofa się, ale też nie walczy. Zaraz karcę się w myślach. Czy nie to samo przez lata robi Snape? Kieruje się nazwiskiem, a teraz ja również to robię. Wzdycham ciężko. Przez moment w ciszy przyglądam się puchonowi.

-Twoją matką jest Belatriks, prawda?-upewniam się szeptem, a on kiwa potwierdzająco głową.

-Nie jest najbardziej kochającą matką na świecie-krzywi się z goryczą-Szczególnie od mojego pierwszego roku-jakby z żalem gładzi herb na swojej piersi.

Wyrzuty sumienia chwytają mnie za gardło. Potraktowałem go jakby przynajmniej był wiernym zwolennikiem rodzinnych idei, a on tymczasem został pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek miłości z ich strony przez coś tak trywialnego jak przydział. Zupełnie nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się pewna myśl. Prostuję się i rzucam Alex'owi nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

-Rozmawiałeś z Tiarą-nie pytam lecz oznajmiam, a on z krzywym uśmiechem kiwa głową-Prosiłeś ją, by przydzieliła cię do Slytherinu.

-Aha-potwierdza, wbijając wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie-Ale ona powiedziała, że to nie moje miejsce. Że to nigdy nie będzie mój dom.

Paraliżujący szok ogarnia moje ciało, a moje myśli szaleją. Już dawno uznałem słowa Tiary za wytwór mojej wyobraźni, w końcu byłem bardzo zestresowany. A tymczasem jest to najprawdziwsza prawda. _Dwunastu stanie u twego boku, a jednym z nich będzie puchon, który bardzo chce być ślizgonem. Każdego z nich uznasz za równego sobie i właśnie tacy będą._

-Na Merlina-szepczę zapewne blady jak ściana.

Przenoszę wzrok na blondyna i nagle robi mi się go żal. Wyciągam ramię i obejmuję go w barkach. Jest tak drobny, że z łatwością przyciągam go do siebie i ciasno przytulam.

-Wybacz, że tak długo, Alex-unoszę wzrok i zauważam niepokój Rona-Puchon, który bardzo chce być ślizgonem, Ron-mówię cicho, a zrozumienie błyska w jego oczach; klepię blondyna po plecach, a on wbija we mnie mokre od łez oczy-Co powiesz na bycie jednym z dwunastu, którzy są równi mi?

Cichy płacz i mocny ucisk małych piąstek na mojej szacie są wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Kładę dłoń na jego włosach, które okazują się być niezwykle miękkie i czochram je. Wbijam wzrok w sufit przedziału, a moje wargi same wyginają się w uśmiechu. Zupełnie nagle mam wrażenie jakbym odnalazł kawałek siebie. I zapewne tak właśnie jest. Mocniej przyciskam szlochającego puchona do siebie. A gdy już znalazłem to, czego mi brakowało, nie zamierzam już nigdy pozwolić, by ponownie mi to odebrano. W takim razie Alex po prostu będzie się musiał pogodzić z mianem przyjaciela Harry'ego Potter'a.

Przenoszę wzrok na siedzącego naprzeciwko Rona, który przygląda się całej sytuacji z nieodgadnionym wyrazem. Uśmiecham się do niego szeroko, a on odwzajemnia się tym samym. Głaskam jasne włosy i układam się wygodniej. Płacz ucichł i teraz słyszę już tylko miarowy oddech śpiącego blondyna.

-Wiesz, Ron, zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę. Braci, siostry, wujków, ciocie. A teraz okazuje się, że ten szalony sen o dwunastu-mojej rodzinie okazuje się prawdą. To takie nierealne-rudzielec w milczeniu spogląda na mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczyma skrzącymi troską i czułością-To tylko formalności, ale co powiesz na bycie moją rodziną? Jednym z dwunastu, którzy staną obok mnie?

Mimo pewności, że nie ma możliwości, by mój przyjaciel mi odmówił, czuję nerwowe trzepotanie motyli w brzuchu. Poważna twarz Rona rozpogadza się, a jego usta wyginają się w łagodnym uśmiechu.

-Stary, jeszcze pytasz? Nie ma mowy byś poszedł gdziekolwiek beze mnie, jasne? Jesteśmy jak zestaw, gdzie ty tam i ja. Nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz, więc się przyzwyczajaj-robi przemądrzałą minę i kiwa głową poważnie.

Kolejny kawałek układanki wskakuje na swoje miejsce i przez chwilę sam mam ochotę zapłakać z tego niezwykłego uczucia. Bo nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że choćby sam Voldemort wpadł właśnie przez drzwi to Ron bez cienia wahania stanie między nami, spojrzy mu w oczy i nie ruszy się dopóki nie będę gotowy stawić mu czoła. I wiem, że jestem w stanie zrobić to samo i jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie mnie potrzebował, nie ważne gdzie będę, przyjdę mu na pomoc.

-Jak myślisz, kto jeszcze jest dwunastym?-pytam cicho, wyglądając przez okno na mijany krajobraz.

-Stary, nie ma żadnych dwunastu-rzucam mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie-Jest Trzynastu. Nie ma nas i ciebie. Jesteśmy tylko my.

Uśmiech sam pojawia się na mojej twarzy. Ponownie odwracam się do szyby. I choć nie widzę go, wiem, że również się uśmiecha, gdy dostrzega moje łzy. Łzy szczęścia-tak nieliczne w moim życiu, a które coś czuję, że staną się moim częstym towarzyszem. A ja nie mam nic przeciwko.


	11. Spotkania

Historii nie planowałam, więc, jak można zauważyć, jest nieogarnięta. Wiem to, ale jest ona napisana dla zabawy i dlatego też nie starałam się wszystkiego zaplanować. Zgodnie z tym, co wcześniej napisałam, wrzucam ostatni skończony rozdział i tym samym zawieszam opowiadanie. Dziękuję wszystkim za wszystko.

~H~

Zaraz po dojechaniu do Hogsmeade Alex zmywa się w pośpiechu, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś mało wiarygodne wymówki. Nie zatrzymujemy go. Po mnie nie widać, że pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę słabości, ale po nim wręcz przeciwnie. Cały nos i oczy ma czerwone od płaczu, a twarz umazaną łzami. Przez chwilę mam ochotę mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie wygląda to tak źle jak mu się wydaje, ale użycie słowa „uroczy" może tylko pogorszyć sprawę, więc daję sobie spokój. Zgodnie z Ronem postanawiamy poczekać aż cała hołota zajmie sobie powozy i wyjść dopiero, gdy nie będzie takiego tłumu. Zaczynam odczuwać nerwowe skurcze.

-Stary, weź przestań-burczy w końcu niezadowolony rudzielec.

Posyłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, na co wzdycha zrezygnowany. Wskazuje w kierunku szyby, przy której siedzę, więc posłusznie spoglądam na nią. I natychmiast na moją twarz wstępuje rumieniec. Zaparowane okno zostało „popisane" różnymi znakami, w tym serduszkami i literami „H" oraz „R". Zmieszany szybko zmazuję moje bazgroły i intensywnie wlepiam wzrok na tłoczących się przed pociągiem uczniów. Zaraz znów słyszę sfrustrowane warknięcie, które wyrywa mnie z tworzenia różnych scenariuszy.

-Przecież nic nie robię-fukam cicho obrażony.

-Naprawdę, stary? Jesteś tego pewien?-rzucam mu mroczne spojrzenie-Wyglądasz jakbyś miał całe to bydło pozabijać-macha w kierunku szyby.

-Wcale nie-wydymam usta.

-Możemy spróbować się przepchnąć, jeśli chcesz. No wiesz, urosłem i w ogóle, więc nie będzie to aż taki problem-nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że wlepiam w niego pełen nadziei wzrok.

Ron podnosi się z cichym stęknięciem i rusza przodem, starając się rozmasować swój tył. Podążam za nim, również krzywiąc się. Ławki w pociągu nie są wcale aż tak wygodne. Albo trafił nam się jakiś pechowy przedział. Już chwilę potem mam okazję podziwiać jak mój przyjaciel odpowiednio manipuluje tłumem. Właściwie wystarczy, że zbliża się do uczniów, a ci w pośpiechu ustępują mu drogi. Z podziwem rozglądam się na boki uczepiony jego koszulki na plecach. Nawet mimo odzyskaniu kilku centymetrów, nie mogę się pochwalić jakimś niesamowitym wzrostem. Ron musi mierzyć już około metra osiemdziesiąt, kiedy ja ledwo łapię się na metr siedemdziesiąt. Cóż, wszystko ma swoje mocne strony. To nie ja robię za taran czy ochroniarza. Rudzielec wręcz siłą wpycha się jakimś siódmoklasistą do powozu. Na szczęście nim zdążają cokolwiek powiedzieć, testrale ruszają z kopyta i niezadowoleni uczniowie zostają za nami. Dopiero wtedy oboje rozglądamy się. Aż mam ochotę jęknąć na widok nastroszonej Parkinson. Malfoy musiał już jej coś powiedzieć, bo zaciska mocno usta, a ciężko uwierzyć, że sama na to wpadła. Obok blondyna siedzi jeszcze Blais, który obdarza nas zupełnie neutralnym wzrokiem. Cała druga strona jest wolna, więc zajmujemy ją ostrożnie. Po kilku chwilach atmosfera gęstnieje tak, że można ją kroić nożem, a kłótnia wręcz wisi w powietrzu. A szczerze mówiąc, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż rzucanie się komuś do gardła i przepychanie niczym dzieci. Przydałoby się coś powiedzieć, rzucić jakiś luźny temat. „Ładna pogoda, nie?" Tak, to może zadziałać...

-Co tam, Malfoy? Hermiona nie dopadła cię w pociągu?-słyszę głos Rona i aż mi strzyka w karku, tak szybko odwracam głowę w jego stronę.

Serio?! Jest tyle neutralnych tematów! „Myślisz, że będzie padać?" „Wolisz czekoladowe żaby czy pieprzne diabełki?" czy nawet „Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?". A ty wręcz rzuciłeś się im na pożarcie! Ron, mam pytanie. Czy ty jesteś pieprzonym masochistą?! Zwracam wzrok na Malfoy'a z nadzieją, że nagle ogłuchł i nie usłyszał tego pytania. Zamiast tego dostrzegam w jego szarych oczach błysk czegoś. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że to coś to iskierka sympatii. Ale to niemożliwe.

-Całkiem nieźle, Wesley-odpowiadam blondyn gawędzącym tonem-Udało mi się jej uniknąć.

Czy Merlin oszalał? Nie, nie. Harry nie myśl schematami, co stoi na przeszkodzie, by Malfoy i Ron zaprzyjaźnili się? To nie tak, że... przez kilka lat się nienawidzili,... na sam swój widok mieli mordercze intencje... czy dzieliły ich poglądy, prawda? Wcale nie! Czy oni wszyscy oszaleli?! A może tylko ja widzę tu coś dziwnego? Spokojnie... Teoretycznie gdyby zarówno Ron jak i Malfoy dojrzeli to, teoretycznie, mogliby się dogadać. Tak, właśnie tak. Logiczne wyjaśnienie. Dobra, odbija mi. Czy testrale zawsze się tak ociągały?! Ja chcę już do Hogwart'u!

-Nikt nie ma przypadkiem mięsa, prawda?-rzucam zrezygnowany.

Zapada dziwna cisza, więc unoszę wzrok i wbijam go w Zabini'ego. Unoszę brwi, widząc jego szybkie zerknięcie na torbę leżącą obok jego nogi.

-Hipotetycznie-zaczyna cicho-gdybym miał mięso, co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

-Hm? Hipotetycznie dałbym je testralą, by ruszyły się. Czy to mięso jest surowe?

-Cóż, gdybym je tak hipotetycznie miał to tak, byłoby surowe-kiwa głową z poważną miną.

-W takim razie gdybyś tak hipotetycznie miał to surowe mięso, co musiałbym dać ci w zamian za nie? Tak hipotetycznie, rzecz jasna.

-Jest pewna sprawa, za pomoc w której dałbym ci to hipotetyczne surowe mięso-wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń-To jak?

Chwytam wyciągniętą rękę i potrząsam nią. Gdy tylko go puszczam, Blais sięga do swojej torby i wyciąga duży pojemnik z surowymi stekami. Mam wrażenie, że szczerzę się złowieszczo, ale nie mam ochoty nad tym myśleć. Dopadam do okna i gwiżdżę głośno.

-Cip, cip, testralki!-nucę, chwytając jedno z mięs.

Zwierzęta jak na zwołanie odwracają łby i wbijają ślepia w czerwony kawał mięcha. Kołyszę nim kusząco. Rzucam nim w przód, a sekundę potem zostaje on pożarty bez gryzienia. Pojemnik zawierał sześć steków, więc dzielę je i ciskam nimi to w jedno to w drugie zwierzę. Gdy w końcu kończy mi się przynęta, szybko mamroczę zaklęcie czyszczące i wracam do środka powozu. Zadowolony opadam na swoje miejsce, zauważając, że testrale rzeczywiście przyspieszyły.

-Tak właściwie, Wesley, to ja mam imię-odzywa się nagle Malfoy i wszyscy zwracają na niego uwagę.

-Wiem, wiem-Ron macha ręką-Tylko używanie imion jest taaakie nuuudne-wzdycha jakby ze zmęczenia.

-Hm? W takim razie jak zwracasz się do Potter'a?-unosi brew.

-Przezwiskiem oczywiście-prostuje się jakby dumny.

Um, Ron? Czy „stary" to naprawdę przezwisko? Trochę mało oryginalne i w ogóle. Mam wrażenie, że była to część planu, gdy Malfoy niezadowolony zaciska usta w kreskę. Obrzuca Rona wyniosłym spojrzeniem, a irytacja wręcz promieniuje od niego.

-Dlaczego w takim razie i mi nie nadasz przezwiska?-tylko ja mam wrażenie, że brzmi jak zazdrosne dziecko?

-Jeśli zadowala cię „fretka" to proszę bardzo-Ron uśmiecha się rozbawiony.

-Chcę coś innego!-fuka niezadowolony blondyn.

-W takim razie się postaraj-rudzielec puszcza mu oczko i Malfoy chyba się orientuje, że to wszystko było zaplanowane-Jeszcze trochę i będę musiał wymyślić nowe.

Blondyn obrażony odwraca się wyniośle w kierunku szyby. Hogwart zbliża się coraz szybciej, przez co zaczynam nerwowo bawić się palcami. Ron wzdycha zirytowany i chwyta moje dłonie, zmuszając mnie do przestania. Posyła mi znaczące spojrzenie, a ja uśmiecham się zażenowany.

-Dobra, tylko nie zapomnij-mówi głośno Malfoy i przez chwilę wydaję mi się, że chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

-Umowa stoi-Ron szczerzy się szeroko.

Jeszcze zanim powóz zatrzymuje się całkowicie, wyskakuję na zewnątrz i zerkam niecierpliwie na Rona. Mam ochotę go poganiać, ale wtedy bezpośrednio dałbym znak, że nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Remusem. Rudzielec tylko przewraca oczami i podąża za mną. Na szczęście pierwszaki nie zdążyły jeszcze dotrzeć do zamku i nie blokują wejścia. Niemal biegiem ruszam po schodach i wpadam do Wielkiego Holu. Rzucam tłumowi rozbiegane spojrzenie i już mam zamiar z całych sił wbić się między uczniów, gdy czuję jak czyjaś ręka chwyta mnie za tył koszulki. Zerkam przez ramię na Rona i wydymam usta obrażony. W odpowiedzi kręci tylko rozbawiony głową i wskazuje dłonią swój tył. Zupełnie nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się myśl, że przecież mogę się na niego wdrapać. Natychmiast zawracam i obchodzę go dookoła. Staję za nim i z uśmiechem wczepiam palce w jego koszulę. Podskakuję, nogami oplatając jego biodra. Następnie chwilę wiję się i poprawiam. W końcu prostuję się zadowolony i patrzę na uczniów z wyższością z mojej pozycji na barkach Rona. Idzie powoli, ale zupełnie jak wcześniej tłum ustępuje mu miejsca bez słowa sprzeciwu. Wejście do Wielkiej Sali jest tak duże, że nie muszę się nawet schylać. Jednak i tak zaraz po przejściu przez wrota, zaczynam zsuwać się na podłogę. W końcu nie za bardzo chcę, by Remus zaraz po zauważeniu mnie pomyślał coś w stylu „Na Merlina, co ten debil wyprawia?". Patrząc na przyjaciela, zacinam się na chwilę i w końcu klepię go po ramieniu trochę niezręcznie. Unosi brwi na ten gest, więc pokazuję mu język i ruszam przodem. Czy zazwyczaj nie klepie się swoich rumaków czy coś? Nie to nie. Przy stole Gryfonów nie ma już zbyt wiele miejsc, dlatego pospiesznie zajmujemy sobie kawałek ławki. Aż podskakuję, czując jak ktoś klepie mnie po plecach. Odwracam głowę i wbijam wzrok w Neville'a, który z nieśmiałym uśmiechem macha mi i odchodzi wzdłuż ławki. Odmachuję mu na szybko i zerkam na Stół Nauczycieli. Na początku nie zauważam niczego podejrzanego i dopiero po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się profesorom, orientuję się, że coś jest nie tak. Krzesło nauczyciela OPCM-u jest puste. Na początku ogarnia mnie wściekłość. Czy stary Dumbledore skłamał i tak naprawdę zatrudnił Remiego na innym stanowisku? Szybko mierzę cały mebel wzrokiem i ignoruję zaczepne spojrzenie Snape'a. Zaciskam zęby i powtarzam tą czynność jeszcze kilka razy z tym samym skutkiem. Ron zerka na mnie z niepokojem.

-Nie ma go-wymawia na głos moje myśli.

Zaraz po tym wyłączam się, a rudzielec daje mi spokojnie pomyśleć. W tej sytuacji istnieją dwa wyjścia-Remus nie został w ogóle zatrudniony lub z jakiegoś powodu nie pojawił się na Uczcie Powitalnej. Druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna i ku niej bardziej się skłaniam, choć jest też bardziej niepokojąca. Zatrzymać mogło go coś ważnego, co zazwyczaj jest po prostu misją powierzoną przez dyrektora. Z drugiej strony może nie być w stanie stawić się na uroczystość. A to zaś oznacza, że jego stan jest tak niepokojący, że nie chce pokazywać się publicznie. Mocne szturchnięcie wyrywa mnie z tworzenia kolejnych scenariuszy. Zerkam na Rona, który twardo spogląda to na mnie to na wypełnione po brzegi jedzeniem półmiski. Z niechęciom wbijam w nie wzrok. Musiałem zupełnie przegapić całą uroczystość, ale nie ubolewam nad tym. Zupełnie nagle straciłem cały apetyt i najchętniej nie zjadłbym niczego. Jednak natarczywy wzrok przyjaciela bardzo wyraźnie daje mi do zrozumienia, że nigdzie nie pójdę dopóki czegoś nie przekąszę. Wzdycham ciężko i nakładam sobie na talerz trochę smażonych ziemniaków, a do tego jakąś sałatkę i udko kurczaka. Ron sam również zajmuje się jedzeniem, więc mogę spokojnie skubać swoją porcję. Niechciane myśli cały czas pojawiają się w mojej głowie i coraz trudniej mi je odpychać. W końcu zrezygnowany rzucam przyjacielowi błagalne spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi jego wzrok łagodnieje i staje się troskliwy. Kiwa głową, więc podnoszę się z miejsca. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważam, że rudzielec bynajmniej nie zamierza jeszcze jeść i również wstaje. Trochę rozweselony jego obecnością ruszam w kierunku schodów prowadzących do wieży, którą zajmuje Gryffindor.

-Nie martw się tak, stary-słyszę za sobą, więc zerkam przez ramię.

Ron ma w oczach niepewność, ale jego postawa niczego nie zdradza. Uśmiecham się przepraszająco. W końcu nie widzieliśmy się dłuższy czas i naprawdę z chęcią pobyłbym z nim sam na sam. Powinniśmy porozmawiać o wielu rzeczach ważnych i tych mniej. Poza tym tęsknię za czasem spędzonym z nim. Kto jak kto, ale Rona ciężko zastąpić. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. A ja zamiast cieszyć się z naszego spotkania, zamartwiam się Remusem. Jednak nie potrafię inaczej i rudzielec dobrze o tym wie. Wygląda na raczej zatroskanego niż na złego. Jestem mu za to wdzięczny.

-Nic na to nie poradzę-mruczę, intensywnie wbijając wzrok w posadzkę-Cały czas o nim myślę.

Ron nagle chwyta mnie za ramię i zmusza do zatrzymania się. Rzucam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, a on tylko kiwa głową w przód. Unoszę wzrok i kopię się mentalnie. Prawie wlazłem w portret Grubej Damy, przez co patrzy na mnie dziwnie. Pozwalam by rudzielec mnie wyprzedził. W końcu przez całą Ucztę niezbyt kontaktowałem, a co za tym idzie-nie mam zielonego pojęcia jakie jest hasło. Kobieta obserwuje go nieprzychylnie, ale gdy rzuca „patronus", nie ma wyjścia i otwiera nam przejście. W Pokoju Wspólnym jest tylko kilka osób, więc bez przeszkód możemy przejść do swojego dormitorium. Dreptam za Ronem niczym uczniak, a nieprzyjemne myśli po raz kolejny pojawiają się w moim umyśle. Na widok dobrze mi znanego pokoju trochę mi przechodzi. Z uśmiechem wymijam przyjaciela i rzucam się na swoje łóżko, które skrzypi w proteście. Jest tak przyjemnie miękkie jak zapamiętałem. Oczy same przymykają mi się z zadowolenia. Nie zasypiam jednak, tylko zaczynam rozmyślać. A może jednak Dumbledore oszukał mnie i wcale nie zatrudnił Remusa? Co jeśli jest wręcz przeciwnie i Remi z chęcią wykonuje dla niego jakieś zadanie? I co mam zrobić jeśli okaże się, że nie jest w stanie stawić czoła uczniom? Nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że kręcę się niespokojnie dopóki Ron nie przygniata mnie ręką do łóżka. Moje ciało dalej chce wykonywać ruchy, co uświadamia mi, że już od jakiegoś czasu rzucam się po łóżku. Unoszę powieki i wbijam w Rona żałosne spojrzenie. Rudzielec fuka cicho i roztrzepuje mi włosy swoją wielką dłonią.

-Przestań się kręcić, stary, i idź do niego-podrywam się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Powinienem?-pytam z nadzieją, że odpowie pozytywnie.

-W innym wypadku będziesz cały czas się kręcił jak oszołomiony gumochłon-parska ze złośliwym uśmiechem; wydymam wargi obrażony-Weź Mapę i idź do niego póki całe to bydło wciąż je.

Zgodnie z jego poleceniem zrywam się z łóżka i jednym susem doskakuję do nóg łóżka. Chwilę stoję, gapiąc się na pusty fragment podłogi i mam ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Szybko wyjmuję z kieszeni pomniejszony kufer i przywracam mu jego zwyczajny rozmiar. Otwieram z rozmachem wieko i prawię wchodzę do środka, szukając skrawka pergaminu. Znajduję go w komorze na ważne rzeczy i podrywam się z nim w górę, przez co trafiam głową w drewno. Jęczę z bólu i wygrzebuję się z małego burdelu, który zrobiłem. Uśmiecham się do Rona ostatni raz z nutką szaleństwa i biegiem ruszam do drzwi. Za sobą słyszę jeszcze rozbawione „Nie zabij się tylko!". Trochę brutalnie zatrzaskuję portret, o czym od razu informuje mnie Gruba Dama swoim krzykiem. Ignoruję ją i odbiegam jeszcze kawałek. Szybko chowam się za jedną ze stojących niedaleko zbroi. Biorę kilka głębszych oddechów, by nie zacząć hiperwentylować. Gdy uspokajam się choć trochę, rozwijam pergamin.

-Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego-mówię cicho łamiącym się głosem i mam ochotę śmiać się sam z siebie.

Merlinie, co ten Remi ze mną robi? Nie widzieliśmy się tylko miesiąc, a mam wrażenie, że przynajmniej rok. Czyżby kolejne potwierdzenie mojego odkrycia? Najwyraźniej. Zwracam uwagę na mapę i marszczę brwi. Przesuwam koniec różdżki na niewielki niebieski przedmiot tuż obok mojej kropki. Całkowicie zaskoczony wpatruję się w napis, który nagle pojawia się obok, a głosi on „stara zbroja". No tak, Ron musiał dodać kilka ulepszeń choć nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak mu się to udało. Teraz zostaje znalezienie mojego celu.

-Gdzie jesteś Remusie?-mruczę sam do siebie.

Mrugam powoli, gdy na mapie zaczynają się pojawiać zielone ślady, a obraz sam przesuwa się dalej. Zatrzymuje się dopiero na niedużym pomieszczeniu, które musi być gabinetem Remusa. W środku znajduje się jedna kropka, która przez chwilę miga na zielono. Marszczę brwi zaniepokojony. W pokoju jest sam, ale podpis pod jego osobą jest dziwny. Głosi „Remus Lupin/Lunatyk". Z trudem przełykam ślinę. Lunatyk-czy nie tak nazywa się wilcza strona Remusa? Co takiego się stało, że jest w tym stanie? Stukam w pergamin różdżką z nadzieją, że obraz wróci do mnie i tak rzeczywiście się dzieje. Już mam wyskoczyć zza zbroi, gdy na papierze pojawia się czerwony wykrzyknik. Na mapie pojawia się kolejna kropka, która przez moment mruga na czerwono. Nie kojarzę ani imienia ani nazwiska, więc jest to jakiś uczeń. Wstrzymuję oddech i nakazuję sobie spokój. Czekam chwilę tak dla pewności i dopiero wtedy opuszczam moją kryjówkę. Szybkim krokiem ruszam przez korytarz, niemal wsadzając nos w mapę. Na szczęście po drodze nie spotykam większej ilości osób, inaczej chyba zacząłbym panikować. Staję jak wryty naprzeciw pokoju, w którym dość chaotycznie porusza się mój cel. Przez zaciśnięte gardło ledwo przechodzi mi ciche „Koniec psot". Unoszę wzrok, chowając pergamin do kieszeni. Dobrą chwilę wpatruję się w drzwi nim decyduję się do nich podejść. Wyciągam dłoń w kierunku klamki i orientuję się, że trzęsę się. Karcę się ostro w myślach, ale nadal nie potrafię zachować spokoju. Biorę kilka oddechów i zaciskam zęby. Nagle nachodzą mnie wątpliwości. A co jeśli Remus nie uwzględnił mnie w osłonach i drzwi pozostaną zamknięte? Czy mam się dobijać? A może uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie? A może otworzą się, ale to Remi nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć? Co wtedy mam zrobić? _Potter, nie bądź ciepłą kluchą,_ słyszę w głowie głos Snape'a i pod jego wpływem zbieram się w sobie. Jeśli teraz wrócę do dormitorium, dalej będę nieznośny, a co za tym idzie-nie będę w stanie normalnie rozmawiać z Ronem. No dobrze, na trzy? Jeden... Dwa... Dwa i jedna czwarta... Dwa i jedna trzecia... _Na Merlina, po prostu pchnij te drzwi, Potter!_ Pod wpływem impulsu dokładnie tak robię i staję w otwartych drzwiach. Szybko lustruję pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Wygląda jakby należało do profesora Lupina-biednego wilkołaka, a nie do członka rodów Potter i Black. Mentalnie sporządzam notatkę, by ochrzanić Remusa i zmusić go do małego remontu. W końcu porzucam myśli na temat wystroju i szukam spojrzeniem wilkołaka. Ruch przyciąga mój wzrok. Zamieram, a w moim brzuchu pojawia się bryła lodu. Niewidzialna ręka zaciska się na moim gardle i mam wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdę, to uduszę się. Wzdrygam się, z trudem zduszając w sobie chęć ucieczki. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem udaję mi się oderwać stopy od podłogi i postawić dwa kroki do przodu. Drzwi zamykają się z cichym trzaskiem. Przez chwilę żałuję, że nie uciekłem, ale wiem, że nie powinienem tak myśleć. Kilkukrotnie otwieram usta, ale długo nie mogę wydobyć z siebie głosu.

-Remi...?-szepczę łamiącym się głosem.

Postać drga i odwraca się w moim kierunku. Nagle robi mi się słabo. Czy naprawdę mam przed sobą tą samą osobę, którą całowałem miesiąc temu?


	12. Wilcze serce

Wracam~! I tak wiem, że jestem beznadziejna, bo tak szybko można mnie zdemotywować, ALE! Tak samo szybko można mnie zmotywować! xD Dlatego dziękuję wszystkim, którzy starali się skłonić mnie jakoś do pisania, obojętnie jak. Nie martwcie się na razie, bo jestem bardzo do przodu i idę jak burza. xD Dlatego szybkie pytanie, bo nie wiem co robić z pewną osobą, a mianowicie Hermioną. Zrobić z niej wredną sucz czy przywrócić jej trochę rozumu? Życie czy śmierć?

Co do rozdziałów-gubię się w dniach tygodnia, więc trudno byłoby wstawiać rozdział na tydzień. Jak na razie myślę, że pojawi się coś za ok 3-5 dni.

Uwielbiam was wszystkich~! (I tak, odwala mi xD)

~H~

W pierwszej chwili go nie poznaję. W pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok, który tylko dodaje dramatyzmu całej sytuacji. Remus powoli prostuje się, przez co pada na niego niewielka wiązka światła przebijającego się przez ciężkie zasłony. Oddech więźnie mi w gardle. Jest blady, a właściwie szary. Przydługie włosy ma poplątane i wyglądają na dawno niemyte. Policzki ma delikatnie zapadnięte, ale nie wiem czy są one skutkiem jego początkowej rozpaczy czy może teraz niedawno coś się stało. Głupie rozmyślanie. Coś, czyli pełnia. Jednak najbardziej przerażające są jego oczy. Tylko wkoło tęczówki są złote, ale i tak święcą się upiornie niczym w gorączce. W dodatku nie pozostają nieruchome tylko cały czas przesuwają się po mojej postaci. Drżę pod tym spojrzeniem. Gdy kończy mi się przyglądać, przechyla głowę na bok z niezrozumieniem. Aż serce mi zamiera. Wygląda jakby mnie nie rozpoznał. Merlinie, to niemożliwe, prawda? Remus nie mógłby mnie zapomnieć. Zupełnie nieświadomie robię kilka kroków w przód, przez co spina się.

-Remusie...-wołam cicho z nadzieją, że może mój głos pomoże mu mnie rozpoznać.

Mam ochotę podskoczyć z radości, gdy drga i obdarza mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Następnie marszczy brwi. Niczym pies przez chwilę wącha powietrze i robi krok w moim kierunku.

-Ha... rry?-jego głos jest zachrypnięty jakby nie używał go od dłuższego czasu.

-To ja, Remi-odpowiadam łagodnie, a serce niemal mi pęka.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się tak wielka nadzieja, że zaczynam przeklinać siebie za choćby pomyślenie o opuszczenie Remusa. Merlinie, co takiego się stało? Zupełnie nagle jego mina zmienia się na czyste przerażenie. Aż szybko rozglądam się za czymś, co je wywołuje, jednak nic takiego nie znajduję. W takim razie to muszę być ja. W jednej sekundzie Remus stoi kilka metrów ode mnie, a w drugiej jest tuż obok. Łapię mnie za ramiona trochę za mocno, ale nie protestuję. Desperacko szuka czegoś w moich oczach i wydobywa z siebie głośny skowyt, gdy najwyraźniej tego nie znajduje. Delikatnie oswobadzam jedną z rąk i kładę mu ją na dłoni. Wzdryga się pod moim dotykiem i wygląda jakby miał zaraz uciec.

-Co się dzieje, Remusie?-zmuszam się do mówienia przez zaciśnięte gardło-Długo się nie widzieliśmy, miesiąc, prawda?-drga na moje słowa i mocniej zaciska palce na moim ramieniu-Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem. Wróciłem.

Ostatnie słowo najwyraźniej przełamuje coś w nim, bo nagle przyciąga mnie do siebie mocno. Jego oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho i orientuję się, że porusza ustami, szepcząc coś cicho. Sam również oplatam go ramionami i przytulam. W kółko powtarza moje imię.

-Jestem tu, Remi. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Nie wiem ile stoimy tak wciśnięci w siebie, ale w końcu zaczynają mnie boleć nogi od tej pozycji. Zerkam nad jego ramieniem i z zadowoleniem zauważam, że kilka kroków za Remusem znajduje się kanapa. Delikatnie popycham go w tył, a on wydaje się nawet nie zauważać, że się cofa. W końcu potyka się i ląduje na miękkim meblu. Mam zamiar usiąść obok niego, ale błyskawicznie wyciąga ramiona i chwyta mnie, przez co tracę równowagę i ląduję między jego udami. Kręcę się chwilę, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. Podciągam kolana pod brodę i obejmuję je rękoma, a Remi oplata mnie swoimi. Powoli rozluźniam się, a negatywne myśli opuszczają mnie. Remus jest ciepły, a jego zapach uspokaja moje drżące serce. Przymykam oczy i całkowicie opieram się o jego ciało. Ostatniej nocy nie spałem wiele, za bardzo denerwowałem się naszym ponownym spotkaniem, dlatego teraz, gdy wszystkie troski mnie opuściły, po prostu zasypiam.

~R~

Na początku myślę, że śpię. W końcu w snach Harry jest taki realny, że to aż boli. Jednak później dociera do mnie jego głos. Moje własne imię w jego ustach jest nie do podrobienia i nawet w sennych fantazjach nie ma takiego samego dźwięku. Wtedy zaczyna do mnie docierać, że mam przed sobą prawdziwego Harry'ego, a nie senną postać. A zapach mleka i miodu tylko upewnia mnie w tym. Tutaj, w Hogwart'cie nie ma niczego, co nosiłoby choć odrobinę jego zapachu. Czy Harry wrócił? Wrócił do mnie? A może... A może chce mi tylko powiedzieć jaki jestem żałosny? Opuści mnie po raz kolejny? _Nie opuszczaj nas, Harry,_ skamle mój wilk. Nawet nie wiem kiedy doskakuję do niego i biorę w ramiona. Szukam w jego oczach jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, że zamierza zostać. Że nie zostawi mnie. Ale Harry ma w oczach tylko smutek i czułość. Żadnego zapewnienia. Jego głos ślizga się po mojej skórze, a słowa powoli docierają do mnie. Z radości rozlewającej się falami po moim ciele przytulam go. Nieprzytomnie zauważam, że wciąż powtarzam jego imię. Tak idealnie pasuje do moich ramion. Nie mogę nacieszyć się tym uczuciem. W końcu ponownie mam go przy sobie. Czuję go i słyszę. Mrugam oszołomiony, nagle tracąc równowagę. Zaalarmowany zauważam, że Harry oddala się, więc szybko sięgam po niego. Opada między moje kolana, a ja zadowolony wsuwam nos w jego włosy. Pozwalam mu ułożyć się wygodnie i dopiero wtedy obejmuję go ciasno, by nie mógł mi uciec. Zamieram, nasłuchując. Co to za dźwięk? Przechylam się trochę do przodu i zerkam na twarz Harry'ego. Moje usta same wyginają się w uśmiechu. Zasnął. Radosne, trzepoczące uczucie wypełnia mnie całego. Jest tak przy mnie zrelaksowany, że jest w stanie zasnąć. Wracam do poprzedniej pozycji i ostrożnie poprawiam się, by nie obudzić go. Jego zapach odurza mnie, mąci mi w myślach, a jednocześnie rozwiewa tą mgłę, która pojawiła się w moim umyśle zaraz po ostatniej pełni. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od wąchania go i w końcu całuję go delikatnie w kark. Zamieram, gdy z jego ust ucieka cichutkie westchnienie. Nie budzi się jednak, więc kontynuuję. Składam mokre pocałunki wszędzie, gdzie tylko sięgam. Skóra Harry'ego jest jednocześnie słodka i słona, a jej smak rozpływa mi się na języku. Nie potrafię powstrzymać gardłowego jęku, gdy zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowię. Ostrożnie skubię jego kark. Marszczę brwi, mając wrażenie, że nie powinienem tego robić. _Dlaczego?_ , burzy się wilk i w duchu zgadzam się z nim, _Przecież Harry jest nasz. Dlaczego nie wolno nam go gryźć?_ No właśnie, dlaczego? Sam nie wiem, ale przestaję na wszelki wypadek. Choć chęć ugryzienia go, _oznaczenia_ jest niemal paraliżująca. Jednak Harry nie jest zwierzęciem, myśli i czuje. Nie mogę uczynić go swoim bez jego zgody. Lunatyk niechętnie zgadza się ze mną. Wzdycham ciężko i opieram brodę o jego ramię. Przymykam powieki ze zmęczeniem. Od tej feralnej pełni wciąż śnił mi się Harry, przez co spanie było torturą. Teraz mogę odpocząć.

~H~

Budzę się powoli i jeszcze dobrą chwilę mam ochotę pozostać w tym błogim stanie. Zupełnie nagle zalewa mnie fala bólu, przez co natychmiast otwieram oczy i rozglądam się czujnie. Niemal nie czuję swojego lewego ramienia. Całe zdrętwiało, spałem na nim? Nieprzytomnie wpatruję się w nie, szukając jakichś niepokojących oznak. Nic takiego nie znajduję. Na nadgarstku mam czerwoną opaskę sportową Dudley'a. Przymykam oczy z zamiarem ponownego odpłynięcia. Czuję jak moje myśli dryfują spokojnie. To tylko opaska na nadgarstek. Żółto-biała opaska Dudley'a. To nic takiego. Przecież tyle już ją noszę, że sam zapomniałem po co. Marszczę brwi i z trudem unoszę powieki. Opaska jest czerwona. Dlaczego jest czerwona? Przecież była żółto-biała. Kolejne ukłucie bólu sprawia, że syczę cicho. Zaniepokojony wysuwam drugą dłoń spod objęć Remusa i sięgam do nadgarstka. Ostrożnie dotykam materiału. Jest mokry. Z niezrozumieniem patrzę na palce, które są pokryte szkarłatnym kolorem. Na Merlina, to krew. Całkowicie wybudzam się ze snu. Co się dzieje? Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

-Harry...?-zaspany głos Remusa sprawia, że zamieram.

Porusza się powoli, zmieniając pozycję na tyle, by mógł położyć głowę na moim ramieniu i spojrzeć mi w twarz. Z niepokojem obserwuje mnie. Przesuwam nadgarstek ostrożnie przed siebie, zasłaniając go przed wzrokiem wilkołaka. Nagle Remi bierze kolejny oddech i przesuwa wzrok w bok.

-Jesteś ranny?-pyta z niepokojem-Czy ja... ugryzłem cię?

-Nie, nie-mówię słabo, przeklinając się w myślach, że mój głos drży-To nic takiego. Nic mi nie zrobiłeś.

-Ale jesteś ranny. Pokaż.

Delikatnie łapie mnie za biodra i przesuwa tak, bym siedział mu na prawym udzie bokiem do niego. Mimo że robi to bardzo ostrożnie, kolejna fala bólu przetacza się przez moje ciało. Jęczę cicho, a Remi natychmiast posyła mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Staram się uśmiechnąć uspokajająco, ale wychodzi mi tylko jakiś grymas. Ostrożnie chwyta mnie za ramię i przysuwa do siebie. Jeszcze zanim dotyka materiału wymieniamy spojrzenia. Bardzo delikatnie chwyta krawędź opaski, a ja nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że syczę przez zęby. Tym razem Remus nie zatrzymuje się i wciąż kontynuuje ściąganie przesiąkniętego krwią materiału. Przez chwilę obserwuję wyłaniający się spod krwi znak świecący zielenią z niezrozumieniem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach coś przeskakuje w moim umyśle. Na Merlina, miałem tyle spraw do załatwienia, że całkowicie o nim zapomniałem.

-Harry, co to jest?-pyta Remus dziwnie zduszonym głosem.

-Ja...-przełykam głośno ślinę, mając wrażenie, że zaraz dostanę burę-Voldemort mi to zrobił.

-Znowu masz wizje?

-Nie, nie. Chodziło mi o... porwanie-odwracam wzrok, a przed oczami miga mi kilka skrawków wspomnień z tamtego okresu.

-Dlaczego nie pokazałeś mi tego wcześniej? Harry, to może być coś niebezpiecznego!-chwyta mnie za brodę i zmusza do spojrzenia w swoje oczy wypełnione strachem i troską-To mogło cię zabić!

-Prze... Przepraszam-mamroczę, czując palące wyrzuty sumienia-Ale... To nie jest złe. W szpitalu udało mi się stworzyć dziwną osłonę.

-Osłonę?

-Barierę-kiwam głową-Ona powstrzymała zaklęcia..

-Co masz na myśli?-wydaje się zaniepokojony moimi słowami.

-Cóż, nie zdezaktywowała ich, bo to mogło uruchomić alarm. Ona... przytrzymała je na chwilę z dala ode mnie, nie przerywając ich.

-Harry, jesteś pewien? Jeszcze nie słyszałem o czymś takim-ostrożnie ociera znak z krwi, przez co syczę-Widzisz? Boli cię. To, że ci pomogło nie oznacza, że nie jest złe.

Zaciskam usta w kreskę. Remus ma rację. Udało mi się stworzyć osłonę i od razu założyłem, że ten dziwny znak mnie nie skrzywdzi. Mogło mnie to zabić.

-Ale cały czas żyję-szepczę cicho, mając wrażenie, że to ostatnia moja obrona.

-Może mieć długotrwałe działanie-argument zamyka mi usta i zapada krępująca cisza-To runa.

-Huh?-unoszę wzrok znad znaku i wbijam pytający wzrok w Remusa-Runa? Jesteś pewien?

-Ma nawet odpowiedni kształt, nie ma szans, by to nie była runa. Nic o nich nie wiesz, prawda?

-Nie-zupełnie nagle wstyd mi, że wiem tak niewiele.

-Zgredku!

Zaskoczony obserwuję jak skrzat pojawia się obok z cichym „puf". Na mój widok już otwiera usta, by się przywitać, ale Remus go wyprzedza.

-Zgredku, przynieś nam, proszę, lód w kostkach w woreczku.

Stworzenie kiwa gorliwie głową i natychmiast znika, by dosłownie po sekundzie zjawić się ponownie, tym razem z workiem lodu w rękach. Wręcza go szybko Remusowi, który ostrożnie przykłada go do wciąż jarzącego się zielenią znaku.

-Profesorze Lupin, sir, czy wszystko w porządku z panem Harry'm Potter'em, sir?! Zawołać dyrektora, sir?!-skrzat wyrzuca z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

-Nie, Zgredku, poradzimy sobie sami. To nic takiego. Proszę, nie mów nic Albusowi-skrzat nie wygląda na przekonanego i wciąż przygląda się nam zaniepokojony.

-Nic mi nie jest-mówię, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech-Dziękuję ci za pomoc.

Zgredek prostuje się dumny z siebie i znika z pokoju. Kieruję wzrok ponownie na Remusa, który ostrożnie schładza opuchnięte znamię.

-Co oznacza ta runa dla mnie?-pytam z niepokojem.

-Właściwie nic konkretnego. To _Życie_ , ale pojedynczo nie oznacza nic-wzdycha i unosi wzrok, patrząc mi w oczy-Gdzieś musi być druga runa i, miejmy nadzieję, trzecia.

-Hm? „Miejmy nadzieję"?-przechodzi mnie dreszcz niepokoju-Co to znaczy?

-Prawidłowa reakcja składa się z trzech run, ale ta z dwóch również działa. Bardzo źle, ale działa. Teraz wszystko zależy od kolejnych run.

-Jakie są możliwości?-pytam zduszonym głosem.

-Nie chcę cię martwić, ale prawdopodobnie to nic dobrego-wyciąga dłoń i kładzie mi ją na policzku; przechylam głowę, wtulając się w nią-Skoro to Voldemort ci ją zrobił najprawdopodobniej jest to coś jak _Śmierć_ czy _Krzywda_.

Przechylam się do przodu, czując jak nagle wszystko mnie przytłacza. Remus natychmiast obejmuje mnie ramieniem, dodając mi otuchy. Oddycham powoli, starając się uspokoić. Pociągam nosem, usiłując się nie rozpłakać.

-No już, nie płacz-Remi szepcze kojąco, masując moje plecy koliście-Nic ci nie będzie, nie pozwolę na to.

Unoszę głowę, z nadzieją patrząc mu w oczy. Uśmiecham się niepewnie. Trochę mi głupio, że tak się rozkleiłem. Pokazałem tylko jakim dzieciakiem wciąż jestem. Remus jednak nie wygląda jakby zwrócił na to uwagę. Delikatnie ociera mi oczy z łez. Powoli pochyla się w przód. Serce mi przyspiesza. Ostrożnie dotyka moich ust swoimi, po czym odsuwa się kawałek. Uśmiecha się pocieszająco.

-To wcale nie musi być nic aż tak strasznego. A nawet jeśli to wciąż można to skorygować trzecią runą. Po prostu się nie martw-jeszcze raz muska moje wargi i cofa się.

-Um, więc... jak znaleźć kolejne?-spuszczam wzrok, doskonale czując rumieniec, który pojawia się na moich policzkach.

-Będę musiał sprawdzić twoje ciało, a każdy znak przeskanować magią. Gdy znajdę ją, będę musiał ustalić co to za runa, co jest już bardziej skomplikowane.

Ostrożnie łapie mnie za biodra i zdejmuje ze swojego uda, po czym sadza obok. Mimo zawstydzenia, unoszę wzrok i obserwuję go. Uśmiecha się niepewnie.

-Nie chcę tego odwlekać, ale naprawdę przyda mi się kąpiel.

Śmieję się nerwowo, bo zupełnie nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się obraz nas dwóch kąpiących się razem i robiących różne inne... rzeczy. Czuję na sobie uważne spojrzenie Remusa i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że on również wie, o czym myślałem, przez co ponownie robię się czerwony.

-M-może na weekend?-pytam trochę piskliwie.

-Cóż-wyczuwam jego wahanie-Nic nie powinno ci się stać przez trzy kolejne dni, ale! Obiecaj, że jeśli tylko poczujesz się gorzej, to przyjdziesz do mnie i mi powiesz.

-Obiecuję-burczę cicho, chcąc natychmiast znaleźć się gdzieś indziej.

-Powinieneś wrócić do dormitorium-podrywam głowę do góry i rozglądam się gwałtownie za zegarkiem.

Na Merlina! Wstaję szybko, przez co tracę równowagę i tylko ręce Remusa, które chwytają mnie w pasie powstrzymują mnie od bolesnego upadku. Remi ma rację. Jest druga w nocy, co oznacza, że spędziłem tu około sześciu godzin. Zerkam na wilkołaka i waham się przez chwilę. Na Merlina, to nie czas na bycie niezdecydowanym! Szybko pochylam się w jego kierunku i całuję go w kącik ust.

-Dobranoc-mamroczę, czując, że moja twarz płonie.

Prostuję się i niemal biegiem ruszam w kierunku drzwi. Całą drogę biegnę jakby goniło mnie stado hipogryfów. W pokoju rzucam się na swoje łóżko i pospiesznie zaciągam zasłony. Delikatnie dotykam ust. Zupełnie nagle zaczynam żałować, że nie zaprotestowałem i nie zostałem z Remusem. Kto wie co teraz byśmy robili? Zawstydzony swoimi myślami padam twarzą na poduszkę, chowając się pod kołdrę. Głupie hormony!

~H~

Dziwne zimno ogarnia moje stopy, więc podciągam je pod siebie, mrucząc z niezadowolenia pod nosem. Znów zasypiam głębiej, ale nie na długo, bo zaraz marszczę nos, czując, że coś mnie łaskoczę. Burczę wkurzony i drapię się, ale uczucie wraca. W końcu sfrustrowany otwieram oko i łypię niezadowolony na uśmiechniętego rudzielca.

-Ić szobie-fukam, nakrywając się kołdrą.

Jednak Ron nie daje za wygraną i jednym mocnym pociągnięciem pozbawia mnie miękkiego okrycia. Kulę się z zimna i staram się zabić mojego przyjaciela samym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej jest odporny na Zabójcze Spojrzenie, bo szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej.

-Czego chcesz?

-Stary, jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz, to nie zjesz śniadania.

Z trudem wstaję i gapię się na niego nieprzychylnie. Klepie mnie mocno w plecy, przez co prawie spadam z łóżka. Syczę niczym zły kot. Nachyla się w moim kierunku z tym irytującym uśmieszkiem.

-Wiesz, Lunatyk pewnie będzie zaniepokojony twoją nieobecnością-mówi mi do ucha.

Staram się go walnąć, ale umyka mi ze śmiechem. Argument jest wyjątkowo przekonujący, więc wstaję z łóżka i wlekę się do łazienki.

-Daj mi pięć minut-mruczę zaspany.

Dokładnie dziesięć minut później siadamy przy stole Gryfindor'u. Nakładam sobie po trochu wszystkiego i zaczynam jeść, nie za bardzo nawet wiedząc co akurat mam w ustach. Ron jako mistrz szybkiego jedzenia kończy szybciej ode mnie, przez co zaczyna mi się przyglądać natrętnie. W końcu nie wytrzymuję i rzucam mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Co?-rzucam w przerwie między jedzeniem.

-Nie mogę patrzeć jak męczysz to jedzenie, stary.

-To nie patrz-nie przestaje jednak mnie obserwować-Czego chcesz?

-Mogę ci pomóc.

-Pomóc?-posyłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie-Chcesz mnie nakarmić?

-Czemu nie. Wkurzasz mnie.

Przeanalizujmy wszystkie „za" i „przeciw". Plusy: oszczędzę energię, Ron przestanie się gapić, nie będę musiał się ruszać. Minusy: będzie to wyglądać głupio. Wyciągam dłoń z widelcem w jego stronę. Rudzielec chwyta go z dziwnym, maniakalnym uśmieszkiem. Nabiera na sztućce trochę jajecznicy i wkłada mi ją do ust. Patrzę na niego podejrzliwie.

-Podoba ci się to, nie?

-Nawet bardzo-przyznaje i robi dyskretny ruch w bok.

Żując kawałek parówki, zerkam w tamtym kierunku. Stół Slytherin'u jest taki jak zapamiętałem, więc posyłam przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie. Na jego ustach pojawia się ponownie psychiczny uśmiech.

-Patrz na Malfoy'a.

Zerkam jeszcze raz. Odnalezienie blondyna nie jest trudne-siedzi w tym samym miejscu od lat. Zaskoczeniem jest to, że wpatruje się w nas morderczym wzrokiem, Zabini przygląda mu się rozbawiony, a Parkinson stara się zwrócić jego uwagę. Wracam wzrokiem do rudzielca.

-Czy ty...-połykam kawałek tosta-...próbujesz wzbudzić w Malfoy'u zazdrość?

-Z powodzeniem jak widać-unoszę brwi, słysząc to.

-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

-Wiesz, stary, zawsze miałem słabość do blondynów-śmieje się rozluźniony-Ale nie martw się, Lunatyk mnie nie interesuje.

-Spróbowałbyś tylko-fukam na niego, mimowolnie wędrując wzrokiem do miejsca Remusa.

Obserwuje mnie, co sprawia, że oblewam się rumieńcem. Wręcz sztyletuje wzrokiem Rona i nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że cieszę się z tego. Nagły ból w czole sprawia, że wracam spojrzeniem do przyjaciela. Pstryknął mnie! Fukam na niego, ale on tylko uśmiecha się.

-No dalej, Harry, jeszcze kilka łyżeczek-mruczy do mnie jak do dziecka.

-Wesley, czyżbyś nagle został niańką Potter'a?

Odwracam głowę i oczywiście kogo widzę? Malfoy'a! Najlepsze jest to, że wygląda jakby miał zaraz mnie rozszarpać. Ledwo powstrzymuję się od chichotu. Posyłam rudzielcowi znaczące spojrzenie.

-Zazdrosny?-Ron posyła mu wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek-Jak będziesz grzeczny to tobą również się zajmę.

-Ja wcale...! Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny!-syczy trochę piskliwie.

-W takim razie my musimy już iść.

Ron chwyta mnie za ramię i podciąga do pionu. Zaczyna mnie ciągnąć do wyjścia. Dreptam za nim posłusznie wciąż nie obudzony do końca. Nagle ktoś chwyta mnie za bark. Czyjś oddech owiewa mi ucho.

-Nie pozwól mu się dotykać tak często-głos Remusa jest chrapliwy.

Zerkam na niego przez ramię i muszę powstrzymać uśmiech. Zazdrość wręcz promieniuje od niego. Pochylam się w jego kierunku i łapię jego spojrzenie. Wyginam wargi w uśmiechu.

-Ron to tylko przyjaciel, jesteś tylko ty i ja-widocznie się waha i stara się znaleźć coś w moich oczach.

-Naprawdę?-szepcze cicho z nadzieją.

-Tak, tylko ty i ja. Nikt więcej.


	13. Dziwność jest fajna

Nie spodziewałam się aż takiego odzewu, uwielbiam was~! Co do kanonu-mam dość wszystkiego, co kanoniczne. Ciekawe jak bardzo moje opowiadanie może być dalekie od oryginału i absurdalne? xD Kolejne pytanie, bo nie mogę się zdecydować: mam dać czadu z "tęczą" czy yuri(dwie dziewczyny razem) to będzie za dużo?

Co do przekręcania nazw-nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, że źle piszę nazwisko Rona. Na poprawianie już za późno, ale zobaczę co da się zrobić w przyszłości. (Jestem do przodu z rozdziałami, więc w najbliższych 4 rozdziałach wciąż nie będzie widać poprawy-nienawidzę czegoś poprawiać czy sprawdzać. xD) Choć możliwe, że po prostu o tym zapomnę i z przyzwyczajenia napiszę "Wesley", przepraszam za to. Uważam, że "Harry'm" wygląda w tej formie lepiej i mi osobiście przeszkadza takie "Harrym". Brrr, aż mnie ciarki przechodzą. Zaś słowo Hogwart jest po prostu trudne i zastanawianie się jak będzie brzmiało czy wyglądało... Zdecydowanie nie, a czemu mam utrudniać sobie życie i zabawę? Dlatego przepraszam, ale te "błędy" nadal będą się pojawiać. xD

Ekscytowanie się w komentarzach jest jak najbardziej MILE WIDZIANE~! xD

Ach. Nie chcę żebyście myśleli, że Remi jest takim zwierzakiem, że z łatwością traci nad sobą kontrolę, bo nie. Akurat tu chodzi o Harry'ego~.

~H~

-Jeszcze nigdy czas mi się tak nie dłużył-jęczę głośno.

Ron w końcu lituje się nade mną i zerka na mnie znad jakiejś grubej książki. Tak, wiem. Ja z godzinę siedziałem, gapiąc się na niego i nie dowierzając. Czy on w ogóle potrafi czytać?! Wredne, ale prawdziwe. Na początku nawet myślałem, że to kolejna książka o Quiditch'u, ale zaprzeczył. Zbyt długo ją ogląda jak na książkę z obrazkami, więc to też nie to.

-Dlaczego musimy czekać do weekendu?-zadowolony z poświęcanej mi uwagi kontynuuję narzekanie.

-Pewnie musi doprowadzić się do porządku-mruczy niezadowolony.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem zamyka powieść i siada na swoim łóżku. Szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw turlam się po podłodze dopóki nie zatrzymuję się obok niego. Marszczę brwi, rozmyślając nad jego słowami. W końcu daję za wygraną i posyłam mu pytające spojrzenie.

-Och, no wiesz-macha ręką-Musi mu być głupio, że widziałeś go w tym stanie.

-No tak, ale przecież to nie jego wina-mruczę, palcem rysując wzorki na zakurzonych panelach.

-O czym on nie wie-Ron klepie mnie w głowę karcąco i zaklęciem pozbywa się brudu.

Wzdycham ciężko, gdy tracę swoje krótkotrwałe zajęcie. Rozkładam się u jego stóp niczym placek, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i zanudzę się na śmierć. Zupełnie nagle przypomina mi się, że moja randka z Remusem tak naprawdę randką nie jest i dotyczyć będzie run, o których nie mam zielonego pojęcia. A ja nie lubię czuć się jak tępy gumochłon, więc dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. A gdzie zagubione dusze szukają oświecenia? W bibliotece oczywiście! Podryguję gwałtownie, gdy nachodzi mnie ten pomysł.

-Wyglądasz jak zdechła ryba-komentuje to trafnie i niezwykle poważnie rudzielec; zerkam na niego nieprzychylnie.

-Masz coś do zdechłych ryb?-fukam wojowniczo-Przecież one są takie fajne! No wiesz, są zdechłe!

Naszą niezwykle pasjonującą rozmowę przerywa Neville, który wychyla się zza swoich zasłon i patrzy na nas jak na wariatów. Jak na zawołanie obaj wbijamy w niego wzrok, przez co cofa się zmieszany.

-Jesteście dziwni-podsumowuje całą sytuację.

-Powiedz nam coś, czego nie wiemy-odpowiada mu Ron, układając stopy na moich plecach i próbując mnie nimi połaskotać.

-Dziwność jest fajna!-wyrzucam z siebie, usiłując się nie śmiać.

Neville przez chwilę wygląda jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie robi tego. Mój przyjaciel za to orientuje się, że jego poczynania przynoszą efekty i zaczyna mnie łaskotać mocniej. Zaczynam się wyrywać i śmiać na cały głos. W końcu przykładam czoło do zimnych paneli zmęczony.

-Harry, nie ćpaj podłogi-droczy się ze mną Ron, szturchając mnie stopom.

-Ale ja lubię!-odpowiadam mu, przekręcając się na brzuch; unoszę palec do góry-O!

-Znalazłeś swój mózg?

-Nie... Ej, to było wredne!-rzucam mu mordercze spojrzenie-Przypomniało mi się coś! Chcesz iść do biblioteki?

Mam wrażenie, że od strony łóżka Neville'a słyszę coś w stylu „Bogowie oszaleli. Do biblioteki!", ale z grzeczności ignoruję go. Bo zaraz znowu zapomnę o tym, co chciałem zrobić. Rudzielec przekręca głowę na bok i chwilę przygląda mi się z zastanowieniem. Następnie kiwa głową i ze stęknięciem wstaje z posłania.

-Czemu nie-mówi, chwytając swoją książkę i podając mi dłoń.

Bez wysiłku podciąga mnie do pionu, a ja po raz kolejny gratuluję sobie w myślach wybranie go na przyjaciela. Muszę dodać kolejny podpunkt do listy jego zalet. „Pomoże ci wstać bez twojego udziału". Tak, tak, a to przydatna umiejętność. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Potrząsam głową i zauważam, że znajdujemy się już przy wyjściu z dormitorium.

-Cześć, Neville!-krzyczę do zakamuflowanego chłopaka, a on mi odpowiada trochę niewyraźnie.

Później pozwalam Ronowi ciągnąć się przez kolejne pomieszczenia. Inni gryfoni zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić, że nie jesteśmy do końca normalni, więc nie za bardzo przejmują się naszym marszem. Poza tym rano wygląda to zapewne ciekawiej, bo ja budzę się dopiero na drugich zajęciach, więc to na Rona spada misja zaprowadzenia mnie do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Obraz zamyka się za nami z cichym trzaskiem, więc skupiam się na nie potknięciu się na schodach.

-Hermiona byłaby z nas dumna-rzucam, zaskakując tym samego siebie.

-Zapewne, ale wciąż jest na nas zła.

-Myślisz, że powinniśmy przeprosić?

-Nie ma mowy, mam dość ciągłego przepraszania jej-mruczy niezadowolony.

-Gryzie mnie to trochę-przyznaję cicho-W końcu jest naszą przyjaciółką, nie powinniśmy się śmiać.

-A przypomnij sobie jak to ona sobie z nas kpiła za każdym razem, gdy czegoś nie wiedzieliśmy. Nienawidzę, gdy patrzy na nas z tą przemądrzałą miną-zerka na mnie znacząco, a ja kiwam głową; też tego nie lubię-I ona nigdy nas za to nie przepraszała.

-W sumie masz rację-przyznaję, z ulgą zauważając brak wyrzutów sumienia.

Prawie wchodzę na drzwi od biblioteki i tylko mój refleks ratuje mnie od rozpłaszczenia się na drewnie. Rzucam przyjacielowi urażone spojrzenie. Rudzielec uśmiecha się do mnie przepraszająco, ale jego wzrok wędruje gdzieś w dal. Również tam zerkam, a moje usta same wyginają się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

-Serio, Ron, co ty masz z Malfoy'em?

-No wiesz, wiosna i te sprawy-stara się mnie zbyć.

-Fajnie, tylko mamy jesień-chwytam go za ramię i zmuszam do spojrzenia na mnie-Chcę o tym pogadać.

-Dobra, ale nie teraz.

-Wieczorem-naciskam, a on niechętnie kiwa głową.

Wspólnie ruszamy w kierunku regałów. Osobiście nie mam nic do innych stolików, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kogo zainteresuje co robię. Dlatego wolę wybierać te choć częściowo ukryte przed natrętnymi spojrzeniami. Wystarczyło obejść jeden z półek o Historii Magi i minąć regał z zakresu Wróżbiarstwa. Idealne miejsce, które przez większość czasu pozostaje puste. Daleko od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Ron rzuca się na krzesło i ponownie wczytuje się w treść książki. Ja za to cofam się i zapuszczam w dalsze rejony biblioteki. Dobrą chwilę błądzę między alejkami aż w końcu trafiam do celu. Wzdycham ciężko na widok dwóch ogromnych regałów zapełnionych po brzegi. Jakoś nagle straciłem ochotę na zdobywanie wiedzy. To będzie długie popołudnie.

~H~

Jest jeszcze gorzej niż przypuszczałem. Choć same runy są dość fascynujące to świadomość, że kilka takich znaczków może przyczynić się do mojej śmierci nie jest już taka pasjonująca. Właściwie gdyby nie Ron, który wiernie odholowuje mnie do dormitorium to zasnąłbym na tym nieszczęsnym stoliku w bibliotece. Rudzielec mało delikatnie rzuca mnie na moje własne łóżko i obdarza mnie uważnym spojrzeniem, które odwzajemniam. Wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu i przekonany, że nic mi nie jest odchodzi. A przynajmniej próbuje, bo łapię go za nadgarstek i gapię się nachalnie. Uśmiech natychmiast zmienia się w grymas. Próbuje nawet uwolnić się z mojego uścisku, ale wystarcza moje ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i poddaje się. Z ciężkim westchnięciem opada na posłanie obok mnie. Puszczam go i przesuwam się kawałek, by mógł również się położyć, co od razu czyni. Leniwie macham różdżką, a zasłony zasuwają się. Kolejne zaklęcie i możemy rozmawiać bez obaw, że ktoś nas usłyszy. Niby nie zainteresowany zaczynam bawić się swoimi palcami, kręcąc nimi młynki albo tworząc różne figury. Ron nie jest chętny do współpracy i muszę na zachętę kopnąć go w łydkę. Otrzymuję bolesny syk i oburzone spojrzenie, ale przestaje zgrywać głupa.

-Wiesz, że ja nigdy bym nie...-zaczyna niezręcznie.

-...nie zrobiłbyś niczego, co mogłoby mnie skrzywdzić. Wiem.

-To po prostu...-robi nieokreślony ruch ręką-Nawet nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Ty masz Lunatyka, a Hermiona... Hermiona to nie to. A Malfoy...

-Był pod ręką?

-Nie!-podrywa głowę i wbija we mnie wzrok-Jestem poważny.

-A co z...?-pukam się w lewe przedramię.

-Ja...-wzdycha i z powrotem opada na poduszki-To może się wydawać dziwne, ale ja wiem, że on się zmienił. Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy.

Dobrą chwilę milczymy. To prawda. I na nas w końcu przyszła pora. Wojna zmusiła nas do dorośnięcia i wciąż zmusza do podejmowania decyzji. Często wykraczających poza nasze umiejętności. Jednak nawet mimo tej wiedzy ciężko uwierzyć, że akurat Malfoy nagle zmieni się w obrońcę uciśnionych, a jego marzeniem stanie się bronienie słabszych. I w końcu... Ron i Malfoy? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Jedna strona mnie wrzeszczy, że nie i powinienem zabronić mu jakichkolwiek relacji z tym dupkiem. Jednak druga... Druga wierzy w rudzielca. Ron, wspaniały strateg i świetny przyjaciel-czy mógłby się tak okrutnie pomylić? A nawet jeśli, to będzie jego prywatny błąd, po którym wstanie mądrzejszy i silniejszy. A ja jako przyjaciel nie mogę zrobić nic innego jak pomóc mu się wtedy podnieść. Przewracam się na bok i patrzę w czekoladowe, zaniepokojone oczy. Uśmiecham się trochę krzywo, nic nie mogąc poradzić na obawy, które mną targają.

-Wiesz, co robisz, kumplu.

Twarz Rona jak za dotknięciem różdżki rozpromienia się niczym małe słońce. Wyciąga swoje długie ręce w kierunku moich włosów. Próbuję umknąć mu ze śmiechem, ale nie staram się naprawdę i zostaję złapany. Jego palce mocno czochrają moją fryzurę, burząc kucyk, w który zebrałem swoje przydługie włosy rano. Ja za to wczepiam palce w jego niebieską koszulkę i zaczynam go łaskotać po żebrach. Tarzamy się po całym łóżku i tylko cudem udaje nam się z niego boleśnie nie spaść. W końcu wyczerpani zasypiamy-Ron rozłożony na całym łóżku, a ja na nim.

~H~

Zrywam się gwałtownie, słysząc dźwięk przerwanego zaklęcia prywatności i głos Neville'a.

-Harry, Ron?-jego głowa pojawia się między zasłonami-Jeśli się nie pospieszycie, ominiecie śniadanie.

Dwa ostatnie słowa działają niczym zaklęcie i rudzielec nagle również wybudza się ze snu. Unosi głowę niczym pies i czujnie spogląda na chłopaka. Następnie przenosi na mnie przestraszone spojrzenie nr 7 „Jeśli nie zjem śniadania, umrę!". Zrywam się natychmiast, doskonale wiedząc, że będąc w tym stanie Ron nie będzie mógł mnie pilnować bym nie właził na ściany. A to źle! Neville przezornie umyka z pokoju, widząc jak szykujemy się do szturmy na łazienkę. Kolejne pięć minut spędzamy na rozpychaniu się łokciami w kabinie prysznicowej, starając się umyć jak największą powierzchnię naszych ciał. Następnie rzucamy w siebie różnymi ubraniami, a gdy w końcu kompletujemy całą garderobę, wybiegamy z dormitorium jakby goniło nas stado hipogryfów. Gdzieś na początku gubię się i po prostu podążam za Ronem. Czy wspominałem, że moje orientacja w terenie jest wręcz na minusie? Po to są mapy!

-Stary...-dyszy rudzielec podczas biegu, zerkając na mnie zza ramienia-Nie żeby coś, ale mam chyba na sobie twoją koszulkę.

-Serio?-marszczę brwi, poruszając barkami-Jak do tego doszedłeś?

-No wiesz...-wybiegamy zza zakrętu i mijamy grupkę zaskoczonych uczniów-Jest trochę mała.

-Aha-potakuję i skupiam się na biegnięciu-Skoro już o tym mowa, to ja chyba też mam coś twojego.

-Co takiego?

-Na pewno bokserki-kiwam głową z powagą, kiedy Ron rzuca mi rozbawione spojrzenie-Mogłem się domyślić, że raczej nie noszę spodenek jako bielizny.

-Coś jeszcze masz mojego?-chichocze, zrównując się ze mną, by móc na mnie patrzeć.

-Hm...-zastanawiam się, starając wyczuć co jeszcze jest nie tak-Możliwe, że spodnie. Jakoś tak podejrzanie latają mi między nogami.

-Na Merlina, Harry, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że biegasz w moich spodniach?-rzuca mi pełne podziwu spojrzenie-Powinieneś z trudnością w nich chodzić.

-Ja to mam szczęście-uśmiecham się szeroko-Mój krawat też wydaje się być za długi.

-Stary!-maca swój krawat i zerka na mnie zdumiony-Rzeczywiście!

Tak właśnie nieogarnięci śmiejąc się, wpadamy do Wielkiej Sali. Jesteśmy tak zajęci nabijaniem się z samych siebie, że całkowicie ignorujemy resztę uczniów, którzy wpatrują się w nas nachalnie. Prawie zabijamy się o ławki, ale ostatecznie udaje nam się na nich usiąść. Zerkamy na siebie i ponownie wybuchamy śmiechem. Łapię jednego z ostatnich tostów i zaczynam go rzuć. Ron jednym kęsem pochłania połowę nałożonej sobie jajecznicy. Nachylam się w jego stronę konspiracyjnie.

-A ty nie masz przypadkiem moich spodni?-szepczę, starając się być cicho, ale Neville z naprzeciwka posyła mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

-Niefiem-mamrocze Ron i zerka pod stół-Sam się przekonaj-wzrusza ramionami i wraca do jedzenia.

Porywam jeszcze trzy tosty, które wpycham sobie w usta i nurkuję pod stołem. Nie mogę powstrzymać chytrego uśmieszku, gdy słyszę zdławiony okrzyk naszego kolegi. Nasze wygłupy w tym roku podskoczyły na wyższy poziom, a biedny Neville jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. Potrząsam głową i przypominam sobie, po co w ogóle znajduję się na podłodze. Chwytam nogawki spodni Rona i sprawdzam ich długość. Niestety dla mnie mają odpowiednią długość, co oznacza, że będę skazany na za długie jeansy. Wydymam usta niezadowolony i wracam na powierzchnię. Nakładam sobie parówkę, którą zaczynam dziobać.

-I co?-pyta Ron między jedzeniem.

-I nic-fukam, kręcąc smętnie głową-Masz swoje spodnie.

-Ach, skończyłeś?-kiwam głową potwierdzająco-Weź, zmień nasz krawaty.

Przesuwa się kawałek tak, by siedzieć do mnie bokiem i móc jednocześnie jeść dalej. Szybko rozplątuję materiał i wiążę z powrotem, tym razem na właściwych szyjach. Jednocześnie zaglądam mu pod szatę.

-Naprawdę masz moją koszulkę-mówię na widok szmaragdowego materiału-Czy ty masz w ogóle koszule w tym kolorze?

-No pewnie-posyła mi zarozumiały uśmieszek-Pasują mi do włosów.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia zaczynamy się śmiać głośno. Żaden z nas nie ma pojęcia o dwóch nienawistnych spojrzeniach, które podążają za nami.

~H~

Z jednej strony weekend nadszedł zbyt szybko, a z drugiej zbyt późno. Moja wiedza na temat run nadal jest żałośnie mała i przy Remusie nie mam nawet po co się odzywać na ten temat. Choć równocześnie mogę mu trochę zaimponować, że wiem choć trochę na ten temat, co oznacza, że się staram i nie zwalam wszystkiego na niego. A całokształt pogarsza samo pragnienie zobaczenia Remiego, przytulenia czy pocałowania. Tak więc stojąc przed drzwiami do gabinetu Remusa, jestem w kawałkach. Rozdarty między chęcią zapukania, a natychmiastowej ucieczki. Przełykam głośno ślinę i zbieram całą swoją odwagę. Mam ochotę zacząć liczyć do trzech, ale wiem, że nic mi to nie da. Prędzej zacznie mnie boleć brzuch ze zdenerwowania i użyję tego jako wymówki. _Potter, nie bądź baba_ , karcę się w myślach i stukam pięścią w drewno. _Na Merlina, co ja zrobiłem?!_ Nie mam nawet czasu na szybkie ulotnienie się, bo drzwi otwierają się natychmiast. Obdarzam Remusa zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Czy on stał przy nich i czekał na mnie? Um, dziwne, ale urocze. Zerkam na wilkołaka i spinam się. Jego mina nie wróży niczego dobrego. Dość niechętnie wchodzę do pomieszczenia i zerkam niepewnie na mężczyznę. W jednej sekundzie dzieli nas ze trzy metry i Remi wydaje się wkurzony, ale całkowicie spokojny, a w drugiej mocno przyciska mnie do ściany. Unoszę wzrok i patrzę mu w oczy. Na chwilę tracę oddech na widok jego w połowie złotych oczu. Moje ciało samo lgnie do niego i nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że moje biodra starają się otrzeć o niego. Remi pochyla się w moim kierunku i zatrzymuje zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie.

-Pachniesz Ronem-szepczę cicho, a ja mam problem ze zrozumieniem jego słów.

-Huh?- _na Merlina, Potter, skup się_ -Ach, no tak. Cały dzień miałem na sobie spodnie Rona-śmieję się nerwowo.

-Tylko spodnie?-warczy groźnie-Wydaje mi się, że coś jeszcze.

-Um, bo-bokserki też-dukam zawstydzony.

Źrenice Remusa rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i furii jednocześnie. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. To źle, bardzo źle. Przestraszony wyciągam dłoń i kładę mu ją na piersi, chwytając jego koszulkę w garść. Jest zły. A złość może skierować na dwie osoby-na mnie lub rudzielca. A w tym stanie możliwe, że pogna przez cały zamek i znajdzie mojego przyjaciela. Kto wie, co mógłby mu zrobić, gdy nie panuje nad sobą. Remi jednak nie pali się do opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego zbliża się jeszcze bardziej. Jego usta prawie dotykają moich. Gdy mówi, czuję ich ruch tuż przy wargach.

-Mówiłem, że masz się do niego nie zbliżać-warczy, patrząc mi stanowczo w oczy.

-Przecież Ron to tylko przyjaciel-mruczę, nie potrafiąc się skoncentrować.

-Masz na sobie jego zapach-przesuwa się tak, że dotyka mojej szyi nosem-Dlaczego?

-My...-przełykam z trudem ślinę-Zaczęliśmy się wygłupiać i jakoś zasnęliśmy. A potem w biegu założyliśmy złe ubrania. Tylko tyle.

-I tak mi się to nie podoba-odpowiada po chwili, a jego mokry język przesuwa się po mojej skórze; drżę rozkosznie-Nie chcę żebyś pachniał kimkolwiek oprócz mnie.

Na końcu języka mam tysiące zapewnień i próśb, by zostawił na mnie swój własny zapach. Żadna z nich jednak nie wychodzi z moich ust. Zamiast tego niewielkie ukłucie bólu sprowadza mnie na ziemie. Prawie stapiam się ze ścianą, starając się odsunąć od Lunatyka.

-Co z tymi runami?-mówię na wydechu.

Remi przez chwilę wygląda jakby nie rozumiał co do niego mówię. Zaraz jego oczy przybierają swój zwyczajny bursztynowy odcień, a on odsuwa się kawałek. Wygląda na zażenowanego tą utratą kontroli.

-Wybacz, Harry, nie wiem co się ze mną ostatnio dzieje-uśmiecha się przepraszająco i gestem zaprasza dalej.

Zerkam na niego niepewnie, czując ukłucie żalu, że mu przerwałem. Moje ciało nadal czuje jego obecność tuż obok. Nerwowo podchodzę do kanapy, ale nie siadam, nie wiedząc na czym ma polegać szukanie run. Odwracam się i wlepiam wyczekujące spojrzenie w Remusa, który wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu. Czując na sobie mój wzrok, drga niespokojnie i rusza w moim kierunku. Wzruszam ramionami, chcąc choć trochę rozładować atmosferę.

-Na czym to wszystko będzie polegać?

-Ach-Remi odwraca wzrok-Może lepiej byłoby to zrobić jutro-uśmiecha się niepewnie.

-Co? Dlaczego? Już tyle czekaliśmy!

-Masz rację-wzdycha zrezygnowany-Po prostu... Dzisiaj mogę nie być do końca sobą i... Mogę zrobić ci krzywdę.

Robię krok w jego kierunku i łapię go za przedramię. Unoszę wzrok i patrzę mu w oczy. Czuję rozkoszne motylki w brzuchu na widok jego skrzących się złotem oczu. Przełykam z trudem ślinę.

-Nie boję się ciebie-szepczę, a jego tęczówki ciemnieją-Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy-odsuwam się kawałek, czując, że jeszcze chwila i sam rzucę się na niego-Co mam zrobić?

-Um-Remi wydaje się być zakłopotany-Musisz się rozebrać.

-Rozebrać, okay-chichoczę nerwowo-Jak... bardzo?

-Ach, do bielizny-odwraca wzrok i... czy on się rumieni?!-Muszę cie... przeszukać.

Mój oddech mimowolnie przyspiesza na tą myśl. Remi będzie na mnie patrzył i dotknie mnie. Będzie mnie dotykał wszędzie. Odwracam się do niego tyłem, chcąc choć trochę ukryć płonącą twarz. Unoszę drżące dłonie do guzików mojej błękitnej koszuli ze złotym wzorem i zaczynam je rozpinać. Idzie mi wolno, bo cały się trzęsę, ale nie ośmielam się zerknąć do tyłu. W końcu udaje mi się rozpiąć ją do końca. Łapię za jej poły i biorę głęboki wdech. Zsuwam ją powoli z ramion i mimowolnie zerkam na Remiego. Wpatruje się we mnie jak zahipnotyzowany i mam wrażenie, że jego oczy śledzą każdy mój ruch. Odkładam koszulę na kanapę i kładę dłonie na pasie. Mam ochotę śmiać się histerycznie, ale pożądanie wiszące w powietrzu uniemożliwia mi to. Rozpinam rozporek, a charakterystyczny dźwięk rozchodzi się po pokoju. Mam wrażenie, że słyszę jak Remus szybko bierze wdech. Wolno zsuwam kolejną część mojej garderoby i pozwalam jej leżeć wokół moich kostek. Przez moment błagam wszystkich możliwych bogów, bym nie dostał erekcji, bo spalę się ze wstydu. Wychodzę ze spodni i odwracam się. Spojrzenie Remusa przewierca mnie, ale zbieram w sobie odwagę i wbijam w niego wzrok. Wilkołak rusza w moją stronę drapieżnym krokiem, a mnie nagle przechodzi dreszcz. Remi okrąża mnie dwa razy i staje naprzeciwko mnie. Wyciąga dłoń i zatrzymuje ją w powietrzu, wahając się nagle.

-Zaczynamy?-pyta bez tchu, a ja zdobywam się tylko na kiwnięcie głową.

Jego palce powoli dotykają mojego ramienia. Chwilę pozostają w tym miejscu, rysując na mojej skórze różne wzory. Nawet ten niewielki dotyk sprawia, że kręci mi się w głowie, a mina Remusa mówi mi dokładnie, że on czuje to samo. Wzdrygam się lekko, gdy druga dłoń ląduje tuż obok pierwszej. I wtedy to czuję. Magia pieści moją skórę wraz z palcami Remusa. Na chwilę przestaję oddychać, a gdy robię wdech, syczę. Dłonie Lunatyka przesuwają się ostrożnie po całym moim ramieniu, wywołując jeszcze więcej rozkosznych dreszczy. Napotykam gorący wzrok Remiego i pozwalam się pchnąć delikatnie w kierunku kanapy. Siadam na niej ciężko, a on klęka między moimi nogami. Ta pozycja sprawia, że moje serce przyspiesza. Dotyk Remusa na moim udzie tylko pogarsza moją sytuację. Na szczęście szybko schodzi w dół, dzięki czemu nie widzi wybrzuszenia w moich zielonych bokserkach. Zaraz jednak przerzuca się na drugą nogę i zaczyna wędrować dłońmi w górę. Nagle przyciska usta do mojego uda, a ja jęczę głośno. Przesuwa gorącym językiem po mojej skórze, a ja z sykiem wciągam powietrze. Remi unosi głowę i obserwuje mnie z perwersyjnym uśmiechem, który zapiera mi dech w piersi. Na Merlina, czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że szukanie run nagle zmieniło się w gorące macanko? Nie mam czasu na więcej racjonalnych myśli, bo nachyla się w moim kierunku i muska ustami mój brzuch.

-Ach!-wydaję z siebie głośny jęk i natychmiast rumienię się z tego powodu.

Czuję jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu, a następnie rozchylają się i wypuszczają na wolność język. Który łakomie zaczyna badać każdy dostępny skrawek skóry. Najpierw wędruje w górę aż do lewego sutka, którego całuje czule. Kolejny jęk udaje mi się zdławić, przez co rzuca mi rozbawione spojrzenie. Jego język muska brodawkę, a zaraz za nim otaczają go usta. Odrzucam głowę w tył, stękając. Mimowolnie unoszę dłoń do jego włosów i wplatam w nie palce. Chwilę pozwalam mu na bawienie się moim sutkiem, ale potem szarpię delikatnie jego kosmykami, czując, że jeszcze trochę i dojdę przez to. Remi rzuca mi badawcze spojrzenie i przesuwa się w dół. Rysuje mokre wzory na moim podbrzuszu.

-Ngh!-jęczę gwałtownie-N-nie tam! Ach!

Remus nie słucha jednak moich protestów i kąsa delikatnie to miejsce, sprawiając, że zaczynam wariować. W końcu zawstydzony swoimi niekontrolowanymi jękami zakrywam usta dłonią. Remi natychmiast przestaje znęcać się nade mną i unosi się. Łakomie oblizuje usta i chwyta mnie za nadgarstek, zmuszając do odkrycia ust, które natychmiast atakuje. Jego dłonie przesuwają się na moje policzki, gdy jego język splata się z moim. Fala gorąca bucha mi prosto w twarz i już sam nie wiem czy chcę go całować czy jęczeć tak głośno jak tylko umiem. Nagłe ukłucie bólu, sprawia, że odrywam się od jego gorących ust. Najwyraźniej Remi też to wyczuł, bo tężnieje i odgarnia mi grzywkę. W trakcie pocałunku jedna z dłoni zawędrowała na moje czoło, dotykając przy okazji blizny. To właśnie z niej promieniuje niewielki, ale drażniący ból. Całe podniecenie natychmiast mnie opuszcza. Zaniepokojony zerkam na Remusa.

-Czy to...?-pytam słabo.

-Tak, runa-wstaje z westchnieniem.

Wyciąga z rękawa swoją różdżkę i jednym machnięciem sprawia, że pomieszczenie rozświetla się od niewielkich kul światła wirujących pod sufitem. Zupełnie nagle czuję się skrępowany moją nagością. Remi nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi i siada obok mnie. Zmusza mnie do odwrócenia głowy w jego kierunku i po raz kolejny odgarnia mi włosy. Palcem wskazującym zaczyna krążyć wokół blizny, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Aż robi mi się zimno ze strachu. Blizna jest runą. Na Merlina, jaką runą może być blizna stworzona przez mordercze zaklęcie? Oczywiście, że czarnomagiczną i bardzo złą! A ja tak beztrosko ufałem temu dziwnemu znakowi! Z niepokojem obserwuje Remusa, który dobrą chwilę bada runę. Opuszcza ręce i uśmiecha się trochę sztucznie.

-Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość-oświadcza, a mi od razu serce podchodzi do gardła-Ta runa to _Ochrona_. A zła wiadomość-konstrukcja jest już skończona i jest to ta z najbardziej złożonych. Bardzo ciężko je zmodyfikować. Czasami jest to niemożliwe.


	14. Wilcza prawda

Czemu tak mało komentarzy? ;-; Płaczem~

~H~

Czuję jak wszystkie kolory odpływają mi z twarzy. Mój pesymistyczny umysł skupia się na złej wiadomości. Na Merlina, możliwe, że nikomu nie uda się zmodyfikować tej konstrukcji. Szukanie osoby o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach może trwać latami, a ja nie mam tyle czasu. Jest wojna i o ile na razie nie dotyka mnie aż tak bezpośrednio to w końcu przyjdzie na mnie czas. I nie będzie to moja decyzja. Voldemort w każdej chwili może stwierdzić, że pora się mnie pozbyć, a te przeklęte runy mogą mu w tym pomóc!

-Uspokój się, Harry-łagodny głos Remusa rozwiewa moje czarne myśli.

Unoszę głowę i patrzę mu w oczy. Moje życie nigdy nie było usłane różami. Nie potrafię nawet zliczyć ile razy byłem o krok od śmierci. Spoglądałem jej w oczy i umykałem jakimś cudem. Nie miałem wtedy czasu bać się tego, co ma nastąpić. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzę Remiemu w oczy po raz pierwszy w pełni zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogę umrzeć. A nie chcę. Mam Remusa i nie chcę się z nim rozstawać tak szybko.

-Nie martw się, Harry-wilkołak kładzie mi dłoń na policzku, a ja mimowolnie wtulam się w nią-To tylko jeden znak. Jak na razie wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nikt przecież nie mówi, że ten ostatni ma być czarnomagiczny. A nawet wtedy odpowiednio manipulując runami, możemy je wykorzystać na naszą korzyść. Nie martw się-powtarza z pocieszającym uśmiechem.

Obecność Remusa jest pokrzepiająca, więc przechylam się do przodu i wczepiam palce w jego koszulę. Na moment sztywnieje niepewny, ale zaraz również obejmuje mnie ciasno. Przymykam oczy uspokojony. Będąc w jego ramionach, mam wrażenie, że nic mi nie grozi-niezwykłe uczucie. W dziwnym przypływie odwagi otwieram usta i poruszam nimi. Dopiero gdy Remi odsuwa mnie od siebie gwałtownie, zdaję sobie sprawę co takiego powiedziałem. Otwieram szeroko oczy i patrzę na Remusa z takim samym niedowierzaniem jak on na mnie.

-Co powiedziałeś?-pyta słabo i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

-Ja...-przełykam z trudem ślinę-Jestem twoim partnerem-te słowa ledwo przechodzą mi przez gardło.

-Nie, niemożliwe-mamrocze od nosem-Nie mógłbym...

-To nie ma znaczenia-mówię na wydechu w desperacji, Remi wygląda jakby miał mnie odepchnąć-Jesteśmy partnerami, towarzyszami życiowymi, bratnimi duszami.

-Na Merlina...-szepcze.

Wstaje gwałtownie i zaczyna chodzić nerwowo po pokoju. Zrywam się z kanapy i podążam za nim. W brzuchu mam bryłę lodu ze strachu, że mógłby mnie nie zaakceptować. Że mnie odrzuci. Chwytam go za rękaw i szarpię, zmuszając by się odwrócił. Patrzę mu w oczy z uporem, ale znajduję w nich tylko szok i niepewność. Wręcz rzucam mu się w ramiona, zatrzymując w miejscu. Mój uścisk jest mocny i każdemu innemu człowiekowi już dawno zmiażdżyłbym żebra, ale Remi nadal milczy. Jego oddech rozwiewa mi włosy i aż robi mi się słabo z ulgi, gdy rozluźnia się trochę.

Obejmuje mnie ostrożnie i nagle uderza mnie myśl, że nie podoba mi się takie zachowanie.

-Przepraszam, Harry- _Remi, na Merlina, nie..._ -Nie spodziewałem się. Znaczy... Przeszło mi to kilka razy przez myśl, ale uznałem to za niemożliwe-poprawia chwyt i teraz przyciska mnie do siebie desperacko-Jesteś taki młody. Ja nie mógłbym...

-To bez znaczenia-mówię na wydechu, wciskając głowę w jego obojczyki.

-Ale, Harry, pomyśl o tym. Nasza różnica wieku jest duża, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jestem... wilkołakiem-ostatnie słowo wręcz wypluwa z odrazą-Zastanów się na tym. Nasze wspólne życie będzie ciężkie i pewnie wiele osób będzie temu przeciwne, jesteś na to gotowy?

-Jak na nic innego-unoszę wzrok i patrzę mu w oczy-Kocham cię.

Oczy Remusa nagle zabierają wewnętrznego blasku i mimo szoku lśnią radością. Zaraz jednak potrząsa głową lekko jakby chciał obudzić się z tego niedorzecznego snu. Stara się mnie odsunąć, ale trzymam go mocno. Jego twarz ciemnieje z rozpaczy.

-Nie, Harry, to nieprawda-mówi powoli jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku, co drażni mnie-Sprawa z partnerami to jedno, ale miłość... Nie kochasz mnie. Po prostu byłem blisko i źle to wszystko zrozumiałeś...

-Wcale nie!-wołam desperacko, przeklinając w myślach, że naprawdę brzmię jak bachor-Nie rozumiesz. Kocham cię-mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłaczę, ale staram się nie okazywać tego-To nie jest chwilowa zachcianka, Remi.

On tylko potrząsa głową, obdarzając mnie tak przeraźliwie smutnym i cierpiącym spojrzeniem, że robi mi się słabo. Nie wiem skąd znajduję w sobie siłę, by pchnąć go w tył. Zaskoczony tym Remus nie protestuje i oszołomiony opiera się o ścianę. Wręcz instynktownie oplata mnie ramionami w pasie, chcąc uchronić przed upadkiem. Staję na palcach i sięgam w kierunku jego ust. Remi jednak gwałtownie cofa głowę, uniemożliwiając mi pocałowanie siebie. Nic nie mogę poradzić, że ten ruch sprawia, że serce mi krwawi, a ja mam wrażenie, że się duszę.

-Już wtedy to wiedziałem-szepczę cicho z nadzieją, że może to go przekona-Gdy całowaliśmy się w domu. Pamiętasz?

Mimo wszystko jego oczy błyszczą złotem na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru. W mojej pamięci te wydarzenia również pozostają świeże. Wciąż żywo pamiętam dotyk jego skóry, ust i zębów. Gorąco, które ogarnęło całe moje ciało. Uczucie bezgranicznego bezpieczeństwa. Próbuję jeszcze raz zbliżyć się do niego. Remi waha się, ale jednak decyduje się pochylić ostrożnie. Delikatnie dotykam wargami kącika jego ust.

-Kocham cię-szepczę, całując go lekko.

Zupełnie nagle Remus gwałtownie obraca nas i popycha mnie niemal brutalnie na ścianę. Niemal, bo dłonią chroni moją głowę przed uderzeniem. Góruje nade mną w taki sposób, że mam ochotę jęknąć, ale przygryzam tylko wargę. Pochyla się, więc wyciągam szyję, spodziewając się pocałunku. On jednak robi unik i kąsa mnie delikatnie w kark. Jego gorący oddech parzy mnie w ucho.

-Obiecaj mi, że nie zmienisz zdania-wręcz błaga i nagle uderza mnie myśl, że może nikt jeszcze nie kochał go w taki sposób.

-Nic co zrobisz nie zmieni tego, co czuję-odpowiadam mu, przechylając głowę na bok, by zetknąć się z nim policzkiem.

Jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół mnie odrobinę za mocno i sprawia mi to przyjemność. Nie traktuje mnie jak szklany posąg ani diamentową figurę. Jestem mu równy. Mruczę cicho, ocierając się o niego delikatnie. Czuję jak jego zęby muskają skórę na moim karku. Waha się, a ja czekam aż zapyta.

-Mogę cię... ugryźć?-jego szept jest nie głośniejszy od szmeru wiatru, ale słyszę go doskonale.

-Tak-odpowiadam bez tchu, orientując się, że jeszcze chwila i sam zacząłbym o to błagać.

Nacisk zwiększa się i z moich ust mimowolnie ucieka westchnienie przyjemności. Nagle Remi sztywnieje i sapie głośno. Marszczę brwi niezadowolony, że po raz kolejny przerywa nasze pieszczoty. Odsuwa się gwałtownie, patrząc mi w oczy rozgorączkowany.

-Chyba wiem gdzie jest ostatnia runa-mówi szybko, a ja dobrą chwilę próbuję zrozumieć jego słowa.

-Gdzie?-przypływ nadziei prawie zwala mnie z nóg.

Drgam zaskoczony, gdy unosi dłoń w moim kierunku. Na Merlina, czy ja nadal nie mam nic na sobie oprócz bokserek? Tuliłem się do Remiego prawie nagi! Czuję jak rumieniec pokrywa moje policzki i pełznie w dół po szyi. Drżę pod dotykiem wilkołaka i przez moment wyczuwam niepewność Remusa. Pozwalam sobie na ciche westchnienie, którym daję mu znak, że jest to przyjemne. Spuszczam wzrok na swoją pierś. Remi ma jaśniejszą karnację i jego palce przyjemnie dla oka wyglądają na mojej skórze. Przesuwa dłoń wyżej, na moje obojczyki i przesuwa nią wzdłuż niewielkiej blizny. Na jej widok marszczę brwi zaskoczony. Moje ciało nie jest nieskazitelne i mam kilka śladów, których nie chciałbym nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy, ale mimo wszystko znam położenie każdego z nich. A nie przypominam sobie skąd mam właśnie tą. Nagle coś przeskakuje w moim umyśle, a wszystkie fragmenty układanki tworzą całość. Unoszę rękę i również dotykam znaku. Przełykam ciężko ślinę, gdy czuję przeskok magii. Robi mi się gorąco pod jej wpływem. Unoszę wzrok i patrzę Remusowi w oczy. Stara się wyglądać przepraszająco, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Duma i zadowolenie aż emanują z niego.

-Oznaczyłeś mnie wtedy-mówię oczywiste i łapię się na tym, że chcę usłyszeć jak to mówi.

-Tak-odpowiada mi i kontynuuje jakby czytał mi w myślach-Jesteś mój.

Przypływ dziwnego trzepoczącego uczucia sprawia, że się uśmiecham. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, że nie potrafię się skupić na niczym innym. Mam ochotę podrażnić Remusa, by pokazał mi prawdziwego siebie, a nie tylko tą ludzką stronę. Bo to właśnie robi do tej pory. Nawet uderzenie mną o ścianę było wyjątkowo delikatne i nie miało w sobie nic z dzikości. A ja nie chcę Remusa, którego widzą wszyscy. Chcę tego właściwego Remiego-człowieka i wilka.

-A co jeśli ktoś również będzie chciał mnie mieć?-pytam, drażniąco przesuwając ręką wzdłuż jego torsu.

Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Chwyta mnie w ramiona i przyciąga do siebie z wyraźną dominacją. Przesuwa nosem po moim policzku z cichym warknięciem i gryzie mnie w ucho karcąco. Nie mogę powstrzymać zachwyconego chichotu.

-Najpierw będzie musiał mnie pokonać-mruczy z wyraźną groźbą w głosie-A możesz być pewien, że nikomu na to nie pozwolę. Jesteś mój-liże ukąszone miejsce przepraszająco-Zmieniasz temat-mówi nagle, ponownie odsuwając się kawałek-Runy. Nie sądzę żeby znak z mojego ugryzienia mógł być czarnomagiczny, ale lepiej to sprawdzić.

Stara się być poważny, ale jego oczy wciąż błądzą łakomie po moim ciele. Rozgrzany tym namiętnym spojrzeniem nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać teraz o takich sprawach. _Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym bachorem, Potter._ Wiem, wiem. Ale! Właśnie powiedziałem Remiemu, że jesteśmy partnerami i wyznałem mu miłość. Choć nie odpowiedział mi bezpośrednio, to zaakceptował wszystko. W dodatku ostatnia runa jest ugryzieniem, które powstało w czasie naszego... zbliżenia. Nie może być zła, prawda? Odchylam się w tył i mrużę oczy, obdarzając wilkołaka zadziornym spojrzeniem.

-Sprawdzaj ile chcesz-mruczę, przesuwając dłonią od moich obojczyków aż do linii bielizny.

Mimowolnie spojrzenie Remusa wędruje za moją ręką, zostawiając za sobą gorące ślady na mojej skórze. Gdy kończę, warczy sfrustrowany i ponownie się zbliża. Palcami dotyka blizny i zaczyna ją badać, wnioskując po łaskotaniu magii. Równocześnie patrzy mi w oczy karcąco.

-Zachowuj się, Harry-upomina mnie-Będziemy mieli dużo czasu na to wszystko-uśmiecha się łobuzersko, gdy zauważa, że zadrżałem na te słowa-A teraz daj mi zbadać tę runę.

Wydymam usta niby obrażony, ale posłusznie już go nie kuszę. Zajmuje mnie co innego. To była... obietnica, prawda? Bo zamierzam wręcz zmusić go do wypełnienia jej. Unoszę kącik ust do góry, zauważając roztargnienie mężczyzny. O ile sam nie będzie nalegał na spędzanie większej ilości czasu razem. Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko, ale... Mój dobry nastrój schodzi na drugi plan, ustępując miejsca obawą. Oczywiście, Remi jest nauczycielem i nasza relacja sama w sobie jest niewłaściwa. Będziemy musieli bardzo uważać, by ktoś niewłaściwy tego nie odkrył, bo ta wiedza może nam mocno zaszkodzić. Nie tylko Remi może stracić pracę, a ja zostanę wydalony ze szkoły. To coś więcej. Mimo wszystko Hogwart jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. W dodatku jeśli Dumbledore miał jakiś inne plany wobec mnie, może próbować się mieszać, a na to nie pozwolę. Muszę wszystko dobrze rozegrać. Na co mogę sobie pozwolić? Ile mogę ujawnić? O kogo powinienem zawalczyć?

-Harry?-zaniepokojony głos Remusa sprowadza mnie na ziemię-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, nie martw się. To nic takiego-uśmiecham się delikatnie na widok jego niepokoju.

-Dobrze-odchrząka i zabiera dłoń z moich obojczyków-To bardzo skomplikowana runa i nie potrafię jej rozpoznać, ale nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Chociaż...-przez chwilę wygląda na winnego-Wydaje mi się, że konstrukcja wciąż nie działa do końca prawidłowo. To przez to znak mógł cie boleć. Mam swoje przypuszczenia co do tego, co mogło być powodem, więc nie powinno zdarzyć się to ponownie-wyciąga dłoń i kładzie mi ją pieszczotliwie na policzku-A przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu-nagle jego wzrok umyka w dół i zaraz wraca zażenowany-Myślę, że powinieneś się ubrać.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia moje policzki robią się wściekle czerwone. Zawstydzony tylko kiwam głową i czym prędzej mijam Remusa, zmierzając do kanapy. W rekordowym czasie zakładam na siebie spodnie i koszulkę. Następnie odwracam się i posyłam obserwującemu mnie wilkołakowi mały uśmiech.

-A teraz możemy pospędzać razem czas?-pytam z nadzieją.

Która szybko gaśnie, gdy wzrok Remusa ucieka w bok. Również patrzę w tamtą stronę na biurko, na którym leży dość duży stosik papierów. Krzywię się na jego widok i smutno kiwam głową. A miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł nacieszyć się moim Remim, a tu dupa. Podchodzę do niego i staję na palcach. Zamykam mu usta szybkim pocałunkiem.

-Kiedy się zobaczymy?-szepczę, patrząc mu prosząco w oczy.

-Postaram się jak najszybciej-mówi gorliwie i uśmiecha się gorzko.

Odwzajemniam uśmiech i ruszam w kierunku drzwi. Zerkam na niego ostatni raz przez ramię i wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Gdy znajduję się już na korytarzu, wzdycham ciężko. Chyba będę musiał znaleźć kogoś i wskrzesić mój dobry nastrój, bo nie mam ochoty smęcić cały dzień. Ron odpada, bo zaszył się w bibliotece i udaje, że czyta, obserwując Malfoy'a. W takim razie pora popsuć jeszcze bardziej mózg Neville'owi. Radosnym już krokiem ruszam w kierunku wieży Gryffindor'u.

~H~

-Nie rób tego, Harry-jęczy Neville, przekręcając się na fotelu tak, że nogi ma przewieszone przez oparcie.

-...i chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że kocha tego gumochłona o zacnym imieniu Anastasia Antonina Aurora.

-Nie...!-podrywa głowę do góry, obdarzając mnie morderczym spojrzeniem-I jak ja niby wyprostować?

-To już twoja sprawa-posyłam mu zadziorny uśmieszek.

-Hm... Aha! Żyło im się razem bardzo dobrze i bardzo gumochłonowo. Niestety, pewnego słonecznego dnia chłopiec odkrył wielką tajemnicę swojej ukochanej. Du, du, dum!-robię przerażoną minę, a Neville przez chwilę chichocze rozbawiony; zaraz znów robi poważną minę-Gumochłon tak naprawdę nazywał się Anastasia Antonina... Janina! Chłopiec nie potrafiąc wybaczyć jej takiej zdrady, wyrusza na podróż do Królestwa Wróżek!

Oboje dobre kilka minut śmiejemy się jak wariaci. Po tym jak zagraliśmy siedem razy w eksplodującego durnia, dwanaście w szachy, trzy razy obejrzeliśmy kolekcję kart z czekoladowych żab jakiejś trzeciorocznej, objedliśmy z pięć osób z ich słodyczy i zrobiliśmy bitwę na papierki zaczęliśmy się nudzić. I to przeraźliwie. Dlatego postanowiliśmy stworzyć wspólną historię, która jest czystym absurdem. Najwyraźniej dobrze nam idzie, bo trwa już przynajmniej z godzinę, a wokół nas zebrał się spory tłum przysłuchujący się opowieści. Podczas śmiania się zsuwam się z fotela, ale nie chce mi się podnosić, więc dalej leżę na podłodze z nogami na siedzeniu. Unoszę palec do góry.

-Chłopiec przebył siedem bagien, siedem wysypisk i siedem wielkich kompostów, ale dotarł do Królestwa Wróżek. Strażnik rozpoznał w chłopcu pogromcę Smoka Wymiotnika i Ogromnej Żaby Pierdziawy. Natychmiast zaprowadził go przed oblicze króla.

-Król ucieszył się wielce na widok chłopca-Neville posyła mi wredny uśmieszek-Tak bardzo go polubił, że zechciał go poślubić!-dziewczęta z pierwszego roku piszczą ucieszone-Jednak król miał również dwie córki, które również zapragnęły być żonami chłopca!

-Chłopiec jednak odmówił im wszystkim, tłumacząc, że właśnie został zdradzony przez swoją wielką miłość. Nie żeby to powstrzymało króla.

-Król zamknął chłopca w swojej sypialni i codziennie odwiedzał go, by...-Neville uśmiecha się perwersyjnie, a dziewczyny prawie podskakują z radości-...każdej nocy jeść z nim budyń!

-Nie...!-rozlega się zrozpaczony zawód uczennic.

-Neville-mówię poważnie-Złamałeś mi serce~!-łapię się za pierś teatralnie i udaję, że płaczę.

-A ty mi mózg. Jesteśmy kwita-uśmiecha się niczym szaleniec.

-Na Merlina, Harry, co tu się dzieje?!

Gwałtownie odwracam głowę w drugą stronę, co nie jest dość łatwe leżąc na podłodze, przez co coś mi strzyka w karku. W progu stoi Ron, który wygląda jakby zobaczył właśnie gumochłona w swojej wannie. Macham mu radośnie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego stan. Za dużo czasu z normalnymi ludźmi, zaraz to naprawimy~! Rudzielec z trudem przedziera się przez rozłożonych na dywanach uczniów i staje nade mną. Wyciągam ręce w jego kierunku. Ron jak to Ron łapie mnie za jedną i odciąga w górę jakbym nic nie ważył. Piszczę ucieszony. Naprawdę lubię jak to robi!

-Ja też~!-odzywa się Neville, wierzgając nogami w powietrzu.

-Stary-rudzielec rzuca mi pełne podziwu spojrzenie-Udało ci się zepsuć Neville'a! A ja to przegapiłem!

-No ba!-szczerzę się, wdrapując na jego barki-Kto jest miszczu?!-wołam do rozłożonych uczniów-Ja jestem miszczu!

-Tak, tak-nie widzę jego twarzy, ale wiem, że przewraca oczami, podrzucając mnie na swoim ramieniu-Panu już dziękujemy.

Nie zważając na moje protesty, rusza w kierunku schodów do męskich dormitoriów. Wyciągam dramatycznie rękę w kierunku Neville'a, który robi to samo.

-Pomścij mnie!-drę się-Dokończ tę historię! Doookooończ~!

W następnej chwili razem z przyjacielem znikamy za rogiem, a następnie znajdujemy się w naszym pokoju. Ron mało delikatnie rzuca mną jak workiem kartofli na łóżko i kładzie się obok. Przekręcam głowę w bok, by móc go obserwować. Już wcześniej, gdy tylko zobaczyłem go w Pokoju Wspólnym, zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. Szturcham go, a on kieruje na mnie wzrok.

-Co jest?-pytam zmartwiony.

-Chyba myliłem się co do Malfoy'a-mówi cicho rozczarowany.

-Hm? Co się stało w tej bibliotece?

-Na początku wszystko było super, a później... Pojawił się Alex.

-Alex?-marszczę brwi na wspomnienie puchona o blond włosach-Teoretycznie powinni się całkiem nieźle dogadywać, nie?

-No właśnie nie-wzdycha ciężko i sięga ręką do swoich włosów, które roztrzepuje w roztargnieniu-Zaczęli się o coś kłócić, a raczej to wyglądało jakby Malfoy naskakiwał na niego. Alex wyglądał na przestraszonego, więc musiałem się wtrącić. Prawie mnie uderzył.

-Alex?

-Malfoy-milknie wyraźnie przygnębiony.

Nie wierzę, że zamierzam to zrobić, ale tak być nie może. Ron lubi Malfoy'a i nie ważne jaki był z niego dupek. A jestem na 99 % pewien, że postanowił dać sobie spokój, bo uznał, że kłócą się o śmierciożercze sprawy, a to zaś może zagrażać mi. Szturcham go po raz kolejny, bo pogrążył się w czarnych myślach.

-To pewnie nic takiego-posyła mi sceptyczne spojrzenie-Nie muszą zaraz rozmawiać o tym gadzie. W końcu są kuzynami, nie? Mogą się dość dobrze znać.

-Nie sądzę-mamrocze nieprzekonany.

-No weź, Ron. Nie rezygnuj z takiego powodu. Nie gdy nie znasz jego punktu widzenia. I przestań płakać nad wszystkim jak jakaś panienka-fukam na niego karcąco-Dobrze wiedziałeś, że jego rodzina nie jest święta i tym samym on też nie, więc nie miej teraz o to pretensji.

-Masz rację-wzdycha ciężko-Chyba będę musiał pogadać z Alex'em.

-O! Ja też chcę się z nim zobaczyć!-podskakuję radośnie.

-Jutro po śniadaniu?

-Po śniadaniu!


	15. Mentalny Snape i inne katastrofy

Czy nie mogę dostać choć jednego komentarza? ;-; Jak ktoś się wstydzi, nie pogniewam się jeśli będzie on w formie prywatnej wiadomości. ;-; Naprawdę mi przykro ;-;

~H~

Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu biblioteki rozglądam się uważnie. To tu Alex był widziany ostatnio przez Rona, więc warto sprawdzić, czy nie zaszył się gdzieś między półkami. I choć z logicznego punktu widzenia powinien ulotnić się stąd od razu po tej feralnej kłótni i nie wracać przez kilka kolejnych dni, to coś mi mówi, że to tu będzie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie wskazuje na jego bliską obecność. Zerkam na przyjaciela i klepię go w plecy pocieszająco, widząc jego nietęgą minę. Rzuca mi tylko spojrzenie zbitego psa i rusza przed siebie. Obserwuję jak znika między regałami w kierunku naszego stałego miejsca. Trochę smutno mi z jego powodu. No wiecie, dopiero przejrzał na oczy i polubił kogoś, a tu wszystko się wali. _Malfoy, jeśli okażesz się rzeczywiście aż takim dupkiem, to skopię ci dupę._ Po tej mentalnej obietnicy również zaczynam błądzić między półkami, tylko po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Od razu krzywię się niezadowolony. Znajdują się tu dość popularne pozycje przez co ludzie odwiedzają je znacznie częściej. Jakaś krukonka rzuca mi spojrzenie jakbym zamierzał zjeść jej kota, a drugoroczny gryfon patrzy na mnie jak na samego Merlina. Szybko mijam ich, wypatrując złotych włosów. Których nigdzie nie ma. W wyjątkowo złym humorze idę w kierunku regałów, które przeszukuje Ron, modląc się, by już znalazł nasz cel. Ku mojej uldze znajduję ich siedzących razem przy naszym stoliku. W milczeniu obserwują siebie nawzajem. Wzdycham ciężko i w trochę lepszym nastroju ruszam w ich stronę. Alex obraca głowę w moim kierunku i przez chwilę mogę obserwować jego napiętą twarz. Moja ręka sama sięga do jego włosów i roztrzepuje je niczym młodszemu bratu. Następnie opadam na krzesło i zaczynam się na nim huśtać ostentacyjnie.

-Co tak milczycie?-rzucam obojętnie, a później patrzę na naburmuszonego blondyna-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co, Alex?

-Pięć dni-prycha obrażony.

-Ow... Liczyłeś!-opieram się łokciami o blat i staram się uszczypnąć go w policzek; umyka mi i stroszy się niczym kot.

-W-wcale nie!-fuka, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

-Taaak?-uśmiecham się chytrze, zauważając, że jego uszy są całe czerwone.

Puchon mruczy coś niezadowolony pod nosem, a ja zwracam uwagę na rudzielca. Wciąż wygląda jak skopany szczeniak i powoli zaczyna mnie to irytować. Zamyślony nie zauważa mojego palca, który z powodzeniem wwierca się w jego policzek, przez co wydaje z siebie zniekształcone „puf". Rzuca mi niedowierzające spojrzenie, a ja w odpowiedzi uśmiecham się olśniewająco. Następnie pukam się w nadgarstek niczym w zegarek, którego tam nie ma. Nie lubię zegarków.

-Długo będziemy tak siedzieć i patrzyć się na siebie?-pytam z kpiną.

-Lubię na ciebie patrzeć-Ron mamrocze nafochany, wbijając wzrok w stolik i rysując na nim wzorki palcem.

-To wyznanie?-unoszę brwi znacząco, następnie odwracam się do Alex'a, który wręcz podskakuje zauważając, że zwracam na niego uwagę-Ty też lubisz na mnie patrzeć?-w odpowiedzi fuka coś-Wspaniale, więc przejdźmy do interesów!-klaszczę w dłonie.

-Jakich interesów?-Alex idealnie wczuwa się w role ojca chrzestnego i opiera się o oparcie krzesła niczym szef mafii.

-Kłóciłeś się wczoraj z Malfoy'em-mamrocze trochę niewyraźnie Ron.

-Ach, Draco-kiwa głową spokojnie, ale jednocześnie spina ramiona-Nie nazwałbym tego... kłótnią. Wymienialiśmy opinie.

-Prawie rzucając się na siebie?-rudzielec przestaje kulić się i wpatruje się w niego ostro.

-Nie wiesz?-Alex uśmiecha się drwiąco, a jego wzrok robi się dziwnie odległy-To nowy sposób rozmawiania szlachty-macha ręką zniecierpliwiony-Do rzeczy.

-O czym?

Puchon wręcz drętwieje na to pytanie. Już wcześniej nie był wyjątkowo rozluźniony, ale teraz to już całkowicie inna sprawa. Właściwie to nic wielkiego, ktoś mało spostrzegawczy nawet by nie zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Jeszcze przed chwilą był lekko zgarbiony, a teraz prostuje się niczym struna. Spojrzenie zupełnie nagle zamarza i spada poniżej zera. I przede wszystkim-nakłada na twarz maskę. Arystokracja wręcz emanuje z niego. Aż cofam się z wrażenia. Czuję się jakby uderzył mnie w twarz. Szok jednak nie trwa długo i niemal natychmiast przeradza się w złość. Co chce tym osiągnąć? To jego obrona? Chce pokazać różnice między nami? Niedoczekanie, żebym pozwolił na którekolwiek z tych. Miałem wiele czasu w te wakacje, by nauczyć się kilku rzeczy odpowiednich dla mojej pozycji i nie zamierzam udawać, że jest inaczej. Ja również prostuję się i zadowoleniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że Alex jest ode mnie niższy. Rozluźniam ramiona, zakładam nogę na nogę. I jeszcze ostatnie-najgorsze, najcięższe i najbardziej raniące. Maska. Przymykam oczy dosłownie na dwie sekundy, a gdy je otwieram jestem innym człowiekiem. Wyniosłe spojrzenie, lodowata obojętność. Uśmiecham się chłodno na widok zaskoczenia przebijającego się przez maskę Alex'a.

-To było nieuprzejme, Ron-mówię powoli, przeciągając samogłoski-Skoro nasz przyjaciel nie chce nam powiedzieć, nie będziemy go zmuszać, prawda?

-To n-nic takiego-głos puchona na moment łamie się i już wiem, że wygrałem-Taka tam kłótnia między kuzynami...

-Ach, tak?-obrzucam go władczym spojrzeniem.

-J-ja...-w jednej chwili jego maska kruszy się, rzuca mi zranione spojrzenie-P-przestań, Harry...

Wyciągam lewe ramię i chwytam jego krzesło. Jednym szarpnięciem przysuwam je do siebie. Pozwalam mojej masce naturalnie spłynąć z mojej twarzy. Niemal niezauważalnie. Jednak mimo wszystko gdzieś w środku pozostaje to straszne uczucie pustki, które zawsze pojawia się, gdy używam twarzy arystokraty. Oplatam ręką jego ramiona i przyciągam do siebie. Patrzę mu w szare, smutne oczy przepełnione poczuciem winy i dobrze mi znaną samotnością.

-Jestem zły-przyznaję, a on wręcz kuli się w sobie-Nie rób tego więcej do nas, okay?-nadaję mojemu głosowi łagodności, chcąc dać mu znać, że nie będę się gniewać zbyt długo.

Kiwa głową gorliwie i odsuwa się lekko wyraźnie zawstydzony objęciem. Uśmiecham się kącikiem ust, ale niewesoło. Doskonale pamiętam czasy, w których najmniejszy dotyk wywoływał u mnie mały napad paniki. W końcu nie było to tak dawno temu. A wciąż dotykanie innych nie jest najprzyjemniejszym uczuciem. Oczywiście, jest Remus, Ron i teraz również Alex, ale inni... To całkiem co innego.

-Draco pytał o Czarnego Pana.

Szept Alex'a nie jest głośniejszy od szmeru wiatru, a mimo to brzmi niczym grzmot błyskawicy. Dziwne odrętwienie spływa na mnie i mogę jedynie gapić się na blondyna beznamiętnie. Puchon porusza się niespokojnie i zerka w kierunku Rona wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Podążam wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku. Rudzielec jest tak blady jak po spotkaniu z Aragogiem i jego przyjaciółmi. Nagle czuję przypływ współczucia. Naprawdę mi go szkoda, szczególnie, że to ja przekonałem go o wciąż istniejącej nadziei. A tu, bum! Wszystko się wali.

-Czarnego Pana?-zmuszam się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

-Uch, V-Voldemort'a-rzuca mi przepraszające spojrzenie-Wybacz, rodzina tak go nazywa.

-Rozumiem-mówię jałowo, krzywiąc się; te dwa słowa brzydzą mnie bardziej niż ten głupi pseudonim-O czym dokładnie rozmawialiście?

-Um, Draco spytał o czas mojego naznaczenia...

-Nie-prostuję się gwałtowanie i wbijam w niego stanowcze spojrzenie.

-Oczywiście, że nie-fuka na mnie bez przekonania-Nie chcę, ale...-odwraca wzrok, ale zauważam, że w jego oczach czai się strach.

-Boisz się o swoją... rodzinę?-staram się nie okazywać swojej niechęci, ale chyba mi nie wychodzi.

-Nie, ja nie mam rodziny-mówi powoli i wiem, że to prawda-Po prostu się boję. On... jest silny, bardzo silny. Znalezienie mnie nie sprawi mu żadnych kłopotów. Do cholery, przecież mieszkam z jego najwierniejszą dziwką!-uderza pięścią w blat sfrustrowany.

Wyciągam rękę i pod wpływem impulsu kładę mu ją na dłoni. Unosi wzrok i patrzy mi w oczy tym zrozpaczonym spojrzeniem. Spojrzeniem, które wyraża cały ból, upokorzenie, samotność i bezsilność. Spojrzeniem, które przez lata widziałem w lustrze. Moje usta same poruszają się, ale wiem, że każde moje słowo jest szczerą prawdą.

-Nigdy już tam nie wrócisz.

-Harry...

-To nie jest litość-macham ręką ze złością-Jestem samolubny i egoistyczny, dlatego to robię. Nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić-powtarzam z pełną mocną, a jego szare oczy lśnią od łez-Jest nas Trzynastu i każdy ma swoje miejsce w moim domu, naszym domu-poprawiam się i nagle uderza mnie myśl, że naprawdę chcę już ich wszystkich poznać.

-Dziękuję-mówi bez tchu i ociera szybko łzy-Ja... muszę dokończyć.

-Mów, słuchamy cię-odzywa się Ron, a Alex obdarza go nieznanym mi spojrzeniem, ale rudzielec uśmiecha się z dziwną czułością.

-Powiedziałem mu, że to nie jego sprawa. Zdenerwował się, już wcześniej był nerwowy. Pytał czy Czar... V-Voldemort nie dał mi zadania-poprawia się szybko i czuję nagły przypływ dumy-Kazałem mu iść włazić w tyłek komuś innemu, a przy okazji pozdrowić moją matkę na następnym „spotkaniu rodzinnym". Dlatego chciał mnie uderzyć.

Jedno spojrzenie na Rona uspokaja mnie. Jego twarz wyraźnie się rozluźnia, a jego oczy wydają się wręcz krzyczeć „I to tyle?". Na chwilę pozwalam, by ogarnęła mnie radość, że Malfoy nie rzucił się na Alex'a od tak, bo miał zły dzień. Jednak wiem, że to wcale nie jest nic. Wręcz przeciwnie, cała sytuacja jest bardzo poważna i niepokojąca. Ale również dwuznaczna. Z jednej strony mamy obraz Malfoy'a-pupilka tego gada, który z zazdrości o uwagę tego popaprańca chce podkraść zadanie kuzynowi. Zaś z drugiej Malfoy, który jest zaniepokojony stanem swojego kuzyna i chce się upewnić, że nie wplątał się w jakieś bagno. Musimy z nim porozmawiać. Teraz tylko pytanie w jakim składzie. Alex'a wykluczam już na starcie. Nie przepada za swoją rodziną i to może go zaślepić. Natomiast Ron... Z jego udziałem rozmowa będzie parskaniem na mnie i wymianą spojrzeń. Jednak Ron najbardziej zasługuje na udział właśnie w tej konfrontacji. Teraz pytanie jako kto chcę z nim mówić? Przyjaciel chłopaka, który go lubi? A może ktoś, kto jest zaniepokojony całą sytuacją i naprawdę chce poznać twarz prawdziwego Malfoy'a? Wzdycham wewnętrznie i orientuję się, że Ron już od jakiegoś czasu przygląda mi się podejrzliwie. Krzywi się niezadowolony.

-Zamierzasz iść tam sam, prawda?

-Myślę o tym-przyznaję z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

-Dobra-mówi po chwili milczenia-Ale nie zgadzam się żebyś robił wszystko sam. Ja też chcę się do czegoś przydać.

Uśmiecham się niepewnie i na końcu języka mam jakąś wymówkę, ale nie wychodzi ona z moich ust. Właściwie, dlaczego nie? Są sprawy, którymi muszę zająć się osobiście, ale też takie, które spokojnie mogę powierzyć Ronowi. A to ułatwiłoby mi kilka zadań. Robię szybki przegląd w myślach.

-Potrzebny mi wzór podania o przepisanie się z zajęć-mówię po dokładnym przejrzeniu mojej mentalnej tablicy „rzeczy do zrobienia"-Chcę zrezygnować z Wróżbiarstwa, a zamiast tego chodzić na Magiczne Runy.

-Runy?-przekręca głowę ciekawie, nawet nie gniewając się, że zostawię go samego.

-Tak, uch-na Merlina, nic mu nie powiedziałem o znaku!-Przy okazji mam wam coś do powiedzenia, ale to nie rozmowa na teraz.

-Okay, podanie-praktycznie znikąd wyjmuje długopis i zapisuje sobie coś na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka-Coś jeszcze?

-Jesteś dobry w te klocki, więc rozejrzyj się trochę za pozostałą Dziewiątką-ponownie zapisuje to sobie i wbija we mnie wzrok.

-Dziewiątką? Masz kogoś jeszcze?-pytaniem wyprzedza go Alex; uśmiecham się tajemniczo.

-Cóż, jestem niemal pewien, że jednym z nich jest mój... chłopak-mogę na niego tak mówić, prawda?

Przyjemne ciepełko rozlewa się po moim ciele. Remus jest moim chłopakiem. Chyba? Uch, znaczy jesteśmy partnerami, nie? Będziemy robić to, co para-tulić się, całować i... no. Zanotować: spytać Remusa czy jesteśmy parą. Aż podskakuję, gdy Alex pochyla się nagle, gwałtownie zmniejszając przestrzeń między nami.

-Masz chłopaka?!-krzyczy i natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie powinien tego robić, więc rozgląda się zaniepokojony.

-Na samym początku rzuciłem zaklęcie prywatności-uspokaja go Ron, a następnie wbija we mnie nachalne spojrzenie-Nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, Harry?

-Um...-rzucam szybkie spojrzenie na Alex'a i waham się przez chwilę-Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz.

-Obiecuję! Mów, bo nie wytrzymam-pogania mnie, kręcąc się niespokojnie na krześle.

-Powiedziałem dzisiaj Remusowi, że jestem jego partnerem życiowym.

-To świetnie, star...

-Co?!-Alex aż podrywa się z miejsca-Chodzisz z profesorem Lupinem?! To...! To...! Na gacie Merlina, nawet nie potrafię znaleźć dobrego powodu, żeby ci tego zabronić! Ugh!-ciężko siada na krześle, splatając ramiona na piersi.

-Jak już mówiłem-Ron posyła nafochanemu puchonowi rozbawione spojrzenie-To świetnie, stary. Myślisz, że on też jest jednym z nas?

-Tak mi się wydaje. Wydaje mi się, że to nie tylko uczniowie, ale dorośli też. A to utrudnia poszukiwania-kiwam głową z zamyśleniem; znalezienie Dziewiątki wśród kilku tysięcy czarodziejów graniczy z cudem.

-Właściwie... To taka jakby przepowiednia, nie?-odwracam głowę, żeby spojrzeć z niezrozumieniem na blondyna-Nie wypowiedział jej czarodziej, ale Tiara Przydziału. To chyba też się liczy, nie?

-Przepowiednia całkowicie zmienia sprawę-dopowiada Ron z zamyśleniem-W takim wypadku sami powinni znaleźć się prędzej czy później, ale zawsze możemy pomóc Losowi, prawda?

-Nie o to mi chodziło-Alex potrząsa głową gorliwie i patrzy na nas z ekscytacją-Przepowiednia dotyczyła Dwunastu, ale i mnie. A to znaczy, że może zostaną wypowiedziane przepowiednie o pozostałych.

-To możliwe-przyznaje Ron, zaraz jednak marszczy brwi-Ale przecież nie zostaną wypowiedziane jedna po drugiej, nie? Poza tym do dyspozycji mamy tylko tą nawiedzoną nietoperzycę. Może wypowiedzieć przepowiednie w każdej chwili! Którykolwiek wróżbita na całym świecie może ją wypowiedzieć! A my nawet się o tym nie dowiemy.

-Smutne, ale prawdziwe-przyznaje mu racje Alex-Ale! Zawsze można trochę wspomóc wróżbitę!-aż podskakuje, gdy wpada mu do głowy pomysł.

-Co masz na myśli?-pytam natychmiast.

-Jeśli zmniejszymy krąg podejrzanych i wspomnimy o nich w obecności Trelawney, to być może wypowie przepowiednie.

-To zawsze coś-wzdycham ciężko, zaczyna boleć mnie głowa-Popracujcie nad tym, okay? Chyba muszę się położyć-mówię, masując skronie.

-W porządku, stary, możesz na nas liczyć-Ron szczerzy się radośnie, zadowolony z danego mu zadania, a Alex mu przytakuje.

-W takim razie zostawiam to wam.

Wstaję z krzesła i ruszam między regałami do wyjścia, przerywając jednocześnie otaczające nas zaklęcie, które jeszcze przez chwile skrzy się na mojej skórze. Bibliotekarka rzuca mi takie spojrzenie jakbym wyłonił się z jakiejś tajemnej pieczary, z której nie wychodziłem przez kilka dni. Czuję się tak wyrzuty, że nie zwracam już na to uwagi i po prostu ignoruję ją. Nagle drzwi wydają się wyjątkowo ciężkie i wydaje mi się, że z trudem je otwieram. Chwilę stoję na korytarzu, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, w którą stronę powinienem iść. Na szczęście o tej porze wielu uczniów siedzi w Pokojach Wspólnych i po prostu leniuchuje, więc nie spotykam ich na korytarzu oprócz dwóch krukonek, które dyskutują o czymś wielce zawiłym. Ból głowy zwiększa się i mam wrażenie, że moje kroki odbijają się echem w moim umyśle niezwykle głośno. Na chwilę zatrzymuję się i opieram o ścianę, by odpocząć. Skóra na nadgarstku wydaje się być niezwykle wrażliwa i materiał opaski drażni mnie. Powinienem z tym iść do Remusa. Tak, muszę... Zupełnie nagle czuję jak czyjaś ręka zaciska się na moim ramieniu i szarpie mnie w bok. Ze zduszonym okrzykiem lecę w tamtym kierunku i tylko czyjeś ramiona powstrzymują mnie od upadku. Przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że to Remi chciał mi zrobić niespodziankę, ale zaraz potem do mojego nosa dociera woń goździków i czarnej kawy. Ktoś odpycha mnie od siebie delikatnie, więc posłusznie staję pewniej na nogi i odsuwam się. Znajduję się w jakimś niewielkim i ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przez co nie widzę mojego towarzysza. Na Merlina, czy muszę trafiać do takich miejsc, gdy źle się czuję?

-Potter, co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?-znajomy głos Mistrza Eliksirów wdziera mi się w uszy i wręcz kopie umysł.

-No właśnie, co ja robię?-mamroczę cicho, myśląc, że to tylko znowu Snape w moich myślach.

-Potter?-zupełnie niespodziewanie głos nabiera dziwnych tonów-Dobrze się czujesz?

-Na Merlina, nie-jęczę, przyciskając rozpalone czoło do ściany-Słyszę jak mój mentalny Snape się o mnie martwi, chyba do reszty zwariowałem.

-Co ty bredzisz, Potter?-czyjaś dłoń chwyta mnie mocno za ramię i potrząsa delikatnie-Słuchaj, im dłużej tu siedzimy, tym szybciej zwiększa się szansa, że ktoś zauważy nasze zniknięcie, więc ocknij się.

-Nie... Nie potrząsaj mną-mamroczę cicho, a dziwny mężczyzna natychmiast przestaje-Zaraz rzygnę.

-Potter! Nawet się nie waż! Słuchaj mnie! Czyś ty oszalał, od tak rozmawiając z Lestrange'm i Malfoy'em?! Jak Czarny Pan się o tym dowie, a dowie się na pewno, to ich ukaże!-syczy wściekle.

-To niech się dowie, jaszczur jeden-fukam wojowniczo-Nie dostanie ani jednego ani drugiego!

-Potter, nie możesz zapewnić im odpowiedniej ochrony!

-Mogę! Grimmauld Place 12 jest bezpieczniejsze niż sam Hogwart!-na oślep szukam mężczyzny i odpycham go, by dać upust swojej frustracji.

-Ty... Potter, zamierzasz ich wpuścić tam?! Czyś ty oszalał?!

-Na gacie Merlina, rozmawiam z moim mentalnym Snape'm, to oczywiste, że oszalałem! Daj mi spokój. Alex jest Dwunastym, Ron też. Możliwe, że Malfoy również-wzdycham ciężko, mając dość tej absurdalnej rozmowy-Wychodzę.

-Potter!-czyjaś dłoń znów przyciska mnie do ściany mało delikatnie-Powtórz to!

-Co?!-pytam głupio, ciężko mi się skupić.

-To o Dwunastu! Kto nimi jest?!

-Alex i Ron. Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?-zaczynam się niepokoić, chyba wraca mi rozum.

-Na Merlina, musimy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj-mamrocze bardziej do siebie niż do mnie-Potter?

-Co?-mruczę niewyraźnie, znów zbiera mi się na wymioty-Źle się czuję.

-Dasz radę zejść do lochów?-lochy? A gdzie to jest?-Potter? Słyszysz mnie?

-Nie dam rady. Tu... Remus. Muszę iść do Remusa-tak, Remi coś na to poradzi.

-Do wilkołaka? Po co?-moje ciało znowu robi się dziwnie ciężkie-Potter!

-Zaprowadź... mnie do... Remusa...

-Na Salazara, i po co mi to było? Potter, nie zasypiaj!

Fukam coś pod nosem, gdy nagle dzienne światło oślepia mnie na chwilę. Jęczę cicho, bo ból głowy przybiera na sile i prawie nie słyszę swoich myśli. Na szczęście mój towarzysz nie daje mi się po prostu osunąć na podłogę i ciągnie mnie za sobą z uporem. Zerkam na niego ciekawie. Gryffindor'ze, uratuj swego wiernego ucznia, bo chyba właśnie po ludzku rozmawiał z najgorszym z węży, samym Severus'em Snape'm! Gapię się na niego zszokowany, nie zwracając uwagi na drogę.

-Potter, przebieraj tymi nogami!-sapie nagle ostro, wybudzając mnie z oszołomienia.

-No przecież przebieram.

Posyła mi znaczące spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi. Całe szczęście, bo nie jestem w stanie wymyślić nawet dość dobrej riposty, za którą odebrałby mi punkty. _Starzejesz się, Potter._ Nagle zatrzymujemy się, przez co lecę do przodu i uwieszam się na Nietoperzu. Wstrzymuję oddech ze strachu, że jego zapach sprawi, że zarzygam mu całą szatę, a wtedy na pewno mnie ukatrupi. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu woń goździków trochę uspokaja mój żołądek, a kawy przywraca choć trochę rozsądku. Snape nie przejmując się mną, puka w jakieś drewno i choć ciekawość mnie zżera, to odwrócenie się może spowodować nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Już po chwili słyszę skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.

-Severus? Co ty tu...? Harry?!-nagle głos Remusa dociera do mnie i łagodzi nieznośny ból.

-Posuń się, wilkołaku, i daj nam wejść-warczy od razu Snape.

Chwyta mnie pod ramiona i wręcz wnosi mnie do środka pomieszczenia. Następnie ciągnie za sobą na kanapę i kładzie na niej ostrożnie. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że martwi się o mnie, ale szybko mi przechodzi. Pewnie nie chce pobrudzić swoich szat. Zerkam w bok, szukając wzrokiem Remusa. I wręcz słyszę „O-o" w moim umyśle, które nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. Remi wygląda na mocno wkurzonego. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i wpatruje się w swojego kolegę po fachu z mordem w oczach, które tak swoją drogą są do połowy złote.

-Co mu zrobiłeś, Snape?-warczy dziko.

-Uspokój się, wilkołaku-odpowiada mu spokojnie, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że dłuższe drażnienie go może się źle skończyć-Źle się poczuł i kazał się tu przyprowadzić.

Remus nadal wpatruje się w niego podejrzliwie i wygląda jakby lada chwila miał skoczyć ku niemu. Poruszam się niespokojnie, czując się o wiele lepiej, ale wciąż nieidealnie. Remi natychmiast odwraca głowę w moim kierunku i w ciągu sekundy doskakuje do mnie. Odgarnia mi czule włosy z czoła i przygląda się mi z troską. Wzdycham z ulgą, gdy ból głowy znika całkowicie. Głośny wdech zwraca moją uwagę. Snape obserwuje nas z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

-Na Salazara, Potter jest twoim partnerem.


	16. Plany na przyszłość

Kocham was~! Właśnie o to mi chodziło i, proszę, dalej komentujcie. Długość nie jest ważna-wystarczy, że napiszecie, co wam się podobał, a co nie. I jakby co-żaden komentarz nie ginie. Przychodzą mi na pocztę i wszystkie czytam.

Co do zdań-zrobiłam coś z tym, więc proszę dajcie znać, czy to pomaga.

Dostałam pytanie o sceny erotyczne-tak, pojawią się one. Dlatego rating to M. Czy to źle?

Wszystkie przepowiednie są układane przeze mnie, więc mogą być trochę... gówniane. Wybaczcie mi to. xD

~H~

To tylko słowa, ale czuję jakby zostały mi rzucone prosto w twarz wszystkie moje obawy. Na Merlina, planuję oszukać Dumbledore'a, a nie mogę sobie poradzić ze Snape'm. Czy to już koniec? Czy będę musiał odejść z Hogwart'u? _Nie, myśl, Potter!_ Nagły powiew wiatru przywraca mi zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, ale też zwraca moją uwagę na Remusa. Który najwyraźniej uznał Nietoperza za zagrożenie i przyciska go do ściany za gardło, unosząc go trochę ponad podłogę. Gapię się bezmyślnie na ten absurdalny obrazek. Po raz pierwszy widzę u Snape'a taką minę. Maska sukinsyna spływa mu z twarzy zmywana czystym przerażeniem i grozą. _Dlaczego by tego nie wykorzystać?,_ przemyka mi przez myśl. Nie, ocknij się, Potter. Snape nie jest kimś, komu można grozić. Poza tym grożenie nauczycielowi jest ryzykowane. Grożenie nauczycielowi innym nauczycielem jest jeszcze bardziej ryzykowne. A wykonanie groźby zjedzenia nauczyciela przez innego nauczyciela nawet nie mieści się na wykresie ryzykowności! Nie ma mowy! Zamiast tego... mogę przemówić do jego odrębności. Akurat to muszę mu przyznać-mimo służby zarówno u starego głupca jak i wrednego gada, wciąż zachowuje pewną samodzielność. A w tych czasach, gdy wojna zaczyna wszystkim dawać się we znaki, ciężko o takich ludzi. Ludzi, którzy naprawdę myślą, a nie tylko idą za tobą bezmyślnie. Poza tym nie ma dowodów. Na pewno nie takich niepodważalnych. Warkot wydobywający się z gardła Remusa, wyrywa mnie z planów. Które nie zadziałają, jeśli nasz wspaniały Naczelny Postrach Hogwart'u będzie martwy! Obecność Remiego pomogła na ból głowy, ale i tak pokój wiruje mi przed oczami, gdy wstaję gwałtownie. Nie mam jednak czasu na zwlekanie. Jeszcze trochę i Remi naprawdę udusi Snape, a później oczywiście wpadnie w depresje z tego powodu. Mam wrażenie, że idę trochę krzywo, ale ostatecznie udaje mi się dotrzeć do wciąż warczącego wilkołaka. Chwytam go za ramię najmocniej jak potrafię, wbijając mu przy tym paznokcie w skórę. Nie żeby zrobiło mu to jakąkolwiek krzywdę, ale ten nagły ból sprawia, że zwraca na mnie uwagę. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz niepokoju na widok jego złotych oczu. Na gacie Merlina, naprawdę?! Dał się ponieść teraz, ale gdy stałem przed nim prawie nagi, wciąż zachowywał kontrole?! Czy mam zacząć się czuć zazdrosny? Bo zaczynam! _Ogarnij się, Potter, i ratuj prawdziwego mnie_ , syczy mój mentalny Snape z odrobiną zmartwienia. Gryffindor'ze, nie pozwól mi oszaleć.

\- Spokojnie, Remi.

Na sam dźwięk mojego głosu wręcz widzę jak wyimaginowane uszy Remusa stają na baczność i zaczyna machać swoim wyimaginowanym ogonem. Przykro mi, Godryku, twój wierny uczeń podąża ścieżką szaleństwa, nic na to nie poradzę. Ostrożnie przyciągam go bliżej siebie i ku mojej uldze nie protestuje, posłusznie puszczając bladego jak ściana Snape'a. Zamiast tego wpatruje się we mnie jak hipogryf w zdechłą łasicę. Ledwo udaje mi się zignorować ten pełen uwielbienia wzrok i zerkam ponad jego ramieniem na Mistrza Eliksirów. Który najwyraźniej stara się wtopić w ścianę. Niestety, ma ona żółty kolor, a jego szata jest oczywiście czarna, przez co jest całkowicie odkryty. Jak powinienem zakomunikować mu, że nie ma żadnych dowodów? Mam nałożyć maskę kompletnego kretyna? Nie, lepiej nie. Nietoperza od zawsze drażni niekompetencja i mógłbym go niechcący sprowokować do działania. W takim razie wszystkowiedzący pan i władca. Świetnie, to jedna z moich ulubionych. Co nie znaczy, że po niej również nie mam odlotu. Ale coś czuję, że dzisiaj i tak będę musiał zwymiotować, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Maska uprzejmej obojętności naturalnie wpływa na moją twarz i zaostrza rysy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, profesorze?

Snape wyrwany ze swojego małego terroru najwyraźniej orientuje się, że zagrożenie ustało, bo przestaje próbować stać się jednością ze ścianą i pochyla się do przodu niczym drapieżnik, obnażając zęby.

\- Potter, jak może być w porządku skoro...-Remi wydobywa z siebie ostrzegawczy warkot, na dźwięk którego Snape naciska usta w kreskę- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Myślę, że źle pan zrozumiał sytuację, sir.

\- Potter!-syczy rozjuszony samym sugerowaniem, że mógł coś przeoczyć- Dobrze wiem, co widziałem! Jesteście partnerami!

Remus porusza się niespokojnie przy moim boku i wyczuwam jak przekręca głowę w bok, by móc wpatrywać się w Mistrza Eliksirów groźnie. Ten zaś zauważa to i prawie niezauważalnie cofa się, by choć trochę zwiększyć odległość między sobą a wściekłym wilkołakiem. Wydobywam z siebie uspokajający szmer, dzięki czemu Remi rozluźnia się trochę i ogranicza do obserwowania zestresowanego nauczyciela. Przechylam głowę w bok, patrząc na mojego wroga z obojętnością.

\- Partnerami, profesorze? Mogę zapewnić, że między mną a Remusem nie ma takich relacji, sir-uśmiecham się zimno, co chyba rozwściecza go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie rób ze mnie głupca, Potter!-robi krok w przód z mordem w oczach, ale na tym pozostaje, bo przypomina sobie o obecności Remusa- Nie wmówisz mi, że ciebie i wilkołaka nic nie łączy!

Mam ochotę westchnąć zmęczony. Snape to naprawdę trudna sztuka i próbowanie nim manipulować nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Na pewno nie z tak marnymi umiejętnościami jak moje. W takim razie zostaje mi wierzenie w jego odrębność i wyłożenie kart na stół.

\- Nie masz dowodów-mówię po prostu, odpuszczając sobie granie kogokolwiek.

\- Ach-jego zaskoczenie szybko zmienia się w szyderczy uśmieszek- To o to chodziło, Potter? Myślisz, że będę tańczył jak mi zagrasz? Nie w smak ci ujawnianie tego?-cmoka drwiąco- Tak samo arogancki i egoistyczny jak ojciec!

I każdy rozumny człowiek w takiej sytuacji wie, że jest to tylko prowokacja, którą słyszę po raz tysięczny i myśli, że oczywiście nie dam się na to nabrać. Poza tym spędziłem z połowę wakacji na uczeniu się ukrywania emocji i nakładania masek. Na pewno nie dam się nabrać, nie? Guzik prawda. Snape dobrze wie gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało najbardziej. Ale najwyraźniej zapomniał, że w pomieszczeniu jesteśmy tylko on, ja i Remus-wilk.

\- Słuchaj, Snape-wypluwam wręcz, obdarzając go najbardziej obrzydzonym spojrzeniem na jakie mnie stać- Mam w dupie co sobie o mnie myślisz. Chcesz powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi? Droga wolna? Jaszczurowi bez nosa? Proszę bardzo! Ale więcej nie chrzań mi o ochronie Alex'a czy Malfoy'a, bo to nie twoja zasrana sprawa! Chcesz wszystko spieprzyć? To idź i to zrób!

Między nami zapada mocno napięta cisza. W milczeniu wymieniamy się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, a Remus chyba zaczyna wracać do siebie. W końcu Snape ustępuje i prycha wściekle.

\- Nie myśl sobie, Potter, że wygrałeś. Trzymaj się z daleka od Draco-obdarza mnie swoim słynnym miażdżącym spojrzeniem, na które odpowiadam kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Chyba śnisz, Snape. Możesz być pewien, że będę trzymał... _Draco_ bardzo blisko siebie-krzywię się paskudnie.

\- Ty mały...!

Wygląda jakby chciał się rzucić na mnie z łapami, ale nagle Remi napina się gwałtownie, więc rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego wpatruje się we mnie nachalnie.

\- Świetnie, Potter, w takim razie... _porozmawiajmy_ -czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że on sam nie wierzy, że to możliwe?

Przesuwam się kawałek i wskazuję ręką wnętrze pokoju. Snape przechodzi obok mnie ze swoim wściekłym spojrzeniem i siada na kanapie. Nawet nie próbuję usiąść obok. Jeszcze by mnie zagryzł. Ruszam w kierunku drugiej kanapy, ciągnąc za sobą wciąż milczącego Remusa. Siadamy na niej obok siebie, co Snape kwituje tylko znaczącym spojrzeniem. Uśmiecham się do niego wrednie.

\- Czego w takim razie chcesz, Potter?

\- Czego chcę? Głowy jaszczura, oczywiście-prycha tylko na te słowa.

\- Bądź poważny, Potter!-karci mnie niczym uczniaka- Czego chcesz w zamian za bezpieczeństwo Draco?

\- Jestem poważny-zapewniam go, przestając uśmiechać się- Mogę cię zapewnić, Snape, że ze mną Malfoy będzie bezpieczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

\- I jak niby zamierzasz to osiągnąć?-cedzi przez zęby drwiąco.

\- Czy nie mówiłem już tego?-unoszę brwi znacząco- Grimmuald Place 12 jest dla niego otwarte.

\- Potter, żartujesz chyba-obdarza mnie takim spojrzeniem jakby myślał, że ma przed sobą gumochłona zamiast człowieka.

\- A wyglądam jakbym żartował?-rzuca mi jeszcze bardziej niedowierzające spojrzenie- Nie dziw się tak, _profesorze_. Z twojego zachowania wnioskuję, że wiesz kim jest Dwunastu-pochylam się w jego stronę- Tylko skąd?

\- Zanim to wyjawię, chcę zapewnienia, że zostawisz Draco w spokoju, gdy okaże się, że nie jest jednym z twoich małych rycerzyków.

\- Nie nazywaj ich tak!-warczę z nagłą wściekłością- Są moją rodziną i nie pozwolę ci ich obrażać!

Snape obserwuje mnie przez moment w ciszy. Jego spojrzenie jest dziwne i nie potrafię powiedzieć czy uważa, że mój wybuch był głupi czy wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu również się pochyla i wbija we mnie znaczące spojrzenie. Wzdycham sfrustrowany obcowaniem z tak trudnym człowiekiem.

\- Obiecuję, że zostawię Malfoy'a w spokoju, jeśli okaże się, że nie jest jednym z Dwunastu-mówię powoli i bez zdziwienia zauważam stróżkę magii wiążącą nasze nadgarstki- Teraz twoja kolej. Skąd wiesz o Dwunastu?

\- Od Trelawney-mówi po prostu, prostując się i zakładając nogę na nogę- Słyszałem przepowiednię.

\- Przepowiednię?-nie mogę powstrzymać rodzącej się we mnie nadziei- Jak brzmiała?

\- Chyba nie myślisz, Potter, że ci powiem-syczy z wyższością i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że robi to tylko po to, by mi dopiec.

\- Jest o mnie!-protestuję natychmiast oburzony- I może pomóc mi odnaleźć następnego z Dwunastu!

\- Czwartego-podpowiada mi cicho i tym razem bez sarkazmu.

\- Czwartego-powtarzam, smakując to słowo na języku; podoba mi się- Powiedz mi-błagam wręcz.

Dosłownie na sekundę w jego oczach pojawia się wahanie i błysk niepewności, ale tak szybko jak się pojawia, tak znika i wydaje się być tylko przewidzeniem. Jego oczy odnajdują moje i patrzymy na siebie. Bez złości czy nienawiści-tak po prostu, chcąc dowiedzieć się czy możemy ufać sobie nawzajem. W końcu prostuje się jeszcze bardziej.

\- _Ten, który przeżył ruszy naprzeciw ciemności,_

 _gdy tylko Dwunastu stanie u jego boku,_

 _a stanie się to w mroku światłości._

 _Czwarty jest tym, który cierpi co roku._

 _I mimo czającego się w nim zła strasznego_

 _Czwartym nazwie go Ten, który został naznaczony,_

 _bratem i przyjacielem, którego_

 _nigdy nie zdradzi i nigdy nie zostanie przez niego zdradzony_ -jego głos, mimo że jest tylko szeptem jest doskonale słyszalny, odbija się od ścian i zostaje wyryty w mojej duszy.

I choć mój umysł przyswaja sobie dopiero drugi wers, ja już wiem. A Snape siedzący naprzeciw mnie również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wiem, że to właśnie on jest Czwartym. Mam wrażenie, że nagle mój mózg rozpoczyna strajk, a przed oczami miga mi czerwony napis „Error" niczym w starym komputerze Dudley'a. Na Merlina, świat zwariował. Snape jedną z najbliższych mi osób. Snape moją rodziną. I dlaczego, do cholery, wydaje mi się, że inaczej być nie może?

\- I co ty na to, Potter?-odzywa się i mimo wrogości w jego głosie, nieufności w oczach, wyczuwam w nim po prostu strach; zupełnie nagle dostrzegam w nim tylko człowieka, który nie chce zostać skrzywdzony po raz kolejny.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Może...-zastanawiam się na głos i zauważam jego spięcie- ...witaj w domu, Czwarty?

\- Tsk, wkurzasz mnie, Potter-syczy ostro, ale nagle atmosfera w pokoju robi się luźniejsza- Muszę już iść, a ty, Potter, lepiej zajmij się swoim wilkołakiem, bo wygląda jakby miał zaraz zejść-posyła mi wredny uśmieszek.

Odwracam gwałtownie głowę w kierunku Remusa, o którym tak swoją drogą całkowicie zapomniałem. Na gacie Merlina, naprawdę wygląda jakby zobaczył Dumbledore'a pijącego herbatkę z Voldemort'em! Rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie Snape'owi, który zdążył się już ulotnić i teraz w pokoju jesteśmy sami. Klękam na kanapie i przysuwam się do Remi'ego, który przypomina posąg. Kładę mu dłoń na policzku i zmuszam do odwrócenia się w moją stronę. Na twarzy ma wymalowany szok i nagle czuję się winny, że nic mu wcześniej nie powiedziałem. Znaczy... jesteśmy parą, nie? Nie powinienem ukrywać takich spraw. Mimo tego, że razem jesteśmy dopiero od niecałego dnia. Powinienem mu powiedzieć od razu albo i jeszcze wcześniej, zanim to wszystko się stało. Przydałby mi się asystent, który podpowiadałby mi co mam do zrobienia.

\- Remi?-wołam cicho, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Co to ma wszystko znaczyć, Harry?-pyta słabo- Kim jest Dwunastu? I czemu nazwałeś Severusa Czwartym? Czego mi nie mówisz, Harry?-obdarza mnie smutnym spojrzeniem, które wywołuje u mnie poczucie winy.

\- To nie tak, Remi-protestuję natychmiast nagle zdesperowany; chyba nie zamierza ze mną zerwać z tego powodu, prawda?- Po prostu nie było na to czasu. Nie zamierzałem tego ukrywać-chwytam go za dłoń i splatam nasze palce.

Unoszę wzrok i patrzę mu głęboko w oczy. Biorę wdech i opowiadam. O przepowiedni Tiary, o spotkaniu Alex'a i o Dwunastu-mojej rodzinie, do której należy Alex, Ron, on sam i teraz również Snape. O Malfoy'u i moich przypuszczeniach. Remus słucha mnie uważnie i nie przerywa mi. Nie jestem pewien czy jest to dobry znak czy przeciwnie.

\- Powiedz coś-proszę łamiącym się głosem, a Remi spogląda na mnie.

\- Jestem trochę zazdrosny-przyznaje i nic nie mogę poradzić na moją głupią minę- Znaczy... Oprócz mnie będziesz miał jeszcze jedenaście osób, to trochę...

\- Huh?-mrugam powoli, nie będąc pewien czy dobrze zrozumiałem- Um, myślisz, że ja ich wszystkich kocham?

\- A nie?-na jego twarzy odmalowuje się napięcie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!-krzyczę na niego, ale, do cholery, jak mógł w ogóle dojść do tego?- Nie w ten sposób o jakim myślisz! To moja rodzina, a nie kochankowie!

Remus chwilę myśli o czymś intensywnie, po czym przechyla głowę na bok i zbliża się. Jego wargi wyginają się w zadowolony uśmieszek, na widok którego ciężko przełykam ślinę, a moje serce przyspiesza.

\- Jestem jedyny?-mruczy, a ja mam wrażenie, że jego głos ślizga się po mojej skórze.

\- O-oczywiście, że tak-jąkam się, gdy jego gorący oddech owiewa mój policzek- Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że jest inaczej?-fukam zły, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego usta, które są zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- Przepraszam-szepcze, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa autentyczna szczerość i smutek- Po prostu... to wszystko jest dla mnie nowe.

\- Co takiego?-oblizuję wargi nerwowo, a mój wzrok sam przesuwa się z jego oczu niżej.

\- Ty-powoli przysuwa się i muska moje usta.

\- Ja?-mój głos jest zachrypnięty.

\- Nigdy nie miałem nikogo takiego jak ty...

Nie chcę słuchać więcej. Pochylam się w przód, łącząc nasze usta i całując go wolno. Gryffindor'ze, daj mi cierpliwość. Nie miał nikogo takiego jak ja. Czy kiedykolwiek się całował? A może to ja byłem jego pierwszym? Czy tylko ja dotykałem go w ten intymny sposób? Najwyraźniej. Przesuwam dłoń na jego kark i przyciągam bliżej, zmuszając go tym samym do otwarcia ust. Drażnię się z nim, czując jak adrenalina pulsuje mi pod skórą. Remi stara się oddawać wszystkie moje pocałunki, ale nie nadąża choć ja także mam niemal zerowe doświadczenie. Nie jestem jakimś ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, ale gdy już zdaję się na instynkt, wszystko jest łatwiejsze. Remus warczy mi cicho w usta sfrustrowany. Napiera na mnie bardziej, przez co przewracam się plecami na kanapę. Widząc jak zachwycone oczy Remusa ślizgają się po moim ciele, nagle przypomina mi się coś.

\- Jesteśmy parą, prawda?-pytam bez tchu.

\- Czymś więcej, ale myślę, że można tak powiedzieć-mruczy, nachylając się nade mną.

\- Czy to oświadczyny?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie-och... _jeszcze_ nie- Kiedyś na pewno, ale jeszcze nie teraz-kładzie się na mnie ostrożnie, by nie zrobić mi krzywdy; całe podniecenie wyparowuje ze mnie i zbiera mi się na fantazjowanie- Najpierw musisz skończyć szkołę...

\- A później pokonać jaszczura...

\- Nie, Harry, zrobimy to razem-chwilę leżymy w ciszy, przyzwyczajając się do tej myśli- A co później?

\- Później?

\- Po tym jak skończysz szkołę-wyjaśnia-Co chcesz robić?

\- Och, nie myślałem jeszcze o tym na poważnie-przyznaję trochę zawstydzony swoją nieodpowiedzialnością.

\- Nie chciałeś być aurorem?

\- Chciałem, ale to nie dla mnie-wtulam twarz w jego szyję i przymykam oczy zrelaksowany- Mam dość psycholi na całe życie.

\- A uczenie w Hogwart'cie?

\- Myślałem o tym. Mógłbym, w końcu jestem dość dobry w Obronie przed Czarną Magią, ale...Wracanie do Hogwart'u po tym, co ma się stać... Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Ministerstwo?

\- Ugh-wydaję z siebie zniechęcony- Jeśli już, to na pewno żaden z głównych Departamentów. Nie wytrzymałbym tego.

\- Nie chcesz zostać Ministrem Magii?-śmieje się cicho Remi- Wszyscy o tym marzą.

\- Prędzej zostanę Mistrzem Eliksirów-fukam.

\- Czemu nie.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?-aż otwieram oczy zaskoczony.

\- Możesz być kimkolwiek zapragniesz-szepcze mi do ucha i nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że wierzę mu- A może zostaniesz magomedykiem?

\- Ooo, to mogłoby być ciekawe-przyznaję sennie- Powinienem już iść, muszę jeszcze pogadać z Malfoy'em.

\- Nie dzisiaj. Zostań ze mną-prosi cicho, a ja zgadzam się natychmiast.

~H~

Właściwie mogłem się domyślić, że dokładnie tak to się skończy. Zasnęliśmy, a gdy się obudziliśmy dochodziła dziewiąta. Ominęliśmy obiad i kolację, więc byliśmy wygłodniali. Remi jako nauczyciel ma możliwość kontaktowania się ze skrzatami, więc poprosił je o jedzenia. A następnie rozmawialiśmy do późna. Gdy wróciłem do dormitorium, była czwarta rano. Domyślając się, że mogę zaspać, najciszej jak umiem spakowałem się i przebrałem. A potem położyłem się spać. I zaspałem. Na dodatek dość ekstremalnie, bo gdy się budzę, jest połowa trzeciej lekcji. I co robię? Oczywiście staram się na nią dotrzeć.

Trochę za mocno popycham drzwi do sali, przez co z trzaskiem uderzają o ścianę, zwracając uwagę wszystkich właśnie na mnie. McGonagall unosi tylko brew na mój widok. Z przepraszającym uśmieszkiem szybko wsuwam się na miejsce obok Rona. Zerkam na niego uważnie zanim zacznę się na niego złościć. Wygląda na zmęczonego. Zaawansowana klasa transmutacji składa się z całego szóstego rocznika, więc szukam wzrokiem drobnego blondyna. Odnajduję go niedaleko nas siedzącego z Luną. Przez chwilę również na mnie patrzy, więc nie muszę się wysilać, by zobaczyć jego twarz. Ma cienie pod oczami.

\- Przez pół nocy szukaliście Dwunastu, prawda?-szepczę do Rona, a ten tylko uśmiecha się lekko- Nie róbcie tak, okay? Nic to nie da, jeśli będziecie się przemęczać.

\- Postaram się, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie da mi to spokoju-jęczy, zerkając na mnie błagalnie- Powiedziałem nauczycielom, że bardzo źle się wczoraj czułeś.

\- Hah? I po co ja przychodziłem na lekcję?

\- Dotrzymać mi towarzystwa.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Byłeś z Lunatykiem?

\- Yhym, wszystko mu opowiedziałem. Ach!-McGonagall rzuca mi znaczące spojrzenie, więc staram się mówić ciszej- Mieliście rację. Istnieją przepowiednie o Dwunastu.

\- Co, serio? Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo znalazłem następnego-uśmiecham się trochę niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak zareaguje.

\- Coś czuję, że mi się nie spodoba-mruczy, a ja wzruszam ramionami- Wal, stary.

\- To Snape.

\- Na gacie Merlina, naprawdę?!-nauczycielka po raz kolejny gromi nas spojrzeniem- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

\- Lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Daj mi kawałek kartki, to napiszę ci przepowiednię-jak najciszej się da wyjmuje kawałek pergaminu i podaje mi go.

Zaczynam szybko pisać to, co pamiętam. I choć moja pamięć pozostawia dużo do życzenia, zapadła mi w pamięć. Cóż, przepowiednie nie są czymś, co można tak łatwo zapomnieć. Na koniec zginam pergamin w pół i przesuwam w kierunku Rona, który natychmiast chowa ją do torby. Oprócz tego wyciąga z niej średniej wielkości książkę i podaje mi ją. Gdzieś w połowie został wsunięty pergamin, więc otwieram ją na tej stronie. Ach, podanie o przepisanie się z zajęć.

\- Szybko się uwinąłeś-rudzielec aż puszy się z dumy, a jednocześnie wygląda na zdołowanego- Co jest?

\- Do tego czasu powinienem znaleźć już kolejnego z Dwunastu-mamrocze, nagle interesując się leżącym przed nim podręcznikiem.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Niewiele osób wie, że Ron gdy już się za coś bierze, kończy to za wszelką cenę. Mogłoby się wydawać, że całymi dniami nic nie robi, bo mu się nie chce, ale to nie do końca prawda. Owszem, jest leniwy, ale kto nie jest? Większość spraw nie jest po prostu dla niego na tyle interesująca, by się nią zająć. A poza tym Ron jest bardzo ambitny i wiele od siebie wymaga. To akurat może być skutkiem życia latami w cieniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Klepię go po ramieniu pocieszająco.

\- Spokojnie, mamy czas. Prawdziwa wojna nie zacznie się dopóki nie odnajdziemy wszystkich i choć chcę ich poznać, nie spieszy mi się za bardzo. Nie martw się.

Ron chwilę obserwuje mnie uważnie, po czym unosi kącik ust w uśmiechu na znak, że już mu lepiej. Mam wrażenie, że wicedyrektorka zaraz zasztyletuje mnie samym spojrzeniem, więc ze szczerą radością witam dzwonek oznaczający koniec zajęć. Nie zdążyłem nawet wyjąć żadnych przyborów, więc szybko ulatniam się z sali. Jeszcze McGonagall będzie chciała porozmawiać na temat mojego braku koncentracji i co wtedy? Kilku minutowy wykład nie jest czymś, na co mam tera ochotę. A skoro o wykładach mowa, to przydałoby się zorientować co dalej w sprawie Hermiony. Zerkam przez ramię na Rona, który właśnie wyszedł z klasy i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu mnie. Powinienem zostawić to mu? Raczej nie. Jest na nią jeszcze bardziej cięty niż ja i tym razem może nie zapanować nad swoim gwałtownym charakterem. Poza tym nie tylko on się z nią przyjaźnił. Powinniśmy zrobić to razem. Kątem oka dostrzegam włosy w kolorze platynowym. Zagryzam wargę, myśląc przez chwilę. W końcu macham do Rona i odwracam się. Malfoy wraz z grupką swoich znajomych znika już za rogiem. Wybraniec biegnący za Księciem Slytherin'u może wyglądać trochę śmiesznie, ale nie zamierzam przegapić takiej okazji. No i odkładanie tego na później jest po prostu nie fair. W stosunku do Rona i samego Malfoy'a. Na szczęście idą wolno i szybko ich doganiam.

\- Malfoy!-wołam za nim i zatrzymuję się.

Blondyn również staje i odwraca się w moim kierunku. Tylko przez moment jego twarz wyraża niechęć i rozczarowanie, ale dla mnie wystarczająco długo, by to zauważyć i zrozumieć. Domyśla się, dlaczego go zatrzymałem i nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Spodziewał się Rona i jest zawiedziony, że to nie on przyszedł z nim pomówić. Przez chwilę głupio mi, że odradziłem mojemu przyjacielowi się z nim spotkać, ale tylko przez chwilę. Jestem pewien, że w ostateczności staliby i gapili się na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

\- No nie wiem, Potter-jego usta wyginają się w wyćwiczony szyderczy uśmieszek- A co takiego chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Szybko ogarniam wzrokiem „przyjaciół" ślizgona. Tuż obok Parkinson uwieszona na jego ramieniu najwyraźniej w złym humorze, bo rzuca mi tylko nieprzychylne spojrzenie i daje sobie spokój z całą resztą; dosłownie przez moment wygląda jak zwyczajna dziewczyna a nie podła suka, którą od zawsze była. Grabe i Goyle stoją z boku, gapiąc się na niego tępo. Wyglądają jakby wciąż przetwarzali moją wypowiedź, więc przestaję zwracać na nich uwagę, ale nie zapominam o nich. Zabini obserwuje mnie neutralnie, a gdy go zauważam, mruga do mnie przyjaźnie. Ach, sprawa z hipotetycznym mięsem. Szybko dopisuję do rzeczy do zrobienia zainteresowanie się przysługą dla Blais'a. Ostatnią osobą jest drobna blondynka o pięknych zielonych oczach. Jej rysy twarzy kogoś mi przypominają... Czy to nie siostra Astorii, Dafne Greengrass? Są bardzo podobne. Choć mała Astoria już jest ulubienicą wszystkich i uznawana jest za samozwańczą Księżniczkę Slytherin'u, podczas gdy starsza siostra została zepchnięta na dalszy plan, mimo że wcale nie wygląda gorzej od siostry. Ona patrzy na mnie tylko beznamiętnie z niepokojem w oczach, ale to wszystko. Żadnych kpiących uwag czy uśmieszków. Ciekawe.

\- Chcesz rozmawiać przy wszystkich? Nie ma sprawy-wzruszam ramionami niby obojętnie- Ron powiedział...

\- Wystarczy!-przerywa mi natychmiast, nerwowo zerkając na swój „ogon"- Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać-jego ochroniarze poruszają się niespokojnie, więc dodaje miażdżąco- W cztery oczy.

Kiwam głową z uczuciem zwycięstwa i szybko przeszukuję w myślach plan zamku. Czy niedaleko nie powinna być jakaś dawno nieużywana klasa? Miejmy nadzieję, że jestem ją w stanie znaleźć bez mapy. Odwracam się bez słowa i ruszam korytarzem. Na szczęście już za zakrętem dostrzegam podstarzałe drzwi. Rozglądam się jeszcze i po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie postanowił nas śledzić, wchodzę do środka, najpierw przepuszczając ślizgona. Pomieszczenie jest trochę zakurzone, ale nie tak bardzo jak myślałem. Szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące załatwia całą sprawę i umożliwia nam oddychanie. Dobre kilka minut sprawdzam czy sala naprawdę jest pusta i nakładam rozmaite zaklęcia. Aż Malfoy zaczyna przyglądać mi się niespokojnie.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie tu zabić, co, Potter?-rzuca półżartem, więc rozbawiony zerkam na niego mrocznie- W-wiesz, ja tak naprawdę wcale cię nie nienawidzę...-dodaje nerwowo i muszę powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Malfoy, uspokój się. Przecież nie zabiję cię w szkole. Chcę tylko pogadać.

\- Wiem-wydyma usta obrażony.

\- Słuchaj, to ja przekonałem Rona, żeby z tobą nie rozmawiał-natychmiast rzuca mi wściekłe spojrzenie- Sam przyznaj, że prowadzilibyście tylko jakieś gierki i nie rozmawiali serio.

\- ...Może.

\- No właśnie-zbliżam się i siadam na ławce naprzeciwko niego- Nie chciałeś, żeby Ron to usłyszał, prawda?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz-ze znudzeniem przygląda się swoim paznokciom- Weasley nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

\- Napraaawdę?-unoszę brwi nonszalancko- W takim razie muszę mu powiedzieć, żeby zaczął interesować się kimś innym, bo ty nie lubisz go w ten sposób.

Patrzymy sobie w oczy, sprawdzając na ile sobie możemy pozwolić. Wiem, że moja zaczepka nie została zignorowana, a wręcz przeciwnie. Malfoy'a rusza to, że Ron może polubić kogoś innego.

\- Dobra, Potter, czego chcesz?-mruży w końcu oczy, dając za wygraną.

\- Informacji-odpowiadam po prostu, pochylając się do przodu- O czym rozmawiałeś z Alex'em i jakie są twoje intencje?

\- Ach, więc przyjaźnisz się z tym dzieciakiem, Potter?

\- Ron także i najwyraźniej zaczęli podobać mu się blondyni-unoszę brwi, pospieszając go.

\- Tsk. To idiota. Dobrze wie jak niebezpieczny jest Czarny Pan, a jednak drażni go-nerwowo przeczesuje swoje włosy- Ostatnio mówi się, że chce mu dać jeszcze jedną szansę z powodu ciotki Belatriks. No to spytałem czy dostał jakieś zadanie.

\- A on pomyślał, że jesteś wrednym hujem i kazał ci spierdalać-Malfoy uśmiecha się niewesoło.

\- W dużym skrócie-przyznaje- Zirytował mnie swoim idiotyzmem, więc chciałem go uderzyć i wbić mu trochę rozumu do głowy, a wtedy...

\- ...wtedy wkroczył Ron.

\- Tak-wzdycha ciężko, garbiąc się przygnębiony- Słuchaj, Potter, wiem, że nie jestem idealny, ale nawet ja mam osoby, o które się martwię, okay? A ten kretyn myśli, że może drażnić Czarnego Pana i nadal żyć.

\- Nic mu nie będzie-mówię pod wpływem impulsu i natychmiast tego żałuję; Malfoy zerka na mnie nieufnie.

\- A co, zamierzasz go obronić?

\- Tak z grubsza-kiwam głową niechętnie.

\- I niby jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?-rzuca szyderczo- Na wakacje będzie musiał wrócić do domu, a to będzie dla niego koniec.

\- Nie wróci tam-wzruszam ramionami.

Zerka na mnie podejrzliwie. Ile mogę mu powiedzieć? Na ile mogę mu zaufać? Do diabła, Malfoy, zdecyduj się czy jesteś dupkiem czy nie! Nie traci zainteresowania nawet, gdy milknę. Wręcz przeciwnie-wpatruje się we mnie jeszcze intensywniej. Umykam wzrokiem, ale on zaczyna zmieniać pozycje, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Gadaj, Potter!-syczy w końcu sfrustrowany- Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Po prostu mu ufam-wzruszam ramionami.

\- Ufasz?-zaskoczenie odmalowuje się na jego twarzy- Komuś, kto ma na nazwisko Lestrange?

\- Tak, a na imię ma Alex-odpowiadam szczerze.

\- Jakim cudem?-nieświadomie pochyla się w przód, wpatrując się we z fascynacją.

\- Żadnym. Mimo wszystko Los jest po prostu tym, co prędzej czy później masz zamiar zrobić-mówię tajemniczo.

Nawet jeśli Alex nie należałby do Dwunastu, wciąż byłby dla mnie kimś ważnym. Tak po prostu. Bo jest do mnie podobny, a jednocześnie inny. Bo jest po prostu sobą. To jak spotkanie Rona. Wtedy nie istniała jeszcze przepowiednia o nas, a jednak zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. Czy tak samo jest z Remusem? W końcu na trzecim roku miałem szansę zbliżyć się do niego. Nie zrobiłem tego, ale pojawiła się następna szansa. A Malfoy? Czy przez te lata nie dostawałem kolejnych szans, by go poznać? Kłótnie nadal są rozmowami. Myśląc tak, jest chyba trzecią osobą, z którą tak często rozmawiałem.

\- Los to nic innego jak my sami-mówię bardziej do siebie niż do niego, po czym unoszę wzrok- Wiesz, Malfoy, myślę, że łączy nas przeznaczenie.

\- Hah? To, że jesteśmy wrogami?-uśmiecha się krzywo z pewnym smutkiem.

\- Nie. To, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi-zamiera i wpatruje się we mnie zszokowany.

\- Zwariowałeś, Potter-mówi w końcu niepewnie.

\- Być może-uśmiecham się do niego szeroko.


	17. Nie nasza krew

Zgubiłam rozdział, wybaczcie.

~Z~

-Długo zamierzasz tak tam stać?-pytam w końcu ciekawy, przewracając kolejną stronę podręcznika.

-Czekałem aż mnie zauważysz-odpowiada mi, wychodząc zza regału i siadając przy moim stoliku.

Unoszę wzrok i patrzę na niego z zainteresowaniem. Kto nie byłby zainteresowany, gdy sam Wybraniec przychodzi do ciebie? Szczególnie, że jesteś paskudnym ślizgonem, który przyjaźni się z jego największym wrogiem? Ach, zapewne ja, ale i tak czytanie tego nieszczęsnego podręcznika to jakiś koszmar. Przechylam głowę na bok i podpieram ją ręką.

-Tak słaby jesteś w te klocki? Zauważyłem cię zaraz jak stanąłeś za półką.

-Serio?-Potter jęczy w odpowiedzi, rozkładając się beztrosko na blacie-Nie mogłeś powiedzieć od razu? Nogi włażą mi w tyłek-skarży się, rzucając mi spojrzenie zbitego psa-Poza tym chciałem, żebyś mnie zauważył.

-Tak myślałem. Kto jak kto, ale ty raczej jesteś mistrzem kamuflażu-przyznaję, znów skupiając się na książce-Dlaczego tu jesteś?

-Masz przecież u mnie przysługę.

-Już myślałem, że zapomniałeś.

-Bo zapomniałem.

-I nagle sobie przypomniałeś?-zerkam na niego ciekawie.

-No pewnie. Cały czas tak mam-przestaje się wylegiwać i stara się zobaczyć co czytam-Jak brzmi moje zadanie?

Przyglądam mu się badawczo. Mało osób zauważyło, że Potter zmienił się, ale ja należę do tej elitarnej grupy. Złoty Chłopiec nagle zaczął coś robić i to dosłownie. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, załatwiał coś ważnego. I choć wygląda to zazwyczaj jak zwykłe wygłupianie się, to jest to mała część wielkiego planu. W takim razie dlaczego ma tyle wolnego czasu, by zainteresować się mną? Co sobie myślisz, Harry?

-Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jestem naprawdę koszmarny w Obronie przed Czarną Magią-przyznaję, leniwie przesuwając podręcznik mu pod nos-Przydałyby mi się korki.

Przyjmuje książkę i patrzy na strony tak jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ciekawe. Następnie unosi wzrok i przez moment patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Ach. „To ślizgoni mogą czegoś nie umieć?" Tak, Harry, choć nie lubią się do tego przyznawać, więc bądź zaszczycony. Aż dwóch węży odkryło przed tobą swoje słabości.

-Czytałeś ten podręcznik?-pyta, wracając wzrokiem do książki.

Och? Myślałem, że wypowie swoje myśli na głos. Trening arystokracji coś jednak daje, ale to wciąż za mało, by oszukiwać na każdym kroku. Mógłbym ci wmówić, że jestem wróżką tak, że myślałbyś, że sam do tego doszedłeś. Mrugam wolno, zwracając uwagę na jego pytanie.

-Pewnie, trzy razy.

-Straciłeś czas-mówi po prostu i zaskakuje mnie po raz kolejny; czy nie powinieneś bardziej uważać przy ślizgonie, Harry?

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy go nie czytałeś?

-Nigdy go na oczy nie widziałem-kiwa głową, przesuwając zamkniętą książkę z powrotem w moją stronę-Profesor nigdy nie kazał nam jej czytać.

-No tak, ale nie wybrał żadnego podręcznika, więc kupiłem poprzedni.

-Spal go. To kupa niepotrzebnych informacji. Słuchasz na zajęciach?

-Więcej niż inni-wzruszam ramionami-Ale to nic nie daje. Wolę coś zobaczyć.

-Chodź-rzuca nagle po minucie zastanowienia.

Szybko wrzucam podręcznik po torby i zarzucam ją na ramię. Potter czeka na mnie przed wejściem do labiryntu regałów. Gdy zbliżam się, rusza przed siebie. Interesujące. Harry, czy wiesz, że mówi się, że nie powinno się odwracać plecami do ślizgona? Szczególnie gdy jesteś gryfonem. Dlaczego w takim razie nic sobie z tego nie robisz? Zerka na mnie zza ramienia i przez chwilę myślę, że może jednak nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie jestem jednym z jego małych przyjaciół. Ale nie. „Wleczesz się"

-Wleczesz się.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Kim jesteś, Harry? Gryfonem czy ślizgonem? Puchonem czy krukonem? Harry, Harry... Nie powinieneś pokazywać, że jesteś inny. Tak nie można. Nie, gdy otacza cię tyle złych ludzi. Ale Harry tylko tupie zniecierpliwiony i czeka aż dopełznę do niego. Wtedy skręca w lewo, prowadzi mnie wzdłuż alejki z Transmutacją. Następnie wchodzi w dział z literaturą niezależną. Gdzie mnie prowadzisz, Harry? Nie odpowiada na niezadane pytanie, tylko skręca nagle w bok w ciasne przejście. Podążam za nim. Co chcesz mi pokazać? Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i ledwo unikam wpadnięcia na niego. Zerka na mnie z entuzjazmem. I nagle przesuwa kawałek regał i wślizguje się pomiędzy niego a ścianę. Zaskoczony chwilę stoję w bezruchu, gapiąc się na dziurę, w której zniknął.

-Rusz się-pospiesza mnie jego zduszony głos.

Wsuwam się przez szparę. Tutaj przejście jest szersze, ale węższe niż alejki w bibliotece. Rozglądam się uważnie. Nie jest to nic innego jak cztery nieduże regały odwrócone przodem do środka wypełnione książkami. Potter stoi na samym końcu przy najbardziej zapełnionej półce. Podchodzę do niego i po spojrzeniu mu w skrzące oczy sprawdzam zawartość regału. To książki z Obrony. I to nie byle jakie. Kilka kojarzę z działu Zakazanego. Jakim cudem udało mu się je wynieść i tak po prostu zachować-Merlin sam wie. Ale są również inne, których nigdy nie widziałem, a autorów nie rozpoznaję. Biorę jedną do ręki i otwieram na przypadkowej stronie. Unoszę brew na widok notatek na marginesach i zakolorowanych wersów. Wybraniec niszczy książki? Nie, inaczej. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindor'u jest na tyle sprytny i zachłanny, że stworzył swój własny kąt?

-Mogę z tego korzystać?-pytam, unosząc w górę trzymaną książkę.

-Nie, wiesz. Przyprowadziłem cię tu, żebyś sobie popatrzył-mówi sarkastycznie, ale uśmiecha się wesoło.

Harry, Harry... Kim jesteś? Jesteś jak Hogwart-dopiero cztery domy tworzą całość. Tyle mam dla ciebie rad, Harry. Nie bądź inny. Nie wierz innym. Nie ufaj nikomu. Nie pokazuj swoich słabości, ale wykorzystuj innych. Ale to nic nie da, nie? Jesteś po prostu Harry'm. Odwrócisz się plecami do ślizgona, powiesz co masz na myśli i nie będziesz udawał. Zaprowadzisz go do swojego świata i pozwolisz mu wejść do niego. Użyjesz sarkazmu z uśmiechem. I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, hm? Nie mogę ci tego zabronić, nie chcę. Bez tego nie byłbyś sobą. W takim razie co? Stanę obok ciebie, pozwolę ci upaść. Nie myśl, że nie będę się śmiał i ci wypominał-jestem ślizgonem. Być może nie podam ci ręki, tylko poczekam aż zrobi to ktoś inny. Ale to ja znajdę twoją przeszkodę i upewnię się, że już nigdy przez nią nie upadniesz. To będę ja. Co ty na to, Harry?

~V~

Od kamiennych ścian odbija się odgłos kroków. Wysoka postać dumnie zatrzymuje się przed ciężkimi, bogato zdobionymi drzwiami. Ogromny wąż sunący tuż za nim owija się wokół jego stóp, sycząc cicho. Unosi łeb, na którym zaraz spoczywa niemal całkowicie biała dłoń o długich palcach i przesuwa się po nim czule. Wygina wargi w jednym z niewielu szczerych uśmiechów. Następnie popycha wrota, które otwierają się z upiornym skrzypnięciem. Ostrożnie mija węża i schodzi schodami w dół. Woń krwi uderza go w nozdrza, a okrutny uśmieszek sam pojawia się na jego twarzy. Jak on kocha ten zapach. Przerażenie i groza wręcz tętniąca z każdego kawałka kamienia tylko jeszcze bardziej poprawia mu humor. Wąż podąża za nim w ciszy, nie chcąc wyrywać swojego mistrza z radosnych myśli. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się przed jedną z cel i siada na wyczarowanym przez siebie tronie. Zakłada nogę na nogę i podpiera ręką głowę. Przód klatki został wyrwany i pręty żałośnie chwieją się połamane brutalną siłą. Ale to nie to go interesuje. Cała tylna ściana pokryta jest od góry do dołu krwią, która spływa na posadzkę. Tego samego dnia, gdy jego więzień uciekł rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, nie pozwalając, by choć kropla krwi wsiąkła w kamienie. Na moment przymyka oczy i wzdycha ciężko. Samica widząc, że jej pan po raz kolejny zadręcza się, podpełza do niego i zwija się w kłębek przy jego stopach. Mężczyzna powoli unosi powieki i schyla się, by pogłaskać węża, po czym wraca do poprzedniej pozycji.

- **Możesz mówić co chcesz, Nagini, ale ja wiem** -cichy syk odbija się od ścian, a kilku więźniów w dalszej części lochów wzdryga się na ten dźwięk- **Pozwoliłem mu uciec.**

- **Nic na to nie poradzimy** -odpowiada mu leniwie ta nazwana Nagini- **On jest inny.**

- **To prawda, ale to było coś innego** -znów zamyka oczy- **Nie widziałaś go tam. Miałem nad nim całkowitą kontrole, a czułem się jakby to on był drapieżnikiem** -uderza ze złością w podłokietnik- **Nie byłem w stanie go wykończyć. Bałem się przebywać w jego towarzystwie** -wypluwa z odrazą.

- **To nic** -zapewnia wąż, unosząc się, by spojrzeć swojemu mistrzowi w oczy- **Już niedługo będzie po wszystkim.**

- **Masz rację** -na bladej twarzy po raz kolejny pojawia się uśmiech; głaska ją delikatnie- **Mogę go wykończyć na odległość** -jego oczy robią się zamglone, a wargi wyginają się w przerażającym uśmiechu- **Już niedługo.**

~K~

Sobota jest jednym z ulubionych dni uczniów mimo wszystko. Być może dlatego, że właśnie w ten dzień tygodnia odbywa się wyjście do Hogsmeade. I nawet deszcz, który leje nieustannie od samego rana nie powstrzyma nikogo od udania się do tego czarodziejskiego miasteczka. Katie Bell wraz ze swoimi dwoma przyjaciółkami jak każdy normalny gryfon na siódmym roku oczywiście również udaje się tam. Idą w rzędzie, Katie w środku niosąc parasolkę. Śmieją się głośno i przepychają, czasami któraś z nich traci równowagę, ale pozostałe pomagają jej ją odzyskać. Dziewczyna nagle unosi głowę i marszczy brwi. Kilka metrów przed nimi idzie Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka Harry'ego Potter'a i Rona Weasley'a. Wyjątkowo sama, bo tej dwójki nigdzie nie ma. Katie chwilę przygląda jej się zaniepokojona. Hermiona nigdy nie była zbyt lubiana ani wśród dziewczyn ani chłopców. Zainteresowanie Wybrańca zapewne uratowało ją od ciągłego nękania i sprawiło, że rozkwitła. Jednak bez Harry'ego i Rona wróciła do bycia zrzędliwą kujonkom. Chociaż może nigdy nie przestała nią być. Zaraz uwagę Katie odwracają przyjaciółki i przestaje myśleć o Hermionie. Dopiero przy bramie Hogsmeade przypomina sobie, że przed nimi szła pewna brunetka, a jednak nigdzie jej nie ma. Ogarnia ją dziwny niepokój, ale przecież nie będzie wchodziła komuś w życie z butami, więc daje sobie spokój. Sprawa robi się poważniejsza, gdy Hermiona nie pojawia się ani na kolacji ani w swoim własnym łóżku w dormitorium.

~H~

Unoszę głowę znad książki z podaniami i pergaminu, na którym zacząłem pisać swoją prośbę o przeniesienie. W drzwiach stoi Ron. Ron, który wygląda jakby spłonął cały jego dom wraz z wszystkimi członkami jego rodziny. Ale nie spłonął, prawda?! To nie jest czas na logiczne myślenie. Po prostu zrywam się z łóżka, natychmiast zapominając o podaniu i nie zwracając uwagi, że atrament moczy mi pościel. W ciągu sekundy znajduję się przy jego boku. Jest blady z przerażenia, ale trzęsie się z wściekłości.

-Hermiona-mówi cicho i w pierwszej chwili nie potrafię zrozumieć co-Ten gad ma Hermionę.

Czuję jak wszystkie kolory odpływają mi z twarzy. Na Merlina, Hermiona. Hermiona, która dzisiaj sama poszła do tego przeklętego Hogsmeade. Hermiona, która była naszą przyjaciółką przez pięć lat. Hermiona, z którą nie rozmawiamy. Ma ją gad. Nie pytam, po prostu ramię w ramię zbiegamy po schodach. Uczniowie powoli idą w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, ale my nie dajemy się ponieść tej spokojnej fali. Przepychamy się gwałtownie jak w amoku. Gdzieś tam słyszę zaniepokojony głos Remusa i wołanie McGonagall, ale nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. Z nadludzką siłą wpadamy na wrota i nie wiem jakim cudem, ale otwieramy je tak mocno, że uderzają o ścianę. Ron staje, nie bardzo wiedząc co dalej ma robić. Ja nie mam tego problemu. Tuż przed stołem nauczycielskim stoi Dumbledore razem z bladą Katie Bell. Ruszam w ich kierunku. Nie mam pojęcia, że nagle mój krok nabiera gracji, twarz wygładza się, a oczy robią się lodowate.

-Co się stało?-pytam roztrzęsionej dziewczyny.

-Harry, uspokój...-dyrektor nie pozwala jej niczego powiedzieć.

-Nie odzywaj się!-warczę na niego, a on wygląda na zszokowanego taką reakcją-Mów-pospieszam Katie.

-Ja... O-ona szła przed nami-udaje jej się w końcu wydusić-A później... później jej nie było!-szlocha gwałtownie.

Robię krok w przód i chwytam ją za ramiona. Unosi zaczerwienione oczy i patrzy na mnie zrozpaczona. Potrząsam nią delikatnie, nie żeby zrobić jej krzywdę, ale by ocknęła się. Ociera łzy i kiwa głową zawstydzona swoim wybuchem. Widząc, że uspokoiła się, odsuwam się i odwracam na pięcie. Kilka kroków dalej stoi Ron wraz z Alex'em. I nagle uderza mnie myśl, że to właśnie się dzieje. Dotyka nas wojna. Zmienia nas z dzieci w wojowników. Nagle czyjaś ręka ląduje na moim ramieniu. Zerkam przez ramię na zaniepokojonego Dumbledore'a.

-Harry, znajdziemy ją-zapewnia mnie poważnie i wiem, że tym razem nie kłamie ani nie oszukuje.

-Nie, dyrektorze-mówię powoli i spokojnie, choć czuję się jakby ktoś mi wyrwał serce; odtrącam jego dłoń-To ja ją znajdę.

Tym razem nie próbuje mnie zatrzymać. Ruszam w kierunku moich przyjaciół. Przy boku Rona stoi blady Malfoy i trzyma go mocno za rękę. Patrzy na mnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Kawałek za nim zauważam Zabini'ego, który ma ten sam wyraz twarzy. Zaraz za Alex'em czeka Neville razem z Luną. Mijam ich bez słowa, nagle wiedząc, że oni wszyscy po prostu pójdą za mną. Uczniowie widząc nas, rozstępują się na boki. Uderza mnie myśl, że idę na wojnę.

-Panie Potter!-McGonagall zagradza mi drogę, wyglądając na zdesperowaną.

-Pani profesor-odpowiadam, a jej oczy nagle robią się szklane.

-Po prostu...-jej głos łamie się-Po prostu uważaj.

Kiwam głową wdzięczny, że nie stara się mnie zatrzymać. Nie pamiętam drogi przez zamek czy błonia. Ścieżka do Hogsmeade wydaje się być jeszcze dłuższa niż normalnie. Na początku nie zauważam niczego niezwykłego i ogarnia mnie strach. Co jeśli nie zdążymy? Hermiona może umrzeć. Zanim zdążam pomyśleć, moja różdżka już grzeje moją dłoń. Zatrzymuję się i unoszę wzrok. Powoli z krzaków wychodzą postacie ubrane w czarne płaszcze i białe maski. Jedna z nich występuje naprzód i najwyraźniej ma zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale nagle jego ubranie zostaje rozerwane, a on sam upada, krwawiąc. Mrugam, orientując się, że to było moje zaklęcie. Nagle Ron wychodzi przede mnie i macha różdżką. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców zostaje pozbawiony głowy i osuwa się, drgając konwulsyjnie. To, co później się dzieje pamiętam jak mieszaninę kolorów. Z jednej strony zieleń, brudną i obrzydliwą, a z drugiej cała tęcza, wypełniona nadzieją. I zieleń. Opiekuńcza, owijająca się wokół nas, lecząca i chroniąca. Chwytam jednego za przód płaszcza i jednym ciosem rozbijam mu maskę, której odłamki tną jego twarz. Nie rozpoznaję go, ale nie to mnie interesuje.

-Gdzie ona jest?-jego oczy rozszerzają się komicznie i stara się wyrwać.

Zaciskam palce na jego szyi, a on pada na ziemie martwy. Wsuwam dłoń po płaszcz i wyciągam niewielki medalik z mrocznym znakiem. Odwracam głowę w bok. Ron przyciska koniec różdżki do karku innego z mężczyzn. Jego twarz jest maską zimnej furii i mam wrażenie, że ja wyglądam identycznie. Jego usta poruszają się, Śmierciożeca odpowiada, a następnie pada, wijąc się z bólu. Rudzielec podchodzi do mnie, łapie za medalik. Czuję czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach, Alex dotyka Rona i kiwa mi głową.

-Czarny Dwór-mówi Ron, a słowa odbijają się echem w moim umyśle.

W następnej sekundzie stajemy przed wielką posiadłością. Gdzieś w środku czuję bryłę lodu. Wszystko pachnie tak jak w tamtym miejscu. Idę pierwszy, a oni za mną. W ciszy, stawiając kroki w tym samym czasie. Jak armia, którą nagle się staliśmy. Chwytam za klamkę bramy. Zaklęcia ochronne lśnią w świetle księżyca, gdy zielona poświata po prostu rozrywa je na strzępy. Metalowa bramka topi się w moich dłoniach. Przechodzę po niej i ruszam w stronę drzwi. W połowie zmieniam kierunek, okrążam dom. Kładę dłoń na ścianie i nagle jej fragmenty strzelają w powietrze. Czyjś krzyk. „Nie pozwólcie im wejść do lochów!" Nie wiem jakim cudem w jednej chwili dzieli nas kilka metrów, a w następnej trzymam go z gardło. Nie wiem też jakim cudem nagle wszyscy Śmierciożercy wybuchają jakby rozrywani niewidzialnymi szponami. Zielonymi szponami. Dotykam tych drzwi, drzwi z moich koszmarów, a one zmieniają się w drzazgi. Schody wydają się być niezwykle długie, ale w końcu docieram na sam dół. Nic się nie zmieniło. Woń krwi i strachu podsyca moją nienawiść. Na początku nie rozpoznaję postaci, która stoi przed jedną z celi. Wyprzedza mnie Alex, unosi różdżkę, rzuca zaklęcie. Skrzeczący głos i zimna nienawiść w oczach puchona. Belatriks. Chwilę obserwuję ich beznamiętnie. Cichy wybuch zwraca moją uwagę. Odwracam głowę i natychmiast mam ochotę nie patrzeć. Nie robię tego. Podchodzę bliżej. Neville zamiera przy wysadzonych przez niego prętach. Ron jest już w środku, klęka przy drobnym ciele. A ja tuż obok niego. Odgarniam brązowe włosy delikatnie i kładę dłoń na spoconym czole. Cichy jęk. I zieleń. Alex cały we krwi przy mnie. My wszyscy we krwi. Wściekła twarz Voldemort'a i błysk aportacji. A później Hogwart. Głosy i ludzie. Ich przerażenie i krew na nas. Wszędzie krew. Nasze krwawe ślady. Twarze umazane krwią. Nie naszą krwią.


	18. Brak sowy i inne tajemnicze zjawiska

Tak, dobrze widzicie~! Rozdziały odzyskane, wena wróciła! W takim razie jedziemy dalej. Jak na razie rozdział co tydzień, raczej w piątek. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy nadal czytają to opowiadanie i nie stracili nadziei, że pojawi się kolejny rozdział. PM'ki się przydały, tak jak maile z pewną osobą. xD

~H~

Nie śpię, ale też nie jestem przytomny. Beznamiętnie patrzę na pielęgniarkę, która bardzo ostrożnie zmywa ze mnie krew. Pozostali nauczyciele pomagają jej w ten sam sposób. Zamaczają ręcznik w wodzie, wycierają moich przyjaciół, chodzą wymieniać wodę. Wszystko bez magii. Pani Pomfrei robi dziwną minę, gdy zmywa ze mnie krew do połowy. W niedługim czasie zaczynają przychodzić również inni profesorowie z takimi samymi minami.

\- Wyjaśnij mi, panie Potter, jakim cudem żadne z was nie ma nawet zadrapania – rzuca cicho w przestrzeń.

Obserwuję ją obojętnie, przetwarzając jej słowa. Żadnych ran. Świadomość tego, że nikt z bliskich mi osób nie został skrzywdzony w ten sposób sprawia, że odzyskuję trochę logicznego myślenia. Co tam właściwie się stało? Wszystkie moje wspomnienia są zamazane zielenią. Dobrze mi znaną zielenią. Zerkam na swój nadgarstek zasłonięty nadal opaską Dudley'a. To ten znak nas chronił. Nie, nie znak. To byłem ja. Użyłem _Życia_ , by nie pozwolić Śmierciożercą zranić kogokolwiek.

\- To nie nasza krew – odpowiadam jej po prostu; chwilę patrzy na mnie uważnie.

\- Zabiliście ich – to nie pytanie, ale nie ma w jej słowach złości, jest zrozumienie.

\- Tak.

Między nami zapada cisza. Nie mogę poradzić nic na to, że odtwarzam w myślach każdy mój krok. Wszystkie te makabryczne widoki, które wydają się tak mało znaczące w porównaniu do tego, co te skurwiele zrobili Hermionie. Przymykam powieki zmęczony. Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym musiał. Nie żałuję niczego.

\- Harry!

Łamiący się głos Remusa przedziera się przez senną mgłę w moim umyśle i wybudza mnie. Otwieram oczy i uśmiecham się, starając się mu przekazać tym to wszystko, co przeżyłem. Remi ma przerażenie w oczach. Nie patrząc na nic, przedziera się przez całą salę, odpychając na bok nauczycieli. Dopada do mnie i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku mojego policzka. Waha się, bojąc się, że sprawi mi tym ból. Przechylam głowę na bok, by nasze skóry się zetknęły. Remus szuka w moich oczach jakiejkolwiek oznaki, że źle się czuję i dopiero gdy nic takiego nie znajduje, rozluźnia się odrobinę.

\- Tak się o ciebie bałem – szepcze i jakby na potwierdzenie jego oczy błyszczą złotem.

\- Nic mi nie jest. To nie moja krew – powtarzam trochę zirytowany.

\- Wiem. To nie oznacza, że martwię się mniej – odwraca nagle głowę w kierunku pielęgniarki, która obserwuje nas w ciszy – Poppy, mogę ja się nim zająć?

Pani Pomfrei bez słowa podaje mu ręcznik i oddala się w kierunku innych profesorów, którzy potrzebują jej wsparcia. Remi chwyta wilgotny materiał i zaczyna nim delikatnie ocierać krew. Obserwuję go uważnie, pozwalając mu zaspokoić swoją potrzebę opiekowania się mną. W pewnym momencie nie przerywając tej czynności, unosi wzrok i krzyżuje go z moim.

\- Co się tam stało? – pyta cicho, by nikt nas nie usłyszał.

\- Zabiłem ich – mówię po prostu, trochę martwiąc się jego reakcją.

\- To Śmierciożercy, sprowokowali cię do działania, więc to nic złego – szybko zerka w bok, upewniając się, że nikt nie obserwuje nas, po czym całuje mnie krótko w dłoń – Nie jesteś ranny.

\- To przez runy.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Dlaczego nie użyjecie magii? – pytam ciekawie, po chwili ciszy.

\- Nie możemy – wzrusza ramionami – Twoja bariera wciąż działa. Nie wiemy jakie będą konsekwencje naruszenia jej. A właściwie domyślamy się po tym jak Minevra prawie spaliła sobie włosy, próbując.

\- Nie skrzywdziłbym cię – zapewniam go od razu żarliwie, a on odpowiada mi czułym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, ale jak wytłumaczyć im, że jakimś cudem nie działa na mnie bariera?

Ledwo wypowiada te słowa, a drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zostają brutalnie otwarte i wpada przez nie Snape. Obrzuca wszystkich swoim nienawistnym spojrzeniem i rusza w naszym kierunku. Zerka na Remusa jak na kretyna i machnięciem różdżki pozbywa mnie odzieży do bokserek. Następnym zaklęciem oczyszcza mnie z krwi, po czym splata ramiona na piersi.

\- I nie domyśliłeś się, Lupin, że przydałoby się go wyczyścić? – unosi brew, patrząc na Remi'ego pogardliwie.

\- Po prostu... – stara się bronić.

Oni sami tego nie zauważają, ale ja, który nie uczestniczy w jakikolwiek sposób w rozmowie, już tak. Snape nie rozmawia, Snape prowokuje i stara się zranić jak najbardziej. Nie słucha wyjaśnień, nie dyskutuje. A jednak rozmawiając z Remusem, po raz pierwszy widzę, że traktuje go inaczej. Może to przez świadomość, że przebywanie z nim do niczego go nie zmusza? Nie musi wciąż uważać na każde swoje słowo, by czegoś nie zdradzić jak przy Dumbledor'ze czy wrednym gadzie. Nie musi też na siłę ani być wrednym ani miłym(to w ogóle możliwe?!). Remi nie jest kimś, kto zrazi się przez jedno głupie słowo. Jednak nadal ma uczucia i mam nadzieję, że Snape nie jest na tyle okrutny, by go ranić. Inaczej skopię mu dupę i to dosłownie. Co mnie to, że uczniom nie wolno podnosić ręki na nauczyciela?

\- Severus'ie!

Leniwie odwracam głowę, by zobaczyć kto przerywa Snape'owi drażnienie się z Remusem. Już w następnej chwili muszę zbierać szczękę z podłogi, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu mam zaszczyt zobaczyć biegnącą McGonagall. Właściwie nie bardzo wiem czy być pełen podziwu, że udaje jej się nie upaść w tych swoich szpilkach czy śmiać się z jej przypalonych włosów. Snape na sam dźwięk jej głosu spina się i przybiera najbardziej zniechęcający wyraz twarzy na jaki go stać. Czyli bardzo zniechęcający. Ale wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że nawet to nie jest w stanie powstrzymać odważnej gryfonki. Dlatego niezrażona nauczycielka staje obok Mistrza Eliksirów i patrzy na niego jakby był samym Merlinem.

\- O co chodzi, Minevro? – syczy przez zęby wyraźnie zły, że jego koleżanka nie odwróciła się na pięcie i nie zwiała gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Severus'ie! Ty...

\- Słyszałem za pierwszym razem – krzywi się, odsuwając się kawałek.

\- Użyłeś zaklęcia!

Snape patrzy dobrą chwilę na nią całkowicie zbaraniały. Na Merlina, gdzie jest aparat, kiedy jest potrzebny?! Kalkuluje coś w myślach i otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Zaciska usta w kreskę i wpatruje w McGonagall jak w największą idiotkę na świecie.

\- Cóż, Minevro, czy nie właśnie to różni nas od mugoli? „Używamy zaklęć!" – parodiuje ją i, na Gryffindor'a, naprawdę świetnie mu to wychodzi!

\- Nie o to chodzi...

\- W takim razie o co? – wyciąga różdżkę przed siebie i patrzy na kobietę nachalnie – _Lumos_! – mówi głośno i wyraźnie, a z końca różdżki wystrzeliwuje wiązka światła.

Opiekunka Gryffindor'u nadal patrzy na niego jak na jakiegoś boga, czym wprawia w Snape'a w oszołomienie. Na pewno spodziewał się, że oburzy się swoim zwyczajem i da mu długie kazanie, którego oczywiście i tak nie będzie słuchał. Odchrząka głośno, starając się wyrwać ją z tego dziwacznego transu. McGonagal otrząsa się i gwałtownie wyciąga przed siebie różdżkę. Również wymawia „Lumos!", ale nic się nie dzieje. Rzuca Nietoperzowi spojrzenie „A nie mówiłam?". Snape marszczy brwi.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikt z tego pomieszczenia nie może używać magii?

\- Możemy, ale... – nerwowo przygładza swojego nadpalonego koka.

Mistrz Eliksirów moment obserwuje ją jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz krzyknie coś w stylu „Żartuję no!". Nic takiego jednak się nie dzieje, co wprawia go w jeszcze większą konsternacje. W końcu robi kilka kroków w kierunku wyjścia i kieruje różdżkę na następnego pacjenta. Szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące później Neville siedzi bez krwi na sobie. Robi dziwną minę jakby nie był pewien czy powinien się bać, że Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie czy spanikować, że było to zaklęcie czyszczące. McGonagall natychmiast występuje przed swojego kolegę i również próbuje, po czym pacnięciem gasi płomień na swoim rękawie. I pewnie trwałoby to o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie otwierające się drzwi i Dumbledore wchodzący do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

~R~

Odwracam gwałtownie głowę w bok, odrywając niedowierzające spojrzenie od Severus'a i Minevry. Harry nagle spina się, a na jego twarz wpływa maska obojętności. Podążam za jego wzrokiem, chcąc wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że tak się zachowuje. Odpowiedź jest jasna jak jasnoróżowe gwiazdy na seledynowej szacie Albusa. Jego wzrok powoli przesuwa się wzdłuż łóżek, więc zanim dociera do nas zdążam przysunąć się do Harry'ego. Na Merlina, Harry używał zaklęć poza murami zamku! Czy to oznacza, że zostanie mu wytoczona kolejna rozprawa? Jeśli podadzą mu Veritaserum, ujawni, że jest oznaczony runami. To zaś oznacza, że zostanie ujawnione, że jesteśmy partnerami. W najlepszym wypadku Harry straci tylko trochę ze swojej popularności, ale w najgorszym... może zostać wydalony z Hogwart'u. Kroki Albusa są leniwe, wdzierają się w umysł i sieją spustoszenie. Niemal dziękuję Merlinowi, gdy w końcu dociera do łóżka Harry'ego. Jego wzrok najpierw spoczywa na mnie. Mój wilk jeży się, choć ja widzę w jego oczach jedynie sympatię.

\- Remusie, czy mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych? – zerka na mnie znad swoich okularów.

Na końcu języka mam odmowę, ale zerkam jeszcze na Harry'ego. Niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową, więc niechętnie cofam się aż do parapetu. Wystarczająca odległość, by uznać ją za bezpieczną, a jednocześnie pozostaję na tyle blisko, że usłyszę dokładnie każde słowo. Albus chwilę przygląda mi się uważnie. Wyrywa mi się ciche warknięcie, gdy zauważam delikatny ruch ręki. Zaklęcie prywatności, jak mniemam. Zaraz potem sapię zaskoczony. Z głośnym trzaskiem wokół Harry'ego uwidacznia się zielona bariera, a na jej powierzchni połyskuje rzucone przed chwilą zaklęcie, które znika z sykiem. Zieleń wyczuwając, że nic już nie grozi Harry'emu rusza do przodu, oplatając Albusa agresywnie. Dyrektor z początku nie reaguje jakby nic się nie działo. Dopiero po chwili zaczynam zauważać, że przebywanie w tym uścisku sprawia mu ból. Harry przygląda się mu zimno i czeka jeszcze moment nim cofa agresywną zieleń. Albus otrzepuje się jakby nigdy nic, ale na jego szacie zostały wypalone ślady po mackach.

\- Nie ma potrzeby rzucać zaklęcia prywatności, dyrektorze.

\- Ach, tak, chłopcze. Masz racje – kiwa głową poczciwie i siada na krześle przy łóżku – Czy wiesz dlaczego tu jestem, Harry?

\- Dyrektorze – uśmiecha się lodowato, a wilk dopinguje go głośno – Nie ma potrzeby owijać w bawełnę. Czy przyszedł już list z Ministerstwa?

\- Nie, mój chłopcze.

\- Nie? – Harry mruga zaskoczony, a ja robię to samo – Może nie mają aktualnie wolnej sowy?

\- Nie sądzę, Harry – Albus wydaje się być rozbawiony tą sugestią.

Harry w milczeniu przygląda się starcowi. Aż mnie skręca z ciekawości. Jaką minę ma Albus? Co wyrażają jego oczy? _Co się tam dzieje?!_ , wyje mój wilk, kręcąc się niespokojnie. W końcu Harry porusza się niespokojnie.

\- Żadnego listu? – upewnia się szeptem.

\- Żadnego, mój chłopcze – po chwili ciszy Albus podnosi się z krzesła – Nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, Harry?

Do tej pory mój młody arystokrata był wręcz przyjaźnie nastawiony do dyrektora. W jednej chwili wszelkie przejawy sympatii znikają z jego twarzy, a spojrzenie nabiera ostrości. Postać Albusa jakby sflaczała, najwyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że zniszczył to, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Po raz kolejny zerwał tą niewielką nić porozumienia, która narodziła się między nimi.

\- Nie, dyrektorze – na te słowa mężczyzna tylko wzdycha ciężko.

\- W takim razie wybacz, Harry, ale muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków.

Harry nie odpowiada, a w pożegnaniu kiwa tylko głową. Następnie wbija wzrok w swoją pościel, rozmyślając. Widząc go w takim stanie, aż serce mi krwawi. Jednak ja też muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw, teraz. Ledwo tydzień temu dowiedziałem się, że Harry, mój kochany Harry, jest moim partnerem. W dodatku kocha mnie. A przecież wiele magicznych stworzeń humanoidalnych jak wilkołaki czy wile nigdy nie poznaje swoich życiowych towarzyszy. Ile z nich nigdy nie będzie ze swoim partnerem w relacjach miłosnych? Może to kara za nasze zdolności-partner jest dla nas wszystkim, ale my dla niego... nikim. Nie czują dosłownie niczego. Żadnego przyciągania, żadnej chemii. A jednak Harry mnie kocha. Odwracam się gwałtownie w kierunku okna. Moje usta same wyginają się w idiotycznym uśmiechu. Lepiej żeby nikt nie widział jak się szczerzę jak głupi do sera.

Tamtego dnia wręcz wygoniłem Harry'ego. Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć, a praca była tylko wymówką. W sumie cały czas starałem się pracować i nie myśleć o konsekwencjach naszego związku, bo takie będą na pewno. Cały tydzień unikałem Harry'ego, a teraz... Teraz może nastać trudny dla nas czas, w którym oboje będziemy potrzebowali nawzajem swojego wsparcia, a ja głupi traciłem czas. Tyle przeszkód stoi nam na drodze, tyle niepewności. Jestem nauczycielem, a Harry uczniem. Sama świadomość, że postępuję wbrew zasadą jest... rozczarowująca. Nie żeby nauczanie było moją wymarzoną pracą, ale lubię to. Poza tym jeśli na wierzch wyjdzie nasz związek, umiejętności Harry'ego zostaną poddane wątpliwością. Może powinienem poprosić Albusa, by Harry zdawał sprawdziany u kogoś innego? Nie, nie. Albus nie może wiedzieć, nie może mieć niezbitych dowodów. A to przecież nie koniec problemów. Czy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że związek z wilkołakiem nie jest zabawą? Ma również swoje ciemne strony. Jak przebywanie blisko podczas pełni. O czym Harry oczywiście się nie dowie, a nawet jeśli, nie pozwolę, by mi towarzyszył. Wilk kładzie po sobie uszy i skomle. Nie chcemy zranić Harry'ego ani nie chcemy go stracić. I choć naprawdę mu ufam, nie jestem pewien czy po zobaczeniu mojej przemiany, nie zmieni zdania. Nie chcę nawet tego sprawdzać. Nie za cenę Harry'ego. Mimo wszystko nie pragnę niczego bardziej niż być przy nim. Odwracam się przodem do sali pewny swego. Natychmiast napotykam spojrzenie Harry'ego. W kilka kroków znajduję się przy jego łóżku i siadam na krześle. Najchętniej wziąłbym go w ramiona i nie wypuszczał już nigdy, ale ograniczam się do trzymania go za dłoń. Może i nie jest ranny, ale na pewno wykończony-magicznie i psychicznie.

\- Powinieneś się przespać – przyglądam mu się z troską.

\- Nie chcę – zaciska usta niczym obrażone dziecko – Nie będę tutaj spał.

Wyciągam rękę i głaskam go po roztrzepanych włosach. Posyłam mu czuły uśmiech i podnoszę się. W końcu ktoś musi namówić Poppy, żeby wypuściła Harry'ego. Pielęgniarka jakby czując, że myślę o niej, rzuca mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. To będzie ciężka bitwa.

~R~

Jest dokładnie tak, jak myślałem. Poppy niczym lwica broni swoich racji i wiele czasu zajmuje mi przekonanie jej, że Harry przecież nie jest ranny, a ja będę miał na niego oko. W końcu jednak poddaje się i odpuszcza. Uśmiech zadowolenia nie opuszcza moich ust przez całą podróż ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego do moich kwater. Pani Pomfrei nie miała jeszcze okazji przekonać się, że jak chcę, potrafię być prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku. W końcu James i Syriusz musieli się od kogoś tego nauczyć. Wewnętrznie chichoczę złowieszczo. Nagły dotyk na ramieniu zwraca moją uwagę. Harry uparł się, że może iść i teraz przysypia na moim barku. Kręcę głową, ale uśmiecham się czule. Szczeniak mruga szybko i unosi lekko głowę. Widząc mój wzrok, wydyma usta niczym dziecko.

\- Wcale nie śpię!

\- Oczywiście – kiwam głową poważnie.

Mimo tak żarliwego zapewnienia, układam jedną rękę na jego plecach, a drugą wkładam pod jego kolana i w następnej chwili trzymam go w ramionach. Harry prycha jak kociak, ale układa się wygodniej, zaciskając pięść na mojej koszuli. Po szybkim rozejrzeniu się cmokam go delikatnie w czoło. Jego usta wyginają się w sennym uśmiechu, a moje serce przyspiesza. Wygląda tak rozkosznie, ale wiem, co można jeszcze poprawić. _O wiele lepiej będzie wyglądał w naszym łóżku_ , mój wilk kiwa łbem niczym znawca. Przez chwilę zastanawiam czy powinienem kazać mu się zamknąć, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że dobrze mówi, zostawiam go w spokoju. Łokciem naciskam klamkę do moich komnat, szepcząc motto, widniejące na gobelinie w Grimmauld Place 12. Nogą zamykam je za sobą i zatrzymuję się na środku salonu. Czy naprawdę mogę ot tak zanieść Harry'ego do swojego łóżka? To nie powinien być problem, prawda? W końcu jesteśmy parą. _Walić to!_ , radzi mi wilk, _Nieś go do łóżka!_ No i jak tu nie lubić tej kupy futra, gdy daje takie wspaniałe rady? Szybkim krokiem przemierzam salon i popycham drzwi do sypialni. Jeszcze chwilę waham się, stojąc w progu. Czy Harry nie uzna, że śmierdzę? Może to głupie, ale to oczywiste, że wilkołak ma inny zapach, niekoniecznie przyjemny dla ludzi. A łóżko jest miejscem, które ma najwięcej mojego zapachu na sobie. Który może być nieprzyjemny dla Harry'ego. Może powinienem położyć go na kanapie? Szczeniak cicho wzdycha przez sen. Pod wpływem impulsu po prostu wchodzę do środka. Tamtej nocy również był w moim łóżku i nie skarżył się, więc muszę przestać się zamartwiać. Harry mnie kocha. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego mi na usta. Powoli podchodzę do posłania i ostrożnie układam na nim śpiącego chłopca. Młodego mężczyznę, który porusza się niespokojnie i przysuwa do mnie. Starając się go nie obudzić, układam się obok. Kilka minut leżę sztywno, nasłuchując jego bicia serca. Chęć bycia bliżej jest większa niż strach przed odrzuceniem. Dlatego delikatnie odwracam go w swoją stronę. Szczeniak nawet śpiąc, współpracuje i układa głowę na mojej piersi. Obejmuję go w pasie, układając dłoń na jego biodrze. Odwracam głowę w bok i zanurzam nos w jego włosach. Woń krwi zagłusza zapach Harry'ego, ale nadal mogę go doskonale wyczuć. Przymykam powieki, odprężając się. Staram się już nie myśleć o niczym – problemach związanych z naszym związkiem, tajemniczych runach czy zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami pełni. W tej chwili nic nie jest ważniejsze niż mój Harry śpiący w moich ramionach.


	19. Hermiona

Bardzo Was proszę o komentarze~! Aż smutno mi jak tak patrzę na same reklamy na poczcie ;-;

~H~

Tej nocy w Hogwart'cie wiele osób nie spało spokojnie, niektóre wcale nie kładły się do łóżek, wiedząc, że nie uda im się zasnąć. Pewna szóstka uczniów śpi tej nocy wyjątkowo spokojnie, a ich snu nie przerywa żaden koszmar. Nie są z jednego domu, ale nie ma to znaczenia. Tego dnia połączyło ich coś wyjątkowego i doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Stali się częścią czegoś większego. Jednak ten, który poprowadził ich w sam środek piekła nie śpi spokojnie w ramionach swojego ukochanego. Wręcz przeciwnie, błądzi po zimnych korytarzach zamku. Staje przed drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wpatruje się w nie dobrą chwilę. W końcu wyciąga dłoń, a wrota ustępują przed nim bezszelestnie. Jego kroki są miękkie, ledwo słyszalne nawet w porażającej ciszy. Nie rozgląda się, od razu rusza na sam koniec sali i zatrzymuje się przy ścianie. Układa na niej ostrożnie lewą dłoń. Przez moment nic się nie dzieje, gdy nagle całą ściana z cichym sykiem robi się zielono-przezroczysta. Młody czarodziej przechodzi przez nią bez trudu, a zieleń z powrotem staje się zwykłą ścianą. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu jest tylko jedno łóżko otoczone różnymi machinami, który wydają z siebie jedynie cichy szmer. Podchodzi do niego i siada na jego skraju. Dziewczyna leżąca na szpitalnym łóżku jest nieruchoma i prawie tak blada jak kartka papieru. Jednak on wie, że to są tylko pozory. Kładzie delikatnie lewą dłoń na jej czole zasłoniętym opatrunkiem. _Życie_ pulsuje na jego nadgarstku, a zielone macki oplatają się wokół nieprzytomnej czarodziejki delikatnie. Zupełnie nagle w sali rozpętuje się piekło. Czerń pojawia się w niemal każdym zakątku sali, zaciskając się na drobnej dziewczynie brutalnie. Zieleń jednak nie pozwala jej na tak swobodne poruszanie się. Z sykiem atakuje ją, a czerń w popłochu ulatnia się. Reszta ciemności zwraca się w kierunku czarodzieja i płynie niespokojnie. Atakuje gwałtownie, przygniatając go swoją potęgą. Tak przynajmniej się zdaje. Tymczasem młodzieniec z łatwością rozpędza ciemne chmury, które umykają w panice i zostają rozwiane. Czarodziej jeszcze chwilę rozgląda się po sali w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, ale nie znajduje go. Dlatego odwraca się w stronę dziewczyny. Nad jej głową unosi się niewielka szara chmurka, która co chwile zmienia kolor na czarny.

\- Co on ci zrobił? – szepcze cicho ze smutkiem – Nie martw się, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Z tymi słowami wyciąga dłoń w kierunku chmurki, która porusza się niespokojnie na jego bliskość, ale nie stara się uciec. Dotyka jej delikatnie i wsuwa palce między teraz czarne już nitki. Czerń stara się odsunąć od jego dotyku, ale łapie ją szybko. W pierwszej chwili chce wyciągnąć ją brutalnie, ale przypomina sobie, że to zraniłoby dziewczynę. Wyciąga czerń ostrożnie, a gdy chmurka zamyka się już bez niej. Tym razem jest prawie cała biała z kilkoma przebłyskami szarości. Ciemność jakby wiedząc, że to jej koniec szarpie się w ostatnim zrywie. Kilka nitek wyrywa się śmiertelnemu uściskowi i ześlizguje się wzdłuż palców czarodzieja. Kręcą się niespokojnie nad lśniącym zielenią znakiem i w ucieczce przed dłonią łączą się z runą. Nagły ból oślepia młodzieńca, który łapie się za nadgarstek, sycząc. Przez chwile ma wrażenie, że cała ręka aż do barku pali go żywym ogniem. Zaciska zęby, stękając cicho. Podnosi się gwałtownie i zataczając się, rusza w kierunku ściany. Opiera się o nią plecami, oddychając z trudem. Tym razem ściana z głośnym trzaskiem staje się półprzezroczysta. Robi kilka kroków w tył, wychodząc z ukrytego pomieszczenia. Pozwala sobie na cichy okrzyk, po czym kontynuuje podróż. Oślepiony bólem nawet nie zamyka do końca drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Udaje mu się przejść kilka korytarzy, ale w końcu osuwa się po ścianie. Odciąga kolana pod brodę i zaciska palce na pulsującym nadgarstku.

\- Nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci wygrać, gadzie – syczy cicho.

Znak jakby w odpowiedzi wywołuje kolejną falę kującego bólu, który rozchodzi się po całym ciele. Czarodziej odrzuca głowę w tył, a kropelki potu pojawiają się na jego czole. Jego oddech jest szybki i urywany. Zaciska zęby, nie chcąc jęczeć z bólu. Musi wrócić. Remus czeka na niego w pokoju. Musi wrócić do niego. Stękając, podnosi się i chwiejnie rusza przed siebie.

~S~

Severus Snape budzi się, czując kujący ból w przedramieniu. W ciągu sekundy w jego dłoni znajduje się różdżka. Na pierwszy rzut oka w swojej sypialni jest sam. Po kilku mniej i bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęciach okazuje się, że naprawdę jest sam. Jego oddech zwalnia i uspokaja się. Odrzuca kołdrę na bok i wstaje z posłania. Nie zawraca sobie głowy kapciami i boso rusza w kierunku swojego salonu. Ciężko opada na swój ulubiony fotel i unosi różdżkę. Już chwilę później wpatruje się w trzaskający ogień w kominku, trzymając w drugiej dłoni szklankę z bursztynowym płynem. Wypija ich trzy, po czym z trzaskiem odkłada naczynie na stolik. Pochyla się trochę do przodu i szarpnięciem unosi rękaw do góry. Mroczny znak wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak każdego innego dnia jego przeklętego życia. Jednak gdzieś w środku Severus wie, że coś się zmieniło. Dreszcz niepokoju przechodzi mu po plecach. Jest tylko jedna osoba na tym świecie, która ma możliwość modyfikowania mrocznego znaku. I jeżeli rzeczywiście postanowiła ona zmienić znamię, to na pewno nie oznacza nic dobrego. Syczy cicho zaskoczony nagłym ukłuciem bólu. Już w następnej chwili zaciska zęby, mimo że ból tylko się wzmaga. Ostrożnie dotyka znaku, badając jego fakturę. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, a ból już po chwili ustępuje i nie wraca. Severus dolewa sobie alkoholu i obserwuje jak obija się o ścianki szklanki. Jutro musi poinformować Albusa, że stało się coś dziwnego. Tylko... Czy powinien właśnie jemu powiedzieć jako pierwszemu? Albus był jego mentorem – kimś, kto zawsze go wysłucha. Ale teraz już nie jest sam, prawda? Bierze łyk napoju, który pali go przyjemnie w gardło. Potter... Z jednej strony nic przecież się nie zamieniło, a z drugiej... zmieniło się wszystko. Nawet już nie przypominał mu Potter'a Seniora. Zbyt dużo w nim krwi Black'ów – ich rys twarzy i długich włosów. Również oczy Lily nie pozostały takie same. Coraz częściej łapał się, że oczy Lily są jedynie namiastką tych należących do jej syna. Coraz częściej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lily zaciera się w jego pamięci i być może... ma to już za sobą. A Potter... Kim właściwie dla niego był? Syn największego wroga i ukochanej? Nie, już nie – zbyt dużo w nim kogoś innego; kogoś, kogo Severus jeszcze nigdy nie widział. A jednak jest jego Dwunastym. Kimś, kto zawsze będzie stał po jego stronie. Kimś, kto nigdy go nie zdradzi. Kimś, kogo on sam nigdy nie wyda. Kimś, kto niczego nie oczekuje, ale wszystko przyjmie. Wzdycha ciężko, dopijając alkohol i podnosząc się z siedzenia. Nagle żałuje, że nie ubrał kapci – kamienie są wyjątkowo zimne. Odwraca się i szybkim krokiem wraca do sypialni. Zagrzebuje się pod wciąż ciepłą pościelą. Przymyka powieki i pozwala swoim myślą płynąć leniwie. Trzynasty ma prawo wiedzieć pierwszy. Albus... może poczekać.

~L~

Profesor Trelawney mamrocze cicho pod nosem niezadowolona. Nigdy nie przepadała za krukonami. Są zbyt aroganccy i cały czas się wymądrzają! Na jej zajęcia chodzi ich tylko kilku i Merlinowi za to dzięki! Jednak nawet te kilka osobników potrafi doprowadzać ją do szału. Dla przykładu ta blondynka! Lovegood! Jak ona działała jej na nerwy! Bez przerwy zwraca jej uwagę, a ona i tak błądzi gdzieś myślami! I jeszcze kłamie! „Przepraszam, pani profesor. Nargle w tej klasie są wyjątkowo żwawe." Też coś! Wzdycha sfrustrowana i jednym łykiem wypija szklaneczkę swojego ulubionego likieru karmelowego. Od razu lepiej! Od krukonów bardziej nie lubi tylko ślizgonów. O ile te mądrale wciąż mają jakieś granice, o tyle oślizgłe węże już nie! Nawet nie starają się udawać, że słuchają! A Malfoy...! Mogłaby go udusić gołymi rękoma i nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego pochodzeniem! Cały czas gada ze swoimi koleżkami i mizdrzy się z Parkinson! Opada ciężko na krzesło, a na jej twarz wypływa mały, złośliwy uśmieszek. Dlatego postanowiła ich ukarać, tak! Będzie mogła im pokazać kto tu rządzi! Podobno oboje poszli za panem Potter'em ratować pannę Granger, ale co ją to obchodzi? Jeśli się nie pojawią, urządzi im małe piekło. Histeryczny śmiech wyrywa jej się z gardła i kończy się kaszlem. Naprawdę nie powinna wierzyć tej staruszce, która zapewniała ją, że te cygara są najwyższej jakości! Ale cóż, jej wewnętrzne oko potwierdziło wersje staruchy, więc może coś w nich było? Odwraca się gwałtownie, słysząc odgłos kroków. Ciche pukanie i skrzypnięcie drzwi. Kilka platynowych kosmyków i niebiesko-szare oczy.

\- _Nocy pewnej zielonej wybrać nadszedł czas,_

 _Piąty dokonał wyboru – przestać bać się chciał._

 _Nauki ojca nie poszły jednak w las,_

 _rodziny porzucić odwagi nie posiadał._

 _Aż Trzynasty ruszył w bój,_

 _krew swą przelać odwagę miał._

 _Piąty za nim szedł w rój_

 _i ramie w ramie z Trzynastym stał_ – słowa echem odbijają się od ścian.

-Ach, nie, pani profesor – odpowiada na to wesoły głos – Ja jestem Szósta.

Nauczycielka patrzy na nią chwilę beznamiętnie, po czym zaczyna recytować wersy od nowa. Dziewczyna zaś nie przejmując się tym, siada za biurkiem i wyciąga magazyn _Żongler_. Wraz z ostatnim słowem drzwi otwierają się po raz kolejny, ale tym razem staje w nich chłopak. Malfoy rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu uważnie i unosi brew na widok tej dziwnej sceny. Kobieta patrzy na niego pusto, po czym potrząsa głową. Krzywi się brzydko i mruczy coś pod nosem. Profesor Trelawney naprawdę nie lubi krukonów i ślizgonów.

~R~

W pierwszej chwili nie jestem pewien, co właściwie mnie obudziło. Przesuwam się delikatnie, by nie obudzić również Harry'ego. Zaraz marszczę brwi i siadam gwałtownie. Oprócz mnie nie ma nikogo innego w łóżku. Dotykam pościeli i odkrywam, że jest zimna. Jak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd Szczeniak wyszedł? Na Merlina, widziałem, że kładzenie go we własnym łóżku nie jest dobrym pomysłem! Zrywam się z posłania, starając się przygładzić pogniecioną koszulę. Wpadam do salonu i z rozmachem otwieram drzwi na korytarz. Już mam rzucić się biegiem przez korytarz, gdy ktoś wpada w moje ramiona. Odruchowo przyciągam do siebie ciało, gdy uderza mnie w nozdrza zapach Harry'ego. _Nie stój jak debil!_ , karci mnie wilk, dzięki czemu wybudzam się z odrętwienia. Ostrożnie chwytam go w ramiona i po zamknięciu drzwi, przenoszę z powrotem do sypialni. W uszach dudni mi jego przyspieszony puls i wiem, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Układam go delikatnie na pościeli i odgarniam włosy z oczu. Zielone tęczówki są zaćmione bólem i łzami, które nie wydostają się na zewnątrz. Sam mam ochotę płakać, widząc go w takim stanie. Kładę się obok i przyciągam go do siebie. Harry drży i jęczy cicho. Gdzieś w środku wiem, że nie potrafię mu pomóc i mogę jedynie być przy nim. _Co nie oznacza, że nas to cieszy_ , skomle wilk, _Kto sprawia mu ból?_ Całuję go delikatnie w kark, starając się odciągnąć jego uwagę od bólu. Odwraca głowę w moją stronę, a moje usta lądują na jego bliźnie. Przechodzi mnie prąd. _Ty skurwielu!_ Dobrze wiem, że w tej chwili moje oczy bardzo szybko robią się złote, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Ta gadzina próbuje zmodyfikować konstrukcję! Harry unosi wzrok i patrzy mi błagalnie w oczy. Uśmiecham się niezgrabnie i cmokam go w spocone czoło. Następnie zsuwam dłoń w dół, odsuwając jego koszulkę na bok i ukazując tym samym niewielką bliznę po moim ugryzieniu. Podpieram się na łokciu i przykładam do niej usta. Krzyżuję nasze spojrzenia, a kolejny jęk bólu motywuje mnie do działania. Wściekłość płynie mi w żyłach, a na języku czuję swój własny jad, którego jeszcze nigdy nie używałem. _Nie ma prawa krzywdzić Harry'ego_ , warczy wilk i kłapie groźnie zębami, _Pokażmy mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce!_ Gwałtownie wbijam kły w śliczną skórę Harry'ego, przez co piszczy cicho. Kopię się mentalnie, ale na szczęście jad szybko zaczyna krążyć w jego żyłach, neutralizując nieprzyjemne uczucie. Kilka kropel jego krwi ląduje na moim języku, który drętwieje. Szczeniak szarpie się, łapiąc się za lewy nadgarstek. Nie odrywając ust od naznaczenia, sięgam po jego dłoń i odwracam w swoją stronę. _Życie_ mruga niespokojnie zielono-czarnym światłem. Mrugam szybko, bo nagle przed oczami pojawiają mi się mroczki. Zaraz jednak z większą zapalczywością zaczynam walczyć z ciemnością, która zanieczyszcza magię Harry'ego. Oddycham ciężko, rozwścieczony do granic możliwości. Jak ten gad śmie! Tak jakbym miał pozwolić na coś takiego! Po moim trupie! _Słyszałeś, śmieciu?! Zostaw Szczeniaka w spokoju!_ Wręcz wyczuwam jak mrok zaczyna pękać pod moim naporem i desperacko stara się bronić. Szepcze błagalnie, ale ja jedynie uśmiecham się krwiożerczo. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić Harry'ego. Ciemność zostaje rozszarpana na strzępy i wypływa z _Życia_. Błyskawicznie zaciskam na niej palce, a ona rozpływa się w powietrzu pokonana. Ostrożnie odsuwam się od rany i przesuwam po niej językiem przepraszająco. Krawędzie natychmiast łączą się i na ciemnej skórze Harry'ego zostaje jedynie różowa blizna. Unoszę wzrok na twarz Szczeniaka i aż serce mi się zaciska. Ma przymknięte powieki ze zmęczenia, a włosy wilgotne od potu. Jego serce bije szybko, ale powoli zaczyna się uspokajać. Jego usta wciąż są wykrzywione w grymasie bólu. Unoszę się na łokciu i całuję go, starając się zmazać z jego warg smak łez. Z trudem otwiera oczka i patrzy na mnie tą kochającą zielenią. Wracam na swoje miejsce i przyciskam go do piersi. Całuję go w czubek głowy, ale nic nie mówię. Słowa są zbędne i mówią zbyt mało. Harry szybko zasypia, ale nie ja. Ja czuwam nad jego snem jeszcze długo i nawet gdy usypiam, jest to tylko drzemanie. Wilk również jest czujny i razem pilnujemy, by już nic dzisiaj Harry'ego nie niepokoiło.

~H~

Obrazy z wczoraj mam wciąż przed oczami, nieważne czy śpię czy nie. Wiem, że są upiorne, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, co się działo dokładnie. Zamiast tego pamiętam zieleń. Wzdycham cicho i przekręcam głowę, by spojrzeć na Remusa. Ma lekkie kręgi pod oczami, ale i tak budzi się natychmiast, gdy zaczynam się ruszać. Jego bursztynowo-złote oczy są czujne i błyskawicznie omiatają całe pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Przez chwilę czuję się winny, że przeze mnie nie miał szans się wyspać, ale zaraz mi przechodzi. Uśmiecham się do niego z wdzięcznością, a on odpowiada mi swoim czułym uśmiechem. Unoszę dłoń i kładę mu ją ostrożnie na policzku. Palcem zmazuję z niego kropelkę krwi. Remi śledzi wzrokiem moje ruchy, a gdy zauważa czerwień na mojej dłoni, jego spojrzenie robi się odległe.

-Kocham cię – szepczę, układając głowę na jego piersi.

Jego serce przyspiesza, a moje usta same wyginają się w uśmiechu. Jego duża dłoń wsuwa się w moje włosy i głaska mnie. Mruczę cicho, przeciągając się jak kot. Drugim ramieniem obejmuje mnie w pasie i z łatwością kładzie na swoim torsie. Układam brodę na swoich dłoniach i patrzę mu w oczy. Nie na długo, bo zamiast tego skupiam się na jego ustach, które poruszają się. Moje oczy rozszerzają się w szoku.

-Ja ciebie też kocham, Harry – mówi, po czym całuje mnie delikatnie.

Głupawy uśmieszek pojawia się na mojej twarzy i muszę wyglądać jak Dumbledore z błyszczącymi oczyma. Remi również się uśmiecha jakby sprawiało mu radość samo wyznawanie tego. Przesuwam się do przodu i łączę nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Nie staram się dostać do środka, bo nie o to chodzi. Nie teraz. Oblizuję wargi i patrzę znowu mu w oczy. W połowie złote oczy. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie – kocham Remusa takiego jakim jest, a jest wilkołakiem. Jednak cóż... Innych może to niepokoić.

\- Co z twoimi oczami? – pytam w końcu zaciekawiony.

\- Ach – zakłopotanie pojawia się na jego twarzy – Powiedzmy, że ja i Lunatyk... zawarliśmy pokój.

\- Lunatyk? Twój wilk?

 _-_ Tak, wiesz, wczoraj... Mogłem cię stracić. Nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale czułem to. Po prostu... Zauważyłem, że ja i Lunatyk mamy ten sam cel-chronić ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, że macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego – przesuwam palcami po jego policzku, a on mruży oczy z przyjemności – On jest tobą, a ty jesteś nim.

\- Wiem, ale... Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem, ale mogę z nim rozmawiać.

\- Pewnie, ja też rozmawiam sam ze sobą w myślach.

\- Naprawdę? – unosi brwi zaskoczony.

\- Tak. Więcej, mam swojego mentalnego Snape'a – chichoczę cicho, a jego usta również wyginają się w uśmiechu – Po prostu nie martw się tym, okay? Kocham cię.

\- A ja ciebie.

Nie wiem ile leżymy w swoich ramionach, ale jest mi tak dobrze, że to nie ma znaczenia. I zapewne leżelibyśmy tak dalej, ale rozlega się odgłos pukania. Rzucam Remusowi zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale on również jest zdziwiony. Wzdycham ciężko, ale podnoszę się z przyjemnie ciepłego torsu Remi'ego i ruszam w kierunku salonu. W ostatniej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może wyglądać bardzo źle. Znaczy uczeń nocujący u nauczyciela? Bardzo, bardzo źle. Zerkam przez ramię i patrzę na Remusa znacząco. Wywraca oczami, ale podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je. Staram się zobaczyć kto stoi po drugiej stronie, ale Remi wszystko mi zasłania. Nie muszę się długo gimnastykować, bo zaraz mój wilk odsuwa się i wpuszcza gościa do środka. Prawie wylatują mi oczy na widok Snape'a w jeansach i ciemnej koszuli. Jestem zmuszony przetrzeć oczy i uszczypnąć się, by uwierzyć, że to rzeczywistość. Nietoperz zaś rzuca mi drwiące spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego kieruje się do kanapy, na której wygodnie się rozkłada. Zerkam na Remusa, mając ochotę spytać „Ty też to widzisz?!", ale on jest równie zaskoczony co ja. Snape zerka na nas ze znudzeniem.

\- Zróbcie zdjęcie, będzie na dłużej – radzi w końcu, unosząc brew nonszalancko.

Remi pierwszy otrząsa się z szoku. Łapie mnie na nadgarstek i ciągnie za sobą aż do sofy, na której siada. Jestem tak zszokowany, że nawet nie protestuję, gdy sadza mnie sobie na kolana. Snape zerka na nas znacząco, ale nic nie mówi. Na Godryk'a, powiedz coś! Rzuć jakiś wredny komentarz! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś ze Snape'm?!

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo Potter nie wytrzyma długo ze mną ubranym w ten sposób – na gacie Merlina, czy to był _żart_?! Od kiedy Snape rzuca _żarty_?!

\- W takim razie, co cię do nas sprowadza, Severus'ie?

Natychmiast poważnieje i przechyla się trochę do przodu. Uważnie przygląda się nam, po czym podciąga rękaw koszuli, ukazując mroczny znak w pełnej krasie. Jest taki jak zapamiętałem – czarny i obrzydliwy. Pulsuje _jego_ magią, która przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Marszczę brwi, skupiając się na falowaniu magii. Coś się zmieniło i czuję to wyraźnie, choć nie potrafię wyjaśnić co. Snape obserwuje mnie badawczo.

\- Mroczny znak został zmodyfikowany.

\- Zmodyfikowany? – powtarza Remi powoli – Harry, czy to może...?

Krzyżuję z nim spojrzenie. To, co działo się wczoraj z _Życiem_ było dziwne i nie potrafię wyjaśnić, co właściwie się stało. Voldemort próbował przejąć władzę nade mną, a przynajmniej resztki jego mocy. Choć dla mnie to wyglądało jak wspomnienia pomieszane z rzeczywistością i dużą dawką bólu. Miałem wrażenie, że w moich żyłach płynie lawa i wypala mnie od środka. Na szczęście jad Remusa ochłodził mnie i zniwelował działanie magii Voldemort'a. W pewien sposób _Życie_ nawiązało... połączenie, tylko z czym? Mrocznym znakiem? Jeśli tak właśnie jest, otwierają się przede mną nowe możliwości. Ale jednocześnie jestem bardziej narażony. Co ja gadam? Jestem jak świniak wystawiony na tacy. Ale to może być szansa na pokonanie gada.

\- Możliwe, że zyskałem pewną... władzę nad mrocznym znakiem – oczy Snape'a rozszerzają się na tą wiadomość – To możliwe, nie mówię, że tak jest.

\- Spróbuj – mówi nagle stanowczo.

Rzucam mu niepewne spojrzenie, ale jego oczy są pewne i pełne ukrytej nadziei. Potrafię go zrozumieć. Tyle lat uwięziony i związany mrocznym znakiem, napiętnowany. Nie da się go pozbyć ani złagodzić bólu. A teraz nagle pojawia się światełko w tunelu. Po tylu latach. Właśnie dlatego wstaję i podchodzę do niego. Dlatego wyciągam dłoń i zbliżam ją do jego przedramienia. Dlatego zaciskam palce na jego skórze. Przechodzi mnie prąd, ale nie przestaję wpatrywać się w ten ohydny znak. Marszczę brwi i przyglądam mu się uważniej. Bardzo powoli jego krawędzie tracą swój kolor, który nabiera zielonej barwy. Powoli zieleń zsuwa się niżej, zatapia znak w sobie, aż cały nie lśni zielenią. Snape patrzy na niego zachłannie jak na największy skarb. Moje palce mrowią od magii, a _Życie_ pulsuje delikatnie. Dłoń mi drętwieje i jestem zmuszony puścić jego przedramię. Jak za dotknięciem różdżki cała zieleń znika zastąpiona głęboką czernią. I choć wygląda to brutalnie, to ja wyczuwam, że zieleń gdzieś tam jest. Czai się i czeka na wezwanie. Snape powoli wypuszcza powietrze. Nie potrafi ukryć rozczarowania, więc bez myślenia kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Ona wciąż tam jest – mówię po prostu.

Wracam na swoje miejsce na kolanach Remusa, czując na sobie dwa spojrzenia. Remi natychmiast obejmuje mnie ramionami i przyciska do siebie. Poruszam się niespokojnie, czując, że coś jest nie tak. Ale to sprawa między nami i angażowanie w to Snape'a byłoby niewłaściwe, więc nie poruszam tego tematu. Przez kilka długich sekund Mistrz Eliksirów siedzi nieruchomo i tylko na mnie patrzy. Gwałtownie zrywa się z siedzenia i rzuca coś szybko, brzmiącego ja „Mam coś do zrobienia", ale kto go tam wie. Dopiero gdy drzwi zamykają się za nim, obracam się w drugą stronę, siadając na nim okrakiem. Widząc jego obrażoną minę, aż jęczę mentalnie sam nie wiem czy z zachwytu czy wyczuwając kłopoty i kolejną pogadankę wychowawczą. Staram się myśleć pozytywnie. Najpierw porozumienie z Lunatykiem, a teraz okazywanie uczuć? Dzięki wszystkim czterem Założycielom i Merlinowi!

\- O co chodzi? – pytam, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku, by patrzył mi w oczy.

\- Nic – burczy cicho i aż unoszę brwi zaskoczony.

\- Fochasz się? – pytam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wcale nie – prycha, krzywiąc się – Po prostu... Severus patrzył na ciebie tak... tak jak ja!

\- Remi – całuję go czule w usta, ale odwraca głowę wciąż nafochany – Potrafisz sobie to wyobrazić, prawda? Ktoś nagle znajduję lek na lykantropię. Oczywiście, że patrzy tak na mnie. Jestem jego nadzieją.

\- Ale ja nie chcę – przyciska mnie do siebie ciaśniej, marudząc uroczo – Tylko moją nadzieją możesz być!

Całuję go jeszcze raz, ale tym razem nie przerywa mi, a oddaje pocałunek. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz będę rzygał tęczą. I srał cukierkami. Jeśli nie przestanie, popłaczę się z nadmiaru słodkości. Gdzie, do cholery, ukrywałeś tą swoją stronę? Odrywam się od niego z głupim uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- To będzie trochę trudne, wiesz? W końcu jestem Wybrańcem – posyłam mu zadziorny uśmieszek, na który reaguje niezadowolonym warknięciem – Nadzieją jestem raczej większości czarodziejskiego świata, ale tylko twoim partnerem – szepczę mu w usta i całuję go po raz kolejny.

Liże moją dolną wargę agresywnie, po czym przygryza ją, chcąc dostać się do środka. Jakimś cudem udaje mi się powstrzymać głośny jęk i choć kręci mi się w głowie, odsuwam się ponownie. Mruczy coś pod nosem niezrozumiale.

\- Nie myśl, że komukolwiek pozwolę ci mi zabrać – szepcze mi do ucha, po czym przygryza je – Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.

\- I bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Czuję jak uśmiecha się tuż przy mojej skórze. Odchyla głowę w tył i znów mnie całuje. Splata nasze języki i drażni moje podniebienie. Jęczę głośno i już wędruję dłońmi w dół, by wsunąć je pod jego koszulę, gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Remi wzdycha sfrustrowany, ale nie przestaje mnie całować namiętnie. Gdy dźwięk się powtarza, odsuwam go od siebie, używając siły. Fuka niezadowolony, a jego bursztynowo-złote oczy sprawiają, że mam ochotę pocałować go ponownie. Zsuwam się z jego kolan i wstaję z kanapy. Rzucam mu znaczące spojrzenie i chowam się za rogiem sypialni. A było tak miło.


	20. Gdy umierają wspomnienia

Ponawiam prośbę o komentarze~! ;-;

~H~

Remus nawet nie ukrywa, że najchętniej nie widziałby się z nikim i z wyjątkowo niechętną miną staje przed drzwiami. Obserwuję go zza futryny. Nagle marszczy brwi i rzuca mi zagadkowe spojrzenie. Z powagą otwiera drzwi i patrzy na swojego gościa. Następnie jego spojrzenie wędruje do mnie. Na moment serce przestaje mi bić. Jego oczy pełne są smutku i współczucia. Nawet nie wiem kiedy dokładnie zaczynam iść w jego stronę. Wolno, bo moje stopy są zadziwiająco ciężkie. Łapię krawędź drzwi i ostatni raz krzyżuję nasze spojrzenia, po czym popycham wrota. W głowie mam pełno czarnych scenariuszy. Czy to Dumbledore? Czy odkrył już choć część układanki? A może to tylko Snape? Zapomniał czegoś albo wrócił wygłosić kilka sarkastycznych uwag? W progu nie stoi żaden z nich, a mimo to wiem, że wolałbym zobaczyć któregoś z nich. Naprzeciwko mnie stoi Ron. Jest blady, a jego czekoladowe oczy pełne bezgranicznej rozpaczy. Dobrych kilka sekund obserwujemy siebie nawzajem w milczeniu. Wiem, dlaczego tu jest. I wiem, że za kilka minut będę musiał pożegnać się z kawałkiem mojego życia. Porusza ustami jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale orientuje się, że z jego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk, więc odwraca wzrok. Bez słowa wychodzę na korytarz i podążam za nim bezmyślnie. Remi podąża za nami, słyszę go wyraźnie. Plecy Rona, widok tak mi znajomy, nagle wydają się być obce. Garbi się, a jego ramiona są ściągnięte jakby udawał, że nie istnieje. Prowadzi mnie dokładnie tak samo jak każdego ranka w tygodniu. Wychodząc zza rogu, już słyszę nerwowe szepty. Przed Skrzydłem Szpitalnym stoi grupka złożona z nauczycieli i uczniów. McGonagall patrzy na mnie jak na ostatnią deskę ratunku, jej oczy są delikatnie zaczerwienione. Omijam ją wzrokiem. Nie rozumie sytuacji, nie wie o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Pod ścianą skryci w połowie w cieniu stoi kilka osób, których widok dodaje mi sił. Malfoy z maską obojętności, obok Zabini z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Z przodu Alex wyglądający jak przestraszony szczeniak. Trochę w tyle Luna i Neville oparci o ścianę, którzy ze spokojem obserwują całe to zbiegowisko. Moment po prostu patrzę na nich, czerpiąc siłę z samej ich obecności. Odwracam się i napotykam smutne bursztynowo-złote oczy. Staram się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mi to, więc rezygnuję. Podchodzę do McGonagall w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a i Snape'a.

\- Panie Potter, panna Granger chce z panem porozmawiać – mówi nauczycielka grobowym tonem.

\- Nie chce widzieć nikogo innego – prycha Nietoperz oburzony takim zachowaniem.

Dumbledore tylko obserwuje mnie neutralnie. Wygląda na starszego niż zazwyczaj i wiem, że tym razem nie jest to żadna jego manipulacja. Jego oczy są smutne i pełne winy.

\- To naprawdę koniec, prawda, mój chłopcze? – uśmiecha się bez wesołości, kiwam głową w odpowiedzi – Przepraszam, Harry.

\- To musiało się stać – odpowiadam po prostu.

Następnie obracam się na pięcie i ruszam w kierunku Rona opierającego się o ścianę tuż przy drzwiach. Unosi głowę, gdy do niego podchodzę. Mimo wszystkich gorzkich słów na temat Hermiony, wygląda na smutnego. Rozumiem to. Była nieodłączną częścią naszego życia przez tyle lat. Mądra i nieustraszona Hermiona. Nie mówimy nic, patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Ron kiwa głową w bok. Staję naprzeciwko drzwi i kładę na nich dłoń. Magia przytrzymująca je ustępuje i wpuszcza mnie do środka. Sala wygląda na opuszczoną, ale to nie tego pomieszczenia szukam. Zupełnie jak w nocy przechodzę na koniec pokoju i kładę lewą dłoń na ścianie. Natychmiast z sykiem robi się półprzezroczysta, a ja z łatwością przez nią przechodzę. W sali jest tylko jedno łóżko i nie daję rady patrzyć na nic innego. Hermiona jest blada i patrzy w okno. Dopiero po chwili odwraca głowę i wbija we mnie beznamiętne spojrzenie. Podchodzę do posłania i siadam na ustawionym obok krześle. Odwzajemniam jej spojrzenie.

\- Usunąłeś mi wspomnienia.

\- Tak – jej brązowe oczy choć trochę odzyskują swój dawny blask i wiem, że doskonale sobie poradziłem.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta ze złością, zaciskając pięści na pościeli – Wolałabym pamiętać! Wiedziałabym za co mam się mścić!

\- To nieprawda. Wiesz – pochylam się w jej stronę trochę, uśmiechając się niewesoło – Czasami chciałbym, by mi również ktoś je usunął – pukam się w skroń, a jej oczy rozszerzają się – Ale wtedy, w szpitalu, nikt o tym nie pomyślał. To nie są wspomnienia, które pchają cię na przód – wstaję gwałtownie i podchodzę do okna, nie mogąc siedzieć bezczynnie.

\- Nie przesadzasz, Harry? – pyta drżącym głosem; odwracam się i unoszę brwi drwiąco – To nie mogło być aż takie złe...

\- Ale było – przerywam jej ostro – Widziałaś zapewne kilka tych tandetnych mugolskich horrorów, prawda? Tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne. Cóż, to moje życie, czułem to wszystko, więc nie mogę się śmiać.

\- Ty dałeś radę.

\- Tak, ale nie tylko dlatego, że jestem silniejszy – przez moment wygląda na złą za tak jawne wytknięcie jej słabości – Ja już wcześniej byłem złamany. Upadek z samego szczytu boli bardziej.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Jakiego szczytu?

\- Normalności – wzruszam ramionami – Ciemność płynęła w twoich żyłach, zanieczyszczała magię, mieszała w mózgu. Umarłabyś od niej – wzdryga się jakbym ją uderzył – Pozbyłem się jej, więc możesz spać spokojnie.

\- Była ściśle związana ze wspomnieniami, prawda?

\- Tak, ale nawet gdyby było inaczej, usunąłbym ci wspomnienia. Złamały by cię.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć!

\- Ale wiem! Co chcesz usłyszeć?! Że tak było wygodniej?! Ani trochę! Ty głupia idiotko, myślisz, że mogłabyś żyć z tym, co _on_ ci zrobił?! – pod wpływem wściekłości zrywam z siebie koszulę i odwracam się do niej tyłem – Nic nie widzisz, prawda? – pozwalam mojej zasłonie spłynąć na krótką chwilę – A teraz? Jak myślisz, co mogło zrobić takie rany, hm?

Za sobą słyszę tylko zduszony szloch. Wzdycham ciężko, spuszczając głowę. Liczę w myślach do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić. Magia wraca na swoje miejsce, tak samo jak koszula. Odwracam się w jej stronę i patrzę na nią beznamiętnie. Jej duże oczy są wypełnione wszystkimi czarnymi wizjami, które pojawiły się w jej umyśle, ale nie rusza mnie to. Ona może sobie to tylko wyobrażać i wciąż jest ograniczona swoją fantazją, a ja tam byłem. Widziałem i czułem. To ja mam na sobie blizny nie ona.

\- Co...?

\- Nie mówmy o tym – przerywam jej ostro, ale wpatruje się we mnie tak przerażona, że ulegam – Rozciął mnie nożem.

\- Czy mnie...?

\- Nie, ciebie nie. W porównaniu z tym, co ja przeżyłem ty dostałaś tylko kilka batów. Większość blizn wyleczyła pani Pomfrei, a mi udało się pozbyć kilku wyjątkowo paskudnych, ale nie wszystkich.

\- A twoje...?

\- Przestań ryczeć, bo nie masz powodu – natychmiast ociera łzy, ale jej usta nadal drżą; uśmiecham się upiornie – Wiele swoich własnych również wyleczyłem i zniknęły. To, co widziałaś to zaledwie ich część.

Wbija tępy wzrok w swoje drżące dłonie. Wzdycham i wracam na swoje krzesło. Patrzy na mnie przepraszająco, a mi niedobrze się robi od tego. Nie ma mnie za co przepraszać. Nie zdarzyło się to przez nią, a z tego co wiem wszyscy starali się mnie odnaleźć równie mocno. Chwytam ją za rękę, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

\- Ale to nie o tym chciałaś porozmawiać, prawda?

\- Tak – kiwa głową i dobrą chwilę szuka odpowiednich słów – Myślę, że _on_ ma jakieś ważne informacje o tobie.

\- Informacje?

\- Cóż, nie pamiętam zbyt dużo, są to w większości strzępki słów, ale jestem pewna, że mówił o przepowiedni. Nie o tej, która was łączy – unosi wzrok i krzyżuje go z moim – Nazwał mnie Dwunastą.

\- Dwunastą?

\- Tak, ale to nie ja. Mówił o brązowych włosach i Gryffindor'ze. Naprawdę zaczęłam mu wierzyć, ale wtedy powiedział o miotle. Że latam.

\- Co to była za przepowiednia? Przytaczał ją? – pytam rozgorączkowany.

\- Wydaję mi się, że nie została ona wygłoszona w formie słownej – kręci głową zamyślona – To brzmi bardziej jakby została narysowana albo ukazała się we śnie.

\- Dwunasta lata na miotle – powtarzam szeptem, starając się zapamiętać ten skrawek informacji.

\- J-jest coś jeszcze – głos jej się łamie i wiem, że w końcu przechodzimy do rzeczy.

\- Wiem – jej usta układają się w ciche „Przepraszam" – Nie przepraszaj, masz do tego prawo.

\- I tak przepraszam. Wiele dla mnie zrobiliście razem z Ronem.

\- Dokładnie tyle samo ile ty zrobiłaś dla nas – jej oczy zachodzą mgłą i wiem, że jej również przypominają się wszystkie nasze przygody – Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj. Do Beauxbatons.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Przepraszam – powtarza jeszcze raz.

Wstaję z krzesła i podchodzę ponownie do ściany. Układam na niej dłoń i zerkam na nią przez ramię. Uśmiecham się do niej, zawierając w tym wszystko to, co razem przeżyliśmy. Ona również się uśmiecha.

\- Powodzenia – mówię i przechodzę przez ścianę.

Cofam się, a zieleń znika. Przymykam powieki, czując się nagle pusty w środku. Właśnie nieodwracalnie straciłem jeden z elementów, które ukształtowały mnie. Pozwoliłem jej odejść, bo wiem, że właśnie tego pragnie. Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów i ruszam przez salę. Z rozmachem otwieram drzwi i omiatam wzrokiem wszystkich czekających na zewnątrz. Ron gwałtownie wstaje z podłogi i podbiega do mnie truchtem. Kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu i patrzy w oczy zaniepokojony.

\- Co z nią?

\- Wyjeżdża do Beauxbatons.

Na te słowa Ron kiwa tylko głową ze smutnym uśmiechem. Dla nas obu jest to lepsza opcja niż gdyby miała zostać w Hogwart'cie. Widywanie jej codziennie i świadomość, że to, co było między nami jest już skończone łamałaby nam serca. Za to w innej szkole ma szanse na zdobycie przyjaciół i bycie lubianą taką, jaka jest, a nie za to, że trzyma się z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Tak będzie lepiej, dla wszystkich.

~A~

Zerkam nieufnie na siedzącego dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie na skórzanym fotelu profesora Snape'a. Widząc moje spojrzenie, unosi brew w niemym pytaniu. Porusza trzymaną szklanką, a bursztynowy płyn chlupocze cicho. Odwracam wzrok i po raz kolejny rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Salon utrzymany jest w zielonych, brązowych i czarnych kolorach. Jest ciemny i choć na początku wydaje się być zimny i obcy, to sprawia również wrażenie przytulnego. Moje myśli po raz kolejny rozpraszają się i skupiam się na dzisiejszym poranku.

Granger była przyjaciółką Harry'ego, przez wiele lat stała przy jego boku i stanowiła nieodłączną część jego. Dzisiaj się to zmieniło, co jest wielkim ciosem zarówno dla Trzynastego jak i Rona. Ciężko mi to zrozumieć – w końcu ja sam znam jedynie samotność, ale jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co muszą czuć. Inną sprawą jest to, co ja czuję. Harry dał mi to, o czym od zawsze marzyłem – rodzinę. Zaakceptował mnie takiego, jakim jestem, nie patrząc na moje pochodzenie. A wtedy, gdy mogłem tylko patrzeć na jego plecy znikające za drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego, czułem jakbym go tracił. Po wyjściu odszedł gdzieś razem z Ronem i nawet profesor Lupin postanowił zostawić ich samych. A ja... No cóż, ja rozpaczałem zagrzebany wśród książek. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przyszedł profesor Snape i zaciągnął mnie do swoich komnat. Rzucił kilka sarkastycznych uwag, a ja jak cielak polazłem za nim. Nie jestem w najlepszej formie, więc chyba mogę to uznać za wytłumaczenie.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem, profesorze? – pytam w końcu znudzony.

\- A dlaczego nie? – unosi brew nonszalancko – I tak nic nie robiłeś z tego, co wiem.

\- Czytałem książkę, sir.

\- Ha! Czytałeś książkę! Chyba raczej starałeś się nie popłakać! – uśmiecha się drwiąco i upija łyk alkoholu – Nie powinieneś być z przyjaciółmi, Lestrange?

\- Gdybym ich miał, to pewnie tak.

\- A co z Potter'em? – zerka na mnie znacząco, a ja odwracam wzrok – On nie jest twoim przyjacielem?

\- Harry... – zaciskam usta zażenowany – Jest. Tylko...

\- Siedzi i opłakuje stratę Granger?

\- Tak, właśnie tak – przyznaję zmęczony ukrywaniem swojego smutku.

\- A ty, Lestrange, oczywiści rozpaczasz z tego powodu. Dlaczego? – nie odpowiadam mu – Powiedzieć ci? Jesteś zazdrosny, że Potter skupia się na Granger. Chcesz, by poświęcał ci więcej czasu – na jego usta wypływa wredny uśmiech – A może jesteś w nim sekretnie zakochany, co, Lestrange?

Rzucam mu znudzone spojrzenie, na widok którego kiwa głową z uznaniem i dopija alkohol. Zbyt wiele słyszałem w swoim życiu złośliwych uwag, bym się nimi przejmował. W szczególności, gdy wygłasza je ktoś, kto nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Co innego, gdyby to był Harry czy Ron. Na szczęście żaden z nich nie zrobiłby mi tego. Akurat tego jestem pewien jak niczego innego. W końcu nie bez przyczyny zarówno ja jak i oni należą do Trzynastu. Jednak gorzkie uczucie wciąż pozostaje i nie mam pojęcia jak się go pozbyć.

\- To absurdalne, profesorze Snape. A sugerowanie, że pożądam Harry'ego w ten sposób oznacza, że dobrze pan wie, że on już jest w związku. Czyż nie, profesorze, Snape? – unoszę brew znacząco.

\- Nie myślisz się, Lestrange. Jestem świadom, że pan Potter lubi... wilki – rzucam mu mroczne spojrzenie; jeszcze nie próbowałem zastraszać nauczyciela, ale zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz – Ach, nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie zamierzam ich wydać.

\- Czyżby bał się pan wilków? – uśmiecham się flegmatycznie.

\- Nie z tego powodu nie planuję ujawniać tego związku.

\- W takim razie dlaczego?

\- Z tej samej przyczyny dlaczego jesteś tutaj zamiast siedzieć nad książką i wypłakiwać sobie oczy – posyła mi zarozumiały uśmieszek – Jestem ciekaw czy pan, panie Lestange, jest w stanie go odkryć.

\- Zapewne tak, ale nie mam ochoty tego robić – podnoszę się z kanapy i patrzę na niego z góry – Wolę „wypłakiwać sobie oczy" nad książką.

\- Siadaj, Lestrange! – z ciężkim westchnięciem wypełniam rozkaz – Zostajesz tu.

\- Dlaczego miałbym, _profesorze?_ – kpię sobie, a jego reakcja jest natychmiastowa.

Fascynujące. Profesor Snape nie jest osobą, która jest miła dla kogokolwiek. A mimo to okazuje mi sympatię. Dlaczego? Dlaczego woli żeby przebywał w jego prywatnych komnatach niż w bibliotece? Jego spojrzenie nabiera ostrości, a mięśnie spinają się. Wygląda jak gotowa do ataku puma i na ten widok dziwny dreszcz przechodzi mi przez plecy.

\- Słuchaj, bachorze – sięga po butelkę i dolewa sobie alkoholu, który wypija jednym łykiem – To, że masz wyższy numer niż ja nie oznacza, że będę tolerował twoje szczeniackie zachowanie.

\- „Wyższy numer"? – mrugam zaskoczony i nagle wszystkie części układanki wskakują na odpowiednie miejsce – Jesteś jednym z Dwunastu.

\- Zaskoczony? – uśmiecha się krzywo i wbija wzrok w trzaskający w kominku ogień jakby nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Właściwie to nie tak bardzo – odpowiadam mimo to, zaskarbiając sobie tym samym jego uwagę – Mogłem się domyślić, że będzie pan jednym z nas.

\- „Jednym z nas"? – unosi brew drwiąco – Kim takim, Lestrange?

\- Członkiem naszej rodziny.

Profesor układa się wygodnie w fotelu i spogląda na mnie tajemniczo. Jego czarne oczy wydają się obiecywać wiele cierpień, ale wiem, że zawsze tak wyglądają. Myśli i układa to sobie wszystko w głowie. To nie jest nagłe olśnienie – przychodzi powoli. Profesor Snape przypomina mnie i sam nie wiem, w której części jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Po prostu jest w nim coś, co mam również ja. Może to znajomość samotności, a może coś innego – bardziej mrocznego. Nawet jeżeli usilnie staram się nie słuchać i nie patrzeć na to, co robi moja rodzina, nie zawsze się to udaje. Po zobaczeniu takich rzeczy nie mogę dalej cieszyć się życiem bez strachu. Może to właśnie nas łączy. Strach przed samym sobą. Czyste przerażenie zawsze kiedy się budzisz lub twoje myśli przepełnia nienawiść. Strach, że niczym się nie różnisz od tych, którymi gardzisz najbardziej na świecie. Mrużę oczy, przyglądając się drewnu trawionemu przez ogień. Nawet nie wiem kiedy przymykam powieki i zasypiam. Tego dnia nie płaczę, mimo niepewności i strachu w sercu. Nie płaczę, bo jest przy mnie ktoś równie skrzywdzony co ja.

~H~

Pomieszczenie oświetla jedynie niewielka świeczka stojąca na stoliku do kawy. Oprócz tych dwóch przedmiotów w pokoju jest jeszcze tylko duża kanapa, na której siedzimy my. Obaj wpatrujemy się w jasnopomarańczowy płomyk pusto. W sali panuje cisza, a mimo to mam wrażenie, że słyszę jak Ron myśli. Obracam głowę w jego stronę i patrzę na jego profil. Czując na sobie mój wzrok, również zwraca na mnie uwagę.

\- Nie chcesz z nią porozmawiać? – pytam o pierwsze co nasuwa mi się na myśl.

\- Nie – kręci głową i w moich oczach wygląda na kilka lat dojrzalszego – Nasze ostatnie chwile razem nie były miłe i przyjemne, ale nie chcę ich zmieniać. Nie chcę być dla niej miły dlatego, że mogę już nigdy jej nie zobaczyć. Zrobiłem dokładnie to, o czym myślałem przez te wszystkie lata i nie zamierzam tego cofać.

\- Myślę, że ona zrozumie. W końcu to Hermiona – uśmiecham się delikatnie, a oczami wyobraźni widzę te wszystkie nasze chwile razem – Po za tym to nie tak, że nie będziemy mieli szansy już nigdy jej zobaczyć – odchylam głowę w tył, opierając ją na oparciu kanapy – Za dwa lata nie będą nas ograniczać mury szkoły i zawsze możemy ją odnaleźć, ale...

\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wiem.

Jeszcze przez moment milczymy jakbyśmy oddawali tym samym cześć Hermionie, a później zaczynamy rozmawiać. Przypominamy sobie wszystkie wspólne chwile – te złe i dobre. A następnie schodzimy na tematy całkowicie niezwiązane z Hermioną. I tak po prostu wyrzucamy ją z myśli, naturalnie i bezboleśnie znika. W pewnym momencie Ron porusza się niespokojnie, przez co ześlizguję się z jego ramienia na oparcie kanapy. Rzucam mu obrażone spojrzenia, a w zamian dostaję zażenowany uśmieszek.

\- Chcesz się spotkać z Malfoy'em, prawda? – kiwa głową zawstydzony; wzdycham – Nic na to nie poradzimy, nie? W końcu ja też nie mam ochoty na nic innego jak przytulanie się z Remusem.

\- I... Nie gniewasz się, nie, stary?

Macham na niego ręką jak na uciążliwą muchę i spycham go nogą z kanapy, przez co jest zmuszony wstać. Kręci głową z niewielkim uśmiechem, po czym rusza do wyjścia, machając mi. Chwilę półsiedzę – półleżę i wpatruję się w drzwi. Leniwie podnoszę się do pionu i również wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Drzwi Pokoju Życzeń natychmiast rozpływają się w powietrzu jakby nigdy ich tu nie było. Ja za to szybkim krokiem przemierzam korytarze, nie myśląc już o niczym oprócz Remi'ego.

~R~

Aż podskakuję, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Nie żebym bał się, że ktoś tu wejdzie, bo nie. Tylko Harry zna hasło, a w tej chwili nie bardzo chcę, by widział co robię. Właśnie dlatego gwałtownie chowam kilka fiolek do szuflady i odwracam się błyskawicznie, starając się przybrać jakąś naturalną pozycję. Harry tylko mruży oczy podejrzliwie na moje marne starania. Szybkim krokiem podchodzi do mnie i kładzie dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej. Przesuwam się trochę w bok, by całkowicie zakrywać swoim ciałem szufladę. Szczeniak nie odpuszcza i wpatruje się we mnie natarczywie, przez co mam ochotę powiedzieć mu o wszystkim.

\- Co tam ukrywasz~? – mruczy rozkosznie, a ja nagle mam ochotę przygwoździć go do ściany i całować szaleńczo.

\- To nic takiego, Harry – jego oczka rozszerzają się i wygląda na zranionego.

\- Nie powiesz mi? Dlaczego?

Cofa się w tył, spuszczając smętnie głowę. Moje ciało porusza się samo. Doskakuję do niego i przyciskam do piersi. Wczepia palce w moją koszulę, ale nie wiem czy robi to dlatego, że chce być przy mnie czy wręcz przeciwnie. Łapię go za brodę i siłą zmuszam do spojrzenia na siebie. Chwilę siłuję się z nim, nie chcąc sprawiać mu bólu i w końcu niechętnie mi ustępuje. Nachylam się, by go pocałować, ale zaciska usta w kreskę.

\- Harry, to...

\- Co jest w szufladzie? – wzdycham ciężko i jeszcze raz staram się go zwieść.

\- To tylko praca.

\- I dlaczego ją przede mną chowasz? – unosi brew sceptycznie.

\- Bo myślałem, że jak zobaczysz, że mam dużo pracy to sobie pójdziesz – próbuję jeszcze raz i tym razem udaję mi się ucałować go w usta – A chcę z tobą spędzić trochę czasu.

Chwilę waha się wyraźnie czy wierzyć mi, ale w końcu uśmiecha się niepewnie. A moje serce przeszywa ból i rozczarowanie samym sobą. Harry wierzy mi na słowo, mimo tak wyraźnych dowodów, że to może być kłamstwo. A ja wykorzystuję to i oszukuję go. Oczywiście, robię to, by wciąż był przy mnie, ale to nie ważne. W szufladzie mam cztery fiolki z eliksirem tojadowym, czyli poczwórną dawkę. A i tak wiem, że nawet z tym pełnia będzie koszmarem. Jednak nie zaryzykuję stratę Harry'ego, by ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu. Bo to właśnie daje mi obecność Szczeniaka – ulgę. Dni, które wcześniej sprawiały mi tylko ból, teraz są radośniejsze i przepełnione ekscytacją. A to wszystko dzięki mojemu kochanemu partnerowi. Mrugam powoli, gdy czuję lądujący na moim policzku pocałunek. Harry wydyma usta obrażony tak jawnym ignorowaniem jego obecności, więc całuję go szybko, by go udobruchać.

\- Jak się czujesz? – rzuca mi pytające spojrzenie, na które uśmiecham się z ulgą – Widzę, że wszystko w porządku, to dobrze. Całe życie masz przed sobą i wiele osób pojawi się w nim, a niektóre odejdą.

\- Dziękuję, że próbujesz mnie pocieszyć. Nie jestem smutny – wbrew swoim słowom uśmiecha się niewesoło – Wiedziałem już wcześniej, że Hermiona odejdzie, więc przygotowałem się na to mentalnie.

Wplatam palce w jego włosy i przechylam jego głowę tak, bym mógł ucałować jej czubek. Zatrzymuję się tak na chwilę, zaciągając się jego zapachem. I zapachem kogoś innego. Krzywię się mimowolnie i obdarzam go karcącym spojrzeniem.

\- Znowu pachniesz Ronem.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić – szepcze cicho, stając na palcach i pocierając policzkiem o mój – On też mnie _pocieszał_.

Słysząc jego sugestywny ton, warczę cicho. Wiem, że Ron nie jest zainteresowany Harry'm właśnie w ten sposób, a sam Szczeniak nie zdradziłby mnie, ale... Nic na to nie poradzę. _To oczywiste_ , fuka wilk, _Harry to nasz partner!_ Oplatam go ramionami i unoszę w górę, na co piszczy zaskoczony. Siadam na kanapie, a jego sadzam sobie na kolanach.

\- Lubisz mnie drażnić, co?

\- Oczywiście! – uśmiecha się zadziornie – Robisz wtedy taką podniecającą minę.

Uśmiecham się mimowolnie. Chwytam go za kark i zmuszam do pochylanie się, tym samym złączając nasze wargi. Naciskam mocniej, a jego usta rozchylają się z cichym jękiem. Splatam nasze języki razem, a jego smak odurza mnie. Przesuwam dłoń niżej i wsuwam ją pod jego koszulkę. Harry wygina się w łuk z przyjemności, mrucząc niczym kociak, ale tym samym przerywając nasz pocałunek. Oblizuję wargi łakomie, tylko przez chwilę odczuwając rozczarowanie. Patrzenie na niego jest równie przyjemne. Powoli drapię delikatnie go po kręgosłupie i z zachwytem obserwuję jak zmienia się jego mina. Przymrużone oczy, półotwarte usta, zaróżowione policzki. Jego ciężki oddech i pojedyncze jęki są najpiękniejszą muzyką na świecie. Druga dłoń dołącza do pierwszej i masuję jego plecy zmysłowo. Harry kręci figlarnie biodrami, a moje ręce same zsuwają się na nie. Pasują idealnie i wszystkie moje palce układają się we wgłębieniach. Jego koszulka unosi się odrobinę, odsłaniając jego brzuch. Zafascynowany patrzę na kontrast między naszymi skórami. Prawa dłoń porzuca swoje miejsce i wędruje na jego podbrzusze. Harry jęczy i sapie, jego oczy obserwują mnie łakomie. Przesuwam ją wyżej i przez chwilę na jego twarzy widzę rozczarowanie, ale zaraz znów pojawia się na niej przyjemność, gdy natrafiam palcami na jego sutka. Waham się rzez sekundę. W końcu nie każdemu sprawia to przyjemność. Z tego, co wiem podoba się to osobą bardziej wrażliwym, a taki jest Harry. Okrążam go paznokciem i szczypię. Gwałtownie unoszę głowę i zaskoczony zerkam na Szczeniaka. Harry sapie głośno i wręcz kwili. Powtarzam ruch, wyczuwając, że jego sutek stwardniał pod moim dotykiem. Unoszę się trochę i całuję go namiętnie, chcąc ponownie poczuć jego smak na języku. Nie całujemy się długo – Harry jest zbyt pochłonięty wydawaniem tych wszystkich kuszących dźwięków. Przesuwam usta na jego szyję i kąsam skórę w tym miejscu. Pożądanie miesza mi w myślach. Na Merlina, jak ja go pragnę. Zsuwam się wargami niżej i czule całuję znamię, które mu zrobiłem. Przechodzi mnie rozkoszny prąd. Tak bardzo chcę uczynić go całkowicie moim, ale... _Dlaczego nie? Harry nas kocha, a my kochamy jego!_ Niedługo pełnia, ledwie kilka dni. Nie dałbym rady się powstrzymać i mógłbym zrobić mu krzywdę. Odrywam się od niego, oddychając ciężko. Harry porusza się niespokojnie, gdy przestaję go pieścić i przypadkiem ociera się o moje krocze. Syczę cicho, a on nieruchomieje. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i pełne pożądania. Jego usta poruszają się jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, więc szybko go całuję. Nie chcę go zranić, odrzucając propozycję zbliżenia. Wzdycham mu w usta zadowolony i odsuwam się. Harry fuka niezadowolony i kuli się, wtulając w moją pierś. Głaskam go po włosach, starając się uspokoić. Nagle Szczeniak prostuje się gwałtownie i wbija we mnie natarczywy wzrok.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz _tego_ zrobić?

Uśmiecham się zażenowany tak bezpośrednim pytaniem. Mogłem się spodziewać, że Harry nie pozwoli mi używać wymówek zbyt długo i w końcu wyciągnie ze mnie odpowiedź. A jak ona właściwie brzmi? Nie teraz, bo niedługo jest pełnia. Ale dlaczego nie za tydzień czy miesiąc? Harry jest dla mnie wszystkim – budzi we mnie nieznane mi uczucia. Codziennie pragnę go tak bardzo, że nie raz jest to bolesne. Co w takim razie mnie powstrzymuje? To, że jestem nauczycielem, a on uczniem? Jest to w sumie bez znaczenia, prawda? Harry jest moim partnerem, a to jest ważniejsze od mojej posady.

\- Sam nie jestem pewien – sodpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą, a spojrzenie Harry'ego łagodnieje – Kocham cię ponad życie – głaskam go czule po policzku, a on uśmiecha się radośnie – Chcę... Wszystko musi być idealnie, rozumiesz? – oplatam go ramionami i przytulam; jego włosy łaskoczą mnie w nos – Tylko ty i ja, nic nam nie może przeszkodzić – szepczę mu do ucha i czuję jak drży rozkosznie – Ty leżący na moim łóżku nagi i ja na tobie. Co ty na to?

\- Podoba mi się.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, ale obiecuję, że już niedługo, okay? – kiwa głową, a ja oczami wyobraźni widzę to wszystko, co mu wtedy zrobię – Chcę to zrobić w domu, nie tutaj. To musi być dłuższy okres wolnego. Będę ostrożny, ale wiem, że to i tak będzie bolesne, a nie chcę, żebyś się męczył na lekcjach.

Harry porusza się niespokojnie, więc pozwalam mu się wyprostować. Patrzy na mnie czule i całuje szybko w usta. Obejmuje mnie ramionami za szyję i przytula. Przymykam oczy, wdychając jego zapach.

\- Przerwa świąteczna? – szepcze cicho, a moje serce przyspiesza.

\- A nie zaprosiłeś kogoś przypadkiem? – pytam, dobrze wiedząc, że zapewne tak zrobił.

\- Uch, zapomniałem – jęczy cicho z żalem – Na pewno będzie u nas Alex i być może Ron. A już zacząłem się cieszyć...

\- Nic na to nie poradzimy – klepię go pocieszająco po plecach.

Całkowicie zaskoczony zauważam, że jestem tym rozczarowany. Oczywiście, chcę być z nim _bliżej_ , ale jednocześnie chcę mieć czas, by po prostu cieszyć się nim. Właściwie na początku wydawało mi się, że to wciąż za wcześnie, ale... Czy naprawdę nic nie może zatrzymać jego przyjaciół? Ron zapewne mógłby pojechać do swojej rodziny albo... zostać z Draco. No właśnie, do tego czasu mogą się do siebie zbliżyć, a Ron prawie na pewno będzie chciał spędzić z nim święta. Może zabierze go do swojej rodziny? A Alex... Tu sprawy się komplikują. Puchon nie może wrócić do domu rodzinnego i nie może ufać żadnym swoim krewnym. W dodatku nie jest blisko z nikim oprócz Harry'ego i Rona. Na Godryka, czy nie ma nikogo z kim mógłby spędzić święta? Nie ma nikogo, kto byłby nim zainteresowany? Najwyraźniej będę musiał kogoś takiego znaleźć. Lunatyk znowu wkracza do akcji. Kto pomógł Jamesowi i Lily się zejść? Kto znalazł Peterowi jego jedyną w życiu dziewczynę? Kto maczał palce w każdym dłuższym związku Syriusza? Lunatyk, oczywiście. Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie równie samotny w święta. A kto potrafi obserwować uczniów lepiej niż nasz kochany Mistrz Eliksirów?


	21. Jak wkurzyć kogoś samą swoją obecnością

Nie mam już pojęcia jak zachęcić Was do komentowania. Proszę Was! Statystyki nie powiedzą mi, co im się podoba.

~S~

Severus obrzucił swojego gościa niechętnym spojrzeniem. Lupin już od godziny zalegał na jego kanapie, popijając herbatkę i bredząc o ładnej pogodzie. Nie żeby Snape miał coś przeciwko jego obecności, ale przecież musiał utrzymywać pozory. Inaczej zaczną krążyć plotki, że mięknie. W obecności wilkołaka zrelaksował się, co nawet jego samego dziwiło. W końcu nie miał specjalnie przyjemnych wspomnień ze spotkań z osobnikami tej rasy. A mimo to czuł się dobrze, siedząc tak naprzeciwko Remusa. Tyle że ten był jakiś dziwny. Wyraźnie czegoś od niego chciał, ale wciąż nie zdradził co dokładnie. Lupin był raczej prosty i bezpośredni, więc niepokoiło go to. Mimo dokładnie trzydziestu ośmiu złośliwych uwag, wciąż spokojnie popijał herbatę.

\- Dobra, Lupin – warknął w końcu mocno zirytowany i zaciekawiony – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Remus uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i wziął jeszcze jeden łyk napoju. Severus był bliski wyrwania mu filiżanki i zmuszenia do gadania. W końcu drugi nauczyciel jednak odłożył naczynie na stolik i odchrząknął. Jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie i bardzo irytowało to Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Wiem, że nikt nie jest tak spostrzegawczy jak ty, Severusie – Snape posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, mimo że poczuł się miło połechtany – Dlatego to do ciebie przyszedłem z tą niezwykle ważną sprawą – na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga.

On również spoważniał natychmiast. Mimo wszystko Severus lubił wyzwania i trudne zadania. Były one w pewnym sensie testem jego umiejętności, a on jak nikt inny lubił się sprawdzać.

\- Streszczaj się, Lupin.

\- Zapewne znasz Alex'a Lestrange'a, prawda? – pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi – Słyszałem, że spotyka się z kimś, ale nikt nie wie z kim.

\- Potter nie wie? – Snape zmarszczył brwi; oczekiwał czegoś innego, ale ta sprawa również była ciekawa, przynajmniej na tyle by się nią zainteresował.

\- Harry nic nie wie na ten temat.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? – Mistrz Eliksirów ułożył się wygodnie w fotelu i obrzucił Remusa badawczym spojrzeniem – Myślisz, że może zaszkodzić Potter'owi?

\- Nie, nie – zaprotestował natychmiast – Jestem pewien, że Alex nigdy by nie zranił Harry'ego. Chodzi o coś całkiem innego.

\- O co takiego?

\- Harry zaprosił Alex'a na święta – splótł palce i wahał się przez chwilę jakby nie był pewien czy powinien to mówić – Myślę, że Harry byłby niepocieszony, gdyby Alex zostawił kogoś bliskiego i całe święta był smutny. Może moglibyśmy zaprosić również jego.

\- Lupin, ty idioto – warknął Severus zły – Zamierzasz sprowadzić do Grimmauld Place 12 kogoś obcego? Czyś ty kompletnie zwariował?!

\- Dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć kto to jest – Lupin uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co Snape prychnął – Sprawdził bym go i upewnił się, że jest nieszkodliwy.

\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że Lestrange ma kogoś bliskiego?

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, Severusie, że nie zauważyłeś tego rozmarzonego spojrzenia? – Remus zmierzył go wzrokiem z niedowierzaniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów aż zmarszczył brwi. Nie zauważył niczego takiego. To mógł być podstęp. Zerknął na Lupina podejrzliwie. Nie, ten idiota nie byłby w stanie go oszukać. W takim razie naprawdę nie zauważył, że młody puchon chodzi z głową w chmurach. Miał aż tak małe doświadczenie w miłości, że nie rozpoznał jej objawów? A może jego zmysły tępiły się? Tak czy siak, musiał to sprawdzić. Już on znajdzie tego lowelasa Lestrange'a. A to dziwne uczucie złości nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

~H~

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otwierają się gładko, a ja rzucam Ronowi szybkie spojrzenie. Są ciężkie, ale nie na tyle, że nie dałbym rady ich otworzyć. Jednak rudzielec sprawia wrażenie jakby otwieranie ich nie było żadnym wyzwaniem. Przenoszę wzrok w głąb pomieszczenia i nabieramochoty na wrócenie się. Oczywiście, wszyscy uczniowie gapili się na nas nachalnie. Wieść, że Hermiona przenosi się do Beauxbatons obiegła szkołę pewnie ze trzy razy, a teraz chcą się upewnić, że to prawda. Odszukuję wzrokiem Alex'a siedzącego przy stole swojego domu. Obserwuje mnie zaniepokojony, więc posyłam mu ponury uśmiech. Ron ignorując nagłe zainteresowanie swoją osobą, podszedł do stołu Gryffindor'u i usiadł spokojnie. Nie ruszyłem za nim. Najpierw skierowałem się w kierunku Alex'a, który widząc, że zmierzam w jego stronę, starał się udawać, że wcale na mnie nie patrzył. Zatrzymuję się obok i czekam aż podniesie głowę w górę. Wtedy kładę mu dłoń na włosach i czochram je. Poruszam ustami, ale nic nie mówię. Jego oczy nabierają miękkiego wyrazu i uśmiecha się do mnie smutno.

\- Nie przepraszaj – odpowiada cichutko.

Kiwa mi głową, więc spokojniejszy idę w ślady Rona, który już w najlepsze je śniadanie. Jem mało, gardło mam zaciśnięte i ciężko mi przełykać. _Jesteś głupi, Potter. Zepnij poślady i przestań się nad sobą użalać!_ Uwaga mentalnego Snape'a pomaga mi i wreszcie mogę skierować myśli na inne tory. Ogarnia mnie dziwne uczucie, że coś pominąłem. Że czegoś nie zauważyłem. Zaniepokojony pozwalam swojej magii wypełnić dyskretnie pomieszczenie. Kątem oka dostrzegam, że Snape spiął się nagle i rzucił mi uważne spojrzenie. Następnie zlustrował uczniów swoim morderczym wzrokiem. Remus wyprostował się jak struna i wlepił swoje bursztynowo-złote spojrzenie we mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uspokajająco, ale nadal wydawał się zaniepokojony. Nawet z tej odległości dostrzegam, że jego oczy robią się jeszcze bardziej złociste. Najwyraźniej używa swoich wilczych zdolności. Marszczę brwi zaskoczony. Interesujące. Ron szturcha mnie łokciem i podsuwa talerz z tostem. Nasze spojrzenia spotykają się na chwilę, ale to wystarczy bym wiedział o czym myśli. On także wyczuwa moją magię. Bardzo interesujące. Nie żebym umniejszał jego umiejętności, ale Ron nie jest aż tak silny magicznie, by wyczuwać takie rzeczy. Szczególnie, że spędzam z nim tyle czasu, że moja magia jest dla niego tak naturalna jak powietrze. A tymczasem taka McGonagall nawet nie drgnęła i nadal popija swoją herbatę. Przenoszę spojrzenie na Alex'a. Wygląda normalnie i już mam ochotę zrezygnować z badania Wielkiej Sali, ale zauważam coś. Prawą rękę ma ułożoną tak, by w razie potrzeby szybko wyciągnąć różdżkę. W takim razie on również to wyczuwa. Czyżby Dwunastu mogło wyczuć moją magię, a przez nią moje emocje? Jeśli tak, to może ułatwić mi ich szukanie. A przynajmniej upewnianie się czy ci, których biorę za rodzinę naprawdę nią są. Zafascynowany tym odkryciem wlepiam wzrok w stół Slytherin'u i natychmiast natykam się na spojrzenie Malfoy'a.

\- Co się gapisz, Potter?! – woła przez Wielką Salę, burząc napiętą atmosferę.

\- Sprawdzam twoją spostrzegawczość, Malfoy – wzruszam ramionami, uśmiechając się jak debil.

\- Nie musisz. Z moją spostrzegawczością wszystko dobrze – rzuca mi złośliwe spojrzenie.

Zabini siedzący obok niego odwraca się i unosi brew na nasze przekomarzanie. Macham do niego, a on przewraca oczami i wraca do swojego śniadania. Cichy śmiech zwraca moją uwagę. To Luna chichocze, trzymając szklankę z sokiem. Mentalnie wzruszam ramionami. Pewnie przypomniało jej się coś śmiesznego albo ma dobry dzień. Jednak nagle odwraca głowę i nadal się śmiejąc, patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Nie ma swojego marzycielskiego wyrazu twarzy, więc jest całkowicie przytomna.

\- Przestań, Harry! To łaskocze!

Uczniowie rzucają jej dziwne spojrzenia. W końcu dzieli nas dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów, a ona każe mi przestać ją łaskotać. Sam chwilę czuję jak czerwone „error" wyświetla mi się w mózgu. A później wszystkie elementy układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce. Na Merlina, Luna! Że też nie wpadłem na to wcześniej! Była ze mną _tam_ , więc jak mogłem nawet o tym nie pomyśleć? Uśmiecham się do niej zawstydzony swoją powolnością.

\- Wybacz, Luna. Już nie będę.

Czy to ją wyczuwałem? I tak i nie. Jest coś jeszcze, ale nie mam pojęcia co. Czuję pierwsze ukłucie bólu w skroniach, więc zawracam swoją magię. Utrzymywanie jej na taką odległość jest męczące, już nie mówiąc o trzymanie jej w ryzach. Inaczej mogłaby zacząć szaleć i niszczyć. Odpuszczam sobie szukanie tej nowości. Mam wrażenie, że nie jest to nic złego, więc nie muszę tego wiedzieć natychmiast, nie? Poza tym przydałyby mi się wakacje. Czy ferie nie mogą nadejść wcześniej? Wzdycham ciężko. Do ferii jeszcze daleko, a ja wciąż mam do załatwienia wiele spraw. Po pierwsze: porozmawiać z Luną. Co trudne raczej nie jest.

Zarówno Ron jak i ja nie lubimy się spieszyć ze śniadaniem czy jakimkolwiek innym posiłkiem, więc nie spieszymy się. Nie spuszczam Luny z oczu. Ona również je powoli, a właściwie to pije sok dyniowy. W końcu opróżnia całą szklankę i wstaje od stołu. Chwilę stoi i patrzy na ścianę, po czym odwraca się, wolnym krokiem ruszając do wyjścia. Zrywam się z krzesła i klepię Rona w ramię. Rudzielec kiwa tylko głową zbyt zajęty przeżuwaniem omletu, by mi odpowiedzieć. Wybiegam przed drzwi i rozglądam się szybko. W którą stronę mogła pójść Luna?

\- Harry! – odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć na krukonkę opierającą się o ścianę tuż obok wejścia do Wielkiej Sali.

Podchodzę do niej i zatrzymuję się bardzo blisko, naruszając jej przestrzeń osobistą. Szukam w jej twarzy i oczach jakiejś oznaki – czegoś nowego. Nic takiego jednak nie znajduję. Luna dalej jest Luną i najwyraźniej nawet przepowiednia o Dwunastu tego nie zmieniła. To dobrze. Czy to nie oznacza, że już wcześniej nie była częścią mojej rodziny? A jednak czuję się źle. Która jest Luna? Jak dawno temu stała się jedną z Dwunastu? Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć!

\- Luna, ja…

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Nie gniewam się – uśmiecha się do mnie rozmarzona.

Oczywiście, że się nie gniewa. Właśnie taka jest Luna. Uczniowie chowają jej buty czy książki, a ona po prostu ich szuka. Tak jakby dla niej złość nie miałaby sensu. Nie jestem pewny czy to dobrze, ale tak już jest. A ja nie chcę jej zmieniać.

\- Kiedy…?

\- Miałam sen – przymyka oczy jakby przypominała sobie każdy szczegół nocnej mary – Byłeś tam, Harry. Powiedziałeś, że jestem Szóstą.

\- Powiedziałem? – mamroczę zaskoczony, że również w takiej formie mogą pojawić się przepowiednie.

\- Tak, i że to będzie zabawne – przekrzywia głowę na bok, a jej usta wykrzywiają się w miękki uśmiech – Było.

Wyciągam ramiona i obejmuję Lunę ostrożnie. Na początku oboje stoimy niezręcznie w miejscu, ale już po chwili czarodziejka przysuwa się bliżej i również mnie przytula. Wciska głowę w moją pierś i nie mogę powstrzymać skojarzenia, że wygląda jak mały kurczak. Ciche chrząknięcie wyrywa mnie z myśli o jasnych włosach Luny. Nie rozluźniając chwytu, patrzę w tamtym kierunku. Zaledwie kilka metrów od nas stoi Remi, który przed chwilą musiał wyjść z Wielkiej Sali. Wpatruje się w nas swoimi bursztynowo-złotymi oczyma, a mi robi się cieplej na ich widok. Jest naprawdę przystojny i nic na to nie poradzę! _Tak, tak, Potter. Po prostu oszalałeś na jego punkcie, przyznaj się!_ Mentalny Snape jak zwykle trafia w samo sedno. A niech cię, moja podświadomości! Luna porusza się lekko i wygląda zza mojego ramienia.

\- Nie martw się, Remusie. Nie sądzę, żeby Harry był w stanie przytulić kogoś w taki sam sposób jak ciebie.

Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Rysy twarzy Remi'ego łagodnieją i wygląda na winnego. Mam ochotę się roześmiać z jego miny. Naprawdę był zazdrosny! A zazdrosny Remi to przytulaśny Remi! _Do boju, Potter!_ Opuszczam ramiona i rzucam Lunie ostatnie spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się do mnie na pożegnanie i odchodzi w swoją stronę. Ja zaś podchodzę do Remusa, który zdążył już zrobić swoją nafochaną minę. Tykam go w ramię, a on fuka cicho.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny~ - nucę zachwycony tym odkryciem.

W odpowiedzi mój mężczyzna tylko warczy sfrustrowany i chwyta mnie za nadgarstek. Zaczyna mnie ciągnąć w zupełnie przeciwną stronę niż ta, w którą poszła Luna. W końcu zatrzymuje się i wpycha mnie za jakieś drzwi. Ledwo łapię równowagę, a już zostaję przyciśnięty do ściany nieużywanej klasy. Remus góruje nade mną, a jego oczy błyszczą złotem. Uchylam usta, nie mogąc się doczekać aż mnie pocałuje. Obserwuje mnie uważnie, więc by go podrażnić oblizuję wargi. Remus nachyla się w moim kierunku i muska delikatnie moje usta, po czym cofa się kawałek. Zły za przedłużanie oczekiwania chwytam go za przód koszuli i zmuszam do pochylenia się, wpijając się w jego wargi. Zadowolony wyczuwam, że Remi oddaje pocałunki. W następnej chwili moje myśli zaczynają wirować i robi mi się gorąco. Mój kochany wilk nie jest namiętny z powodu zazdrości. Jego tęczówki są w pełni złote, a do głosu najwyraźniej doszedł jego instynkt. Mruczę zachwycony tym zjawiskiem i odrywam się od jego zachłannych ust. Lunatyk przesuwa nosem po moim policzku i zatrzymuje się na mojej szyi, którą zaczyna kąsać. Rozkoszny dreszcz przechodzi przez całe moje ciało, a ja mam wrażenie, że zaraz się roztopię. Remus rzadko kiedy aż tak traci kontrolę, więc muszę się tym nacieszyć. Nie żeby zwykły Remi był zły, bo to nie tak! Jednak wtedy skupiał się, by nie dać swojemu wilkowi zbyt wiele swobody i jednocześnie wciąż boi się, że może mi zrobić krzywdę. Za to wilczemu Remi'emu bardziej zależy na tym, bym znalazł się jak najbliżej niego, co idealnie mi pasowało. Przechylam głowę na bok, by Remus miał większe pole do popisu, a sam skupiam się na guzikach jego koszuli. W końcu same się nie rozepną. Szybko sobie z nimi radzę i z westchnieniem obejmuję swojego chłopaka w pasie, sunąc dłońmi po jego plecach. Ten zaś odrywa się od mojego karku i mruczy mi cicho do ucha, by po chwili je przygryźć. Chichot sam mi się wyrywa, gdy jego język wślizguje się do środka. Rezygnuję z gładzenia delikatnie jego skóry i przesuwam po niej paznokciami. Unoszę głowę i przykładam usta do gardła pochylającego się nade mną Remusa. Czuję wibracje, które powstają w wyniku jego mruczenia. Zadowolony, że sprawiam mu przyjemność przechodzę z całowania do kąsania. Mam wrażenie, że Remi zaczyna górować nade mną jeszcze bardziej i mgliście orientuję się, że być może chce podkreślić swoją dominację. Głupi Remi. Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek narzekał na swoją rolę w związku! I nie chodzi mi tu bynajmniej o rolę kobiecą, co to, to nie! Obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami i nic tego nie zmieni, więc bez sensu byłoby nazywanie mnie „dziewczyną". Zapewne gdybym okazał chęć, by po dominować trochę Remus natychmiast zgodziłby się. Być może kiedyś zainteresuję się tym bliżej, ale na razie jestem w pełni zadowolony z tego, co otrzymuję teraz. Już Lunatyk o to dba. Po prostu jestem uległy, a właściwie na tyle wrażliwy, że to, co dla innych jest nieprzyjemne mi sprawia przyjemność. Z myśli wyrywa mnie zirytowane warknięcie. Uśmiecham się przepraszająco do niezadowolonego Remusa. Musiał zauważyć, że błądzę gdzieś myślami, a ani jego ludzka ani wilcza strona nie lubi, gdy robię to w trakcie naszego miziania sią. Ja też byłbym zły, gdyby Remi zastanawiał się nad czymś, gdy go całuję, więc staram się w pełni skupiać się na nim. Jęczę cicho zaskoczony, czując jak wkurzony Lunatyk gryzie mnie w bark. Rzucam mu obrażone spojrzenie, ale nie przejmuje się nim i całuje mnie lekko w usta. Mój wzrok wędruje w tył, a w moim umyśle pojawia się niecny plan. Przesuwam dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową i popycham delikatnie. Remus jest tak zajęty staraniem się dostać do wnętrza moich ust, że nawet nie zauważa, że cokolwiek się dzieje. Powoli wymuszam na nim cofanie się i gdy jesteśmy już blisko, pozwalam mu pogłębić pocałunek. Jego język natychmiast agresywnie zaczyna gładzić moje podniebienie. Dołączam do zabawy, jednocześnie robiąc ostatni krok w tył. Remi potyka się o blat stołu i upada na niego tyłkiem. Odrywa się ode mnie zaskoczony i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozgląda się uważnie. Ja za to korzystam z jego rozproszenia i wdrapuję się na jego kolana. Remus najwyraźniej uważa mnie za ciekawsze zjawisko niż swoje dziwne przemieszczenie i od razu skupia się z powrotem na mojej osobie. Nie mogę powstrzymać drapieżnego uśmieszku, przez co Lunatyk robi obrażoną minę. Pochylam się i całuję go, splatając nasze języki. Jego niezadowolenie natychmiast znika, a Remi zapomina, że cokolwiek było nie tak. By mu o tym przypomnieć, kręcę biodrami, ocierając się o niego. Głośne warknięcie wyrywa mu się z ust, ale z premedytacją ignoruję je i jeszcze bardziej przejmuję dominację nad pocałunkiem. Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Mój wilk cofa się, czując, że przestaje mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją i chcąc to przerwać. Ja natomiast nie pozwalam mu na to. Kładę mu dłoń na policzku, nie pozwalając, by odchylił głowę i przygryzam jego dolną wargę, by nie zamknął ust. Mimo rosnącego niezadowolenia, w końcu ustępuje mi i poddaje się. Osiągnąwszy swój cel, odrywam się od jego warg i oblizuję swoje opuchnięte usta. Rzucam mu zwycięski uśmieszek, który już chwilę potem znika z mojej twarzy. Lunatyk chwyta mnie za biodra i szybko zmienia nasze pozycje, przez co w następnej sekundzie leżę na blacie rozłożony na łopatki. Mrugam zdezorientowany. Remi za to nie traci czasu i dwoma szarpnięciami zmienia moją koszulkę w strzępy. Rzucam mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. Dobrą minutę zajmuje mi przypomnienie sobie, że obaj jesteśmy czarodziejami i naprawienie jej będzie dziecinnie proste. W tym czasie Remus odgarnia kawałki materiału i przykłada usta do moich obojczyków. Całuje delikatnie znamię zrobione przez siebie i patrzy mi w oczy. Jego złote tęczówki przypominają roztopiony metal o tej samej barwie i w tej chwili nie ma w nich tego charakterystycznego spokoju. Aż robi mi się gorąco na widok iskierek pożądania płonących w jego oczach i czuję ucisk w podbrzuszu. Jęczę cicho, w ten sposób rozładowując choć minimalnie potrzebę ukazania swojej przyjemności. Lunatyk w pełni zadowolony z mojej reakcji przesuwa wargi z obojczyków niżej. Wciągam gwałtownie powietrze, czując jego gorący oddech na moim sutku.

\- Podoba ci się, gdy robię tak tutaj? – rumienię się zawstydzony i zaciskam usta, unikając odpowiedzi; całuje moją pierś i drażni zębami, chcąc zmusić mnie do mówienia – Hm?

\- T-tak – fukam jak najciszej potrafię, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnę się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

Remi za to zachwycony moim posłuszeństwem do zabawy włącza swój język, palce lewej dłoni zajmują się moim drugim sutkiem. Przymykam oczy i ogromnie zawstydzony pozwalam, by z moich uchylonych ust wydobywały się westchnienia. Wplatam palce w jasne włosy Remusa i ciągnę je delikatnie, zaspokajając w ten sposób potrzebę dotknięcia go. Czuję jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu przy mojej skórze. Kąsa i szczypie moje sutki na pożegnanie, po czym zsuwa się niżej. Moje serce wrzuca kolejny bieg i zaczyna walić jak szalone. Na gacie Merlina, chyba nie zamierza…? Pocałunkami wyznacza sobie trasę w dół, liczy moje żebra, okrąża pępek i kąsa podbrzusze. Palcami zsuwa mi kawałek spodnie, w pełni odsłaniając biegnącą w tym miejscu ścieżkę włosów. Przez chwilę wyzywam się od idiotów, że nawet nie pomyślałem, by się ich pozbyć, a potem przestaję myśleć o czymkolwiek. Jego nos wsuwa się między czarne kędziorki i pociera to miejsce. Jęczę głośno, bo z jakiegoś powodu sprawia mi to przyjemność. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że Remus mnie _wącha._ To zawstydzające, ale i… podniecające. Otwieram oczy, które sam nie wiem kiedy w pełni zamknąłem i unoszę głowę, żeby zobaczyć to, co się tam dzieje. Sama obecność Remi'ego w dole mojego brzucha (na Merlina, tak blisko pewnego miejsca…) jest niemal nie do wytrzymania, ale jego widok… Lunatyk jakby wyczuwając, że gapię się na niego, również spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się. Robi mi się słabo. Jego uśmiech przesycony jest pożądaniem, drapieżnością i _obietnicą._ Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem twardy. Tak twardy jak jeszcze nigdy, o wiele bardziej niż _tamtej_ nocy. Czuję się jakbym miał stalowy pręt w spodniach. A potem Remus zsuwa się niżej i delikatnie zaciska zęby na wypukłości w moich jeansach. Następnie dzieje się kilka rzeczy naraz. Moim ciałem wstrząsa najsilniejszy w moim życiu orgazm, przez co odrzucam głowę w tył, uderzając nią w blat i krzyczę głośno imię Remusa. Skrawkami świadomości dociera do mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a ja i Remi nie jesteśmy już sami w nieużywanej sali. Dotyk Lunatyka znika z mojego ciała, co oznacza, że zerwał się na nogi. Z trudem unoszę powieki i oszołomiony staram się odnaleźć w sytuacji. Mój kochany wilk zasłania mnie całym ciałem, przez co nie widzę kto stoi w drzwiach. Za to widzę doskonale jego spięcie i gotowość do ataku. I wiem doskonale, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię to mój chłopak wręcz zagryzie intruza, a już jest wystarczająco źle. Jesteśmy w dupie.


	22. Kłamstwa i kłamstewka

I o to mi chodziło z komentarzami! Oby tak dalej! I błagam Was, komentujcie dalej. To nie muszą być długie komentarze, choć takie są najmilsze. Chcę wiedzieć, co Wam się podoba, a co nie.

Am - chodzi Ci o runy, które ma na sobie Harry? Blizna po Avadzie, _Życie_ stworzone przez Voldemort'a i ugryzienie Remusa tworzą jedną kombinację, która może mieć różne konsekwencje dla Harry'ego. Nie wiemy wciąż jakie, ponieważ runy wciąż nie działają prawidłowo. _Życie_ tak naprawdę ułatwia Harry'emu używanie magii i to dlatego jego moc jest bardziej widoczna, łatwiejsza w użyciu i przyjęła konkretny kolor.

~S~

Severus nigdy nie lubił robić za posłańca, nie zmieniło się to do tej pory i pewnie nie zmieni się wcale. Nie ważne czy przynosił dobre czy złe wieści – nie lubił tego i tyle. Nic więc dziwnego, że jego dobry humor praktycznie dzisiaj nie istnieje. Z głośnym trzaskiem otwiera drzwi jednej z wielu nieużywanych klasy i w końcu znajduje to, czego szukał. A właściwie kogo. Jego brew unosi się w górę, a na wąskich wargach pojawia się kpiący uśmieszek. Potter wygląda jakby zerżnęło go tornado i aż sam musiał w duchu przyznać, że wygląd ten bardzo mu pasuje. Przenosi wzrok na Lupina, który stara się zasłonić swojego kochanka własnym ciałem i zamiera z zamiarem wygłoszenia złośliwej uwagi. Oczy wilkołaka są w pełni złote, a obnażone zęby nie świadczą o niczym dobrym. Na chwilę nawet krew przestaje płynąć w żyłach Severus'a. Tylko raz miał okazję zobaczyć taki wyraz w oczach swojego kolegi po fachu i nie jest to miłe wspomnienie. Właściwie wtedy był pewien, że zaraz zginie. A to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Jest w dupie. Głęboko w czarnej dupie.

~H~

Z ogromnym trudem udaje mi się zmusić odrętwiałe ciało do ruchu i podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Jedno spojrzenie rzucone na osobę stojącą w drzwiach uświadamia mi, że jest gorzej niż początkowe mi się wydawało. Po minie bladego jak sam Voldi Snape'a wiem, że on również to wie. Bardzo powoli wchodzi do sali i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Następnie zamiera przyklejony do ściany. W końcu udaje mi się uspokoić swój oddech, dzięki czemu rozjaśnia mi się w myślach. Przesuwam się bliżej krawędzi stołu i kładę dłoń na ramieniu Remusa. Drga niespokojnie pod moim dotykiem, ale nie zmienia pozycji.

\- Remi – wołam go słabo, przez co zerka na mnie przez ramię.

Zsuwam się z ławki, ale moje nogi nie utrzymują mojego ciężaru i uginają się pode mną. Lunatyk reaguje błyskawicznie, chwytając mnie pod ramię i za biodro. Opieram się o niego, oddychając z ulgą. Skupił się z powrotem na mnie, więc przestał świdrować wzrokiem umierającego ze strachu Nietoperza. Oplatam ramionami jego kark i zmuszam do pochylenia się jeszcze trochę. Całuję go lekko w usta i uśmiecham się uspokajająco. Jego złote oczy są hipnotyzując i tylko cudem udaje mi się nie ulec mu ponownie. Czuję jak jego palce gładzą moje plecy i drżę pod tym dotykiem. Moje usta same się uchylają i wydobywa się z nich kolejny zawstydzający jęk. _Potter, przestań natychmiast! Ja_ _ **patrzę**_ _!_ Głos mentalnego Snape'a wydaje się być zdesperowany i to właśnie ten niecodzienny ton wybudza mnie z błądzenia myślami.

\- Remi! – fukam ostrzegawczo – Nie jesteśmy sami.

Natychmiast przestaje pieścić moją skórę i marszczy brwi jakby próbował zrozumieć moje słowa. Następnie jego rysy twarzy nabierają ostrości i z warknięciem odwraca głowę w kierunku Snape, który niedługo stanie się mistrzem w stapianiu się ze ścianami. Zaciskam palce na jego rozpiętej koszuli, bo wygląda jakby miał zamiar doskoczyć do intruza i rozszarpać go. Na gacie Merlina, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię naprawdę Snape zmieni się w kupkę strzępów! Potter, skup się!

\- Remi – błagam niech mój głos brzmi tak uwodzicielsko jak tylko może – Moja koszulka.

Remus mruga powoli i znów poświęca mi całą swoją uwagę. Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, mimo wstydu, który pali mnie w policzki, przesuwam palcami po swoim torsie. Do mojego chłopaka najwyraźniej w końcu dociera, że stoję półnagi nie tylko przed nim, ale również przed innym facetem, bo jego oczy zostają przyciemnione iskierką bursztynu. Wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni i niewerbalnym zaklęciem składa moją koszulkę do kupy. Brak zimnego podmuchu wiatru na brzuchu dodaje mi otuchy jak i świadomość, że Remi przestał polegać tylko na instynkcie i zaczął myśleć.

\- Nic nie widziałeś, prawda, Severus'ie? – jego sympatyczny głos wręcz ocieka życzliwością, ale z jakiegoś powody ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach.

\- Co niby miałbym widzieć, Lupin?

Remus z uśmiechem odwraca się w jego kierunku i choć wygląda niczym anioł z jakiegoś powodu jest straszny. No cóż, pewnie przyjdzie mi widzieć jego jeszcze straszniejszą stronę. W końcu niedługo pełnia, prawda? Właściwie… Ile dni zostało nim księżyc zmieni się dla mojego chłopaka w zmorę? Niecały tydzień? Przecież…

\- Potter.

Wyrwany z myśli unoszę głowę i zdezorientowany rozglądam się. Remi przygląda mi się z troską, a to zaczyna mnie irytować. No naprawdę! Nie jestem tak kruchy, żeby rozsypać się od podmuchu wiatru! Snape za to jest poważny. Trochę bardziej blady niż zwykle, ale przecież przed chwilą zagrożone było jego życie, prawda? Nie, nieprawda. Snape ma w oczach coś, co wręcz krzyczy, że coś jest nie tak i powinienem się tym natychmiast zająć. Bezceremonialnie odsuwam Remusa na bok i robię kilka kroków, by znaleźć się naprzeciw Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Co masz mi do przekazania, Czwarty?

Na dźwięk mojego głosu profesor prostuje się i nagle wydaje się być dystyngowanym szlachcicem. Jednocześnie jego pozycja mówiła sama za siebie – stoi właśnie przed swoim szefem lub kimś, kogo szanuje.

\- Stanie się coś złego – powiedział złowróżbnie, ale wiem doskonale, że on nigdy nie przesadza – Ślizgoni coś planują i nie jest to wcale coś małego.

\- Ślizgoni? – powtarzam szeptem, mając wrażenie, że dostałem w twarz.

\- Nie wiem którzy dokładnie, ciężko to wykryć – nagle jego twarz dziwnie zapada się, a jego oczy stają się smutne – Przykro mi.

\- To nie twoja wina, że Draco wcale nie jest święty. Po prostu… – odwracam się bokiem, by nie zobaczył jak bardzo mnie to dotknęło – Po prostu myślałem, że jest jednym z nas.

Zalega ciężka cisza. Draco, co ci strzeliło do głowy? Czy nie wystarcza ci to, co ja ci daję? Wciąż chcesz władzy? Czy nie liczy się dla ciebie Ron? Nie zależy ci na nim? Opamiętaj się, Draco.

\- Postaram dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej – Snape nakłada na twarz maskę, a ja już wiem, że czuje się winny – Za kilka dni będę miał nazwiska.

\- Czwarty – wołam go cicho; zamiera w półkroku, a jego oczy przypominają ślepia zwierzęcia zapędzonego w ślepy zaułek – Za nic cię nie winię. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Dobra robota.

Dobrą chwilę przygląda mi się zszokowany jakbym był wyjątkowo dziwnym gumochłonem. Jego oczy znów są czarne i tylko to się liczy. Gdy robią się granatowe, mam wrażenie, że mało brakuje. Że jeszcze chwila, a złamie się i odejdzie. Potrząsa lekko głową, po czym kiwa nią na pożegnanie i wychodzi. W milczeniu słucham jego kroków. Zupełnie nagle przy moim boku pojawia się Remus i kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Jego oczy są ciemne, a jego wyraz twarzy zastygł w gniewie.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebym przemówił panu Malfoy'owi do rozumu…

\- Nie, Remi – uśmiecham się do niego zmęczony – Sam to załatwię. Poza tym wciąż nie mamy dowodów, że Draco również jest w to zamieszany. Ja… – wzdycham ciężko.

Przysuwam się i wtulam w jego tors. Jest ciepły, a jego dotyk natychmiast koi moje nerwy. Obejmuje mnie ciasno jakbym był jedyną rzeczą, która się liczy. Przymykam powieki i staram się nie myśleć. Nie myśleć o tym, co planują ślizgoni. Nie myśleć o tym, co planuje Draco. Nie myśleć o niczym. Na początku udaje mi się to, ale już po chwili jedna sprawa wypływa na wierzch. Otwieram oczy i zerkam w górę, na Remi'ego. Przygląda mi się tak czule, że mam ochotę zapomnieć, co sobie przypomniałem. Nie, nie, nie. Bądź twardy, Harry! Nie pozwól, żeby omamił cię szczenięcymi oczyma!

\- Remus – przechyla głowę na bok, słysząc swoje pełne imię – Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Na jego twarz wypływa niepokój jakby bał się, że o czymś zapomniał mi wspomnieć. Po chwili marszczy brwi i rzuca mi zagubione spojrzenie. Nie! Tylko nie szczenięce oczy! W końcu wzdycha ciężko.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pytam jeszcze raz, chcąc mu dać kolejną szansę.

\- Tak. Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie.

Czuję na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie mówię nic więcej. Nie zapomniał o pełni. Nigdy nie zapomniał o pełni. No, oprócz tego dnia, gdy wrócił Syriusz, ale wtedy chciał mnie chronić. Może już wtedy jego wilk wyczuwał we mnie partnera i nie mógł pozwoli, by stała mi się krzywda. Poza tym dniem nie miało miejsca nic podobnego. Remi zawsze pamięta o dacie pełni ze dwa miesiące przed. Niemożliwe, żeby zapomniał. W takim razie ukrywa to przede mną. Dlaczego? Co mu to da? Gdy nie będę wiedział o terminie przemiany, nie będę mógł mu towarzyszyć, prawda? … Nie chce, żebym był wtedy z nim. Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem. Przecież ostatnio w takiej sytuacji czuł ogromny ból, choć i tak pewnie Łapa nie opisał mi wszystkiego dokładnie, by mnie nie martwić. Dlaczego w takim razie chce się narażać na cierpienie ponownie? Przecież jestem tu i mogę być wtedy z nim. Remi, co znowu głupiego wymyśliłeś?

~H~

Sprawdziłem pięć razy. Pełnia jest dokładnie za trzy dni, a Remus wciąż nic mi nie powiedział. W takim razie naprawdę nie chce, żebym był tam razem z nim. A ja oczywiście nie pozwolę na to. Już ja przemówię mu do rozumu! Gdy tylko ogarnę, co się dzieje wokół mnie!

\- Stary – załamany jęk Rona wyrywa mnie z moich postanowień – To nie ma sensu! Z jednej strony do Dwunastu należą bliskie ci osoby jak ja czy Luna, a z drugiej mamy Nietoperza! Każdy może być Dwunastym!

\- Spokojnie, Ron. Nie musimy się spieszyć – zerkam na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej Deana i podnoszę się niespokojnie – Właściwie to ja muszę lecieć.

\- Gdzie? – unosi brwi zdziwiony – Nie masz spotkania z Lunatykiem.

\- Muszę coś załatwić – rzucam mu przepraszający uśmiech, który zbywa machnięciem ręki.

\- Idź, bo się spóźnisz.

Czym prędzej ruszyłem najpierw do wyjścia z dormitorium, a następnie do biblioteki. Droga dłużyła mi strasznie, a moje myśli wcale mi nie pomagały. Cały czas umysł podsuwał mi czarne scenariusze. Aż odetchnąłem z ulgą, widząc mój cel. Pchnąłem drzwi i wślizgnąłem się do środka. Większość stolików stała pusta, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że nikogo tu nie było. Kilka osób odwróciło się, żeby sprawdzić, kto wszedł do środka, ale szybko wróciły do swoich zajęć. Wybraniec w bibliotece nie jest niczym wyjątkowym. Szybko zacząłem kluczyć między regałami, by w razie czego zmylić zbyt ciekawskich uczniów. Dział z literaturą niezależną świeci pustkami, więc po prostu wsuwam się między półki, które później zasuwam za sobą. Zabini już siedzi na podłodze i przygląda mi się z zainteresowaniem. Zajmuję miejsce naprzeciwko niego z zamiarem wyduszenia z niego wszystkiego, co tylko wie.

\- Zaczynajmy w takim razie, Potter. Muszę jeszcze odrobić zadanie z Obrony – rzuca niechętne spojrzenie na torbę, która leży obok niego – A uwierz mi, trochę mi to zajmie.

\- Co się dzieje? – pytam wprost, nie mając sił na gierki.

\- Są… pewne plotki. Mówią, że ktoś kontaktuje się z Czarnym Panem i ma od niego wytyczne – pochyla się w przód, sprawdzając jednocześnie czy zaklęcie prywatności nadal działa – To mogą być tylko plotki, ale lepiej to sprawdzić. Cały czas nie wiemy od kogo wyszły te informacje, więc mamy związane ręce.

\- Wy?

\- Jest niewielka grupka osób, które nie są zadowolone z ingerencji Czarnego Pana. Należę do nich między innymi ja i Draco. Takie informacje jednak nie jest łatwo zdobyć, więc musimy nieźle się gimnastykować – krzywi się niezadowolony, że wciąż nie rozwiązali zagadki – Już łatwiej byłoby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę mówią plotki, ale bez nazwisk nic nam to nie da.

\- To dowiedzcie się tego, co możecie. Ktoś już zajmuje się nazwiskami – Blais posyła mi sceptyczne spojrzenie – Uwierz mi, jeśli ktoś ma się tego dowiedzieć, to to jest właśnie on. Informacje za informacje.

\- W porządku. Przekażę to Draco i zaczniemy działać. A teraz… – rzuca zrezygnowane spojrzenie swojej torbie – Naprawdę muszę zrobić to zadanie.

\- Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz tu książkę, która ci pomoże – uśmiecham się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Tak myślisz? – posyła mi pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

\- Jestem przekonany.

Zabini natychmiast rzuca się do półki z książkami, by ją przeszukać w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co będzie przydatne. Spotkanie z nim uspokaja mnie i poprawia mi humor. Wstaję, by opuścić moją małą biblioteczkę, ale odwracam się po raz ostatni.

\- Jak głupia musi być owca, żeby odwracać się tyłem do wilka?

\- Bardzo – odpowiada mi natychmiast, uznając pytanie za przypadkowe.

\- Jaki jest więc wilk, który odwraca się tyłem do owcy? – zerka na mnie przez ramię zainteresowany; jego oczy błyszczą.

\- Nie wiem. Jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że wilk jest mądry. Wie, że owca nie ucieknie. Nie przestraszyła się jego kłów i pazurów, więc nie widzi sensu w uciekaniu. Wilk jej wierzy – rozsuwam regały, by zrobić sobie przejście – A owca wierzy wilkowi.

Szybkim krokiem opuszczam regały z literaturą niezależną, a następnie Transmutacją, po czym kieruję się w kierunku drzwi. Nagle ktoś wciąga mnie między półki. Zaskoczony wypuszczam swoją magię, by mnie chroniła, ale ta wraca zdezorientowana. Nic mi nie grozi. Obrzucam Alex'a karcącym spojrzeniem. Równie dobrze mogłem już mieć różdżkę w dłoni i szybko zrobiłbym z niej użytek. Wystarczająco dużo razy mnie porywano. Alex jednak jest na tyle rozkojarzony, że nawet nie zauważa, że na niego patrzę. Rozgląda się spanikowany, po czym chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i wciąga głębiej między zakurzone regały. Jego niepokój udziela mi się i sam również zaczynam być ostrożniejszy. Pozwalam magii pulsować wokół nas, uniemożliwiając podsłuchiwanie czy rzucanie zaklęć. Alex dla pewności rozgląda się jeszcze raz i dopiero wtedy kieruje na mnie wzrok. Jego blond włosy są rozczochrane bardziej niż zwykle i bardziej opadają na oczy jakby usiłował się nimi zakryć.

\- Alex, co się dzieje?

\- Ktoś mnie śledzi.

\- Śledzi? Od kiedy? – natychmiast prostuję się, by pozostać w gotowości, gdyby _Życie_ mnie ostrzegło.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Może dwa dni tak jest – nerwowo przygładza swoją grzywkę, przez co wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego – Czuję na sobie czyjś wzrok. Ktoś mnie obserwuje, ale nie mam pojęcia kto.

\- Na razie postaraj się nie chodzić sam, okay? Spędzaj czas z Ronem, ze mną czy kimkolwiek innym. Byle zaufanym. To może być związane z dziwnym zachowaniem ślizgonów, a nie mogę pozwolić, by stała ci się krzywda. Porozmawiam z kim trzeba – wczuwam się w przywódcę i wydaję szybko instrukcję – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindor'u. Tam nic ci nie grozi.

Roztrzęsiony Alex kiwa tylko głową i daje mi się prowadzić. Chwytam go za nadgarstek i ciągnę za sobą. Uczniowie rzucają nam zaskoczone spojrzenia, ale nie zbliżają się niepotrzebnie. Ich szczęście. Inaczej _Życie_ wyczułoby mój niepokój i zaatakowało. Drogę do Wieży Gryffindor'u właściwie przebiegamy. Szybko podaję hasło, nie dbając o to, że Alex je słyszy. Już wcześniej je znał, by w razie potrzeby się ze mną skontaktować choćby w nocy. Na kanapie leży rozłożony Neville, który ze znudzeniem czyta jakąś książkę. Wśród przebywających uczniów tylko on należy do tych zaufanych, więc natychmiast ruszam w jego stronę. Jeszcze zanim do niego podchodzimy, unosi głowę i podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej zaniepokojony. Przez chwilę jestem ciekaw jak muszę wyglądać, że od razu również jego ogarnął niepokój. Sadzam obok niego Alex'a, który przestał się trząść, ale wciąż wygląda jak kupka nieszczęścia.

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę, Neville.

\- Co mam zrobić? – instynktownie przysunął się do puchona, by go wesprzeć.

\- Po prostu go pilnuj. Nie spuszczaj z oka. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

Gryfon jedynie kiwa głową i rozgląda uważnie. Jego postawa zmienia się, choć on sam tego nie zauważa. Siedzący w pobliżu uczniowie odsuwają się kawałek, by mu nie podpaść. Neville emanuje aurą obrońcy i jestem pewien, że jest w tym świetny. Dlatego bez obaw zostawiam Alex'a pod jego opieką i szybko opuszczam Pokój Wspólny. Swoje kroki kieruję do lochów. Nie pamiętam drogi tam. Zieleń niespokojnie drga mi pod skórą, czekając tylko na znak, by mnie bronić. Nie pukam, wchodzę od razu. Bariery przepuszczają mnie bez problemu. _Życie_ nie walczy z nimi, więc Snape musiał dodać mnie do osób, które mają być przepuszczane. Mistrz Eliksirów siedzi przy biurku, a gdy wchodzę natychmiast, unosi głowę i mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Doskakuję do niego w kilku susach.

\- Ktoś śledzi Alex'a.

Przez chwilę jego twarz pozostaje niewzruszona jakby przetwarzał moje słowa. Następnie jego oczy barwią się granatem, a na twarz pada cień. Mam ochotę westchnąć zirytowany. Oczywiście, czuje się winny, bo nie zauważył. Tak jakby mógł widzieć wszystkich naraz! Do cholery, przecież nie ma oczu wkoło głowy!

\- Myślę, że wiem, kto za tym stoi – mówi powoli, z rozmysłem.

\- Niech przestanie. Upewnij się, że nie stanowi zagrożenia – rozkazuję mu, a on wie, że nie jestem teraz jego uczniem tylko Trzynastym.

\- Natychmiast się tym zajmę.

Powoli wypuszczam powietrze, pozwalając, by moje mięśnie rozluźniły się. Skóra wciąż iskrzy mi się od magii, ale wiem, że nie dojdzie już do wybuchu. Kiwam mu głową na pożegnanie i zostawiam samego. Skoro potrafi to załatwić to nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać. Zresztą gdybym sam to zrobił, przez następny tydzień zżerałyby go wyrzuty sumienia i byłby nie do życia. Ja za to będę nie do życia, jeśli nie zobaczę się dzisiaj z Remusem. A przecież muszę dbać o zdrowie psychiczne otoczenia, nie? Krótka wizyta u mojego wilka mi nie zaszkodzi. Nie przytomnie przemierzam korytarze, starając się myśleć jak najmniej. Jak już napadnie mnie czas na rozmyślenia, to stracę przynajmniej z godzinę. A naprawdę muszę się zrelaksować, bo zacznę zżerać uczniów żywcem. W końcu staję przed drzwiami do gabinetu Remusa, które natychmiast otwieram i zatrzaskuję za sobą. Remi podskakuje przy swoim biurku i prostuje się nagle. Mierzę go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nerwowo zasłania swoim ciałem mebel, co wprawia mnie w złość. Nie tak dawno temu również zastałem go w identycznej pozie. Wtedy powiedział, że to tylko praca, ale czy na pewno? Nie wspomniał mi o pełni, więc może ukrywać coś jeszcze. Już ja mu dam kłamanie mi w oczy! W kilku susach doskakuję do niego i patrzę stanowczo w oczy.

\- Odsuń się.

\- Harry, to nic takiego – uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwściecza – To tylko…

\- Praca? W takim razie pozwól mi zobaczyć.

Dobrą minutę siłujemy się na spojrzenia. Nie daję mu żadnych szans na wygraną. W tej chwili muszę dowiedzieć się, co jeszcze przede mną ukrywa. Jeśli znajdę w tej szufladzie coś innego niż papiery, czeka nas poważna rozmowa o zaufaniu i szczerości. Nie ma opcji, żeby mnie okłamywał. Nasłuchałem się zbyt wielu kłamstw, by akceptować je dalej w swoim życiu. Remus bardzo niechętnie w końcu ustępuje i przesuwa się, dając mi dostęp do biurka. Natychmiast otwieram szufladę i mierzę wzrokiem jej zawartość. Jest prawie pusta. Prawie, bo stoją w niej cztery buteleczki, w tym trzy pełne. Unoszę jedną i przyglądam jej się badawczo. Co do substancji nie mam wątpliwości – to eliksir tojadowy. Odstawiam flaszkę do szuflady, którą zasuwam i zwieszam głowę w dół. Cała moja złość nagle wyparowuje i zostaje mi tylko żal. Żal, że Remus nie chce, bym towarzyszył mu w trudnych chwilach. Wyczuwam jego niespokojny ruch, ale nie zmieniam pozycji. Mam łzy w oczach, a nie chcę, by to dostrzegł. Nie chcę się rozklejać.

\- Harry?

Unoszę głowę, nie zważając na to, że mam rozmyty widok. Ocieram wilgotne oczy i wbijam w niego smutne spojrzenie. Remus wygląda jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Przysuwa się, by mnie dotknąć, ale cofam się szybko. Nagle w jego oczach pojawia się coś dzikiego i nieobliczalnego. Zalewa je złoto, ale nadal mogę dostrzec w nich bursztyn.

\- Chcesz, żeby tak to się skończyło? – wyduszam z siebie ochryple.

Mój głos łamie się i ogólnie brzmi bardzo żałośnie, ale nie potrafię przejść obok takiego oszustwa obojętnie. Remi wyciąga dłoń, by złapać mnie za ramię. Wyrywam mu się i odsuwam poza jego zasięg. Na jego twarz pada cień.

\- Nie ufasz mi – wytykam mu oskarżycielsko.

\- To nieprawda, Harry. Kocham cię ponad wszystko, wiesz o tym – jego głos również jest chrapliwy.

\- Właśnie widzę! – uderzam dłonią w biurko, a ampułki z eliksirem dzwonią cicho; biorę głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić – Nie powiedziałeś mi o pełni.

\- Harry…

Tym razem pozwalam mu się zbliżyć, ale nie daję się dotknąć. Patrzy na mnie z tak nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, że można odnieść wrażenie, że wali mu się cały świat. Jego ramiona są napięte, a dłonie nerwowo przesuwają się w powietrzu. Tak jakby chciał mnie chwycić i wziąć w ramiona. Gdzieś w środku czuję satysfakcję, że taka drobnostka go dołuje. Krzyżuję nasze spojrzenia.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym ci towarzyszył – zaciska usta, nie odpowiadając – Wiedziałem! Nie chcesz mnie tam! Nie jestem ci potrzebny!

Odwracam się gwałtownie, mając wrażenie, że moje serce jest rozrywane na małe kawałeczki. Remus nie zaprzeczył – naprawdę nie w smak mu moja obecność. Desperacko rzucam się do drzwi, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od mojego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej wcale mnie nie potrzebuje. Wilkołak jest jednak szybszy. W mgnieniu oka doskakuje do mnie i oplata ciasno ramionami. Nie poddaję się i szarpię z nim, nie zważając na to, że jest ode mnie z dziesięć razy silniejszy. Łzy strumieniami spływają mi po policzkach, przez co nawet nie wiem czy skierowany jestem w dobrą stronę. W moim umyśle echem odbijają się moje własne słowa. Nie chce mnie. Nie potrzebuje. Staram się go drapać i szczypać, ale nic to nie daje. Wydaję z siebie żałosny ryk i próbuję jeszcze raz. Nic z tego – Remus trzyma mnie mocno i nie wygląda na to, żeby szybko mnie puścił. Roztrzęsiony dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że mruczy coś pod nosem. Powtarza w kółko moje imię niczym zaklęcie. Zaciskam zęby i odwracam się w jego stronę. Natychmiast pochyla się, by mnie pocałować, więc szybko przekręcam głowę w bok, by mu to uniemożliwić. Jego usta lądują na moim policzku z dala od ust.

\- Harry, proszę, posłuchaj mnie – posyła mi błagalne spojrzenie, które ignoruję – To nie tak, nie tak. Nic nie rozumiesz. Ja… Nie zostawiaj mnie. Błagam, nie odchodź. Kocham cię!

\- Przestań – przerywam mu z trudem, znów mam łzy w oczach – Dość tych kłamstw! Nie zamierzam o nas walczyć, jeśli tobie na tym nie zależy!

\- Zależy! Jesteś całym moim światem! – chwyta mnie za policzki i zmusza do spojrzenia sobie w oczy; jest w nich bezbrzeżna rozpacz – Pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć. Nie chciałem cię okłamywać. Kocham cię.

Zaciskam usta, bijąc się z myślami. Remus powinien wiedzieć, że oszustwo nie jest dobre w związku, a mimo to mnie okłamał. Nie powiedział całej prawdy i nie chce, żebym był przy nim, gdy wzejdzie księżyc. A jednak tak rozpaczliwie stara się mnie zatrzymać i nie dać odejść. Jestem jego partnerem – idealną drugą połową. Oczywiście, że mnie kocha. Czemu w takim razie zrobił to, co zrobił? Tylko on może mi odpowiedzieć. Unoszę głowę i patrzę mu w rozbiegane oczy.

\- Słucham.

Remus aż drży z ulgi. Przyciąga mnie delikatnie do siebie i przytula mocno do piersi. Jego oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho i sam zauważam, że trzęsę się. Nie jestem pewien dlaczego dokładnie. Gładzi mnie po plecach, rozcapierzając palce jakby chciał się we mnie wtopić. Niepewnie również go obejmuję, wdychając jego unikalny zapach. W końcu odsuwa się kawałek, ale wciąż trzyma mnie za ramiona jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili mogę rzucić się do ucieczki.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić ci być tam ze mną – kręci głową rozpaczliwie – Musisz mnie zrozumieć! Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli zrobię ci krzywdę!

\- Nie zrobisz – kładę mu dłoń na policzku, w którą wtula się z ulgą, przymykając powieki – Jesteśmy partnerami, Remi. Jesteś wilkiem i mnie kochasz, dlaczego, więc myślisz, że mnie zranisz? – otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie niczym skarcony psiak – Głuptas. Mówiłem ci już – jesteś wilkołakiem, pogodziłeś się z tym, prawda? Dlaczego nadal myślisz, że twój wilk mógłby mi zrobić krzywdę?

\- Ja… Harry, po prostu chcę dmuchać na zimno, dobrze? Nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć ci w oczy po czymś takim – odwraca głowę, by nie patrzeć mi w twarz; jego oczy są zamglone jakby wspominał coś – Już i tak ciężko mi myśleć, że miałem okazje cię zabić.

\- Co? Kiedy? – pytam ze zdziwieniem.

\- Już zapomniałeś? Gdy wrócił Syriusz, ja…

\- Remi, chciałeś mnie chronić, pamiętasz? – przytulam go szybko, by nie dręczył się zbyt długo – Nawet mnie nie drasnąłeś, a wtedy nie wiedziałeś, że jestem twoim partnerem. Nie myśl o tym, dobrze? – odsuwam się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy; unika mojego wzroku – Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? Powiedz mi.

\- Po prostu się boję – potrząsa głową jakby chciał wyrzucić z niej złe myśli – Co jeśli przerażę cię tak bardzo, że zapragniesz odejść? Wybacz mi, Harry, ale nie jestem w stanie pozwolić ci odejść. Jestem egoistą, wiem, ale po prostu nie mogę.

Marszczę brwi, przyswajając jego słowa. Czy uważa, że jestem tak płytki, by odejść z takiego powodu? Remus, ty głuptasie! Zaraz jednak moja złość znika i zastępuje ją rozczulenie. Oplatam ramiona wokół jego szyi i zmuszam do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Jego twarz wyraża wyrzuty sumienia i winę. Całuję go lekko w usta, by go pocieszyć.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś takim egoistą – szepczę mu w wargi – Nigdy nawet nie myśl o opuszczeniu mnie.

\- Harry, nie rozumiesz… – jęczy zrozpaczony.

\- Rozumiem. Jesteś głupek i tyle. Widziałem cię już jako wilkołaka, a wciąż tu jestem, nie?

\- To będzie wyglądało inaczej niż wtedy – kręci głową, pogrążając się w myślach – Starałem się wytrzymać jak najdłużej i skupiałem się na bronieniu was, a tym razem po prostu będę na to czekał. Będzie bolało i nie będzie we mnie zbyt wiele z człowieka. Nie jesteś gotowy na ten widok.

\- Jestem. Ostatnio bardzo bolało, prawda? – na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas na wspomnienie przemiany jeszcze na Grimmauld Place 12 – Tym razem tam będę, więc nie będziesz mnie szukał.

Mruży oczy i krzywi się ze złością. Zapewne nie miał pojęcia, że wiem o wszystkim, co się wtedy działo. Listy może nie zawierały szczegółów, ale potrafię je sobie dopowiedzieć. Czytanie między wersami jest jedną z moich specjalności, więc z resztą poszło już łatwo. Remus cierpiał i biegał po całym domu w poszukiwaniu mojej osoby, a gdy nie znalazł, zaczął wdychać mój zapach. Niezbyt było to pomocne, w końcu nie spędziłem tam wcale aż tak dużo czasu, więc i mój zapach był ulotny.

\- Przestań się upierać, Remi. Ciebie będzie bolało, a ja będę się martwił. W końcu nie wytrzymam i zacznę cię szukać, a możesz być pewien, że nie spocznę dopóki cię nie znajdę.

\- Harry, nie możesz… – protestuje słabo, a ja już wyczuwam wygraną.

\- Mogę i wiesz, że to zrobię – całuję go jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej – Chcę być przy tobie.

\- Harry – rzuca mi niepewne spojrzenie, toczy wewnętrzną bitwę – No dobrze, ale mam warunek! – kiwam gorliwie głową zadowolony, że postawiłem na swoim – Będziesz miał przy sobie różdżkę i gdy tylko poczujesz się zagrożony, masz uciec, jasne?

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie, ale w porządku – po raz kolejny łączę nasze wargi – Ja też mam warunek. Chcę być wtedy w domu.

\- W naszym domu? – unosi brew i zastanawia się chwilę – Mogę coś zniszczyć – ostrzega mnie.

\- Wiem. O nic się nie martw. Najwyżej kupimy nowe – wzruszam ramionami.

Remus uśmiecha się czule i pochyla, by mnie pocałować. Poddaję mu się z przyjemnością, czerpiąc jak najwięcej radości z drażnienia się z nim. Splatam nasze języki razem i rozkoszuję się mieszaniem naszych ślin. W końcu odrywam się od niego, by nabrać powietrza w płuca, po czym kładę głowę na jego piersi. Jego serce bije szybko i aż się uśmiecham. Najwyraźniej on również wciąż jest podekscytowany każdym naszym zbliżeniem. Czas – trzy dni do pełni.


	23. Diabelskie sidła

Bardzo proszę o komentarze~! I przepraszam z góry. W następnym tygodniu mogę mieć poślizg może ze dwa dni. Czuję się wypompowana z weny, choć mam nadzieję, że szybko mi przejdzie i wrócę do formy.

~D~

Draco nie jest zbyt dobrym szpiegiem. Wynika to raczej z jego wychowania niż z niechęci. Jako Malfoy powinien rzucać się w oczy i być w centrum uwagi. Co z tego, że już jakiś czas temu przyznał, że wcale nie jest królem świata? Było mu to wpajane wiele długich lat i pewne zachowania stały się nieodłączną częścią jego. A mimo to jest tu i stara się zdobyć ważne informacje. Och, gdyby tylko Ron mógł go zobaczyć! Na pewno byłby z niego dumny i zadowolony, że Draco próbuje nowych rzeczy. Nie, nie, nie. Krzywi się zły sam na siebie. Misja sama w sobie jest bardzo ryzykowana, a jego rozproszenie tylko wszystko pogarsza. Nie powinien myśleć o rudowłosym gryfonie w takiej chwili! Zaalarmowany podejrzanym dźwiękiem odwraca się w samą porę, by odeprzeć zaklęcie, które z sykiem rozbija się o ścianę. Różdżkę trzyma przed sobą pewnie, starając się szybko rozeznać w sytuacji. Jeden przeciwnik. Zapewne stał na warcie. Jeśli pozwoli mu ostrzec innych, wszystko może przepaść. Potrzebują tych informacji! Zagryza wargę ze zdenerwowaniem, myśląc szybko. Nie może stracić głowy, bo już po nim. Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Co tam Ron mówił? Powinien ułożyć plan i się go trzymać. No dobra. Chłopak ma naciągnięty na głowę kaptur, więc nie widać jego twarzy. Za to widać dłonie. Bingo. Draco zrywa się do biegu, zaskakując całkowicie swojego przeciwnika i tym samym zyskując czas. Zachodzi go z lewej strony i nim zdąża zareagować już leży oszołomiony przy przeciwległej ścianie. Draco chwilę przygląda się trzymanej różdżce, po czym odrzuca ją daleko. Starcie było krótkie, ale zmęczyło go nie tyle fizycznie co psychicznie. Ślizgon bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i opanowuje drżenie dłoni. Ma zadanie do wykonania. Prześlizgnięcie się korytarzem jest łatwizną. Chłopak najwyraźniej był jedyną czujką, co wiele ułatwia. Na końcu są tylko jedna para drzwi, co wprawia Draco w niepewność. Powinien spotkać się z Ronem. Tak dawno już go nie widział! Ostatnim razem spędzili razem tylko godzinę na całowaniu się i przytulaniu, a wciąż tyle chce się dowiedzieć o Ronie. Cofa się kilka kroków i patrzy podejrzliwie na koniec korytarza. Zaklęcie odwracające uwagę jak nic. Większość uczniów nawet nie zauważy, że cokolwiek się stało, a cała reszta raczej nie zapuszcza się w takie miejsca. Jedno zaklęcie i po wszystkim. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem podchodzi do drzwi i przykłada do nich ucho. Krzywi się od razu wkurzony. No naprawdę, muszą utrudniać mu życie! Na szczęście Draco zdążył poznać dwóch braci Rona i to tych najzabawniejszych. Bardzo z siebie dumny wyciąga spod bluzy Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. Ha ha! Drżyjcie wszystkie sekrety! Draco Malfoy nadchodzi! Jego radość szybko się ulatnia. Słucha z rosnącym niepokojem. Nagle rozmowy urywają się, więc błyskawicznie chowa Uszy i rusza do innej części zamku. Ledwo wychodzi zza zakrętu rzuca się do biegu i nie zatrzymuje się dopóki nie dostrzega innych uczniów. Kilka trzeciorocznych krukonek gapi się na niego jak na wybryk natury. Cóż, pewnie nigdy nie widziały jeszcze biegnącego Malfoy'a, więc tak naprawdę nie można ich winić. Nie, nie, nie. Skup się, Malfoy. Musi natychmiast znaleźć Blais'a. Teraz!

~A~

Niepewnie zerkam na Neville'a. Harry wprawdzie nie powiedział, że mamy siedzieć w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, ale… Powinniśmy tak po prostu wychodzić bez słowa? Po prawdzie to właśnie jego szukamy, więc to chyba nic takiego, nie? Jeszcze raz mierzę gryfona wzrokiem. Neville jest naprawdę w porządku. Nie w ten sam sposób co Harry czy Ron, ale nadal. Jest po prostu… zagubiony. Wciąż nie jest pewien kim naprawdę jest. Poniekąd go rozumiem. W końcu ja sam przez większą część swojego życia czułem się inny, gorszy. I nagle pojawił się Harry, który wszystko zmienił swoimi słowami. Zwykłymi słowami, które przecież nic nie znaczą, prawda? Nieprawda, nie w przypadku Harry'ego. On jest taki sam. Nie jest pewien czy jest starym sobą, tym, który po prostu żył w nieświadomości czy jest teraz kimś nowym. W końcu mu przejdzie i poczuje się lepiej. Bo sama świadomość, że gdzieś tam jest twoja rodzina gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić ci się na pomoc jest cudowna. Skarcą cię, gdy zrobisz coś złego. Pocieszą, kiedy jesteś smutny. Wskażą drogę, gdy się zgubisz. I zawsze staną po twojej stronie.

\- Na pewno powinniśmy wychodzić?

\- Przestań się martwić. Siedzenie tam nic nie da, a tak możemy się czegoś dowiedzieć – rzucam mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, więc z pewnym wahaniem dodaje – Mam wrażenie, że coś się stało, okay? Nie chcę być daleko.

Nie odzywam się już, tylko zaczynam rozmyślać. Coś się stało. W prawdzie ja też to czuję, ale myślałem, że to po prostu moje przewrażliwienie. Jednak co jeśli naprawdę gdzieś tam któryś z nas ma kłopoty? Nie wiemy nawet gdzie szukać! Kto to może być? Ron? Profesor Lupin? Profesor Snape? A może sam Harry?

Ledwo mijamy kolejny zakręt, a ktoś na nas wpada. Grupka trzeciorocznych krukonek wygląda na przerażoną, co natychmiast zauważam. Zresztą dziewczyny nie uciekają, a raczej szukają pomocy. Jedna z nich wczepia palce w sweter Neville'a i szlocha spazmatycznie.

\- O-on potrze-potrzebuje pomocy! Pomóżcie mu!

\- Gdzie?

Trzynastolatka palcem wskazuje nam kierunek, w którym zaczynamy biec. Mój niepokój narasta i teraz już jestem pewien – poszkodowany jest jednym z Dwunastu. Korytarz rozmazuje mi się przed oczami, gdy staram się biec najszybciej jak potrafię. Błagam, tylko nie Harry… Nagle Neville zatrzymuje się, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Ślizgam się po kamieniach, usiłując złapać równowagę. Posyłam mu wkurzone spojrzenie. Musimy się spieszyć, więc dlaczego staje?! Truchtem podbiega do ściany i dopiero wtedy orientuję się, że to tutaj. Błyskawicznie podbiegam do nieprzytomnego chłopaka przerażony. Oddycham z ulgą zauważając, że nie ma ciemnych włosów jak Harry. Siedzi w cieniu, więc niezbyt dobrze potrafię rozpoznać ich kolor. Serce bije mi szybko. To może być Ron. Ten Ron, który uznawał mnie za przyjaciela. Co z ciebie za szmata, Alex. Martwisz się tylko o Harry'ego! Zaczynam panikować. Co mamy teraz zrobić? Wezwać pomoc? Harry'ego? Może nauczycieli? Albo zachować to w tajemnicy? Neville na szczęście nie traci głowy i kuca przy chłopaku. Obserwuję go całkowicie bezradny. Przykłada mu dłoń do szyi, a następnie szybko wyciąga różdżkę z rękawa.

 _\- Rennervate!_

Ofiara natychmiast wciąga ze świstem powietrze i od razu jęczy cicho. Z trudem unosi głowę i oszołomiony patrzy na kucającego obok Neville'a. Jego twarz jest znajoma, ale z powodu paniki dobrą chwilę zajmuje mi rozpoznanie go. Gdy tylko mój mózg zaczyna przetwarzać informacje, przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz.

\- Draco! – szepczę przerażony i szybko podchodzę do niego.

Blondyn powoli zerka na mnie, ale widocznie ma problem z mówieniem. Jego usta poruszają się, ale jego głos jest bardzo cichy. Wyczytuje z ruchu jego warg swoje imię. Ostrożnie chwytam go za rękę, żeby nie przysporzyć mu więcej bólu, ale i tak mimo moich starań krzywi się.

\- Gdzie boli cię najbardziej? – pyta gryfon najbardziej przytomny z naszej trójki.

\- Żebra – tym razem udaje mu się wydobyć z siebie głos, choć i tak jest to zaledwie szept.

Neville natychmiast rozpoczyna rzucanie zaklęć leczniczych. Na Merlina, całe szczęście, że to właśnie on trafił na Draco. Sam nie dałbym rady. Nie dość, że spanikowałem to jeszcze moja znajomość zaklęć uzdrawiających jest bardzo nikła. Podejrzewam, że zrobiłbym mu jeszcze większą krzywdę. Już po minucie Draco zaczyna oddychać głębiej i siada wygodniej. Zapewne połamane żebro uszkodziło płuco, co sprawiało mu trudność w oddychaniu. Przymyka oczy ze zmęczenia i nagle ogarnia mnie przerażenie.

\- Nie zasypiaj – mówię sztywno, oszołomiony myślą, że mógłby tu umrzeć.

\- Wiem. Jestem tylko wykończony, nic mi nie jest – uśmiecha się do mnie blado.

Próbuje wstać, więc chwytam go bezmyślnie za łokieć, by mu pomóc. Gdy staje ostrożnie na nogach, jedna z nich załamuje się pod nim, przez co opiera się na mnie. Sapię zaskoczony jego ciężarem. Neville natychmiast wkracza do akcji i zaklęciem zespala złamaną kość. Draco jeszcze raz próbuje złapać równowagę, tym razem bardzo wolno. Nogi utrzymują go w pionie, ale i tak podtrzymuję go za ramię. Gryfon łapie go z drugiej strony i razem wyciągamy go z cienia. Dopiero wtedy zauważam, że pod jego okiem rośnie fioletowy siniak, a całą twarz ma we krwi. Ktoś rozbił mu łuk brwiowy i wargę. Koszulę również ma poplamioną, ale niewiele, więc nie jest chyba ranny nigdzie indziej. Rzucam Neville'owi pytające spojrzenie, a ten w odpowiedzi kiwa głową w bok. Podążam wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku i zauważam drzwi. Powoli przysuwamy się do nich i gryfon otwiera je, po czym wciągamy Draco do środka. To nieduży schowek i przez chwilę nie rozumiem, dlaczego tu weszliśmy. A potem dociera do mnie w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji. Ktoś zaatakował Draco i poważnie go zranił. Zostawanie na otwartej przestrzeni jest niebezpieczne, a ślizgon nie da rady daleko zajść. Potrzebuje pomocy i to natychmiast. Ktoś musi sprowadzić Harry'ego. Ostrożnie sadzamy rannego na podłodze, ale i tak stęka głucho z bólu. Rzucam Neville'owi niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze się tu zabarykaduj, okay? Nie wpuszczaj nikogo. Jestem pewien, że Harry i tak dostanie się do środka.

\- Nie chcesz ty z nim zostać? – pyta zaskoczony.

Chwilę patrzę z żalem na pobitego kuzyna. Oczywiście, że chcę! Jednak jestem kretynem i nie przykładałem się do nauki magii leczniczej! Poza tym w każdej chwili mogę dostać ataku paniki, więc będę całkowicie nieprzydatny!

\- Ty z nim zostań – wyduszam z siebie z trudem – Pomożesz mu w razie potrzeby.

Nie czekam na jego odpowiedź, tylko wychodzę ze schowka. Rzucam się biegiem przed siebie. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem odnajduję Harry'ego. Wszystko jest rozmazane, ale dopiero po długiej chwili orientuję się, że to przez łzy. Na Harry'ego wpadam na korytarzu niedaleko gabinetu profesora Lupina. Wczepiam się palcami w jego koszulkę i wyję głośno. Chyba udaję mi się przekazać wiadomość, bo nagle blednie i rusza biegiem w stronę, z której przybyłem. Ja za to zsuwam się po ścianie, łkając. Nie wiem ile mija, gdy czyjś kojący głos sprawia, że zasypiam.

~S~

Plotki rozchodzą się w Hogwart'cie szybko i już następnego ranka cała szkoła wie, co miało miejsce i kto uczestniczył w skandalu. Slytherin jest w rozsypce i właściwie jest to najbardziej przerażające ze wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło. Ich przywódca, Książę Slytherin'u został zaatakowany. A pomocy udzielił mu gryfon. Niewielka grupka wciąż wierzy, że to właśnie lwy uknuły ten spisek, a rzekoma pomoc była kolejnym planem. Większa część zaś po prostu się boi. Nie żeby uczniowie zauważali różnice, ale on, Severus Snape, bardzo dokładnie ją widzi. Ślizgoni już są wystarczająco odizolowani, więc ich podenerwowanie wcale niczego nie ułatwia. U jednych objawia się to zwiększoną agresywnością, u drugich większym dystansem. A najgorsze jest to, że potencjalne zagrożenie pochodzi najprawdopodobniej od nich samych.

Severus pochyla głowę nad ocenianymi pracami i zaczyna masować swoje skronie. Sytuacja była bardziej poważna niż na to wygląda. Siła węży leży w ich jedności, co oznacza, że wróg wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. Wbrew pozorom są sprawy, którymi zajmują się właśnie ślizgoni, a bez których uczniowie zaczną czuć się nieswojo. Tylko co on właściwie powinien z tym zrobić? Jego węże oczekiwały pocieszenia, zapewnienia, że uda im się to przezwyciężyć, a on nie mógł im tego dać. Gdzieś wśród nich są osoby wierne Czarnemu Panu i doniosą mu o wszystkim, co zostanie powiedziane. Severus bardzo chce im powiedzieć, że nie muszą się obawiać. Że on sam może zapewnić tylko częściową ochronę, ale czuwa nad nimi jeszcze ktoś inny. Ktoś, kogo postrzegają jako wroga. Mistrz Eliksirów odchyla się na krześle i wlepia zamyślony wzrok w sufit. Potter był jak bestia. Z opowieści wie, że gotów był poruszyć niebo i ziemię, by Draco natychmiast udzielono potrzebnej pomocy. Jest mu za to wdzięczny, choć wie, że nie zrobił tego z jego powodu. Draco sam w sobie jest dla niego ważny i jest to jedna z przyczyn zdezorientowania ślizgonów. Wybraniec ratujący Księcia Slytherin'u? Coś nieprawdopodobnego! A jednak Złoty Chłopiec poszedł o krok dalej. Wraz z odnalezionymi członkami Dwunastu bezustannie patroluje korytarze, choć trochę uspokajając uczniów. Nie czuli tego oczywiście, ale Hogwart jest wręcz przesycony jego magią. Warczy i wibruje niespokojnie. Jednak tym, co całkowicie rozbiło ślizgonów było zachowanie przyjaciół Draco. Blais wraz ze spółką natychmiast przyłączyli się do Potter'a w patrolowaniu korytarzy. Jednych to uspokoiło, drugich zaniepokoiło.

Ciche sapnięcie wyrywa go z myśli. Powoli odwraca głowę i chwilę patrzy nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w głąb pomieszczenia. Całkowicie zapomniał o swoim gościu. Wstaje i podchodzi do kanapy. Zagląda przez oparcie na zwiniętego pod kocem chłopca. Alex Lestrange – co za dziwny chłopak. Z jednej strony puchon – ucieleśnienie tego, czym gardzi. Tchórzostwa i kruchości. A z drugiej... Z drugiej strony reprezentuje zaufanie i lojalność – coś, co Severus ceni ponad wszystko. On sam zaś wychodził naprzeciw przekonaniom i zachowywał się niczym ślizgon, którym powinien być. Blondyn uchyla usta przez sen i drga, przez co grzywka opada mu na twarz. Severus delikatnie odgarnia ją, by móc dalej go obserwować. Gdy tylko orientuje się, co takiego właśnie robi, cofa rękę zszokowany. _Zła ręka!_ Wzdycha ciężko, widząc, że jego dłoń żyje swoim życiem i sama sięga, by poprawić zsuwający się koc. Ten dzieciak jest dziwny. Wyzwala w nim nieznane uczucia. _Starzeję się._ Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co takiego sprawia, że jego wzrok sam szuka blond czupryny, ale to coś złego. Tak nie powinno być. Nie powinien się do niego zbliżać. Zrani nie tylko siebie, ale również jego. A Alex w przeciwieństwie do niego ma przed sobą całe życie. Severus nie jest głupi – wie, że wojna wymaga ofiar i najprawdopodobniej on sam będzie jedną z nich. Tylko teraz jego śmierć miała znaczyć więcej niż choćby kilka miesięcy temu. Teraz ma kogoś, kto zadba o to, by jego imię zostało oczyszczone i nie zapomniano o jego ofierze. Czasami, ale tylko czasami, Severus myśli, że być może przeżyje nadchodzącą nieuchronnie bitwę. Myśli, że Voldemort nie ma szans z Potter'em. Tylko czasami to robi, ale te wizje pozwalają mu żyć. Żyć dalej, by później stanąć u boku Harry'ego i poświęcić się, by go chronić. Taka jest jego rola. Czyż nie tak mówiła ta zapijaczona wieszczka? _Czwarty jest tym, który cierpi(...)_ Na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów pojawia się ponury uśmiech. Wraca do oceniania prac, a Alex śpi, nie mając pojęcia o myślach swojego nauczyciela.

~R~

Sam uważam siebie za mistrza w martwieniu się. W końcu gdy jest się najlepszym przyjacielem samego Harry'ego Potter'a, trzeba liczyć się z tym, że przynajmniej raz na tydzień jest on w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Tak więc ja sam wiele razy prawie dostałem zawału ze zmartwienia. Tamtego dnia jednak osiągnąłem zupełnie nowy poziom. Draco został zaatakowany i stracił przytomność. Moje serce stanęło na dobrą sekundę, a potem zaczęło galopować. Tak szybko jak tylko mogłem znalazłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Chyba pobiłem swój życiowy rekord, ale wtedy nie liczyło się nic oprócz Draco. Miałem za złe Harry'emu, że nie poinformował mnie wcześniej i że nie zrobił tego osobiście, tylko wysłał posłańca. Gdy wpadłem przez drzwi, byłem wściekły, ale moja złość natychmiast się ulotniła. Stanąłem wryty, gapiąc się na zielonkawą mgłę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Ciężko mi się oddychało z gorąca, które panowało w sali. To była magia Harry'ego. Wcześniej tylko ją wyczuwałem, ale tym razem dokładnie widziałem. Z opóźnieniem zauważyłem, że w pomieszczeniu jest także pielęgniarka, ale stoi przytłoczona taką ilością magii. Harry stał nad Draco i przesuwał palcami po jego ranach, mrucząc. Gdy udało mi się podejść bliżej, odkryłem, że nie mówi bynajmniej po angielsku. Nieznany język wywołał u mnie niepokój, ale starałem się opanować. Harry nie zrobiłby krzywdy Draco, wiedząc ile dla mnie znaczy. Zauważyłem, że podciągnął rękawy swetra aż po łokcie. Całe jego przed ramiona były pokryte szmaragdowymi wzorami poruszającymi się i wijącymi niczym żywe stworzenia. _Życie_ ginęło z oczu pośród nich, ale wyraźnie tętniło mocą. Stałem obok i obserwowałem wszystko z niepokojem, ale nie przeszkadzałem mu. _Życie_ jest częścią Harry'ego, a Harry wiedział co robi.

Najciszej jak się daje zamykam za sobą drzwi Pokoju Życzeń i rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu mojego najlepszego kumpla. Nie zajmuje mi to wiele czasu – Harry rzuca się w oczy. Ledwie wczoraj ratował życie Draco, a teraz trenuje. Właściwie pewnie wcale nie spał. Pewnie myśli nie pozwalały mu zasnąć, więc wciąż ćwiczył. Nigdzie nie widać zielonej mgły, więc Harry zdążył już zapanować nad swoją magią. Pozbył się zarówno swetra jak i koszulki, przez co mogę swobodnie obserwować ruchy jego mięśni pod skórą. Harry nie nabiera mięśni, rysują się one na jego ciele delikatnie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Doskonale wiem, że Seamus zrobił mi zdjęcie, gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, na którym widać było mój czteropak i które obiegło już całą szkołę. Nie powiem, czuję się mile połechtany, że robię aż takie wrażenie. Szczególnie, że Zabini zdradził mi, że Draco zarekwirował wszystkie wśród ślizgonek i trzyma je u siebie w szufladzie. Głośny trzask wyrywa mnie z przyjemnych myśli i ponownie skupiam się na Harry'm. Wzory na przedramionach przestały się poruszać i ustabilizowały się, ale wciąż drgały lekko. Najwyraźniej nie znikną same i staną się częścią Harry'ego. Kolejny trzask. Jemu zaś nie przeszkadzają aż tak bardzo, bo znalazł ich zastosowanie. Najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób podnoszą one jego predyspozycje fizyczne, co mogę obserwować w tej chwili. Kolejna drewniana kukła wręcz rozpada się na kawałki od ciosu pięścią. Harry obraca się zwinnie i w podskoku pozbawia „wroga" głowy nogą. Zielone wzory wiją się na jego skórze i przygasają. Gdy nie świecą, wyglądają niczym zwykły tatuaż. Pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj rozniesie się, że w tajemnicy poszedł na Pokątną, by sobie go zrobić. Odwraca się w moim kierunku. Jego twarz pozostaje kamienną maską, ale oczy ukazują odczuwane przez niego zmęczenie. Podchodzi do leżących w rogu ubrań i wyciera się swoją koszulką. Następnie siada na podłodze wyczerpany. Dołączam do niego z wahaniem. Czasami Harry woli pobyć trochę sam, ale najwyraźniej to nie ten czas, bo zerka na mnie strapiony. Uśmiecham się zachęcająco.

\- Za dwa dni pełnia – mówi powoli, a jego rysy twarzy układają się, by wyrazić wyrzuty sumienia – Muszę wtedy wrócić z Remi'm do domu.

\- Nie martw się – zapewniam go natychmiast – Poradzimy sobie, nie jesteśmy przecież dziećmi.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta zmartwiony.

\- Tak, stary. Poważnie, przestań się martwić. Świat się nie zawali, gdy odpoczniesz przez dwa dni – zerka na mnie nieprzekonany – To nic takiego, naprawdę. Posiedzę przy Draco aż się obudzi. Jeśli ma ważne informację, to zacznę działać. Alex i Neville mi pomogą. Jest jeszcze Luna. No i Snape, on nie pozwoli nam zrobić nic głupiego. Idź z Lunatykiem, to ważne.

\- No dobra, ale jeśli zacznie się robić gorąco, wyślesz mi sowę, okay? – kiwam głową, by go przekonać – W takim razie zostawiam wszystko tobie na te dwa dni.

W końcu przestaje się martwić o wszystko i przymyka oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę z tyłu. Zaraz potem jego oddech wyrównuje się i Harry po prostu zasypia. Oczywiście, że nie wyślę mu sowy, chyba że będzie się paliło i waliło. Doskonale pamiętam listy Łapy i opis tego, co się działo z Lunatykiem. Bez Harry'ego to będzie dla niego koszmar, a sam Harry będzie jak zombie. Poradzimy sobie. W końcu jesteśmy Dwunastoma, prawda? A to coś znaczy.

~D~

Postacie skryte w cieniu drgają niespokojnie, czując czyjąś obcą magię. Błyskawicznie odwracają się z uniesionymi różdżkami. Na przód wysuwa się najwyższa osoba i nerwowo odchrząka.

\- Wiemy, że tam jesteś. Wyłaź!

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, a później z mroku wychodzi kolejna osoba. Jej płaszcz z gracją owija się wokół jej nóg jakby je głaskał czule. Mierzy wzrokiem stojącego przed sobą chłopaka i unosi ręce w górę. Pozostali kręcą się niespokojnie, wyczuwając zagrożenie ze strony nieznajomego. Bardzo powoli sięga do kaptura, by nie sprowokować innych i zsuwa go ze swojej głowy. Jej blond pukle rozsypują się po plecach, a twarz oświetla jej znikome światło. Przywódca cmoka i uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Kogo moje oczy widzą? Daphne Greengrass we własnej osobie! Czego tu szukasz?

\- No właśnie! Czego tu szukasz?! – powtarza jego kolega.

\- Milcz – dziewczyna mierzy go lodowatym spojrzeniem, przez co śmiałek natychmiast zamyka usta – Podobno ktoś używa imienia Czarnego Pana, by straszyć uczniów.

\- Nic ci do tego!

\- Nie odzywaj się bez pozwolenia – robi krok naprzód, przez co wszyscy cofają się nagle zaniepokojeni – Obyś się nie zdziwił. Przyszłam się upewnić czy na pewno działacie z polecenia Mrocznego Lorda... – mrozi ich spojrzeniem – ...czy może to głupi dowcip, by nastraszyć głupie lwiątka.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że ci powiemy, Greengrass? – Daphne uśmiecha się tylko krwiożerczo.

\- Mam rozumieć, że to był wasz pomysł? W takim razie powinnam pokazać wam, gdzie jest wasze miejsce – w jej dłoni natychmiast pojawia się różdżka – Czarny Pan pewnie z chęcią wysłucha waszych powodów.

\- Nie, czekaj! – woła jeden z chłopców.

\- Zamknij się! Nic jej nie mów!

\- Działamy dla Czarnego Pana! – ślizgonka chwilę przygląda im się badawczo, po czym chowa różdżkę do rękawa.

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy. Jakie są rozkazy naszego Pana?

\- Nie powiemy – warczy przywódca zły, że pozostali się wygadali – To tajna misja.

\- Rozumiem. Jeśli zmienicie zdanie, wiecie gdzie mnie szukać – odwraca się, a płaszcz furkocze za nią.

\- Może powinniśmy ją wtajemniczyć? – rozlega się za nią szept.

\- Nie! Ona trzyma się z Zabini'm i zdrajcą Malfoy'em!

\- Skoro już o tym mowa, unieszkodliwiłam waszego króliczka – jej melodyjny głos sprawia, że drgają wystraszeni.

\- Jakiego króliczka?

\- Malfoy'a, bo to on podsłuchał was wczoraj – zerka na nich z uniesioną brwią – Wymazałam mu wspomnienia o tym, czego się dowiedział.

\- Przecież nie wiedziałaś, że służymy Czarnemu Panu!

\- Nie mogłam ryzykować – z powrotem odwraca się w ich kierunku – Gdyby przeze mnie nie powiódł się plan naszego Pana, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła.

Na te słowa ślizgoni wymieniają ze sobą spojrzenia. Rozkazy Lorda są jasne i mówią, że powinni zebrać jak najwięcej popleczników. Daphne jest kimś i wiele może zrobić dla ich sprawy. Im zajęłoby to więcej czasu, a dotarcie tak wysoko w hierarchii może być dla nich nie do wykonania. Za to Daphne... Mogłaby zrobić to wszystko bez szemrania, skoro tak chce się przypodobać Czarnemu Panu, nie? A oni zgarną zasługi.

\- Dobra – mówi w końcu przywódca i kiwa głowę w kierunku ukrytych w mroku drzwi – Chodź, powiemy ci co i jak.

Gdy odwracają się do niej plecami, Daphne pozwala sobie na zadowolony uśmieszek. Mimo wszystko było warto. Teraz tylko musi dowiedzieć się, co kombinują i nie dać się złapać, co nie powinno być trudne. Co innego Czarny Pan – jeśli stanie z nim oko w oko, jest trupem. Zabini będzie musiał poczekać, pewnie zorientuje się, że plan działa. Gorzej będzie ze skutkami rzekomego pobicia Draco, bo jak wytłumaczyć Weasley'owi, że to wszystko było częścią planu? Pewnie da jej w zęby. Na pewno da jej w zęby. Dlatego powie mu Zabini. A Blais jak to Blais pewnie powie Potter'owi, który wszystko wytłumaczy swojemu kumplowi. Być może przedtem da w zęby Blais'owi. No cóż, ryzyko zawodowe. A inaczej – nie jej zęby.


	24. Remus Odważny

UWAGA!

Można było się domyślić po mojej długiej nieobecności, że coś jest nie tak. Wena znikła i to całkowicie, jak na razie. Dlatego zawieszam opowiadanie na 1-3 miesiące. Podejrzewam, że dopiero podczas ferii zimowych coś ruszy. W najgorszym przypadku potrwa to dłużej. Przykro mi, bo przerywanie w połowie akcji mnie nie bawi. Mam nadzieję, że szybko mi minie. Przepraszam.

~R~

Nic nie mogę poradzić, że patrzę na kalendarz nieprzytomnie. Jeszcze dwa dni, tylko dwa dni. Zaskakujące, że nie odczuwam wpływu pełni tak jak zazwyczaj. Być może to z powodu obecności towarzysza życiowego? Właściwie nie chyba, a na pewno. Przy Harry'm wszystko wydaje się o wiele prostsze. Wzdycham zrezygnowany i siłą odrywam wzrok od ściany, by przenieść go na swoje dłonie. Kręcę młynki palcami, ponownie zatapiając się w myślach. Minęła zaledwie jedna noc od pobicia Draco, a ten wygląda już jakby nic się nie stało. Jest to oczywiście zasługa Szczeniaka. No właśnie, Harry. To, co się działo w Skrzydle Szpitalnym znam tylko z opowieści Poppy i Rona, ale potrafię sobie to wyobrazić. Mój Harry i jego magia wirująca w powietrzu. Mimo że oboje mówili jakby wyglądało to dość przerażająco, nie mogę powstrzymać się od myślenia, iż chciałbym ujrzeć go takim. Czy jego mina przypominała tą, którą robi, gdy go całuję czy może tą, gdy jest na mnie zły? A jego magia... Czy wyglądało to tak wspaniale jak w mojej wyobraźni? Pewnie już się nie dowiem. Zerkam w bok i na chwilę skupiam się na tykającym zegarku. _Gdzie nasz Harry?,_ skomli wilk cicho. Głębiej zapadam się w fotelu, obserwując ponuro przesuwające się wskazówki. Od wczoraj nie widziałem jeszcze Szczeniaka i sam nie wiem jak udaje mi się nie szukać go. _No właśnie! Powinniśmy go poszukać! Może jest smutny? Albo przestraszony? Poszukajmy go!_ Nie, nie, nie. Nie możemy. Harry jest Trzynastym i teraz musi się zająć całym tym bałaganem. Pewnie musi pomyśleć i ułożyć sobie plan. Nie powinniśmy mu teraz przeszkadzać. _Nie będziemy. Siądziemy gdzieś z boku i będziemy udawać, że nas nie ma,_ wilk błaga dalej. Waham się dobrą chwilą. To rozsądne, prawda? Będę niedaleko w razie, gdyby poczułby się źle, ale nie będę mu zawadzać. Nie, wcale nie! Muszę mu zaufać i poczekać aż sam do mnie przyjdzie. Wilk mruczy przygnębiony i zwija się w kłębek. Właściwie... Skoro tyle ma na głowie, to czy nasz powrót do domu nadal jest aktualny? _Harry nie zrobiłby nam tego, prawda? Ostatnio..._ Wiem, bardzo bolało. Nawet jeśli, to nie możemy złościć się na Szczeniaka. Stara się chronić swoją rodzinę. Te plotki o poplecznikach Voldemort'a... Jeśli rzeczywiście są prawdą, to jak najszybciej trzeba się tym zająć. W takim wypadku to jasne, że Harry nie może sobie pozwolić choćby na tak krótką nieobecność. _Ten ból..._ Zniesiemy go. Dla Harry'ego. Najważniejsze jest jego bezpieczeństwo. Weźmy się w garść, nie ma co rozpaczać. Taka dawka eliksiru tojadowego powinna nas całkowicie znieczulić i uśpić natychmiastowo. Zobaczysz, nie będzie tak źle. Wilk tylko mruczy nieprzekonany w odpowiedzi.

Trzask otwieranych drzwi sprawia, że unoszę głowę zaskoczony. Moje usta same wyginają się w uśmiechu na widok Harry'ego. Zrywam się z fotela i podchodzę do niego szybko. Zamyka jeszcze za sobą drzwi, a potem bez przeszkód wpada mi w ramiona. Oplatam go ciasno, wsuwając nos w jego włosy. Jego zapach jest o wiele intensywniejszy niż zazwyczaj, musiał porządnie się spocić. W dodatku wyraźnie wyczuwam jego zmęczenie i zmartwienie. Głaszczę go po plecach, by ułatwić mu rozluźnienie się. Wzdycha cicho, ale jego zesztywniałe mięśnie wciąż pozostają spięte. Odsuwam się kawałek tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz i odgarniam jego grzywkę.

Co powiesz na ciepłą kąpiel? – przymyka oczy, myśląc chwilę – Mam bardzo dużą wannę – kuszę go dalej.

No dobra – odpowiada mi po zastanowieniu się; jego głos jest lekko zachrypnięty – Prowadź.

Wyplątuję się z jego uścisku i chwytam za nadgarstek, po czym ruszam przed siebie. Przepuszczam go w drzwiach łazienki i zamykam je za nami. Po ponownym zajęciu mojego byłego gabinetu pierwsze, co zrobiłem to porządne wyposażenie go. Meble, a łóżko i wanna w szczególności nie kosztowały wcale mało, ale efekt powala na kolana. I nareszcie mogę wyspać się w trakcie roku szkolnego, a mycie się przestało być katorgą. Uważnie obserwuję reakcję Harry'ego na widok naprawdę dużej wanny, która zajmuję dobrą połowę pomieszczenia. Odwraca się w moim kierunku z błyszczącymi oczyma. Jego usta rozciągają się w zachwyconym uśmiechu. Podchodzę do niego i obejmuję w pasie.

Podoba ci się?

Bardzo! – rozgląda się, by nacieszyć oczy zmianami – Coś czuję, że będę tu częstym gościem.

Przychodź kiedy tylko zechcesz – przyciągam go bliżej i pochylam się, by mruczeć mu wprost do ucha – Z chęcią będę ci towarzyszył zarówno rano jak i wieczorem.

Hm... To trochę niewygodne, nie uważasz? Musiałbym przychodzić tu nieogarnięty rano i wracać w piżamie wieczorem – uśmiecha się drapieżnie, rozgryzając moje słowa.

Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś zostawał na noc. Zaoszczędzisz dużo czasu.

Masz rację – oplata ramionami mój kark, więc pochylam się, by nie musiał stawać na palcach – Może wypróbujemy twoją propozycję? Nie mam nic do roboty w nocy.

W odpowiedzi całuję go w usta namiętnie. Zniecierpliwiony natychmiast uchyla wargi i włącza do pocałunku swój język. Nie zostaję mu dłużny i zaczynam kąsać jego usta aż nie jęczy cicho. Wtedy odrywam się od niego z trudem. Harry patrzy mi w oczy i uśmiecha się czule. Ach, moje oczy muszą być całe złote. Zawsze wtedy ma taką minę jakby kochał mnie odrobinę bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Chociaż to nie jedyny skutek dopuszczenia do głosu mojej wilczej części. Dostrzegam prawie niewidoczne piegi na jego nosie, które marszczą się, gdy Szczeniak się uśmiecha. Widzę dokładnie kolor jego oczu – nieco ciemniejsze zarówno przy krawędzi tęczówki jak i wkoło samej źrenicy i szmaragdowo-złote plamki pośrodku. Jego usta są ciemnoróżowe i napuchnięte przez nasz pocałunek. Na jego policzkach powoli pojawia się rumieniec, który na razie jest tylko lekkim różem na kościach policzkowych. Jest taki piękny, że mógłbym go podziwiać bez przerwy. Wiem jednak, że nie mogę pozwolić mu czekać dłużej, bo zacznie zasypiać na stojąco. Sięgam na swój kark, by rozplątać jego ramiona. Harry wydyma usta naburmuszony, ale nie przerywa mi. Chwytam za krawędź granatowego swetra i jednym ruchem ściągam mu go przez głowę, po czym rzucam na stojącą niedaleko szafkę. Następnie zabieram się za błękitną koszulkę, która szybko dołącza do swetra. Harry drży pod moim dotykiem rozkosznie, przez co muszę sobie przypomnieć dlaczego nie powinienem się z nim kochać tu i teraz. Sięgam do jego paska, ale odgania moje dłonie zawstydzony. Czerwieni się uroczo i burczy coś pod nosem. Sam rozpina swoje spodnie i po zerknięciu na mnie niepewnie, zsuwa je ze swoich bioder. Pochylam się, zgarniając je z podłogi i rzucając ponownie na szafkę. Szczeniak przestępuje z nogi na nogę zaniepokojony tak małą odległością między nami. Uśmiecham się do niego pokrzepiająco i jeszcze raz przesuwam wzrokiem po jego ciele. Jest idealny w każdym calu i ciężko mi oderwać od niego spojrzenie. Powoli rozpinam guziki mojej koszuli, która zaraz potem dołącza do ubrań mojego ukochanego. Harry natychmiast zapomina, że sam stoi tylko w bokserkach i przysuwa się, by lepiej widzieć mój tors. Obserwuję go uważnie ze strachem, że ujrzę w jego oczach obrzydzenie na widok moich blizn, ale jedyne co widzę na jego twarzy to pragnienie. Dlatego nie waham się dłużej i sprawnie rozpinam swoje jeansy, które zrzucam na podłogę. Pozwalam, by wzrok Harry'ego wędrował po moim ciele, choć mam ochotę kręcić się niespokojnie. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się wkrótce w jednym miejscu, a ja wręcz czuję, że rumieniec pojawia się na mojej twarzy. Wsuwam palce za gumkę bokserek i ściągam je szybko. Tym razem nie daję mu czasu na przyjrzenie się. Zbliżam się do niego i chwytając za biodra, odwracam go do siebie tyłem. Słyszę jak jego bicie serca przyspiesza tak jak oddech. Nie mogę powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmieszku, który pojawia się na moich ustach. Warto było się zawstydzić, by dowiedzieć się, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko mojej nagości, a właściwie chyba wolałby mnie takiego. Całuję go w kark, przez co podskakuje zaskoczony. Oplatam go ramionami i prawą dłoń wysyłam na zwiady w dół. Przesuwam palcami po jego żebrach, omijam pępek, wplatam je w czarne loczki i wsuwam za krawędź bielizny. Ściągam ją z niego wolno, by miał czas zaprotestować, ale nic takiego nie robi. Za to wyczuwam, że jego temperatura podskakuje może o dwie kreski. Unosi najpierw jedną, a następnie drugą nogę, by wyswobodzić się z ostatniej części garderoby. Puszczam go i podchodzę do wanny, by odkręcić kran, z którego natychmiast zaczęła płynąć gorąca woda. Harry śledzi każdy mój krok – czuję jego wzrok bardzo dokładnie na pośladkach. Odwracam się w jego stronę i przysiadam na krawędzi wanny. Uśmiecham się zachęcająco i kiwam głową, by do mnie podszedł. Dobrą chwilę waha się zażenowany, ale w końcu przełamuje się i przysuwa do mnie. Całuję go delikatnie w usta, a on oddaje pocałunek. Tym razem ani ja ani on nie pogłębiamy pocałunku i po prostu badamy swoje usta powoli. Jestem tak rozproszony, że prawie nie zauważam różnicy w dźwięku spadającej wody. Na oślep sięgam ręką w tył i zakręcam kran. Cofam się trochę, by przerwać nasze pieszczoty, a Harry fuka bardzo cicho niezadowolony. Uśmiecham się zachwycony. On sam pewnie nie wie, że wydaje ten dźwięk za każdym razem, gdy przerywam pocałunek lub uścisk. Może kiedyś mu powiem. Pewnie by mi nie uwierzył. Znienacka chwytam go za biodra i z łatwością unoszę, by włożyć go do wanny. Piszczy zaskoczony, ale nie protestuje bardziej. Woda zakrywa go aż po łokcie, dzięki czemu wyraźnie się rozluźnia. Sam natychmiast również wchodzę do wanny i siadam kawałek za Harry'm. Jego plecy pokrywa gęsia skórka i odwraca głowę, zerkając na mnie niepewnie. W odpowiedzi na jego niezadane pytanie sięgam w przód, oplatając go ramionami. Przyciągam go do siebie blisko tak, że nasze uda się stykają, ale na tyle daleko, by w razie kryzysu Harry nie wyczuł mojego „problemu". Poddaje mi się rozkosznie – powoli i stopniowo. Jego mięśnie rozluźniają się i opiera się o mnie zrelaksowany. Sięgam w bok po gąbkę i płyn do kąpieli, stojące na brzegu wanny. Staram się otwierać buteleczkę cicho i chyba mi się to udaje, bo Harry czując na swoim ciele dziwną fakturę, wzdryga się zaskoczony. Mój wilk łapczywie spogląda na jego plecy, które tak wyraźnie odcinają się kolorem od moich palców. Mam ochotę potrząsnąć głową, by wyrzucić z niej brudne myśli. Nie, nie powinienem. _Czemu?,_ mruczy wilk, nie przestając podziwiać ciała Harry'ego, _Przecież Harry nas kocha i pewnie nie ma nic przeciwko._ Ale ja mam! Chcę, żeby wszystko było idealne! Szczeniak zasługuje na wszystko to, co najlepsze! _Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byśmy... no wiesz..._ Waham się dobrą chwilę. Rzeczywiście, przecież seks to nie wszystko, co możemy robić, prawda? Wilk kiwa łbem potakująco. Aż zaczynam wątpić w swoje przekonania. Może jestem w tym temacie zbyt... sztywny? Harry jest nastolatkiem i na pewno chciałby się rzeczywiście tak czuć. A co robią nastolatki? Bawią się, upijają i... uprawiają seks. _Nie ma tylko jednego rodzaju,_ wilk mruczy i macha ogonem zadowolony. Zgadzam się z nim, bo to prawda. Ostrożnie i powoli przesuwam gąbkę z jego pleców na tors, by dać mu czas na protest. Drży, ale to dreszcz przyjemności. Słyszę jego ciche westchnienie i uśmiecham się pod nosem. Powtarzam drażniący ruch, jeszcze raz zahaczając o jego sutek. Wierci się i bardziej opiera się o mnie. Zsuwam dłoń niżej, obserwując swoje ruchy nad jego ramieniem. Zostawiam za sobą pas białej piany, który przypomina na jego skórze bitą śmietanę na czekoladzie. _Mniam._ Czuję jak Harry się porusza, więc zatrzymuję dłoń z gąbką na jego podbrzuszu. W napięciu czekam aż da mi sygnał, że powinienem przestać, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Odwraca głowę w moją stronę i opiera policzek na moim obojczyku, całując mnie w tamtym miejscu. W jego gardle rodzi się niemal niewyczuwalny pomruk, który wywołuje u mnie dreszcz podniecenia. Zbieram w sobie odwagę i prostuję palce, puszczając gąbkę. Przesuwam dłoń w dół i delikatnie przeczesuję ciemne loczki, których nie mogę dostrzec pod taflą wody i piany, ale wiem, że tam są. Ciepły oddech łaskocze mnie w szyję, gdy nabiera gwałtownie powietrza. Mam ochotę spytać czy na pewno wszystko w porządku i czy naprawdę mogę posuwać się tak daleko, ale powstrzymuję się. Harry wręcz krzyczy całym sobą „Tak!". Poruszam nerwowo palcami i natychmiast wyczuwam, że twardnieje. _Przestań być tchórzem i zacznij choćby w myślach używać takich słów jak „penis",_ wilk kręci łbem z politowaniem, ale zaraz znów całkowicie skupia się na Szczeniaku. Ma rację, jestem dorosły i powinienem przestać. Owijam dłoń wokół sztywnego penisa Harry'ego, który natychmiast wydaje z siebie miękki jęk. Trącam go nosem i czekam aż uniesie głowę. Jego policzki są zaczerwienione, a oczy błyszczą zarówno z zażenowania jak i podniecenia. Wpijam się mocno w jego usta, wprawiając mój nadgarstek w ruch. Kciukiem rysuję wzory na spodzie jego męskości, a jego wargi rozchylają się w kolejnym westchnieniu. Pogłębiam nasz pocałunek, wsłuchując się w miarowe chlupotanie wody. Harry gubi się w odczuciach – stara się uczestniczyć w pocałunku, ale jednocześnie jęczy z przyjemności i wypycha biodra w górę. W końcu z rozpaczy wierzga nogami. Zabieram dłoń i tym razem wyraźnie słyszę to charakterystyczne, niezadowolone fuknięcie. Sprawnie odklejam go od swojego torsu i wysuwam zza niego, po czym opieram o ścianę wanny. Gdy przesuwam się w przód, jego oczy śledzą mnie uważnie z niepokojem. Pochylam się szybko i cmokam w usta, by go uspokoić. Układam się wygodnie, opierając o przeciwną ściankę naprzeciwko niego. Uśmiecham się drapieżnie, wsuwając dłonie pod jego kolana i przysuwając go do siebie bliżej. Piszczy jednocześnie ze zdziwienia i uciechy. Woda faluje wzburzona wokół nas, gdy splatam nasze nogi – moje wsuwam pod niego, a jego krzyżuję na moich biodrach. Z wahaniem obejmuje mnie za szyję, by utrzymać równowagę. Chwilę patrzę mu w oczy – te piękne, szmaragdowe tęczówki lśniące czułością, po czym pochylam się i całuję go. Robię to agresywnie – gryzę w dolną wargę, zmuszając go do uchylenia ust i splatam nasze języki, by kąsać czasami jego. Harry całkowicie traci kontakt z rzeczywistością i oddaje się w pełni pocałunkowi. Stara się oddawać każde cmoknięcie i ugryzienie, ale jest zbyt rozproszony, by robić to porządnie. Te szaleńcze pocałunki podobają mi się bardziej niż te spokojne i doskonałe. Lewą dłonią sunę po jego piersi, przez co dygocze rozkosznie i gubi się jeszcze bardziej. Szczypię jego sutek, co sprawia, że próbuje odrzucić głowę w tył. Nie pozwalam na to i posuwam się jeszcze dalej. Wsuwam prawą dłoń między nasze ciała i chwytam nasze penisy razem. Harry jęczy mi w usta, gdy powoli przesuwam po nich palcami. Drażnię główki kciukiem i z zadowoleniem czuję pierwsze krople preejaktulu. Jego zapach pali mnie w nos. Warczę niekontrolowanie i pozwalam, by moja dłoń przyspieszyła. Harry odrzuca głowę w tył, tym razem nie powstrzymuję go. Jego krzyk odbija się echem od ścian, staram się go wyryć w swoim umyśle. Zachwycony obserwuję jego twarz. Czerwone od pocałunków usta są rozchylone i wydobywają się z nich jęki, westchnienia i okrzyki. Brwi ma ściągnięte, policzki napięte, choć zarumienione. Oczy zamknięte. _Piękny._ Pochylam się w przód, by przyłożyć usta do blizny na jego obojczyku. Całuję ją lekko i zasysam. Chcę go oznaczyć. Tak, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest mój. Kręci mi się w głowie, a myśli kłębią się, ale to dobry chaos. Napieram kłami na jego śliczną skórę, która zostaje rozcięta i wypływa z niej słodka krew. Zlizuję ją jak w transie. Ledwo orientuję się, że moja dłoń wciąż pracuje – ostro przesuwa się od samej nasady aż po czubek, gdzie zakręca i wraca z powrotem. Palce drugiej wbijam w jego pośladek. Sam nie wiem jak się tam ona znalazła, ale cieszę się, że tam jest. Smak krwi rozpływa mi się na języku, gdy przesuwam rękę w bok, by moje palce mogły sięgnąć dalej, między jędrne półkule. Kciukiem drażnię jego wejście – okrążam je i naciskam. Harry krzyczy, cały drży z napięcia. Sunę nosem po jego skórze wyżej, na szyję, gdzie robię kolejną malinkę. Jego puls szaleje, a jego ruch pod moimi wargami sprawia mi przyjemność. Mocniej zaciska ramiona wokół mojego karku i dopiero wtedy orientuję się, że jego palce zaciskają się na moich włosach. To przyjemne, więc robię następną malinkę. I kolejną, i kolejną. Tracę rachubę; jeszcze raz naciskam na jego wejście. Mój kciuk jest śliski od piany, więc gdy mięśnie nie stawiają mu oporu, po prostu wsuwa się do środka. Ciepłe i wilgotne wnętrze zaciska się na „intruzie", pulsując w rytm serca. Oszołomiony za mocno kąsam jego skórę i znów czuję na języku smak krwi. Zaciskam palce na naszych penisach, a Harry krzyczy głośno. Jest w tym dźwięku coś, co sprawia, że podrywam głowę i zachłannie przyglądam mu się. Jego twarz jest napięta, gdy przez jego ciało przechodzi silny dreszcz. Jego włosy są mokre od potu, a brwi ściągnięte, ale moja dłoń nie lepi się. Zdeterminowany pochylam się i kąsam go w sutek, jednocześnie wsuwając kciuk głębiej w jego wnętrze. Tym razem czuję wyraźnie jak jego ciało spina się i drży mocno. Na oślep szuka moich ust – nakierowuję go i całuję mocno. Jego zęby rozcinają mi dolną wargę, a nasz pocałunek smakuje teraz moją krwią. Harry całuje mnie szaleńczo. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszam ruchy mojej dłoni, choć wydaje mi się to niemożliwe. Jęczy mi w usta, a jego ciało spina się. Patrzę na niego całkiem oczarowany. Cała jego twarz powoli relaksuje się, wygładza. Z jego oczu wymyka się kilka łez, które natychmiast zlizuję chciwie. Uchyla powieki i patrzy na mnie wilgotnymi oczyma. Zerkam w dół, a jego wzrok również podąża w tamtym kierunku. Prostuję palce, by pokazać mu, że lepią się od jego nasienia. Mruczy cicho zawstydzony, a jego oczy zaraz przenoszą się w inne miejsce. Uśmiecham się i kieruję dłoń tam. Obejmuję swojego penisa u nasady i ściskam lekko. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale ja sam również jestem blisko. Tak blisko, że niewiele mi potrzeba. Unoszę wzrok i patrzę Harry'emu w twarz. Zwiększam nacisk, balansując między bólem a przyjemnością. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, jego oczy wciąż są skierowane w dół. Jego oczy są szeroko rozwarte, a oprócz rumieńca i potu nie widać po nim, że jeszcze przed chwilą sam osiągnął orgazm. Z zachwytem przygląda się jak masturbuję się szaleńczo. Jego język wymyka się z ust, by je zwilżyć. Drugą dłonią chwytam go za kark i przyciągam do pocałunku. Również mnie całuje, choć z mniejszym zaangażowaniem. Jednocześnie stara się wciąż przyglądać mojej dłoni. Uśmiecham się drapieżnie i zostawiam go w spokoju. Wciskam twarz w zgięcie jego szyi i oddycham głęboko jego zapachem – zapachem miodu, mleka, jego samego, spermy, podniecenia i moim. Jęczę cicho, gdy wyczuwam to. Mój zapach na nim jest wspaniały i to sprawia, że szaleję. Zaciskam oczy i zęby, gdy czuję, że palcami muska główkę mojego penisa i drażni ją. Udaję, że nie zauważam i przyspieszam. Moje palce bez problemu ślizgają się po twardej męskości przez nasienie Harry'ego. Ta myśl wywołuje u mnie dreszcz. Jego wzrok pali moją skórę, a delikatny dotyk nie pomaga. Stękam głośno, starając się odwlekać orgazm jak najdłużej, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Nagle czuję jak do mojej dłoni dołącza jeszcze jedna, ale niekontrolowana przeze mnie. Jego ruchy są mocne i stanowcze, wie czego chce. Zabieram swoją własną i przysuwam ją sobie do ust. Oblizuję swoje palce z lepkiej cieczy i syczę, gdy Harry narzuca szybsze tempo. Ten smak na języku, świadomość, że Harry właśnie doprowadza mnie do końca i mój zapach na nim – to wszystko sprawia, że spina się każdy mięsień w moim ciele, a przyjemność falami rozlewa się po każdej komórce mnie. Z trudem łapię oddech, rozkosz ogłusza mnie. Przed oczami rozbłyskuje mi tysiąc kolorów, a może kolorowych gwiazd. Kulę się, by jak najdłużej czuć to wspaniałe uczucie, ale ręka Harry'ego jest bezwzględna i nie pozwala mi zatrzymać się w połowie. Krzyczę głośno i całuję go agresywnie. Tym razem w pełni się angażuje i oddaje pocałunek gorąco. Rozłączam nasze usta dopiero, gdy dreszcze mijają, a rozkosz ostatnimi falami rozlewa się po moim ciele. Z trudem unoszę powieki, kręci mi się w głowie. Oczy Harry'ego błyszczą jakby właśnie widział najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie. Całuję go jeszcze raz, tym razem powoli i czule. Gdy przestaję, wzdycha cicho i opiera czoło o moje ramię. Dopiero po chwili zauważam, że po prostu zasnął.

~A~

Gdy Alex budzi się ze snu, słońce zbliża się już ku zachodowi. Jego rzęsy trzepoczą, a potem unosi powieki, ukazując światu swoje stalowo szare oczy. Dobre kilka minut po prostu leży i patrzy przed siebie na ciemnobrązowy stolik do kawy. Jest mu miękko i ciepło, a dobrze wie, że zaraz znów pogrąży się w smutku, więc korzysta z tych spokojnych chwil. Przymyka oczy, nagle mając ochotę zasnąć ponownie. Dlaczego nie? Czy ktoś miałby mu za złe, że jeszcze choć przez moment nie chce myśleć o niczym? Powoli uspokaja się, a sen skleja mu powieki. Cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi całkowicie wyrywa go z objęć Morfeusza. Stara się nie spinać, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że już się obudził. Gdzie właściwie jest? Miękka kanapa i stolik do kawy wydają się znajome jak głos, który słyszał nim zapadł w sen. Nie może dłużej o tym myśleć, bo ktoś się do niego zbliża i staje tuż za sofą. W napięciu czeka na jakikolwiek ruch, ale i tak ledwo powstrzymuje się od podskoczenia, gdy do jego uszu dociera ciężkie westchnienie. Czyjeś palce bardzo delikatnie odgarniają mu grzywkę z oczu. Z jakiegoś powodu Alex ma wrażenie, że osoba ta po prostu troszczy się o niego. A on nie zna żadnego dorosłego, który martwiłby się o niego.

\- Powinieneś już się obudzić, dzieciaku.

Serce na chwile mu zamiera na dźwięk głosu profesora Snape'a. Powinien czuć się źle, że Mistrz Eliksirów go dotyka, powinien być zły za traktowanie go jak ofiarę. Nie jest. Zamiast tego jego mięśnie same się rozluźniają, a senność powraca. Tylko... Czy powinien spać dalej, gdy nauczyciel tak się martwił? Po krótkim zastanowieniu uznaje, że nie. Stara się udawać, że się budzi. Mruczy coś niewyraźnie i marszczy nos, po czym przewraca się na plecy i niby z trudem otwiera oczy. Profesor ma dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby przed chwilą patrzył na niego wręcz przyjaźnie. Mruga kilka razy, by jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Patrzą na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu profesor Snape odpuszcza i kiwa głową w kierunku stolika. Alex odwraca głowę w tamtą stronę i zauważa stojący na nim talerz. Na jego widok burczy mu w brzuchu, ale tak bardzo nie chce mu się podnosić... W końcu jednak stęka i próbuje usiąść. Severus widząc jego wysiłki, chwyta go za ramię, ciągnąc go do przodu. Alex kiwa mu głową w podziękowaniu i sięga po talerz. Są na nim tylko kanapki, ale wyglądają tak apetycznie, że nawet się nie zastanawia, ile tu stoją. Zjada je ze smakiem, a nauczyciel nie spuszcza go z oczu.

\- Dziękuję... – zauważa, że jego głos jest zachrypnięty, więc odchrząkuje – Dziękuję, że zajął się pan mną, profesorze.

\- Zawsze lubiłem małe, zagubione szczeniaczki – odpowiada mu bardzo poważnie, a Alex ma wrażenie, że mówi prawdę.

\- Ja wolę koty – rzuca i wstaje z kanapy.

Natychmiast chwieje się niebezpiecznie i tylko dłoń profesora, która chwyta go za ramię chroni go przed upadkiem. Łapie równowagę, ale wciąż kręci mu się w głowie. Miał zamiar wymówić się byle czym i wrócić do dormitorium, ale szczerze wątpi, że w tym stanie uda mu się tam dojść. Zerka na profesora, a ten odwzajemnia mu się tym samym.

\- Czy mógłbym skorzystać z pana prysznica, profesorze?

\- Nie krępuj się.


End file.
